Tangled Web Book I: School Daze
by la reine creole
Summary: As children they were the best of friends, but high school as a way of changing things, and not always for the better. So how do you tell your former best friend that you're in love with him when he's the man and you're just you? And how do you tell the girl that you've loved since childhood how you feel when she's promised her heart to another? 3 friends learn of love the hard way
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. By the way give up your preconceived notions of the characters. While they may share the same names and some mannerisms of the originals. I have made them different ethnicities and gave them some personality changes. Not too much through, so don't freak out you die hard Twilighters.

Love, LRC

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight S. Meyer does, and I love it.

**1. Makeover**

***Yazmine***

"Oww! Alice, that shit hurts!" I yelled at her.

She laughed and continued plucking away. It was now her mission to make me 'more beautiful'.

"Yazmine, if you hadn't let these monstrosities you call eyebrows grow back so thick I wouldn't have to start all over!" She griped.

Why did I put up with this crap? It was torture being one of Alice's experiments. But she is my best friend. And technically she was helping me out. So I sat there, in my bathroom, allowing myself to be tortured, as she pulled the hair from my forehead. Which I was now positive had to be a torture technique used to gather intelligence.

"Alice, my scalp is burning!" I complained.

"God Yaz, you're such a baby. This is the price you must pay for beauty. All of us women have to do it, so suck it up!" She spit back.

"You're such a bitch, Alice. Just get this shit off my hair before it falls out!"

She huffed.

"Fine, let's go."

She pulled me to the tub and I hung my head over the side as she rinsed the dye from my hair. I watched as the colored water swirled down the drain. I was going through all this pain because Alice thought it would be a good idea for me to return to school, my junior year, as the new and improved Yazmine Black. She was sure it would help me shed that whole nerdy, tomboy image I had.

I thought that perhaps she was reaching a little too far. I was a nerd. And I was the baby sister of Quil, Embry and Jacob Black. All spectacular athletes. The twins had single handedly crushed most of our high schools sports records, and Jake was crushing theirs. My point being, I grew up in a house full of jocks and testosterone. It was bound to rub off on me. I played softball, basketball, was on the swim team and ran track. Cross country to be exact. And I really enjoyed it.

Alice and I were complete opposites. But that was also why we were best friends. We balanced each other out. I kept her grounded. She had a tendency to be flighty. And she helped keep me halfway descent and relevant amongst our peers, so I didn't get picked on. She was a girly-girl. She loved to shop and dress up. She was a cheerleader and in the school choir. She was popular and everyone loved her. She was and is the only child of a prominent African American dentist in our community and his Native American wife. Her mom, my mom's best friend, stayed at home, and was like the Native American version of Martha freaking Stewart. Needless to say her home and school life were sweet.

0*******************************0

I sat still as she took the blow dryer to my hair, pulling my natural curls, straight. As she tugged painfully at my hair I tried to remember why the hell_ I_ was doing this, my motivation. I closed my eyes and his face popped into my head.

Edward Cullen.

He was a guy I'd known my entire life, because like most of the kids in this neighborhood, we'd gone to the same school since preschool. But unlike the rest of the kids, Edward, and I, had always been closer. As children me, him and this other guy named Jazz, played together all the time. My mom even has this picture of me, him, and Jazz playing in my sandbox in our underwear. We'd grown up close, best friends even, but that had all changed.

Junior high and high school had changed a lot of people I supposed. Why should Edward be any different? It was like a different world, an alternate universe, and old alliances and friends became a thing of the past when it came to status and popularity. You see, Edward, was not only popular, he was the '_it_' guy, and I was just Jake's little sister. I was pretty enough I guess. But I didn't conform. I didn't dress or act like the other girls I had seen him with. I didn't show off my body, and I damn sure didn't put out.

I didn't act all giggly and stupid around him either. He was just Edward. I knew him when he pissed the bed for Christ's sake. Yet here we were, former best friends, who only spoke to each other when we all got together as a group to hangout. How had it come to this? I mean we had almost every class together last year and he may have said six words to me a day. But this year that was going to change. This year he was going to notice me, because I had surely noticed him. And not only did I want my best friend back, I wanted him.

So yes, this for me, was all for a guy. How superficial I'd become. I hated myself for it too. But I didn't know any other way to get his attention and Alice assured me this would work...

"Earth to Yaz..." Alice shook me. "Girl, where is your mind at?"

"Sorry, daydreaming I quess." I responded, looking into her pretty face.

She was more than pretty though. Alice was beautiful. She had perfectly smooth skin that was the color of creme mocha. Her jet black hair had brown highlights and flowed in loose curls just past her shoulders and framed the high cheek bones and brown eyes. A dead giveaway of her mothers Native American heritage. Her face was still a little round, but was slimming with age. She, like me, was becoming a woman and losing all her 'baby fat', as my mother called it.

She smiled revealing perfect teeth. Guess it helps to have a father who's a dentist.

"Someone I know?" she asked.

"No!" I said quickly, to quickly, giving myself away.

"Yaz, let me tell Emmett. He'll hook you two up. He'll do anything for me." She smiled.

"Of course he would. You're letting him fuck your brains out on a regular basis. He wouldn't want to mess that up." I smirked.

Emmett and Alice had been dating since last year. It started at the beginning of the school year and apparently over summer break, while I was on the rez in La Push visiting my grandparents, she had given her virginity to him. He, as it just so happens, is Edward's older brother and my brother Jacob's best friend.

"Don't be jealous bee-yotch. I know you're the last virgin on earth, but there's more to me and Em that just fucking I'll have you know. Although, that's a '_big'_ part of it." She teased.

"Very subtle, Ali. Please don't tell me how well endowed he is again. I don't think I can stomach it." I rolled my eyes. "And you just lost your virginity this summer, so don't even go there with me. You certainly are not the expert," I said, dismissing her with my hand.

"I'm just saying..." She shrugged. "He and Edward_ are_ brothers and I've heard rumors..."

"Enough Ali...!" I covered my ears.

She moved my hands away.

"Anywho, miss thing. How do you like your hair?" she asked, gesturing to the mirror.

I turned around to check myself out.

It was amazing what a little tweezing and hair color could do. I ran my hands through my now chocolate colored and dark blond streaked hair. It looked really good. I had to give Ali her props this time. She picked the perfect color for my dark skin and green eyes. I smiled in the mirror and let my heavy hair fall down my back.

"Does that smile mean you like it?"

"Yes Alice, you've out done yourself. I love it." I admitted.

She smiled.

"I told you it would be beautiful. Now if only you'll let me trim it some. It's way too long."

"Oh no... my dad would have a freakin' cow. The color is enough for now. Baby steps Ali, baby steps."

"Whatever, let's get dressed so I can do your make up. This party is going to be great!" She smiled.

0****************************0

I took a shower then Alice took hers. She went to her bag and pulled out some clothes and sat them on the bed.

"Here, you wear this, and I'll wear this," she said.

I picked up the small jean skirt and tight blue tank with buttons and held them up to me. The skirt would barely come mid thigh, with my ass being as big as it was, and the tank top would be snug around my chest. I was a D cup. I had to strap these puppies down when I ran track in fear of getting knocked out.

"What am I going to do with these?" I asked, holding them up.

"Duh, wear them. They'll be cute on you," she said.

"I don't know, Alice. These really aren't me," I said.

"Put them on!" she said, rolling her eyes. "You got a body most women would kill for. It's time you showed it off."

"God… I don't know..."

"Just put them on..." she urged.

0*************************0

We took a glance in the mirror. The little make-up I had on was flawless, and I did look smoking hot in this outfit if I do say so myself. Playing all those sports over the years had paid off. My body was firm, but fleshy in all the right places.

I looked at Ali in her similar outfit, her top was hot pink. She looked good too. The skirt hugged the curve of her hips and ass nicely. She was smaller up top, so she had learned to appreciate the push-up bra. One of which she now wore to give her more cleavage. She wasn't what I would call petite, because she had an ass on her, but she was shorter than me by at least two inches and I was only 5'6".

"We're so hot!" she said, putting on some lip gloss before passing it to me.

I put some on and slipped on my flip flops. They were blue and white polka dots and matched my blue tank. I turned toward Ali and we headed down the stairs trying to make our way to the door quickly.

"Yazmine!" I heard my dad call out and froze in place.

"Yes daddy!" I called back.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Umm… To a party at the Cullen's, daddy."

"Come here," he said.

I walked into the family room where he had the game on the flat screen and a beer in hand. When he saw me his eyes almost fell out his head.

"Yazmine, where the hell are your clothes! And what happened to your hair?" he asked standing up.

I stuttered.

"Umm…Ali…Alice dyed it for me. And these are my clothes, daddy."

"What was wrong with the color of your hair!"

"Nothing dadd..."

"And you are not going outside in that!" he said.

Just then my mom walked into the room and stood next to my daddy. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

"I like your hair honey, it fits you. Go on and have a good time with your friends." She smiled.

I stood still. I didn't know if my dad was finished.

He looked at my mom.

"Do you see what she has on, or lack there of? She's damn near naked Susie!"

"Billy, she's not naked. That's how the kids dress when they go to parties and stuff. Leave her alone, she's a good kid and Jacob will be there. He'll keep an eye on her. He's worse than you are." She smiled.

"Jake's going to be there?" he asked me.

"Of course... Emmett is his best friend."

He knew Jake would be there as soon as I said Cullen. He just wanted to give me a hard time.

"Oh, well why you didn't say that?" He smirked, knowing my brother was going to give me hell.

Now that he was sure Jake was going to be there he was cool. All smiles and giggles. And I was debating just staying home.


	2. Party

Yes, I have a lot of my own characters in this one.

**2. Party**

***Yazmine***

We arrived later than everyone else because we had to stop and pick up Tanya. She had kind of attached herself to Ali and I her first year here. She had moved here from Canada in the middle of our freshman year and Ali and I felt bad that she had to start a new school, in a new country, in the middle of her freshman year. That had to suck.

She was pretty, with long strawberry blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was fair and she had the cutest freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was the tallest of our little group at about 5'8" and was kind of thin.

She moved here with her mom when her parents divorced. She didn't like to talk about it much, or her father for that matter. All we knew was that he was well off and paid an arm and a leg in alimony and child support. Which her mother spent on herself and the ridiculous house she'd bought. It was humongous. Way too big for two people. She gave Tanya an allowance, which supported her shopping habit but that was about it.

0*********************0

The driveway to the Cullen house was long because it was off the main road and behind some trees. It was a huge older home with pillars in front, giant windows and French doors everywhere. It screamed wealth. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett's dad, was a surgeon at the local hospital. Their mom, Esme, was an architect, who only took jobs that were important to her or her interest. Dr. Cullen came from old money, so they didn't have to work if they didn't want to. Right now they were in Florida for one of Dr. Cullen's medical conventions.

0**********************0

Alice parked her sky blue beetle behind Emmett's Jeep and we all got out. She came to me and fluffed my hair. Then she unbuttoned two more of the buttons on my tank exposing my cleavage.

"Alice!" I said, reaching up to redo the buttons.

"Don't you dare!" she said, smacking my hands away. "Now come on, let's go party!" she said, pulling me and Tanya by the hands.

The house was packed with people so we had to work our way from the door to the backyard. Lil' Wanye's, 'Lollipop' was blaring out of the speakers as we walked by the DJ booth. TJ was staring at his laptop as we passed and when he looked up his mouth fell open. He waved absentmindedly at us and Alice laughed.

"Damn Yaz, TJ was so checking you out!"

"What? No he wasn't. He was just saying 'hi'."

"Oh yes he was. A lot of guys are." She smiled.

I looked around and noticed a lot of people glaring at me. Most of them were guys. I couldn't help chuckling at how fickle teenage boys could be. A little hair dye, some plucked eyebrows, and I was the shiny new toy.

It was then that I heard my big mouthed brother. He always had to be the life of the party. I turned to walk in the other direction. I was going to try and avoid him all night if I could.

"Where you going?" Tanya asked.

"Away from Thing 1 and Thing 2," I said, referring to Emmett and Jake.

"You wanna get a drink then?" she asked me.

"Yes, a drink would be nice."

We headed to the bar and I asked for a cherry coke. Tanya and Alice got punch. We were talking about how nice the party was when Emmett came up behind Ali and picked her up by the waist. He kissed the top of her head as he sat her back down on the ground. His eyes ghosted over me and lingered on my breasts for a moment.

"You going to introduced me to your new friend, short stuff?" He teased.

She slapped his arm.

"You know that's Yaz, and quit looking at her tits."

He laughed.

"Wait until Jake sees you. He's gonna shit bricks!"

"Em don't!" I pleaded to no avail.

He left quickly and was headed toward the crowd of senior boys. He leaned into my brother's shoulder. Jake's head shot up and scanned the crowd. He saw me standing with Alice and Tanya and was headed in our direction.

I watched as his tall dark figure push through the crowd with ease. He and Em looked like the twin towers, with the same body build, dark hair, and buzz cuts. The only differences being Jacob's dark sienna skin, and their eye colors. Em's were a light green and Jake's honey brown. They were about the same height, standing at about 6'4", and all muscle.

He finally reached me and his eyes scanned me from head to toe. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me through the crowd.

"Let's go, Yazmine."

"What the hell! Go where!" I asked, snatching my arm back.

"Home…to put on some fucking clothes," he said as he spun around.

"Bullshit…mom and dad saw me before I left! I'm cool." I informed him.

"Bug…" he growled.

"Get off it, Jake! You're not my daddy and don't grab me like that ever again!" I said walking back to my friends.

He just growled and followed behind me.

He was my shadow from that point on. He stood near me like he was my freaking bodyguard. It got on my nerves.

We were all standing around talking when Jake growled out of nowhere. We all turned to look at him, all of us confused.

"Em…dude...if you eyeball my sister's tits one more time I'm gonna fucking sock you!" he said.

We all looked at Emmett and he started to laugh.

"Sorry man, I've never seen them up close and personal. She's got awesome tits." He shrugged.

I know I turned at least two shades of red.

Jake jumped up and Em backed away laughing, and holding his hands up in surrender.

"What? I'm just saying… It was a compliment."

I watched, shaking my head, as Em and Jake slap boxed each other. That was until I saw movement out the corner of my eye. It was TJ, and he was making his way through the crowd in our direction. He was one of the guys that I had grown up with and he'd always been cool to me, but he was Edward's best friend, and that made me nervous. They'd become really close since Jazz moved away, and were pretty much inseparable now.

He was tall, about 6'3", the same height as Edward, and had long, lean muscles. He was our high schools star basketball player and like Edward he was very popular with the ladies. All the handsome guys at our school hung out together, and all of them were Edward's friends. TJ was African American with coco colored skin. He had curly black hair and deep set brown eyes that drew attention to his chiseled face. He had tattoos going down his arms, how he talked his parents into that I'll never know, and he was oh so fine, but he wasn't Edward.

He stopped in front of Jacob, who was standing in front of me like an ass, and looked at me.

"Yazmine, will you dance with me?" he asked, reaching around Jake for my hand.

Terrence Jones wanted to dance with me!

I was more than a little intimidated. He could really move and I didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of everyone. I mean, yeah, I could dance, but I never danced in front of anyone besides Ali and Tanya.

I cleared my throat. I was going to decline when Ali walked over to me.

"Dance with him, Yaz. You're the shit on the floor. Besides, you have an audience..." she sang to me, motioning with her head.

For the first time that night I caught a glimpse of Edward. He was standing near the pool with a flock of females and his boys surrounding him. He was looking my way. Our eyes locked for a second, then he looked away when Tina, his current flavor of the month, put her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked down at her. I turned away and took TJ's hand.

0**********************0

He led me to the dance floor, which was the paved patio around the pool and the music changed. 'Low', by Flo Rida came on and TJ whispered in my ear.

"So what's up, Yaz?" he asked gyrating his hips and pulling me toward him.

I laughed and started to pop my body to the beat. TJ stepped back. His eyes widened in disbelief. He just stood there and I continued to dance.

…_she hit the flo', next thing you know shorty got low, low, low…._

I bounced my ass and dropped it to the ground, keeping in mind that I had on this itty bitty ass skirt Ali made me wear. When I came back up I ground my ass in TJ's crotch. That woke him up, and he grabbed my hips and started moving with me.

I laughed as we danced, not so tastefully, to the song. I was having a great time. When the song said something about giving her big booty a slap, he'd whacked my ass, and I fell out laughing. I saw Alice grab Jake's arm.

TJ's woody brought me out of my thoughts and I realized that we had gained an audience. Everyone in the party was watching us dance together and had formed a ring around us. I couldn't blame them though. We were burning up the floor.

The song ended as quickly as it began and something slow came on. Our 'audience' clapped for us and I could feel my face burning. I turned to face TJ and thank him for the dance but he quickly wrapped me in his arms. His heart was beating really fast, but so was mine. I put my palms on his wide chest and noticed how cut he was under his t-shirt.

"Damn, Yaz... Who knew?" He smiled.

"Who knew what?" I asked.

"Who knew that under all those baggy clothes and hair, was this." He smiled, running his hands down my back. "And who knew you could dance like that."

"Yeah, well, I'm just full of secrets." I told him honestly.

His eyebrows peaked.

"Really now?" he said, pulling me closer to him so he could cup my ass.

My eyes widened. I had never before been felt up in front of fifty witnesses and my brother. Who was now being held back my Emmett and Jared.

I shook my head and pushed my body against his chest. His heart began to race again. He moved his hips in a slow wind, grinding them into mine. I could feel him brushing against my stomach. He was rock hard.

"Damn girl, you giving me a woody..." he whispered, giving my ass a little squeeze.

"Yep... I noticed that." I giggled nervously.

I turned and he pulled my ass into his erection, so I ground it against him. I could've sworn I heard him whimper. Apparently he wasn't expecting me to do that. I laughed but he put a little space between us. I felt his warm, heavy, breath on my shoulder and pushed my ass back into his groin. He grasped my hips tightly, held me there and chuckled.

"You wanna get me killed tonight?" he asked.

"What?"

"Nothing..." he laughed. "Just...just let me lead, okay?"

I nodded and he slowed my hips down and took a deep breath.

The song ended and he lingered behind me, probably needing a little time to 'calm down'. Then he did something that surprised me. He swept my hair aside and kissed my shoulder sweetly.

"Thanks for the dance, beautiful," he whispered, then took my hand.

"We're welcome," I said shyly.

_Did he just call me beautiful?_

I couldn't help but smile to myself. The smile however died on my lips when I noticed that instead of leading me back to my friends, he was leading me toward his. Which meant I was getting ready to come face to face with Edward after humping his best friend on the dance floor.

**~Jasper~**

I noticed her when she first walked into the party. I was sitting in the shadows of our makeshift DJ booth, with TJ, when I peeked around to see what, or whom, had caught his attention. Not to my surprise it was a female. I had known TJ long enough to gage his responses, but shit, this female deserved the response.

She was beautiful. Her skin a dark coppery shade. It was the perfect blending of red, orange and brown. Her wavy hair was really long, to her waist almost, and was a beautiful shade of brown with blonde highlights. Most of her height, came from her long ass legs, even though she wasn't that tall. She had on this short ass skirt that showed off said legs and hugged her round ass and perfect hips.

My eyes traveled up her body to her chest and lingered there. Perhaps a little too long. But her tits were full, way more than a mouth or handful, yet were still perky. What I wouldn't give to bury my face in those babies. I finally got to her face and noticed a deep dimple in her left cheek when she smiled and waved at TJ. The smile set off bells in my head.

It couldn't be her. But deep down, I knew that it was.

I pulled on the hem of TJ's t-shirt. He bent over and put his hand to his ear.

"Who was that?" I yelled over the loud music.

"Who?" he asked.

"The girl who just walked by us. The one with the long hair and blue shirt."

He laughed.

"Damn Jazz, you really been gone too long. That was your girl... Yazmine."

I closed my eyes. I knew it was her.

"Damn...the things I've missed." I murmured.

I hadn't seen Yaz in years. We kept in touch for a little while after I left, but then she stopped calling. Stopped writing. So I just stopped too.

"She's fucking hot!" I smirked, watching her, Alice, and some redhead walk away.

"Yeah. Who the hell knew?" Was all he said looking in her direction again.

He added some songs to the playlist on his laptop and decided to take a break. He took the head phones off and motioned with his head for me to follow him. He led me through a set of doors and we were in the kitchen of the Cullen's massive house. He grabbed a handful of chips and led me down a hallway to a closed door. He turned the knob and opened it.

Inside the game room, which used to be a play room if I remembered correctly, were a few guys shooting pool. I knew most of them already but hadn't seen them since I was eleven. There was Corey, an African American with light skin, a tapered hair cut and hazel eyes, standing at the end of the pool table with a cue in his hand. Seth, Yaz's cousin, had honey brown eyes and straight black hair that came to the nape of his neck. He was tall, thick with muscle, and was sitting on the couch waiting for his turn. Then there was Edward. He was the tallest of the guys already in the room, and was the same height as TJ and I. He had bright green eyes and the fairest skin I'd ever seen on a white guy. His hair was fairly short, and was this crazy reddish brown color that I would've sworn was dyed, if I hadn't known him since I was two. It was almost the color of rust or a dirty copper penny. It was wild and all over the place, just like it was when we were kids. I use to think he never brushed it, but now I can see that that was just how it grew out of his head.

"TJ, what's up man? How's the party?" Edward asked showing him some love. They slapped hands and bumped shoulders.

"Come see for yourself. It's your party and you're in here shooting pool."

"I'm teaching these boys a lesson and taking their money." He smiled. "What about you, Jazz? You cool?"

"Yeah, I'm good. It's a nice party."

"Thanks... Hey, where's your sister? She didn't come with you?" Ed asked me before taking his shot. He sunk the ball with ease.

"Naw, she didn't want to come. She didn't really keep in touch with anyone after we left. So she feels like she's starting over."

"That's too bad. I would've re-introduced her to Corey, if she didn't remember him. He likes blondes. And wasn't she like a beauty queen or something?"

"Yeah, just local stuff back home though."

"Shit! Hook me up!" Corey said to me.

"I'll see what I can do." I smirked.

"Speaking of beauty queens, Ed, your girl just got here, and it looks like Alice got her hands on her before they came over here. She's smoking hot," TJ said.

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

Yaz was his girl now? When had that happened? TJ never mentioned that.

"And man, you were so right. Her body was banging under all those damn clothes," TJ said, making ass and tittie gestures with his hands.

"Damn, TJ. That is my cousin you're talking about!" Seth piped in.

"Sorry man, I don't mean anything bad by it. But baby got back...and front. I'm officially a fan," TJ said, shaking his head.

"I gotta see this," Ed said, laying his cue down and heading for the door.

"Hey, what about the game!" Corey called out.

"I can whoop your ass later...after the party's over or something."

"Fuck, Ed! You better give me a chance to win back my money."

"I will. But we both know you won't." Ed laughed and walked out the room.

0*************************0

We walked back to the pool area and settled by some chairs that sat off to the side. Everyone sat down except for Edward who quickly scanned the crowd for the Yazmine. We made light conversation when we heard a commotion by the bar. All of our attention turned to it.

There was a large guy grabbing on Yazmine's arm. He was fucking huge, but I wasn't small, I could probably take him. I jumped up and TJ grabbed my arm.

"Hold up, where you going?" he asked me.

"TJ, I'm not going to sit here while that guy man handles her."

Edward's head snapped in my direction. I looked at him. If he wanted to sit on his ass and let that big fucker man handle his girl then let him. I was going to knock that fool out.

"Chill Jazz, that's just Jake. I don't think he approves of her change." He laughed as I sat back down.

"That's Jake! Damn... What the hell has he been eating?" I asked, and the other guys laughed.

Well everyone except Edward. His eyes were fixed on Yazmine.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her as well.

I remembered when she used to be just one of the guys. She was one of the biggest tomboys from our neighborhood, and was kind of nerdy too. She always wore baggy clothes and gym shoes, just like us guys. Her hair was always long and pretty, but she never wore it down. It was always up in a bun, a ponytail, or a braid. Looking at her now, I guess she was what you would call a late bloomer. Because she surely didn't have those magnificent tits when I left here. I mean, I hadn't seen her in like five years, and she was only eleven when I saw her last, but damn! The years had been good to her if I do say so myself.

"What's his deal?" I asked, nodding to Edward who was in a trance. He was acting really weird.

TJ laughed.

"Ed here, has a thing for Yazmine. A secret crush if you will."

Ed turned and looked at TJ with narrowed eyes. I guess he didn't want him spilling the beans to me.

"What? It's just Jazz, chill out." He shrugged. "Anyway... Remember when she whooped his ass in that game of hoops in the fifth grade?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, he's been secretly pining for her ever since. She's the only chick around here that doesn't take his shit and go all goofy when he speaks and for some reason that turns him on." TJ laughed. "He's been a pussy however and won't talk to her." He slapped Edward's back. "He has chicks falling at his feet and he's afraid of Yazmine. A girl he used to take baths with."

"We were kids then. And I'm not afraid of her." He responded. "It's just different with her. She's different."

So she wasn't his girl. No wonder he was acting like a weirdo stalker, watching her from a distance. I smiled at this revelation, because it meant Yazmine was open game.

"So she's free then?" I asked and Edward turned quickly toward me.

If looks could kill, I'd be a dead motherfucker. But I stared down his warning glare. Hell, if he wasn't gonna go for it, then I was. He turned back toward Yazmine and seemed to be in deep thought.

TJ slapped my shoulder and shook his head 'no' when I looked at him.

What the hell did that mean?

I looked at him with a question in my eyes and he grimaced. It had been awhile since I been in Seattle, and Edward and I used to be best friends. We'd even hung out a few times since I'd been back and he never mentioned having a thing for Yaz. Last I'd heard, from her own mouth, was that he didn't even talk to her anymore. But I didn't want any trouble. So I threw my hands up at TJ, to let him know I was cool, and that I'd back off... for now.

He relaxed.

TJ and I had known each other a long time, and unlike Edward, he had kept in touch over the years. Our fathers' had been best friends since high school and had served in the Marines together. They went through boot camp together and were lucky enough to be stationed in the same barracks while on active duty. After the Marines they went to separate colleges, but came back together and went to the same law school.

We moved to Seattle when I was two. My dad wanted to be closer to his parents and he wanted me and Rosie to grow up here and not in Texas. We stayed until Rosie and I were ten. By then my mom had had enough. She hated Washington and wanted to go back home.

I used to come back and stay with my dad's parents in the summer, but they lived on a farm on the outskirts of the city. So even when I was here, I wasn't here. That first year Edward, TJ, and Yaz would come on the weekends to visit. Then it was just TJ and Yaz. Eventually, it was only TJ who still came. Ed just stopped coming and Yaz started to spend most of her summers at the reservation her grandparents lived on. So the year I turned thirteen, I started working at my grandpa's ranch and stopped coming to Washington all together.

TJ and I had become best friends by then and he'd come and spend a few weeks with me and my family on the ranch every summer. But I knew he was close with his friends here too, especially Edward, and I didn't want to make waves for him or myself. I had been gone so long. I felt like I was the new guy in town, even though I knew everyone, and that wasn't fun. But I'd make the most of it, for my dad if no one else. He was taking the divorce pretty hard and he needed me and Rosie, my twin sister. We both decided to give up our lives in Houston and stay with dad during the school year and with mom in Texas over the summer.

So here we were, back in Seattle. It's where my father always wanted to be anyway. Where he was happiest. And Shawn, TJ's dad, had given him the perfect reason to come home. He'd asked my dad to be his partner at his firm after his partner left. It had worked out perfectly for dad since my parents were on their way to a divorce and my dad didn't make partner at his firm in Texas.

"Go talk to her, Ed. Ask her to dance." TJ prodded him on.

"No, what if Tina comes? I don't want her tearing up my house," he said.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking when you hooked up with her. You need to start thinking with your big head and not the little one," TJ said.

"Tell me about it. That chick is crazy," Corey said laughing.

"I still can't believe she threw a brick through your windshield." Seth laughed and Edward groaned.

"Speak of the damn devil," he said, motioning to the gate door.

"Well, if you won't ask her, I will." TJ teased and walked toward Yaz and her friends.

"TJ!" Edward growled, but calmed quickly when Tina approached him.

"Hey Eddie," she said seductively.

"What's up Tina," he said, looking down at her.

"You..." was all she said.

I looked at Tina closely. She had nothing on Yazmine. She was about the same height but that's where the similarities ended. Don't get me wrong. She had a pretty face and a nice body, but she wasn't my type. I felt no attraction to her. Which was odd. I usually could find something nice about every woman.

_Maybe she's got a great personality,_ I thought even though I pretty much knew what Edward's attraction to her was.

She was a pasty yellow color and I immediately thought that maybe she was mixed, African American and Caucasian perhaps. She had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair that was in curly ringlets to her shoulders. She turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled back to be nice and she held her hand out to me.

"I'm Christina Montgomery, and you are?"

"Jasper Hale," I said, shaking her hand.

"Well, Jasper, it's nice to me you."

"You too, Christina."

"Please, just Tina." She smiled.

"Alright, Tina it is then."

She put her hand over her heart very dramatically.

"Where are you from, Jasper?" she asked, finally catching my accent.

"Houston," I said.

"A southern boy..." She smiled leaning into me. "I hear everything's bigger in Texas. Is that true, Jasper?" she whispered.

I laughed. Get the hell out of here. She was flirting with me right in front of Edward. I guess her personality wasn't so great. Not that he cared. He wasn't paying her any mind. His eyes were still focused on Yazmine.

I didn't say anything. I just nodded and smiled at her boldness. No wonder Edward couldn't think with his big head. This chick was sex on two feet. She backed up and went to Edward placing her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and finally looked down at her. She whispered something to him and he shook his head.

I looked toward the dance floor and was surprised to see Yazmine working TJ. I stood up to get a better view. He just stood there surprised and watching her pop her ass at him. Finally she ground it right in his crotch and he grabbed her hips and started to move with her.

They had started to draw a crowd when he started slapping her ass. Everyone stopped dancing and watched them. She could really move and she was giving TJ a run for his money. The music stopped and everyone clapped for them. I let out a loud whistle. I looked at Edward. He was seething under his cool demeanor.

Something slow came on and TJ grabbed her into his arms when she turned to face him. He was talking to her and she was smiling. I watched as his hands slid to her ass. I was so fucking jealous of his hands right now. He looked our way and winked at Edward who looked like he was about to strangle TJ.

I smiled and looked at her brother who was being held back by Edward's brother and some other big Native American guy. He seemed to calm a little when the song ended so I looked toward the dance floor again and watched as TJ moved Yazmine's hair aside to kiss her shoulder.

Now I wanted to strangle him.

I could hear Edward damn near growling behind me. I turned to look at him; he was alone now. Tina was off chatting with her friends. His face was scowled as he continued to stare at TJ and Yazmine. I turned to find them headed our way.

"This girl can move," TJ said, when he came up on us, not releasing her hand.

She didn't look up, she continued staring at the ground.

"Did you see us dancing? We burned a hole in the ground!"

"Who in the fuck didn't see that shit, TJ?" Edward said, looking at TJ's hand still wrapped around Yazmine's.

TJ looked at Edward and rolled his eyes.

"It was just dancing." He clarified, letting her hand go, but not before planting a small peck on it.

"I thought it was hot," I said, slapping his hand.

"Thank you, Jazz," TJ said, looking at Edward.

The mention of my name made her head lift, then our eyes met. Shit. She had the prettiest green eyes I had ever seen in my life. My breath caught in my throat. I suddenly remembered those eyes, but I didn't remember them affecting me like this. My god, I think my heart skipped a beat.

I held my hand out to her.

"Yaz... Long time no see." I smiled.

She smiled and jumped into my arms hugging me. I almost lost my balance. I guess we were past hand shakes.

"Oh my god, Jazzy, when did you get back!" she screeched.

**AN: so there's chap 2. Do you want more? LOVE, LRC**


	3. Dance with me

3. Dance with me.

*Yazmine*

Jasper was very handsome. He was tall, about the same height as Jake, and his body was beautiful. He was thick with muscle but not all big like Jake and Emmett. His muscles were lean and defined, the cuts in them very noticeable.

He had dark sun kissed skin and blonde hair with waves so deep it looked curly. It was cut low on the sides and left a little longer in the top. He had used a little hair gel to spike it up and back, and to keep it from falling in his eyes. Lord his eyes. They looked lighter than I remembered them. I briefly wondered if was because his skin was so tan. They were the lightest blue-gray I've ever seen on a person.

I looked him up and down quickly. He had on a pair of black Cargo shorts and a black wife beater. Simple, yet so fabulous when you considered his beautiful body.

When did he come back to Seattle, and more importantly, was he staying?

I hadn't noticed that we were still holding each other until TJ cleared his throat. We let go and I looked at Edward who was now eying Jasper. I turned my attention back to Jazz.

"So are you just visiting?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm here for the duration. My dad is Shawn's…I mean Mr. Jones's new law partner," he said with his country grammar.

"Well, welcome back," I said, truly meaning it.

"Thank you. It's good to be back. Apparently I've missed a lot," he said, his eyes concentrating on me. I smiled and looked down.

"You have, we should get together. Catch up."

I heard a sigh from behind me that pulled my focus from Jasper before he could respond.

"Hi Edward," I said nervously.

"Yazmine, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Nice party." I smiled.

"Well you know how Emmett gets."

"Yeah I do." I admitted.

"You look… umm…" he started.

"God I know..." I interrupted. "Ali got her hands on me today. She doesn't know when to stop. She's convinced that she can bring me to the dark side. I don't know if I'll stay this way…" I said playing with the hem of the skirt.

"Don't change a thing," he said softly. "I mean…you look hot…very sexy…pretty I mean." He rolled his eyes. "Shit I can't talk today. Just tell Alice thank you for me." He smiled crookedly. And I felt my heart speed up, his smiled always made me melt.

Edward Cullen had lost his train of thought over me. And he said I was hot and sexy!

I played it cool even though I was screaming in my head.

"I'll do that," I said, walking toward him.

I could smell his cologne, Agqua Di Gio, and inhaled deeply. Damn he always smelled so good. I watched as his eyes grazed over me. He liked what he saw, I could tell. I figured I'd better use this good fortune and ask him to dance.

It was now or never…

I was going to do it…

I took a deep breath…

"Will you dance with me, Yazmine?" he asked before I could work up the nerve.

I wanted to jump up and down.

_Be cool Yaz… be cool and calm down._ I thought.

"Sure," I said and he quickly took my hand leading me to the dance floor.

0***********0

I let the breath that I was holding out and looked toward Alice who was grinning from ear to ear, clapping her hands together silently. The music changed to Usher's, Lil' Jon, and Ludacris's, 'Lovers and Friends'. I looked toward the DJ booth and noticed TJ winking at Edward.

_What was that_ _about_?

He led me to the middle of the dance floor and pulled me into him tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands glided down the outsides of my arms and over the sides of my breasts and hips. He buried his face in hair and moved us slowly to the beat grinding his hips into mine. His hands cupped my ass and I felt my knees go weak. I couldn't even hear the music anymore. He stroked my ass tenderly with just his thumbs and held me close. He inhaled deeply, moving down my hair to my neck. I could feel the cool tip of his nose on my skin.

"You smell so good," he said into my neck.

My heart sped up. God, I hoped he couldn't feel it.

"Thank you...Edward," I said, my voice cracking.

He pulled me closer still.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered.

What the hell? Where had that come from? I never knew Edward was a drinker.

"I think you had one too many," I said seriously.

"I'm not drunk, Yazmine." He laughed.

_Sure..._

"Oh… well then I guess I should say thank you. I'll let Alice know you appreciate her work."

He laughed again.

"You're welcome, but it's not Alice's work that made you beautiful. I always thought that you were."

I pulled back to look at him. He had to be toasted. He lifted his head and smiled at me.

"I'm not drunk." He smiled. "And I do think you're beautiful."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

Was this a trick? Was I being punk'd? I'd always wanted to meet Ashton. He's fucking hot for a MILF lover.

I needed to see Edward's eyes. Was he just running game on me? He did have a reputation for being a playboy.

"Yes really. Can I tell you something else...a secret I've been keeping?" He smirked.

I nodded.

"I have the biggest crush on you. Ever since you kicked my ass in that hoop game back in the fifth grade I've wanted you." He smiled. "Probably before that actually…"

"Edward, that's not funny. We've known each other a long time and our brothers are best friends. It's not nice to play games," I said pulling away.

He pulled me back softly.

"Whose playing games? I'm serious," he said.

"I thought you hated me for that. You never talked to me anymore..."

"I was pissed at first. And I admit that you hurt my pride a little. Crush my little ego, which my mom was happy about by the way. I gave up my pipe dreams of becoming the next MJ and focused more on my music. Besides you stopped talking to me too."

"Edward, Jazz and I came over the next day to see if you wanted help with your jump shot. You blew us off."

"I know, but I was young and like I said I was pissed and embarrassed. I took a lot of flack for that ass whooping, still taking flack for it today actually..."

"So you didn't speak to me for five years because of a stupid basketball game and your ego! I thought we were best friends."

"I spoke to you."

"Only when the others were around. That's not the same and you know it. I thought we were better than that..." I frowned.

"We were, and are better than that. Or at least I think we could be..."

"You're not making any sense."

"Look, I had a lot going on back then. I was eleven and I starting to feel things about you, weird things. I didn't know what to do with those feelings, none of the guys seemed to be into girls like I was into you. And I felt like a weirdo having wet dreams about my best friend. Most guys fantasize about supermodels or something." He chuckled nervously and I looked up at him, astonished that he was telling me this.

"But the biggest change came when we started junior high. The dynamics of our friendship changed, at least for me it had, and we seemed to be going in different directions. And high school... It's like an alternate universe and we were so… different. But I…"

I interrupted then broke away from him.

"Different, meaning you're the 'it' man at school, and I'm the nerdy tomboy that's not good enough to hang or be with anymore. I know you guys only speak to me now because of Jacob and Ali. Their popularity is big enough to get me a pass."

He didn't say anything. He just shook his head.

What the hell was I thinking? He almost caught me in his fucking web. I was this close. I went to walk away but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back to him. His chest was flush against my back and head, and I could feel his erection above my ass. He pulled me into it and I fought back a moan.

"Please, don't leave, Yazmine," he whispered, into the back of my hair.

"Why, you worried what your friends might say if I left your ass here on the dance floor?" I huffed.

"No, because I've waited a long time to say this and I need to get it off my chest." He sighed.

"You really hurt me Edward..."

"I know I did, and I'm sorry, but like I was trying to say before you interrupted me... None of it matters to me anymore. I don't give a shit what people think…" he took a deep breath and I closed my eyes.

This was it, confession time. I would know if he was dicking me around by his next statement and the sentiment behind it.

"I like you...a lot... I think of you constantly. I can't seem to get you out of my head, and honestly, I don't want to."

I sighed.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but trust me I'm not... I want you Yazmine, more than I've ever wanted anything or anyone else," he said slowly and I could have melted because he wanted me, like I wanted him.

I turned to face him and he took my face in his hands. He smiled.

"So what do you say, can we see…" he started.

"Edward Fucking Cullen! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tina yelled, causing a scene.

"Shit! Let me get rid of her," he said, letting me go.

0***************0

Tina got in my face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Yazmine?"

"Dancing, Tina!" I said back just as ferocious.

"Dancing... it looked like you were fucking my man on the dance floor, bitch!" Edward grabbed her wrist but she pulled away.

I laughed, because even though Edward had his hands all over me we were barely grinding. We were too busy talking.

"You think this shit is funny!"

"Clearly… don't you see me laughing?" I said.

"I don't know how he could stand being that close to you, you skank!"

"Skank… bitch please! You've fucked half the guys at this party! And clearly Edward loved every minute of it," I said, motioning to his erection.

Edward slapped his hand to his face and rubbed his forehead, before grabbing for her arm again. Everyone in the crowd laughed at him and that set her off. As I turned to walk away she grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

She fought like a girl and I grew up with three older brothers, so I was no stranger to a good fight. We didn't do all that damn hair pulling. It was all about the hands.

"Bitch, don't you ever fucking touch me!" I yelled.

I yanked my hair from her hand and punch her in the mouth. One punch was all it took and she fell flat on her ass. I pulled my hair back and was getting ready to dive on that bitch when I felt a strong arm around my waist, lifting my feet off the ground.

"Come on slugger. She's down already." I heard Jake say.

"Let me go, Jacob! She started this shit!" I said struggling.

"No Bug, you did by dancing with Edward. Now come on, she's had enough," he said.

"Let that bitch go!" Tina said, stumbling to her feet.

"Tina, go and sit down before you get your ass kicked," he said.

"Let her go! I'm gonna kick her ass!" she said, earning ohh's and ahh's from the crowd.

I lunged toward her and Jake almost lost his grip on me.

"Damn it, be still!" He yelled at me.

"Tina, you and I both know that you can't whoop my sister's ass. Now go sit down before I let go and you have a matching eye to go with that fat lip," Jake said. "Ed, you better get your girl before she gets hurt man." Jake laughed.

Edward took Tina by the arm and led her into the house. She was bitching him out the whole way.

"I'm going to let you go, you cool?" he asked and I nodded. "Good, now what the hell were you thinking dancing with Ed like that. You knew Tina's crazy ass was here."

"Fuck her," I said.

"Watch your damn mouth!"

"You watch your mouth!" I laughed at him and he hugged me.

"Go cool off please." He smiled.

The crowd moaned. They were thirsty for blood.

Jake waved his hand at them and made his way back to the bar.

Alice, Tanya and I went in the front and sat on the porch so I could cool off. I told them what Edward had said while we were dancing.

"I knew he liked you," Ali said happily.

"No you didn't, liar."

"Yes I did. I could see it. They way he looked at you when you weren't looking, and how he'd always try to get info out of me about you when I came to see Emmett." She smiled.

"What? You never told me that!"

"I know. I was working my plan out." She grinned evilly.

"What plan, Ali?"

"The makeover, the party, I knew it would come together." She giggled.

"You bee-yotch!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I love you too."

I smiled at her and looked into my lap. It was then that I noticed my hand starting to swell.

"Shit, I need some ice," I said.

"Dr. C has ice packs in the bar freezer, in the game room," Ali said. "Let's go get you one."

She grabbed my good hand and pulled me into the house. We walked down the long hallway and came to a closed door. Alice opened it and moaning sounds filled the hallway. Alice pulled the door shut quickly and grabbed my hand.

"Umm…let's check the freezer in the kitchen," she said, leading me in the other direction.

I stopped abruptly and pulled my hand away. I looked at her and she looked at the ground.

"Who was that?" I asked smirking.

"What?"

"Who was that in there fucking?" I asked.

"No one...I don't know...let's just go okay." She grabbed my hand again.

I froze and my smile faded, an eerie feeling coming over me.

"It's Edward isn't it?" I asked.

"Yaz, let's just go," she replied.

All that shit he said out on the dance floor meant nothing now. He opened the door only to shut it back by fucking someone no more than twenty minutes after he told me how he felt about me, that he wanted me. I felt sick.

I turned and walked toward the room. I was asking for punishment, but I had to see. I needed to know. I opened the door and there he was on the sofa sitting with his pants at his ankles. Tina was on his lap with her skirt up around her waist. Neither one of them had even bothered to take their shirts off.

He had his arms open and laid across the back of the couch. His eyes were closed, and his face smooth, without expression, as she rode him. She leaned into him and his eyes opened. They looked past her face and locked with mine. I could feel the tears welling up and I didn't want him to see. I spun on my heels quickly and ran down the hallway.

"Fuck! Yazmine, wait!" I heard him calling.

**AN: So how'd you like chapter 3? I probably won't post again until I'm almost finished, because I hate waiting for chapters when I'm reading fan fics. But if you want to wait for me to post weekly I'll do it, but majority rules. Let me know, leave it in a review or PM me. LRC**


	4. Friends

**AN: **Okay so those of you keeping up with this story I've posted links of what I sort of picturing my characters looking like, ladies wait til you see Jazz (yum). Also Yaz's back tattoo is on there.

4. Friends

{Edward}

I tried to resist but she was very persistent. Her hands had my pants to my knees in a matter of seconds. My cock betrayed me when her hands grabbed him and started stroking.

"Tina don't," I said weakly.

"But I want to Eddie."

"I don't…stop it," I said, pushing her hands away.

"Eddie please..." she begged, dropping to her knees.

I just knew she wasn't gonna blow me with a busted lip. How wrong I was. She quickly took me into her mouth and sucked me deep. I wanted to tell her no, but I could no longer find the words. It felt too good and my mind was no longer clear.

Tina cupped my balls and gave them a squeeze.

"Shit!" I groaned, stumbling back to the couch. I needed to sit down.

She continued to suck me deep and strong. I grabbed a handful of her hair and move her head faster. Just as I began to feel my release coming she climbed on top of me.

I stopped her.

"Wait…condom remember?" I said.

"Eddie, I'm on the pill," she whined.

"So what... No glove, no love, Tina. You already know that."

No way was I raw dogging her. I don't care how bad I needed to cum right now.

"Fine!" she huffed, grabbing for the jeans around my ankles.

She took the condom from the back pocket and slipped it on me before sliding down my pole. Her pussy was sticky and warm. As she rode me I closed my eyes and lay back on the couch. I couldn't even concentrate on the task at hand or what I had to do after this was over. All I could see was Yazmine's face on the backs of my eyelids. I found myself imagining it was her riding me instead of Tina, and I moaned. Tina thought it was for her and picked up her pace.

Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me, and there was a tension in the room. Tina shifted toward me and I opened my eyes. They instantly locked with Yazmine's across the room. I watched as tears pooled in her eyes. Fuck, I felt like an asshole.

How long had she been there?

She took off running down the hallway, and I grabbed Tina by the hips, quickly lifting her off of me.

"Fuck! Yazmine wait!" I yelled to her, jumping up off the couch, trying to fix my pants.

"Eddie, what the fuck are you doing! Where are you going!" Tina shouted as I pulled the condom off and chucked it in the can.

"Get dressed," I said to her.

"What!" she hissed.

"You heard me," I said taking off.

I ran down the hallway after Yazmine. She was already out the front door. Damn she was fast, but it was hard running with an erection. I caught up to her at Alice's car. Thank god the top was down.

"Please wait...let me explain..." I begged.

"Drive Alice!" she said, not looking at me and Alice started the car.

"Please wait Alice… Yaz will you listen?"

"Get the fuck away from me, Edward!" she growled loudly.

"Yazmine, she is my girlfriend," I said.

She climbed up on her knees in the seat and slapped the shit out of me.

I closed my eyes. Her hand had stung my face.

"Then you should've kept your fucking thoughts to yourself asshole! All that shit you said before means nothing now, Edward!"

"It was a mistake. I tried to say 'no'."

"I'm so fucking sure you did. Alice please...drive!" she shouted.

"Yazmine, just give me a chance to make it right. Please... I've waited too long for this...for you. And I meant every thing I said to you tonight." I admitted as crowd started to gather.

"Well, tell her that!" she said, motioning behind me.

Shit, I was so fucked.

I spun around and the car pulled off. Tina was standing behind me fuming. I was so glad my car was in the garage tonight.

"What the hell was that Eddie!"

"Don't call me that. I hate it," I said. "Let's talk... inside," I said, reaching for her arm.

"No, talk to me here Ed...ward," she said, trying to stress the fact that she was using my full name.

"You want to do this in front of all these people?" I gestured toward the growing crowd.

"Do what?" she asked, as if she were daring me.

Okay, so she wanted to play games.

"Look Tina, this thing with us…it isn't working. I think we should go our separate ways," I said.

"You're dumping, _me_, for that nerdy bitch. I can't fucking believe this! She is so beneath me, beneath you. She's a nobody!"

"Whatever Tina, I think you should leave now," I said, and turned to walk away.

I didn't even see it coming when she hauled off and punched me in my eye. The crowd made a loud, 'Ohhh' noise. I grabbed her wrist and squeezed when she tried to swing again.

"I was taught never to hit a woman, but you are pushing me! Do not try to hit me again!" I growled, squeezing harder before I let her go.

I shook my head as she stomped to her car, screaming obscenities at me. I walked into the house and went straight to my bedroom. I'd help clean up tomorrow. I locked the door and jumped in the shower. I lay down in my bed and started to drift off. What a great fucking party.

0*********0

*Yazmine*

I was trying very hard to keep it together as we drove off. He was right, she was still his girlfriend. I had no right to be mad, but I was. He should've kept his damn mouth shut and I should've known better. I couldn't help the hurt I felt. The tightening in my chest when I saw them together. I'm such an ass. I can't believe I fell for the bullshit he fed me.

"You're not an ass," Ali said, breaking my concentration.

I looked at her.

"What... I've known you all my life. I know how you think." She smiled.

I sighed and slammed my head into the headrest behind me.

"Yes I am. I've wanted him ever since the seventh grade. I'm infatuated with him Ali. He could tell me the sky was purple and I'd ask him what shade? God, I feel really stupid right now."

They laughed at me and Tanya rubbed my hair.

"Don't worry honey, it'll be alright. We've all been there," she said sighing. "Ali, I think we need a trip to Pinky's, for ice cream," she sang.

"Yes, I think you're right," Ali said, busting a U-turn.

I grabbed the dash board dramatically and screamed. We laughed and Ali slapped my arm.

"Seriously Alice, who the hell taught you how to drive a car?" I teased.

0*********0

We pulled into Pinky's and the lot was full already. It was mostly people coming from the Cullen party. Pinky's was the local hangout spot. It was a restaurant that catered to a younger crowd. It put me in the mind of an old drive up diner from the 60's. Everything was decked out in chrome, and red and white leather. It had a checker board floor and an old jukebox with new music. It was cool, and retro, and they made the best damn double deckers on the west coast.

Ali and Tanya went to get the sundaes while I sat in the car, moping.

"Hey sweetness... How you feeling?" the voice came.

I lifted my head to see Jazz leaning against the side of Ali's car.

I smiled.

"Hey Jazz, who you here with?" I asked, searching the lot. Hoping Edward wasn't here too. I really didn't want to see him right now.

"He's not here. He barricaded himself in his room after he broke up with what's her name," he said.

"He broke up with her!" I practically yelled. I couldn't believe he did that. He was just fucking her in the game room.

"Excited about that are we?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I just can't believe he did it."

"Yeah, he broke up with her...then she blacked his eye." He chuckled.

"That bitch!" I said irritated.

"Maybe you should kick her ass for him. You've got one hell of a right hook." He teased.

I laughed.

"Well that's what happens when you grow up as one of the guys. It's not all bad." I shrugged.

"I don't know how I ever saw you as one of the guys," he said, looking over my body.

"Don't let this new package fool ya Jazz. I'm still a Black, and I'm still a jock at heart." I smiled.

"So I've heard."

"What have you heard?" My eyes narrowed.

"Just that you play a mean game of hoops. Think you can beat me?" He smiled.

"Absolutely... just name the time and the place Hale," I said.

"How about tomorrow at the old playground. Ten a.m. good for you?"

"You're on Jazzy, and bring your A-game," I said, looking into his eyes.

Big mistake.

I quickly lost myself in them. I didn't break our gaze, I couldn't. God damn, he was gorgeous. No longer was he that awkward, tall, skinny kid, he used to be. Our gaze finally broke when TJ came and slapped him on the back.

"Imagine finding you here Jazz." TJ glared at him.

"Just gettin' reacquainted is all," Jazz said.

Ali and Tanya came back and sat in the car. I took my sundae and started to eat it.

"Care to share some of that?" he asked me.

I looked at him and smiled.

I scooped some ice cream up and fed it to him. An old memory of how we used to share an ice cream cone, both licking the cream from either side came flooding into my head. He'd always let me have the last piece of the cone.

I watched as he licked his plump lips. My god...had his mouth always look like that. I swallowed hard and scooped some ice cream to my mouth, almost missing it completely. I got ice cream all over the corner of my mouth. He laughed and I chuckled until he took his thumb and wiped the excess cream off my lips.

Without even thinking about it he licked the cream from his thumb. My panties got wet instantly. I'm sure my eyes were the size of golf balls. He smiled and took my spoon from my hand to eat more of my sundae.

"What...it tastes good?" he said, shrugging like it was no big deal that he just ate ice cream off my lips and enjoyed it.

"Hey, remember when we use to sit on my grandma's porch and eat from the same ice cream cone." He laughed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that," I said, feeling hot.

I turned to look at Alice who was stunned and staring as well. I elbowed her and laughed. She turned her attention to me and fanned herself. I understood her increase in temperature.

0************0

We talked about going back to school on Monday and what our schedules looked like. It turned out that Jazz and I had taken all the same classes. Even our AP courses were the same. The only exception was History. He had AP History and I had Trigonometry first period. He was just as nerdy as I was.

I yawned and told Ali it was time to go home.

"Maybe I should give you my cell number in case you need to cancel tomorrow," I said.

TJ's eyes shot over to Jazz.

"Yeah, maybe you should." He smiled, pulling out his cell.

We exchanged numbers and he started back to TJ's truck.

"See you tomorrow, lovely." He smiled.

0***********0

When he was out of hearing range Ali turned to me.

"What the hell was that Yaz, and what is he talking about seeing you tomorrow?"

"We're shooting hoops in the morning, and I don't know what the rest was about, but hot damn, he's sexy! God, he's so different now." I gushed.

"Hello…Edward," Ali said.

"Edward's an ass." I countered still upset.

"Sometimes yes, but he wants you girl and you want him. He broke up with Tina you know. I heard some girls talking about it in the bathroom," Ali said.

"I know he did. Jazz told me," I said. "That doesn't mean anything Ali."

"Yes it does… he did it for you," she said.

"Yeah he broke up with her for me, after he fucked her. How big of him," I said, shaking my head.

0************0

~Jasper~

We sat in TJ's Explorer and he started it up. He punched me in the shoulder.

"What the fuck Jazz! I told you to lay off Yazmine..." He griped.

"Why, cause of Edward? He has a fucking girlfriend TJ?"

"Had a girlfriend. He dumped her tonight so he could get with Yaz. He really cares for her and he's wanted her since we were kids…"

"Then he should've said something by now. I feel he's had plenty of time to make his move. Why should I back off? They're not together."

"This has been a long time coming. He's finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. Don't mess this up for him."

"I don't get it, TJ. If it's Yazmine he really wants, why keep finding replacements, stand-in's, and playing games with her?"

"You've been gone a long time and Edward's got his ways. You just have to understand Ed," he said.

"I do. He's infatuated with her. But Ed's always been known to be a little fickle. That's why he goes through women like dirty draws." I pointed out. "I don't want him hurting her. I don't want her ruined by his bullshit."

"Okay, maybe he is fickle, but not when it comes to Yaz. He's always cared for her. And you just came back here. You haven't spoken to her in like four years. What makes you her protector?"

"Whatever, I remember how much he hurt her when he decided not to talk to her anymore. She called me everyday crying..."

"She called you about that? You never told me that."

"Yeah, I know, it wasn't your business. And after a few months she stopped calling me all together. Look, you know we were close. Seventh grade was hell for her and that was partly Edward's fault. I left her here with him and he treated her like shit."

"Damn Jazz, we were just kids..."

"So what, you know she, Edward, and I were. We were like the damn three musketeers before I left. We did everything together. He was supposed to protect her and he didn't. So as far as I'm concerned she's open game," I said, waving to the girls as they rode past us.

"He does protect her..."

"I can't fucking tell..."

"Fuck Jazz! Do you know how much animosity that's going to cause between you two? You're both are my best friends, and I don't want to be in the middle of that shit! Edward's weird about her so please, if you value my sanity, lay off Yazmine!"

I felt my jaw tighten. I really didn't want to lose my friend of… forever, but I couldn't help the pull I had toward her. I rationalized and silently weighed my options. It was clear that she had feelings for Edward and he was familiar to her. I had been gone too long and nothing would probably ever happen between us. She was sure to end up with Edward now that he dropped what's her name. And I was back. I could keep an eye on her now.

"Fine damn it! I'll back off. I'll keep it strictly business." I conceded, pissed.

I was being forced into the perpetual friend role.

_Fuck_!

0*********0

The next morning I was so tired I could barely get up. Yaz was going to kick my ass all over the court today. After I got dressed, I went downstairs to grab a quick bowl of oatmeal.

"What's your hurry today?" Rosie asked.

"I'm playing basketball at the park today."

"The court will still be there at noon. Since when do you get up this early on a Sunday?" she asked.

"I'm meeting someone there."

"Anyone I know?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, you remember, Yazmine Black."

"Yeah, I remember her. Pretty green eyes and dark hair?" she asked.

"Yep, that's her." I smiled.

"Lord, you always had a thing for the quiet, nerdy ones Jazz. I think you like corrupting them." She teased.

"You know me." I winked.

"Umm hum… so how was the party?" she asked.

"Funny… these Yankees are hilarious. They had a cat fight and everything."

"Too bad I missed that one." She laughed.

She seemed deep in thought now.

"Hey, you ready for school tomorrow? Do know what you're going to wear?"

"Nope, and I can't say that it matters to me," I said and kissed her head as I headed out the door.

"Catch you later, sis. Pick me out something nice." I called out and she waved me off.

It was a warm sunny day. A little humid, but not like Texas so I decided to walk to the park and leave my bike at home. When I got to the court it was empty. I pulled out my cell to check the time. It was ten after ten.

Was she late, had she left, or was she standing me up?

I sat on the bleachers and put my I-pod on. I'd give her ten minutes and then I'd leave. Before the first song went off I felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned to find Yazmine in some short hot pink soccer shorts with under armor biker shorts underneath. She had a pink and black tank top, sports bra on and her hair was piled on the top of her head in a messy bun. She had a basketball tucked under her arm and a big smile on her face. She was perfect.

"You ready to get that ass whipped Hale?" She smiled.

And she had a potty mouth to boot. Could it get any better than this?

"Show me what you got, Black," I said.

She walked toward the court and I noticed she had several tattoos on her back that I hadn't seen last night. I watched her ass as she walked. Damn she was sexy.

_Just friends Jasper, keep it friendly,_ I reminded myself.

We played for an hour or so. She was kicking my ass at first then she started missing easy shots. She stopped and shook her hand out.

"Sorry, my hand's starting to hurt," she said, shaking it out.

"Excuses Black… get you nowhere." I teased and passed the ball hard.

She went to catch it and winced letting it drop to the pavement. I ran over to her.

"Shit...I'm sorry Yazmine. I thought you were kidding. Let me see your hand."

She lifted it for me and I took it in mine. Her knuckles and middle finger were swollen.

"I think we have to call it a draw today. Your hand is swollen pretty badly. Didn't you ice it last night?" I asked.

"Umm…I never got around to it," she said, sitting on the bleachers, putting her frozen bottle of water on her hand.

I thought back to last night and wondered what had caused all the commotion in the driveway.

"So what's the deal with you and Cullen?" I asked, taking my shirt off, so I could wipe my face with it.

She looked over my body slowly. She was drinking me in. I smiled and she looked down at her shoes.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she asked.

"Am I distracting you, Black?" I teased and she blushed.

"I asked about you and Cullen."

"Oh yeah… I don't know. Nothing as it stands now. I thought... last night... Last night, he said that he wanted to be with me. That he wanted us to me more..."

"Then why'd you storm out of there?"

"You've been gone a long time Jazz, and Edward can be an ass…"

"No, he was an ass when I left..."

She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess he was... and is." She sighed. "I caught him fucking Tina in the gameroom."

"Ouch!" I said.

"Exactly… and just minutes after he told me he wanted me, and wanted to be with me. I was pissed. I couldn't get out of there fast enough…"

"And he followed you out and that's when all the drama ensued."

"Exactly."

"So are you going to give him another shot?" I asked with a lot of interest.

"Maybe…probably…yes. Shit, I don't know. It's really complicated. I just really like him…" she said, rolling her eyes.

I nodded.

I was right, she had strong feelings for him.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I was just curious."

"I know, but thanks for listening anyway." She smiled. "You were always a great listener."

"Yeah, well you're welcome." I smiled back.

"So you have some cool ink. I can't believe your parents let you get them," I said.

"Thanks yours is nice too. And my parents don't mind tribal ink… it's almost like a tradition. My brothers and I have one that we all share." She turned her back to me.

"It's the big one in the middle of my back. It's a collage of symbols for the four elements, earth, wind, fire, and water. They're combined to make one big one. Can you see them separately through? The symbol between the flames and the waves of water means 'Black' in Quileute," she said, as she pointed them out.

"Yes, I can see them," I said, running my hand over the massive tattoo. It covered her entire back from the waist up. It was a collage of symbols and combining colors, that represented each element, flames of red and yellow for fire, waves of blue water, balancing the flames out, purple curves and broken tree branches for wind, and a pair of green wolf eyes to represent earth bound things.

"The smaller ones I just have. This one is for my nickname, 'ladybug'," she said, pointing to her belly button, where there were 3 small red ladybugs crawling around the vine of ivy that encircled her navel.

"And this is a she-wolf," she said, pulling the waist of her shorts down, showing me a howling wolf that rested on the front of her left hip. It was very low on her hip too. It was almost in her groin.

"Why the wolf?" I asked, running my fingers over her warm skin, getting shocked from static electricity.

"My father's tribe is said to be descendants of the wolf. My family, the Black family, is a direct line to these descendants. Our lineage can be traced back hundreds of years."

"I never knew that. That's really cool, Yaz," I said.

"Thank you. Maybe on spring break we can go to La Push Reservation and go to the beach. I'll let you meet my weird Gram. She thinks she can see people's futures and spirit guides."

"Spirit guides?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a protector and counselor to the living. Most Native Americans believe in them, but ours are usually represented by an animal. Each animal in nature has its own characteristics, so it is said that your spirit guide is most like you in personality, and is therefore part of you. It's supposed to guide you, and help you make life decisions. My Gram believes that they even make you more compatible with a certain mate."

"I wonder what mine is." I thought out loud.

"Maybe if you come down she'll tell you."

"Yeah, that would be cool. Is it far?"

"Not too far, why?"

"I was thinking maybe I could ride my bike down."

"Bike? As in motorcycle?"

"Yeah, a Ducati." I wiggled my brows.

"A Ducati...those are very expensive," she said.

"Yeah I know. My grandfather bought it for me last year for working his ranch all summer."

"Well, that was really nice of him. You do know a motorcycle is a bad idea in Washington. It rains too much here. I hope you have a car too."

"No, not yet, but I'm looking for one."

"Well if you need a ride to school on a rainy day, I'll pick you up. Just call me." She offered.

"Thanks."

"Look you want a ride home? I think it's getting ready to rain." She laughed, pointing up.

I hadn't noticed how dark it had become. So I accepted her ride to my house.

When we pulled up she started laughing.

"Do you still have the Batman room?" she asked.

"That's the bat cave to you, and yes I do. It's just like it was when we moved away when I was ten. Well, I did get a bigger bed. The twin wasn't working anymore. Rosie got me a black comforter and black sheets to match the room, they don't make Batman comforters for king sized beds." I laughed.

"If they did, I'm sure you'd have it."

"Damn right I would." I smiled.

"God Jazz, I've really missed you. It's so good to know that you're never gonna change." She smiled.

"Nope, never. What you see is what you get with me."

"Well I like that. Consistency is a good thing."

"I think so." I smiled.

"So you want to see the bat cave? It's got a real computer in it now." I teased.

"To the bat cave, Batman!" she shouted, giggling and running to the door in the rain.

I ran after her.

We walked onto the front stoop and I opened the door for her.

"What's yours?" I asked as she shook her hair out.

"My what?" she asked, looking up at me. Her hair was already waving back up after getting soaked.

"Your spirit guide?" I asked, taking her hand and leading her to my room.

"The she-wolf, of course," she said, pointing to her tattoo.

**AN: So did you see Jazz, was I right? Review let me know how you like it. I'm almost finished with book I, so I'll be posting like crazy then. All I'll have to do is edit. Review! Thanks LRC.**


	5. Young Love

Okay so I don't own Twilight. S meyers does. But this is my story. LOL. Leave me some love, and review. ~smooches~

5. Young love

*Yazmine*

It was the first day of school and I had changed my outfit three times already. Shit, it was just high school! It never mattered to me before what I wore so why the hell did it matter now? I shook my head and finally decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple tank top. I pulled my hair into a single ponytail and put on huge silver hoop earrings and bracelets. I put on eyeliner, the way Ali showed me, mascara and lip gloss. I checked myself out in the mirror. I think I did really well on my own. I slipped on my purple, thong sandals, and headed down to breakfast.

"Honey, you ready for today?" Mom asked all excited. She was as bad as Alice.

"As ready as I'm going to be, mom. Is Jake gone already?"

"Yes, he had a team meeting before school," she said.

That figured. I already had swim practice this afternoon. Once the school year started, it was full out sports of all sorts in this house. I got in my red Shelby Mustang convertible and pulled the top back. I pulled out the driveway and headed to a new year as the new me.

0************0

The day went by fast, thank god. I introduced Tanya to Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister, she was beautiful just like her brother. She was tall, statuesque, and blond with blue-gray eyes. She was sweet, and quite the southern belle. She and Ali were getting along quite well considering they fought all the time as kids. Now they were both fashionista's and loved to shop. Who would've ever thought a love of clothes and shoes could bring two people together. I was just glad Ali had a new shopping partner, it let me off the hook.

Rose and I had reacquainted while I was touring the bat cave. Jazz wasn't kidding when he said he hadn't changed anything. He still had the one wall painted with the freaking life sized Bat mobile. The other walls donned a fake computer and rocky cave walls. The ceiling still had the 3-D open top cave that looked into the night sky. It was too cool. I wouldn't paint over it either. It was just as I remembered it and seeing it again brought up feelings of nostalgia.

Jazz was just as I remembered him. Well... as far as personality goes anyway. He was an all around good person with a great heart, and that hadn't changed one bit. But lord help me if he wasn't fine ass hell now. He'd definitely grown into his skin. And not that he wasn't cute before... He just had a different look about him back then. Edward was always the cute one. He always had nice skin and beautifully wild hair. He had pretty white teeth and a dazzling smile without the aid of braces. I think he was just born beautiful. But now... Jazzy could definitely give him a run for his money in the looks department. And his body...lord his body was fabulous.

0*********0

I was walking down the hall with Ali when said body grabbed me from behind in a bear hug, lifting me off my feet.

"Sweetness, what's up!" he said, standing me on my feet. "You up for a game of hoops?"

"I can't Jazz, swim practice," I said, grabbing his hand.

"Can I watch?" He smiled.

I laughed.

"No, coach doesn't allow spectators in practice. You can come to my meet though."

"I'll be there."

"Ugh hum!" Ali cleared her throat.

"My bad, where are my manners? Ali, how's it goin' darlin'?" Jazz smiled, kissing her hand and pouring on his country boy charm.

"Hello...Jazz," she gushed. He knew how to get to Ali.

I slapped his arm and he winked at me.

"Call me later. Maybe I'll stop by," he said.

I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Ummm...yeah...what was that?" she said after he disappeared.

"What?"

"That must've been a good game yesterday."

"We had fun."

"Oh hell no! Spill!"

"There's nothing to tell, Ali. We played ball then went to his house and chilled out for a bit."

"You went to his house?"

"Is that a crime?" I chuckled.

"Yes...No... What were you doing there?"

"Nothing just catching up with him and Rosie. That's it. We watched the game, ordered pizza, and then I went home."

"Where'd you watch the game?"

I cleared my throat.

"In his room..."

"By yourselves?"

"Yes..."

"Did anything happen?"

"No! Jazz is cool. We're just friends." I smiled.

"Okay, alright, if you say so."

"I do. Now let me go to practice." I hugged her.

"Call me when you leave..." She demanded.

I nodded and headed toward the gym. The pool was in the basement beneath it.

I changed quickly and headed down the stairs. I was the first one to arrive so I dove in and did a few laps. The water was warm, too warm, almost like bath water. I went under and let the water hold my weight. I thought of Edward and how he said nothing to me in class today or at lunch. Maybe he had changed his mind about liking me.

I did think it was true that he and Tina were over because she was giving me the stink eye all day, and I saw Edward's shiner in class. I don't know why she was so pissed at me. I didn't have him either. I opened my eyes and started toward the surface for air. I saw a blurry figure standing next to the pool as I came up. Once above water I blinked to clear my eyes. It was Edward, and he had a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

0***********0

"Can I talk to you, Yaz?" he asked holding out his free hand.

_Don't do it, say no. _I thought.

"Umm…"

"Please..."

"Hmmm...sure Edward," I said taking it.

_God, what was I thinking?_

He pulled me out the pool with one quick movement. My foot slipped, and my wet body fell into his. He held me around the waist and pulled me to him, catching me. I was soaking his apple green, Ralph Lauren, Polo shirt and jean shorts. I looked down. I was also dripping on his white and apple green air forces one's as well.

"Sorry about your clothes...and shoes."

"It's cool…don't worry about it. These are for you," he said locking eyes with me.

"Thank you Edward, they're beautiful," I said, sitting them on one of the bleachers.

"Yaz, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the other night. The thing with Tina… I meant every word I said by the pool. I do want to be with you. I still do...if you want me that is," he said, looking down briefly. "I broke up with Tina."

"I know, Edward."

"I did it to prove to you that I'm ready to start a relationship with you."

I looked at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Do you mean this, Edward."

"I mean it." He smiled.

I pulled away and he sighed.

"Does this mean you're all mine now? No more playboy shit?" I asked.

"Playboy? You know, you really shouldn't believe everything you hear, beautiful. But yes, I'm all yours, no playboy shit."

"Yeah?" I said, pulling him down to me, staring at his lips.

I had dreamt of this moment. Now it was about to happen…

"Yeah..." He grinned licking said lips.

Finally we'd come together and I felt like my skin was humming. I think we both held our breaths. His lips were so soft. Way better than I ever imagined them being. My heart raced. I closed my eyes and inhaled his cologne.

His tongue brushed my lips and I opened my mouth so he could enter. Our tongues moved slowly, neither one of us wanting to be too pushy, too greedy. It was the perfect first kiss for us. His hands cupped my ass and he deepened the kiss. My hands went straight for his hair. I had long dreamed of running my hands through his thick tresses.

"Hum…" my coach cleared his throat. "Mr. Cullen, don't you have somewhere to be?"

I broke our kiss and looked around him smiling at my coach, who was tapping his foot impatiently. I focused back on Edward. His eyes seemed to be glossed over and I smiled.

"I've got to practice. I'll call you tonight." I told him.

"Alright, until tonight then," he said, kissing my neck slowly.

"Mr. Cullen!" coach shouted.

"Okayyy… I'm leaving, damn," he said, releasing me then walking out the side door that led to the parking lot.

My practice seemed to go so slow. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there and call Alice. I sprinted to my car after practice and grabbed my cell. I lay my flowers on the seat smiling while I speed dialed Alice. She answered on the second ring.

I told her about Edward and me and how we were officially together. I told her how I had kissed him and that it was better than I had ever made it seem in my head. She laughed and said she was happy for me and for herself because now we would really be sisters if we married brothers.

I took a shower as soon as I walked in the house. I put my flowers in a vase and sat them on my dresser. I stared at them wondering if I should call Edward or if that was being to pushy and desperate. When my mom got home she knocked on my door. I knew she wanted to see how my day went. It was her way of keeping in touch with me.

"Come in!"

I watched as she made her way to my desk chair. I was still mystified by her beauty. I remember wanting to be 'pretty like mommy' when I was a little girl. She had a body that deserved the envy it stirred in the women at the hospital, and one of the prettiest faces I'd ever seen. She was my mom, I know, and I could be being biased, but I didn't think that I was.

She was what the elders called a half breed. Don't blame them for their ignorance, they were old school. She was Native American and Caucasian so her skin wasn't as dark or as red as my dad's, but she did look like she had a permanent tan. She had light green eyes which she passed onto me and wavy dark brown hair that hung to the middle of her back.

"So how was school today?" she asked, noticing the roses as soon as she came in my bedroom.

"Great!" I said, smiling.

"Looks like…" she said, motioning to the flowers with her head. "Who are those from?" she asked.

"Edward." I smiled.

"Cullen?" She gave no expression.

"Yes, we're dating now." I beamed.

"When did this happen?" She inquired.

"The other night, at the party. We danced together and he told me that he liked me. So...here we are."

So I skipped a few details, no biggie.

She looked at me.

"Well honey, I'm glad you and Edward finally found each other. Esme and I were wondering how long it would take before one of you finally said something…"

"Mom! You and Mrs. Cullen talk about us? And how did you two know anyway?"

"Honey, you and Edward were so obvious. I think the only ones who didn't figure it out were you and Edward." She laughed.

I smiled.

"Maybe, I've always thought he was cute. I didn't think he liked me though."

"You don't pay attention do you Yaz? Edward's been watching you for years."

"Funny, that's what he said."

"Umm hum... you and Edward need to go slow Yazmine. Don't rush into things. It's hard enough being a teenager these days. Don't add grown up problems to your growing pains. And honey... if you two decide to… you know… make love. Please talk to me first. We can get you protection..."

I felt my heart stop.

"Mom, oh my god…" I buried my face in my hands. Not the sex talk.

She lifted my head so that I was looking at her.

"Don't 'oh my god' me, Yazmine. I know how you feel about Edward. I've watched you, watching him over the last few years as well. And I know that Edward is sexually active. I told you, Esme and I talk. So I'm not going to be naive and think it won't happen. It's only a matter of time. Just please, come talk to me first. I would love to have Edward for a son in law, but that needs to come later, much later, and I'm not ready to be a grandmother either."

I nodded.

"Okay mom, but can I have Ali take me to the doctor's office?"

She took a deep breath.

"You're ready already!" she panicked.

I grabbed her hand.

"No mom, but I want to be prepared in case it does happen."

"Honey, you sound so sure though." She was backtracking.

"I'm sure that I want my first time to be with, Edward. I can't see it being anyone else," I said, looking down not believing I just told my mom that. She was never going to let me near Edward now.

She hugged me tightly and I think she was starting to sob.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm talking with my baby girl about her first time. I'm so not prepared for this."

"Mom, don't worry. We'll go slow, and we'll be safe."

"Don't you want to wait until you're married?" she asked.

"No, I don't." I admitted.

"Honey, there are a lot of feelings and emotions that come with giving your body to someone and being in that type of relationship. Be sure you're ready for them. I don't want to see you hurting," she said.

"I know mom. But are you ever truly ready for them? You just kinda have to learn to deal with them, right?"

"God Yaz, I'm just saying that I know how you feel honey. I was your age once, and I had the twins when I twenty. It wasn't easy going through nursing school with two babies. I don't want that, or the heartache that comes with teenage love for you. Just take your time. You and Edward have plenty of it, trust me." She got up and walked to the door.

"Umm… mom, you're not going to tell dad are you?"

"Not everything, no. I don't think a chastity belt would look too good on you." She laughed.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Don't make me regret it." Her eyebrow rose and she left the room.

I lay across my bed and decided to call Edward. I told him about my little chat with my mom and he was stunned to say the least. I didn't tell him that I'd saved myself with hopes that he'd finally notice me, but I did tell him that I was a virgin. He didn't seem surprised and he seemed to understand that I needed time. I think he also understood that I wanted this with him, since I was going on birth control.

We talked for hours and only stopped because I was too sleepy to form coherent sentences. I lay in my bed with the TV muted and watched the flashing pictures until they were watching me.

0************0

{Edward}

The months were flying by. It was already December and Christmas vacation was upon us. I couldn't wait because my mom and dad were going to Aspen the week after Christmas. I had made plans to have a few friends over to ring in the New Year. Nothing big, just pigging out by the fireplace and maybe listening to some music, something simple.

TJ was now dating a girl named Monique, a pretty African American girl that moved to Seattle from Ohio a few weeks after school started, and he was whipped already. I couldn't believe how fast he had sealed the deal with her. It was like a couple of weeks after they started dating. My boy moved fast.

The funniest thing was that Jake was now dating Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie. She was good friends with Yazmine, Alice, and Tanya, so she was at the Black house all the time now. Jake wasted no time staking his claim once he saw her again. The fact that she was his sister's friend was a bonus. I heard him telling Em that she sneaks into his room when she spends the night with Yaz.

Jazz was seeing a Puerto Rican girl named Inez. They'd met at our homecoming game in September. She attended the school we were playing against. He bumped into her at the concession stand and they exchanged numbers. I was glad he finally found someone to hang with besides Yaz. I knew they were friends but he was really pushing his luck, and my patience was running thin. Every minute she wasn't with me, she was with him, and I didn't like it. I didn't like Yazmine being so close to him. And I didn't like sharing her, or her time. I'd always been selfish when it came to my things, and Yazmine was mine. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I was falling in love with her. Me, falling in love. I couldn't believe it. But she was quickly becoming my whole world.

But the moral of this story, is that everyone was 'doing it' but me. Yaz and I still hadn't ventured below the waist, not even with my hands. Sure she had gone with Alice to get birth control, and had even talked with her mom about it, which caused my parents to freak, and talk to me about it. But it really didn't matter because Yaz wasn't having it.

I knew she was a virgin, she was a 'good girl'. I knew that no one had ever laid claim to her, and no one was stupid enough to lie about it around me. I mean, I never came out and said it, but the guys at school knew Yaz was off limits. If Jake didn't kick their ass, I would've.

But anyway, I was doing my very best to remember that she an innocent, but it was hard. I went from getting laid almost every day, to beating it off in the shower. And her body was utterly sinful. The first time she let me suck her tits I almost jumped her. I was secretly hoping that all this would change New Years Eve.

A snow storm blew through Seattle so they closed school down a few days early. I wasn't going to see Yaz on Christmas because she was going to the Rez in La Push to see her dad's family, so I invited her over today so I could give her my gift before she left.

She arrived at six p.m., just before dinner, so my mom insisted she have dinner with us. After dinner I took her to my room and we lay on my bed watching TV. There was a knock on the door and my mom stuck her head in.

"Edward, I'm going to Marianna's to play cards. I'll be home later. And by the way, your dad got called in. There was some emergency at the hospital. Emmett's here, and if you need anything you can always call my cell," she said.

"Okay mom, love you."

"Love you too, honey," she said shutting the door.

I sat up and looked down at Yazmine.

"I got something for you."

"Edward, I left your present at home. I thought we were doing this when I got back."

"I can't wait, and since you're here…"

I went to my dresser and pulled out a small box. I sat next to her on the bed and handed it to her.

"I hope you like it," I said eagerly.

She opened the box and smiled before she hugged me.

"Edward, it's great. I love it. I've always wanted one of these," she said.

That I knew because I had talked to Alice. I took the gold charm bracelet from her hands.

"Let me put it on for you," I said. "I hope you don't mind. I bought the first few charms for you. I think they're appropriate." I smiled.

She lifted her arm to examine the charms.

"So I got the ladybug for obvious reasons. The heart is to represent my love for you, and the letter 'C' is for my last name, which I plan on giving you someday."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" I asked.

"You want me to have your last name?"

"Yes, Yazmine, I love you," I said, the words just falling from my lips.

Oh shit... I'd said it, and there was no going back now. But surprisingly, it felt right and I didn't want to take it back.

"Don't say it unless you mean it," she said, looking me in my eyes.

I smiled and moved closer to her.

"I mean it."

And I did mean it, every word.

She let a breath out.

"I love you too, Edward. I have for a long time now."

"Really?" I asked, stumped by this revelation.

She nodded.

"I honestly can't remember a time when I didn't."

"Wow," I said, rubbing her cheek.

I watched her closely as I let that sink in. She was looking at the bracelet, spinning it around her wrist. I held her hand still. She was nervous.

"Don't be nervous. I'm glad you told me." I smiled.

"You are? I didn't freak you out?"

"No. Far from it." I told her.

"Come here." I pulled her to me.

She straddled my lap quickly and I kissed her soft and passionately. My hands ran down her back and came to rest at her waist. She broke our kiss and tugged at my shirt. I lifted my arms and let her take it off.

Her body smashed against mine and we started to kiss again. Her soft breasts pushed against my upper chest. I needed to feel her skin on mine so I gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. I made quick work of her bra. I sat back so I could look at her and take in her beauty. She blushed as my eyes roamed over her. Her dark golden brown nipples were peaking through her hair that had fallen over her shoulders. I swept it back with my hands to get a better look at her.

"Damn, you're so beautiful," I said, cupping her full breasts in my hands.

I lifted them and rubbed circles around her large nipples with my thumbs. She had 'silver dollar' nipples. My favorite. She watched my hands with heavy lids as I fondled her. I brought them slowly to my mouth and licked each nipple while I squeezed them roughly. Her head fell back and she moaned my name.

That was my undoing. I flipped her to the bed and quickly took her breast in my mouth. I wished I could take it all in but it was too big. I buried my face in them and licked to either side and in between. I suck hard and long, nipping and licking on the underside, marking what was mine. She grabbed the back of my head urging me on.

I moved to her neck and her head fell back over my pillow. I kissed slowly here and licked under her chin. My hand moved down her neck, and over her chest. When I reached her breast, I gave it a rough squeeze, which caused her to groan and arch. She loved having these wonderful tits of hers played with. Her response was always immediate.

My hand went over her belly and to the waist of her stretch pants. My hands lingered here, rubbing her wolf tattoo, and waiting to see if she would pull my hand back up like she usually did. She didn't move so I slipped my hand under the waistband of her pants and panties. Her eyes flew open and I seized her mouth, pulling her into a long kiss. I needed to touch her.

Her eyes closed again and she relaxed as I twirled the soft curls between my fingers. I reached down further and felt her wetness on both sides of my hand. Her pussy and panties were drenched.

"Fuck Yaz..." I moaned into her mouth and she smiled not stopping our kiss.

I could only imagine how wet she was inside. I needed to know. I continued south and until I reached her clit. I rubbed it between two fingers and her hand clasped my back as she gasp. I knew she had never been touch like this before and I wanted to make her feel good.

I continued to rub and her legs slowly fell apart. I moved my hand down and she tensed, her legs going rigid. I stopped my kisses and looked at her.

"Yaz relax. I promise it's okay. I won't hurt you," I whispered.

"Edward…" she said softly.

"Relax... I promise," I said and her legs loosened.

"That's it…" I said and pushed one finger into her pussy.

"Oh god!" she gasped.

Oh god was right. Her pussy was so tight, and so fucking wet. I pushed my finger in and out of her while I worked her clit with my thumb. I sucked her tit into my mouth and she fisted my hair moaning. I smiled because I knew she was getting close.

"Can you handle another one?" I asked, releasing her breast.

"Yes!" she moaned out.

She was opening up like a beautiful flower right before my eyes. It wouldn't be long now. Soon she'd be begging me to make love to her. This was just a sample of how good I could make her feel. Now she'd had a taste, she'd want more. I slipped in another finger and found her soft spot, her 'G' spot. I found myself silently thanking Ms. Harris, my hot sex ed teacher, for the private lessons last year. What 16 yr old boy would pass that up?

Yazmine was shaking underneath me now. She was breathing hard and her forehead was sweaty. I released her nipple and worked my way to her mouth. I got there just in time for her release. Her head bent back and her ass lifted slightly off the bed as she grunted and spoke in Quileute loudly.

That shit was sexy, and I don't even know what the hell she said. I just knew I wanted to hear it again. My mouth covered hers drowning out her cries as I kissed her full mouth. She had lips that would put Angelina to shame. They were big, soft and a deep shade of pink.

I pulled my now dripping fingers from her and kissed her quickly. I got on my knees and pulled her pants and panties from her body. She didn't protest or try to stop me so I figured it was okay. I looked over her fully naked body in front of me. I bent over and kissed both tattoos while she ran her hands lovingly through my hair.

Her chest heaved heavily as she caught her breath. My eyes travel between her legs as her scent filled my nostrils. It attacked my nose and I immediately wanted to taste her. I lay on my stomach between her legs and wrapped my arms around her thighs. She sat up on her elbows quickly and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm getting ready to eat your pretty pussy, love." I smiled.

Her eyes widened.

"You are?" She looked worried and I smiled.

"Yes, I am. You smell too good not to. And if you taste half as good as you smell…" I said taking a long lick, not able to wait any longer. "Shit… and you do. You're so sweet," I said, my eyes rolling back in my head as I savored her flavor. It was the perfect combination of salty and sweet.

"God, Edward, you're so... nasty," she said, falling back on the bed.

"Umm hmm, I know." I smiled wickedly.

I licked and sucked her into submission. She fisted my hair and pulled my face into her wetness as she came again. How I managed to breathe I do not know, but it was so worth the faces she made as she came hard on my tongue and lips.

I crawled up next to her and pulled her to me. I smiled and licked my lips.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" She panted, touching my mouth.

I laughed and kissed her fingers.

"I don't think you really want to know the answer to that."

She snuggled into me and I hissed when her hot skin came into contact with my chest. She kissed and nibbled on my chin. I closed my eyes. My cock was so hard, and this was not making it any better.

"Please tell me, Edward. I won't be mad. I know you've been with other girls."

I looked down at her.

"It wasn't a girl, and she could get in a lot of trouble..."

"I won't tell. I promise. You can trust me. Besides, I may want to thank her after that."

I laughed.

"Okay, you remember the sub we had for Sex Ed class last year?"

"Umm… tall, chocolate hair, wore those tight ass pencil skirts..." she said in thought. "Harris… I think?"

"Yeah, Wendy Harris," I said.

"Yeah, I remember her…" then her eyes widened. "Edward, you didn't!" She laughed.

"Yes I did. For about six months, I was getting private lessons. She was a good teacher." I laughed.

"She's old enough to be your mom!" She laughed.

"No she's not! She's like thirty or something." I defended and she laughed slapping my chest.

"It seems that you were a very apt pupil, Mr. Cullen," she said, sitting up on her knees.

"I was. She said I was one of her best." I boasted.

"Of that I have no doubts, Edward. Wait…one, of her best. How many did she have?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, watching her as she placed her hands on my chest.

Her hands started running down my stomach to my pants. I didn't move as she unfastened them, biting her lip. I tried not to get my hopes up. She may have just wanted to see what it looked like. She tucked her hands in the waistband of my boxers and pulled them and my jeans down. I lifted so she could get them off.

My hard cock fell on my stomach with a slap. She swallowed hard as she took it in. I held back a smile. I knew it was a bit intimidating to someone who had never really seen one. She looked nervous, so I took her hand and she looked at me.

"It doesn't bite, Yaz. You can touch it." I urged.

_God, please touch it._ I thought.

"Is this normal? I mean... I've seen pictures of them...on grown men...and they didn't look that big."

"Umm... I've been blessed." I smiled.

"Blessed... Edward you're huge. I mean surely that isn't made to fit in a pussy?" She questioned.

I laughed so hard I almost cried.

"Of course it was, love. And yes it will fit. I won't lie to you. It will hurt the first couple of times, and you may bleed a little, but you'll slowly grow to love every single inch him." I winked, and put her hand on my cock.

It was warm and soft. She looked at it intently then picked it up in her hand to examine it.

"Is there anything on you that isn't beautiful, Edward?"

I smiled. She thought I was beautiful?

"I could ask you the same thing, love," I said.

She smiled and started stroking my cock. I reached between her legs and stole some of her juices. I put them on my cock and moved her hand down to spread it around. She got the idea and pumped me harder. I moaned and she leaned over to lick my nipples and the tattoo of the lion I had that covered the entire left side of my chest, shoulder, and some of my back.

Her thumb swirled at the tip, wiping away the precum. She sat up and looked at the clear fluid. Before I could blink she had licked my tip. I hissed and she looked at me.

"I want to taste you too, Edward. But bear with me, I'm a novice. I didn't have special tutoring sessions in sex ed." She smiled.

"Just that you're willing to learn is good enough for me. Besides, I'd really hate myself if I had to hurt a teacher." I smiled, trying to hide my enthusiasm.

Good god almighty, she wanted to give me head. I could see the flower blooming and it was lovely. She lowered her head and took me into her mouth. It was beyond warm, it was hot, and wet.

"God damn, your mouth is so hot!" I yelped.

I tried to watch as her head bobbed, but I could barely keep my eyes open. I swept her hair back but it fell on my stomach and thighs again. She released me with a 'pop' and tossed her hair to one side so I could see her face. Her light green eyes bore into mine.

She put my cock back in her mouth with a low throaty moan that sent vibrations through me. She was actually getting off from sucking my dick. I gripped the sheets when I hit the back of her throat. She had no gag reflex. If I wasn't in love already I would be now. She was a natural. This was the best head I'd had thus far and she had never done it before.

I watched as her swollen lips glistened, and pushed and pulled their way up and down me. Her hand pumped in tune with her sucking. I growled and grabbed a hand full of her hair. I was so close. I was going to come hard. I could feel my balls aching. It had been too long since I had this kind of contact.

"Yazzz… move baby." I warned, but she kept going.

"Oh Shittt!" I shouted and closed my eyes as I came in her mouth.

"I'm sorry... I tried to warn... you." I stuttered, after I caught some of my breath. Which was hard, because her mouth was still on me.

I watched as she swallowed me down and licked her lips. I was so fucking in love.

We lay there for ten minutes while I came down. I grabbed her by the waist and rolled her on top of me. I felt her wet pussy on my stomach and felt myself getting aroused again. She was like a leaking facet, there was no turning her off.

"Damn it love… that was… fucking incredible," I said truthfully.

"I did well then?" she asked, and I wondered if she missed me gripping the sheets and shouting.

"You were so fucking good. You're a natural," I said, kissing her mouth.

"Oh… thanks I think." She rolled her eyes, smiling.

I chuckled.

"Edward… I really liked that," she said sinfully, blushing.

_Yes…there is a god._

I laughed to myself. I wanted to marry this woman.

"I could tell. I thought we were going to come together." I teased, remembering her moaning.

"You taste so good." She confessed.

"The sweetest words I've ever heard." I teased.

"I love you, Edward," she said, playing with the hair on my chest.

I change my mind. Perhaps those are the sweetest words ever.

I pulled her head up, so she had to look at me.

"I love you too, baby."

She laid her body on top of mine and I rubbed her back as she slept peacefully in my arms. I pulled the sheets around us and drifted off.

*Yazmine*

"Yazmine… Yazmine...honey, wake up. You need to get home." The voice said shaking my shoulder. I stirred and my eyelids fluttered.

"Edward! Wake your ass up!" it said.

Then I heard a slapping sound.

"Oww...Mom... stop it!" I heard Edward say groggy as his arms tightened around me.

My head popped up and I saw Mrs. Cullen standing over us with her hand on her hip. I could have died from embarrassment. I swept my hair back off my face. I went to sit up but remembered, one: I was completely naked underneath these sheets, and two: Edward had a death grip on me, and I couldn't get loose.

"Edward… Edward, wake up," I said, nudging his chest.

"Go back to sleep, beautiful," he said, snuggling his face back into my tits with a moan and a kiss.

I looked at Mrs. Cullen, my face on fire, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"If that isn't Carlisle's son… just like his father..." she murmured.

I leaned into his ear.

"Edward, your mom is here," I whispered.

His eyes popped open and looked at me. I motioned behind him with my head to where his mom was standing. He released me and rolled over to face his mom, exposing my breasts. I yanked the sheets up some more.

"Guess I forgot to lock the door," he said to her.

"Get your ass up and get downstairs! Yazmine get dressed and come with him," she said, looking at me.

I nodded and she walked out closing the door behind her.

I put my hands over my face and fell back on the bed. Edward kissed my hands.

"Love, its okay," he said.

"This is so embarrassing. I can't believe we got busted naked in bed together. What if she calls my mom? Oh god, what if she calls my dad?"

Edward's eyes widened.

"I'll talk to her. It'll be okay," he said.

I got up and walked into his bathroom. I rinsed my mouth with some mouth wash and grabbed a wash cloth. I washed away the stickiness between my legs. I was standing in the mirror brushing my hair with Edward's brush when he came up behind and pressed his hard cock in my back.

"I was watching you from the bed." He smiled, looking at our figures in the mirror.

I pulled my hair up and wrapped it into a bun. He kissed the back of my neck and across my shoulder.

"Edward, look at my neck," I said, rubbing the purple marks. "I look like a leper."

"Just staking my claim," he said, kissing down my back.

"Yes, because every one of them say 'Edward Cullen'," I said sarcastically.

He laughed.

"It's just a warning. Like a flag, saying this territory has been claimed, so back the fuck off," he snarled, biting my ass.

I moaned. Damn him, I was getting wet again.

"Edward, get dressed. We're in enough shit already."

"You liked that didn't you? You like to be bitten," he said, biting the other cheek.

"Ummmm… Edward...stop it and get dressed..." I protested mildly.

He spun me around and got all the way on his knees. He lifted my leg and put it over his shoulder. He bit into my thigh roughly but didn't break the skin and I moaned.

"Fuck Yaz. You're really a bad girl underneath all this nice exterior..." He licked up my thigh.

"Edward, don't, your mom…" I started but before I could finish she called out loudly.

"EDWARD!"

He stood up quickly placing my leg back down.

"Shit... come on," he said, handing me my pants.

We sat at the dining room table and Edward started drinking my cherry coke. Mrs. Cullen stood up and Edward reached for my hand. She watched him and her face softened. She let out a sigh.

"Edward, what the hell were you thinking?" she asked.

"Mom... it's not what you think. We didn't do it. We were just messing around."

"With all of your clothes off, Edward?" She questioned.

"We messed around a lot," he said, smiling.

God, he was going to get us killed. I rolled my eyes.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry if we disrespected you or your house in any way but we didn't do it. I swear."

"Thank you honey for your apology..." she interrupted, looking at Edward. "But even if nothing happened today you two are clearly on your way there. Yazmine, you know your mom and I have spoken about this and we think you two may be moving a little too fast. Maybe you need to separate for a little bit. Give each other some space."

Edward stood up and I started to cry. Were they going to try and make us break up?

"What does that mean, Mom?" he growled.

"It means we think you and Yazmine need a break from each other. You two are too intense, you're just kids. I spoke with her mom… and they're thinking about sending her to La Push to finish the year out."

"Hell no… they can't do that!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, watch your mouth!" she shouted back.

"I won't go." I cried.

I didn't understand. I thought my mom was cool with this. Why was she even considering sending me away?

"Mom, I'm sorry. Please talk with Sue. Don't let her send Yaz away. I love her," he said.

"This is what we're talking about. Edward, your seventeen... You have no idea what love is about. You and Yaz have been dating for what... four months, and you're already in love?"

"Yes!" we both said.

"Mom, I know we've only been dating four months, but I've loved her for as long I can remember. Since we were kids," he said.

I looked at him.

Had he loved me as long as I loved him? I couldn't believe it. How did we not see it?

"Edward..." I awed and he kissed my hand.

"It's true Yazmine..."

He turned back to face his mom, who was looking at us in disbelief.

"Please don't let them send her away from me… please mom," he said quietly.

His mom came up to him and hugged him.

"Okay son, I'll do my best," she said.

She pulled me up and hugged me shaking her head.

"I've never seen him like this. I'll talk to Susie, but I make you no promises," she said.

"I know," I said.

"Okay, you better get home before they start worrying. Edward, walk her to her car. Then you and I need to have a heart to heart."

"Alright, thanks mom." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

He walked me to the car and kissed me softly.

"Don't worry, Yaz. My mom will fix it," he said.

"You don't know my parents."

"If they try to send you away then I'll come with you." He smiled.

"Edward, you can't live with me on the rez with my grandparents."

"I'll get an apartment…"

"Edward stop. You can't come. You have to finish school and go to college so you can make money and take care of us."

"Yaz, I'm rich. I got money," he said.

"Well, I don't want a dummy for a husband." I teased and he smiled. "Edward, I want you to go to college. Being wealthy is no reason to give up on your education. And I thought you wanted to be a doctor like your dad and grandfather."

"I do, and I won't give up on school, my parents would kill me." He smiled as he opened the car door for me.

"Hey... I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow if I'm not grounded for the rest of my youth," I said, kissing him.

0*********************************0

AN: I had all kinds of links posted for this story and they got erased when I tried to update from my phone. So if you're just now reading this story and haven't been keeping up then you missed the links for the clothes and jewelery. Sorry. But links for the characters' likeness are back up. It takes too much work to look everything back up. Remember to review;) ~smooches~ LRC.


	6. Talented

**AN: **Did everyone check out my profile for the pics. I'm still looking for the other characters, any suggestions?

**6. Talented**

*Yazmine*

When I walked in the door my mom was waiting for me on the couch. At least my dad wasn't here too. That meant she hadn't told him. I shut the door and went to face the music, thanking my lucky stars for small favors. I sat next to her and looked at the floor.

"Yazmine, Esme called me and said you'd fallen asleep and that you'd be late."

I was stumped. I guess she didn't tell her where and how I was sleeping? I blew out a breath.

"Yeah, I fell asleep. Sorry I'm late." I got up to leave.

"Not, so fast young lady." I stopped in my tracks. "She also expressed some concern over where you were sleeping."

I swallowed the saliva that was pooling in my mouth.

"Mom, we didn't do the deed, I swear!"

"I'm not a fool Yazmine. I know you did something. Why else would you two be in Edward's bed the way she found you?"

Shit, Mrs. Cullen had told her everything.

"Okay... we messed around." I confessed.

She shook her head.

"I'm so not ready for this. You guys are moving too fast," she murmured.

"Mom, I love him and he loves me. I thought that you understood. How could you tell Mrs. Cullen that you wanted to send me away? It won't break us up mom. I won't give him up. He's already talking about getting his own place close to the rez if you send me there."

"Esme would never allow that Yazmine..."

"Neither would I mom. I want him to finish school. But I wanted you to know the depths that we're willing to go through to be together."

"Esme called me before you walked in and asked me to reconsider. She spoke with Edward, and she's convinced that seperating you two isn't the answer. She's thinks that you two are in love and will behave responsibly if we gave you a little slack. Is she right, will you two be responsible?"

"Mom I told you we will. I'm already on birth control and believe it or not we are taking our time. We're not rushing. Please don't send me away." I started to tear up. "I need to be with him."

"God Yazmine, that is what I'm afraid of. You two are so young. You shouldn't be so wrapped up in each other. Heaven forbid he breaks your heart…"

"Mom please..." I begged.

"Okay Yaz, I won't send you away for now, but there will be consequences for your actions tonight. You did break curfew and you disrespected Edward's parents."

I lifted my head to look at her.

"And dad?"

"I'll tell him what I feel he's ready to hear," she said.

"Thanks mom."

"Please Yaz don't make me regret this decision."

"I won't mom."

0***************0

So I wasn't grounded for the rest of my youth but damn close to it. My parents gave me a month and a half in lieu of shipping me off to La Push if I behaved. A little harsh for breaking curfew I thought but I knew it was to keep me away from Edward for a while. I called Mrs. Cullen and thanked her for reminding my mom of how it felt to be young and in love and for asking her to reconsider shipping me off.

I hadn't had any real alone time with Edward since we got busted. I couldn't call him or anyone else for that matter. I only saw him at school and we'd gotten really creative at finding little hiding places at lunch to make out in. He tried to wait for me after swim practice all the time, so we could go somewhere and be alone. But if we got caught I would have more time added to my sentence or I'd be shipped off and neither one of us wanted that. So we decided to follow the rules and not sneak around after school.

My only hiatus was when I went to practice for the Junior/Senior charity talent show. It was an event that the local community center put on to raise money for the homeless. And since we were juniors this year, Ali thought that it would be fun if we did a song and dance. I refused at first but after her continuous begging and pleading I told her I'd do it if Tanya and Rosie did. So of course she begged them to death as well.

The good news was that the night of the talent show was my last day on lock down. It also happened to be Valentine's Day which worked out great. The first day I was able to be with Edward again was Valentines Day and he said he had something special for me. Little did he know that I had special plans of my own.

0**********0

Tonight was the big night in more ways than one. The talent show was tonight and we had rehearsed every day this week trying to perfect our routine. Alice made sure our costumes fit and that make up and hair were taken care of. She had just finished my hair and was working on Rosie's when I slipped out of the room to make a few phone calls.

I called the restaurant to make sure the reservations were in order. We would have a big crowd tonight. All of the couples were going to dinner together after the show and I was so happy that Tanya and Jared were now part of this crowd. She had met Jared through Jake and they really hit it off. I'm glad she had him because she always felt left out after I started dating Edward and Rosie started dating my brother. I picked up the cell and called the hotel to check on me and Alice's rooms. The Cullen men were going to have a very Happy Valentine's Day.

We waited backstage in our robes, our costumes underneath. I went to the mirror and fixed the hot pink and red feathers that were wrapped in my French roll. I looked around at the other girls as they did last minute things to their hair and makeup.

We all had basically the same costume but in different colors. Mine was red and hot pink, Alice wore yellow and gold, Tanya green and teal and Rose wore blue and purple. We had on eye shadow to match our colors and bright red lipstick.

I rubbed my hands together and paced the floor. I was a bundle of nerves for two reasons. One, because I was about to go sing and dance in front of all these people in next to nothing, and two, because tonight would be the last night that I was a virgin.

Deep voices brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Edward, Emmett, Jared and Jake walking backstage. Each was holding a single red rose in their hands. I ran to Edward and he scooped me up in his arms.

"Still nervous?" he asked, kissing my nose then standing me up.

"Yes, it's hard enough to dance and sing in front of strangers but in this ensemble and with my dad and your dad there..." I said grimacing.

"What do you have on?" he asked, reaching for the robe belt.

Alice smacked his hand.

"No, No Edward. No peeking."

"What's all the secrecy about short stuff?" Em asked.

"It's a little V- day surprise." She smiled. "Now go take your seats. We reserved the front row for you guys."

Edward looked at me and handed me the rose.

"V.I.P huh?" He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Break a leg baby," he said kissing me.

"Thanks," I said, wiping the bright red lipstick from his lips.

They headed back out the door and I went to add more lipstick. I took off the longer robe and was leaning over the dressing table looking in the mirror. I turned to find Jasper watching at me. I shook my head smiling and we walked toward each other then hugged.

"Sweetness..." he said. His nickname for me.

"Jazzy, I'm so glad you came. You got the tickets?"

"Yep, Rosie gave them to me."

"Where's Inez? She in the audience?"

He shook his head.

"Naw, she had some family issues. She'll meet us at the restaurant later."

"She's going to miss a good show," I said smiling.

"Looks like," he said looking at the red stilettos and short red robe.

I blushed.

"Well you better go take your seat, we go on in five."

He looked at the floor then up to my face.

"I wanted to give you something first, a Valentine's Day gift. It's nothing major but I thought of your tattoo when I saw it," he said, reaching into his jean pocket.

He lifted his hand and held the thin gold necklace up for me to see the red pendant hanging from it. I leaned in to examine it and smiled.

"It's a craving of a howling she wolf. The pendant is made from…"

"Red Jasper." I finished for him.

"Yes, I hope you like it," he said shyly.

I kissed his cheeks.

"I love it, Jazzy. Will you put it on me?" I said turning around.

He did and I turned to him and held up one finger.

"Wait... before you leave… I got you something too. Well, I made you something."

I went to my bag and took the cuff out.

"Hold your arm out. I hope it fits. You're a big guy." I smiled.

I tied the cuff bracelet to his wrist. He examined it and ran his fingers over the intricately braided leather straps and turquoise beads.

"You made this?" he asked.

"Yes, it's an infinity bracelet. A symbol of… friendship." I smiled.

"I thought infinity meant forever," he said.

I cleared my throat.

"It does, we're friends forever, right?"

"Yes Yaz, I'll always be here for you," he whispered, hugging me tight.

"I know, thank you Jazzy," I said softly.

"Thanks for the cuff, it's cool."

"You're welcome," I said hugging him back.

Alice cleared her throat and we let go of each other.

"We're up; you better go to your seat," I said, running toward the girls taking my spot next to Alice.

We walked on the stage and Alice nudged me. I turned toward her and she eyeballed my necklace. I spun it around so that the wolf hung on my back.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you give him an infinity cuff?" she asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Yaz, do you know what those represent?" she asked.

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that? I spend more time back on the rez than you do."

"So why'd you give it to him?"

"Cool it Ali, we're just friends. It can mean whatever I want it to mean."

"Yeah, if you say so." She snorted.

0*************0

~Jasper~

I made my way to my seat and saw the rest of the guys sitting in the front row as well. I went down the line giving them all some love, shaking their hands, or giving them a pound. When I got to Edward I saw his eyes dart to my face and he stopped smiling.

What was his problem?

I sat next to TJ and he leaned toward me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming," he said, shaking his head.

"Yazmine asked me to," I said.

"And what Yaz wants, Yaz gets, huh?"

"Yep, pretty much..." I said smiling at him.

"Okay funny ass. I hope that was Rose kissing all over your face cause Edward looks pissed," he said.

Oops, I forgot Yaz had kissed my face with her red lips. I took my hand and wiped it away. I tried not to look in Edward's direction; I knew he was watching me. I could feel his eyes burning me down.

The house lights went down and the curtain went up. The stage was dark and then the music started. The individual colored spotlights lit up the girls who were standing in a single line in tiny robes and high heels.

_Nice!_

_Hey sister, soul sister, go sister…_

'Lady Marmalade', the Moulin Rogue version blared out the speakers. No way were they doing this. I was getting a woody just thinking about it. They stood there snapping their fingers... then they opened the robes and dropped them to the ground.

I know my mouth fell open. The sight of Yazmine in a red corset, hot pink boy short panties with fringes, fishnet thigh highs, and red patent leather high heels fucked with my mind. Yazmine stepped forward and began to sing.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, strutting …_

Damn she could sing. I sat up straight and watched as the ladies did their routine. I looked around the room and noticed every man in the house was paying attention. As they came to the middle of the song they walked off the stage to work the crowd.

Yaz came down and touched a few faces as she sang and danced our way. The other girls made their way to the front row as well and they danced for us but my eyes stayed glued to Yaz. When she got to me she stopped and winked. I sat back and smiled. She did a seductive little dance in front of me then turned to sit on my lap.

I glued my hands to the armrest and took in a deep breath as she gave me a little lap dance. She leaned back into me and I looked over her shoulder and into her cleavage. God, she smelled good and damn her tits were beautiful. It was hard, but I kept my hands to myself.

She stood up quickly and moved to Edward who I noticed was being held to his seat by Emmett and Jake. I watched as she bent over and whispered something to him which seemed to calm him down. Then she gave him one hell of a lap dance and he got to touch. He had a big fucking smile on his face by the time it was over, earning high fives from every man around him.

The girls went back on the stage to finish their routine and I hoped my woody would go away by the end of the show so I could walk.

0************0

{Edward}

We were sitting in our seats talking when I saw Jasper come from the side stage door. What the hell was he doing back there? I took a deep breath and tried to remember that his sister was back there. He walked to the front row and started giving every one hand shakes and pounds. When he got to me I shook his hand the way TJ and I do it and looked up at him. My smiled dropped. Who had been kissing all over his damn face? I know it wasn't his sister. I felt my hands fisting but I told myself to cool out, that I was jumping the gun.

I watched as he and TJ whispered to each other. TJ seemed irritated with him. Jasper smiled and wiped the lipstick from his face. I could feel my blood boiling. I wanted him to look my way so I could see his face but he never turned toward me confirming my suspicions. The house lights went down but I continued to look his way. I know he felt me staring at him.

That's when I heard the music start to play. I turned toward the stage, the curtain was already up and Yaz and the girls had on short robes and high heels. 'Lady Marmalade', played and I watched as they snapped their fingers to the music and sang the opener together. The first verse was about to start and that's when they dropped the robes.

I sat up straight and swallowed hard. Hot damn! I didn't know whether to run on the stage to cover her up or take her back stage and bend her over the dressing table.

Yaz stepped forward and started to sing. I knew she could sing, but she was incredible. They danced and sang and I watched as Yazmine's ass worked those fringes. The next thing I knew the ladies are leaving the stage to work the crowd. My eyes stayed focused on Yaz who touched a few faces as she danced her way toward us. She stopped in front of Jasper and winked at him. He smiled while she danced for him. I gripped the armrest then felt Emmett's hand on my arm.

Yaz sang then turned to sit on his lap grinding her hips into his. I jumped up and lunged toward them. Jake grabbed my shirt, then my arm pulling me back. He and Emmett pinned me to the chair with their arms.

"Chill Ed, it's just a show," Em whispered.

I looked back at Yaz and Jasper. She was laying back on him and he was staring at her tits. I could see his fucking mouth watering from here. That motherfucker, I wanted to smash his damn face in. I saw Yaz look at me, her eyes widened and she stood up quickly making her way to me.

She lean over and whispered in my ear.

"Edward, I was just dancing. It's you that I love, and guess what? It's your turn and you get to touch," she whispered, licking my ear.

I moaned and she stood up and smiled.

Calm washed over me and she sat on my lap singing and grinding. She was rubbing her body all over me. I touched her thighs and ran my hands over her garter belt. She leaned back into me and whispered again as my hands headed straight for her tits.

"Edward, don't forget my dad is here." She giggled.

_Shit!_

I wanted to palm those tits and put my face in them. I regretfully kept my hands on her waist or legs. I enjoyed my dance and couldn't wait to see her doing it naked. I smiled to myself as she headed back on stage. My cock was super hard. I almost forgot about Jasper's ass... almost.

0**************0

*Yazmine*

We ran off the stage laughing. We so killed it. No one tonight was going to top that.

"We nailed it ladies! That was great! Did you see their faces!" Tanya said undressing.

"I know, I think Jake wanted to lick me. I think he tried a few times." Rose laughed and we all joined in.

We finished changing into our clothes and took the feathers out our hair. I was in the back hanging my costume up when Ali walked in.

"Forget Lil' Kim, 'short stuff' is in the house!" I teased when I saw her.

"Yaz, what the fuck was that?" she fumed.

"What? We did great!" I said.

"Don't play me. You know what I'm talking about!" she shouted.

"I didn't want him to feel left out. I wanted to mess with him a little bit; it was all in good fun."

"Fun… did you see Edward's face? I thought he was going to choke the shit out of Jazz."

"I didn't know he would be mad, Ali. He knows that Jazzy is my friend. He's so possessive."

"And he's got a temper out of this world, Yazmine. You better cool it." She warned.

"Cool what?" I asked.

"This thing with Jazz," she said.

"What 'thing'? We're just friends, Ali."

"You two spend a lot of time together Yazmine, and he obviously has feelings for you…"

I looked up from my bag. He had feelings for me?

"I think your mistaken. Jazz has Inez," I said.

"Please, she's a fuck buddy, if that. He likes you, and if you're not careful you're going to find yourself in a sticky situation."

"Relax, you're making a big deal out of nothing. We're just friends," I said again.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," she said, walking away leaving me to my thoughts.

0************0

I went to put my things in my car and found Edward waiting there for me. I smiled at him and he half smiled back. I felt a lump in my throat. I tried quickly to swallow it down so I could speak. He helped me put my things in the trunk.

"Yazmine, we need to talk," he said softly.

"What about?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Jasper and that little show you put on for him." He stated.

"Edward, he's just my friend. I was just messing with him, having a little fun. That's all," I said. "What is it with you and Alice?" I said, shaking my head.

"Alice?"

"Never mind. You have nothing to worry about. I care for Jazz, but I love you and no one else," I said.

"What do you mean care for him? I thought you said you were friends."

I laughed.

"Friends can care for each other. "

He looked down at me.

"You know what I mean. I've known him just as long as I've known you and I want him to be safe and happy. I care what happens to him. And we have fun together, it's all innocent," I said.

"I understand... I guess. But I don't think he sees you the same way."

_So I keep hearing._ I thought.

"Sure he does and even if he doesn't, he knows that I love you."

"How does he know that?" he asked.

"I told him."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did." I smiled.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I want you to stop spending so much time with him."

"Edward, you can't be serious?"

"I am serious. I just… I don't know… I think you're too close to him. If you're not with me, you're with him. You hardly spend time with Alice and the girls anymore."

"Alice and the girls don't play basketball or video games with me. All they want to do is gossip and shop all day. That's not me Edward, you know that."

"You did it before Jazz came back."

"Not when I could avoid it. And I only did it because I had no one else hang with. You were too busy being popular."

He looked at me.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair." I relented.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Yazmine, and I'm here again."

"I know, but don't ask me to dog my..._our_ friends. I wouldn't ask that of you," I said. "God, you act like you two were never cool. He's your friend too Edward."

"That's the only reason I haven't kicked his ass yet. If he was anyone else..." He stated, releasing me.

"Edward!"

"What... I'm just keeping it real." I shook my head. "So you'll keep your distance?"

"I'll think about it okay," I said quickly.

"You do that," he said, understanding it was time to change the subject.

"Now, can we go back in and get some cookies. I can't wait to see which act raised the most money." I smiled.

"You guys did, hands down. I gave $100.00 by myself."

I laughed.

"Really love, that was one hell of a show." He grabbed me from behind. "You think I could get a private dance later?" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and turned to face him.

"If you be good when we go back in here, you'll get more than a dance," I said, rubbing his back.

His eyebrows rose.

"What are we talking about here?" he asked, grabbing and squeezing my ass.

"Be good and you'll see."

He growled into my neck and sucked it lightly.

"Edward!" I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest.

"I'll try," he said, kissing me softly.

**AN: **So what do you think? Review let me know?


	7. Lovers

**AN: This is for Frosta who promised to be patient. So I'll give you one more. Thanks for reviewing.**

**7. Lovers**

*Yazmine*

My mom ran up to me when we made our way back into the center. She told me how good our performance was, but that my dad almost had a heart attack when I gave Edward a lap dance. Edward turned a brilliant shade of red and I laughed.

We made our way over to the table where the cookies were and I took a few and grabbed a juice. Edward was on my heels filling his mouth, grabbing handfuls of cookies. I looked at him and shook my head.

"What?" He grumbled behind a mouthful of crumbs, looking much like the cookie monster.

"Are you hungry?" I teased.

He swallowed and shook his head.

"Nope... why?" He smiled.

"God you're impossible," I said, grabbing his shirt pulling him to me.

He bent down and kissed along my jaw line, working his way down my neck. I giggled and he pulled me to him by my waist. He started biting my skin and growling softly in my ear. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he hoisted me off the ground so he could get to my boobs. I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Umm hum…" someone cleared their throat.

Edward stopped, looking up with only his eyes. Then he slid me down the front of his body and stood me on my feet. I looked into his face, he had a sobering expression. I turned around.

"Dr. Cullen..." I said nervously, straightening out my pencil skirt and blouse.

"Dad." Edward smiled wrapping me in his arm by the waist.

"Edward, Yazmine." He smiled back as he looked me up and down.

He was so getting an eyeful. Like father, like son I thought. I smiled at him; he was a handsome older version of Edward, except he had blonde hair. Edward and Emmett got their dark coppery locks from their mom.

"I just wanted to tell you, Yazmine, that I enjoyed your performance…probably a little too much." He chuckled, winking at Edward.

I felt my face getting hot and I leaned into Edward.

"That being said, I'm so glad I don't daughters." He admitted.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen," I said blushing.

He laughed.

"I'm embarrassing you. I'm sorry… but trust me when I tell you that you have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about, my son is a lucky man. You're a beautiful young lady, like mother, like daughter." He smiled.

He held his hand out to me and I took it. He leaned in, kissed it, and I almost melted, sighing.

Edward laughed.

He reached for Edward and pulled him into a hug whispering something in his ear.

Edward nodded.

"Okay then. Edward, your mom and I are heading home," he said then paused. "And uh, Edward… don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I know dad, 'the perfect gentleman'," he said, then Dr. Cullen walked away.

"Your dad seems... cool," I said.

Edward laughed.

"He is. He's great actually." Edward said almost in worship. "He sure had you going."

"Your dad is hot, Edward. I know you know this."

"Do I need to watch you around my dad?" He smiled.

I slapped his chest.

"Whatever... What did he say to you?" I asked.

Edward smiled.

"He asked if I had protection."

I almost passed out.

"He did what?" I said. "Oh god..."

"Love, its okay; he's a man, he knows what's up."

My eyes squinted, "How much does your dad know about us? And was it just me or was he…looking at me?"

Edward laughed.

"He knows… a lot, and he was so checking you out. I guess he thinks you're hot too. Can you blame him? That skirt and those heels are giving me serious wood."

"Edward!"

"No baby, serious wood…" he reiterated playfully.

"I think I can help you with that," I whispered, grabbing his hand.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, just follow me, quietly," I said.

I led him though the center into the viewing room. It was a theater room for watching movies. It was very dark in the room so I flicked on the runway lights, which only lit up the walkway leaving the rest of the room very dim. I locked the door and led Edward to the very last row of seats. I made quick work of his pants and pushed him into the seat.

His dick stood at attention. It was so hard that it stood straight up; it wasn't lying against his stomach. I took off my heels and dropped to my knees. I pushed his knees apart and crawled between his legs. I palmed his cock and began to stroke it up and down. He hissed loudly.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet or someone will hear." I warned.

He said nothing he just nodded his head furiously. I smiled and continued to stroke. I pushed up on my knees and took him into my mouth.

"Fuck…" he spat.

I moaned around him and reached up to put my finger over his lips to silence him. His lips were apart and warm air escaped them. He kissed my finger and licked around the tip with his tongue. I smiled and repeated the action on his dick.

He grabbed my wrist and nibbled up the side of my finger; I cupped his balls and nibbled up the side of him. His grip tightened and so did mine. His head fell back and he murmured a few obscenities that turned into moans. I giggled and work just the head of his cock, sucking hard and biting soft.

His head came back up and he put my finger back in his mouth sucking it hard and deep. I gasped the base of his cock with my free hand and took him in as far as he would go and sucked hard. His legs went ridged and I smiled, he was almost there.

I slid my mouth up and down him quickly, saliva coating my hand. I couldn't swallow it fast enough. He dropped my hand and palmed my head urging me to go faster. I looked up at him and caught his eyes watching me. He was biting his full bottom lip and fighting to keep his eyes on me. Our eyes locked and I sucked harder causing my cheeks to ache a little.

His hand grabbed a handful of hair quickly and he pushed himself in my mouth deeply, I relaxed my throat quickly and let him push me down.

"Fuckkk!" he yelled out as his hot seed shot straight down my throat squirting once and then with a jerk of his cock he shot again.

He held my head still and fell back into the chair. I didn't move until he released my hair a few seconds later. I pulled up and sucked some more pulling out every drop.

"Shitt …Yazzz …baby please… no more…I won't be able to walk..." he begged as his legs shook.

I chuckled and let him slide out of my mouth. He hissed and fisted his own hair when the cool air hit his wet cock. I kissed both of his thighs then fell back on my ass.

I watched him as his breathing slowed and his head slowly lifted. He sat up and held his hand out for me. I took it and he lifted me from the floor and sat me on his lap. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Better?" I whispered to him.

"Much better, thank you." He teased.

"I've missed you, Edward," I said.

"Me too, baby."

We sat there until we heard people roaming outside the door. Edward sat me on the seat next to him then stood and pulled his pants up. Then he got on his knees and grabbed my shoes. He took my foot and kissed it before he put my shoe on. I laughed softly as he did the other foot.

He didn't get up. He lingered there and reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. I looked at his face and he smiled nervously. I sat up.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Calm down, it's not technically an engagement ring…it's a promise ring. Just something to say that I love you and that I want you forever. And after a couple of years of college, I promise to make this official," he said calmly as he opened the box.

I looked at the ring. It was a platinum band with pink channel set baguette diamonds on either side of a pink heart shaped diamond solitaire. He took it from the box.

"So what do you say, will you promise to be mine forever?"

I swallowed hard. How long had I wanted this and with him? It was every girls dream to marry her prince charming. I didn't expect it so soon though, I was only seventeen. I looked at him. He looked so scared and his hand was trembling. I held it still and he flashed his famous crooked smile at me and my heart melted.

I loved him and he loved me. We were meant to be together, we both knew it, felt it. We were young and didn't have a clue as to how to do this, but I knew that our love could be enough, so I let go and let love and my heart lead the way.

"Yes…yes I will be…no…I am yours, forever," I said, holding my hand out to him.

He slipped the ring on and pulled me to him on the floor.

"I love you Yazmine, Happy Valentines Day."

I kissed him in response and hoped that it told him everything he needed to know.

0*************0

We decided to keep it from our parents for now, for obvious reasons. If they thought we were too intense now, they would really shit over this. We walked back into the crowd. I kissed Edward and headed toward my girls as he headed toward the guys.

Ali grabbed my arm smiling.

"Where did you and Edward disappear to? Did you already give him his 'present'?" she asked.

"No Alice, we just had a little fun that's all," I said, running my hand through my hair.

Alice grabbed my hand and eyed my ring. Leave it to her to notice something pink and sparkling.

"Oh shit, is that what I think it is?" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Alice, fuck, calm down!" I growled holding her still.

"Shit if my mom and dad see you…"

She calmed and whispered to me.

"It is isn't it? Oh my god, he proposed to you?"

"It's a promise ring."

"My ass... who do you think you're talking to? That's an engagement ring, and a big one. Good luck getting that rock pass your parents."

I looked down at the ring. It was huge…and beautiful, so Edward.

"We're not getting married…yet," I said and she squealed. "Later, like when we're done with college, later." I finished.

"So will he propose again and give you another ring?" she asked.

"Umm…I don't know Alice. He didn't technically propose so I guess that's up to him. I don't know how it works." I shrugged.

"I can't believe this," she said, walking to Edward.

"Alice!" I whispered trying to grab her but missed her shirt.

I watched as she went over and hugged Edward whispering to him. He smiled and nodded, then looked up at me.

"What did you say?" I asked grabbing her arm when she came back.

"I said congratulations... and I told him that he better take good care of you or I'd hurt him badly."

"Alice, you can't tell anybody, not even Em, he might tell Jake."

"I won't," she said.

I looked at my watch.

"We need to go, our reservations are for eight p.m.," I said.

"I'll grab everyone."

0**********0

We arrived at the restaurant with only minutes to spare. They were about to start breaking up our tables and giving them away. Edward and I sat next to Em and Ali so we girls could talk. TJ and Monique sat across from us, so he and Edward could talk. Jazz and Inez sat next to them but on the far side away from us. Rosie and Jake sat next to them with Jared and Tanya. I was glad that Jazz had sat on the other side of the table. I was afraid of what Edward might say to him.

Right in the middle of dinner Inez suddenly stands up and excuses herself. I looked at Alice and she shrugged. Jasper stood up to go after her but Rose took his arm and he sat back down. Then she got up and followed her out. I looked at Jasper with questioning eyes and he shook his head and rolled is eyes.

Edward grabbed my hand under the table and I turned to him.

"What's that all about?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see what happened," I said.

We had finished desert by the time Rose came back and she and Jasper seemed to be engrossed in an interesting conversation. Jazz stood up and handed Rose some money, he looked upset. Then he told everyone good night and started to leave.

I pushed my chair out and went to stand up. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Something is wrong with him, he's upset," I said.

"Yaz, he's a big boy. I think he can handle it."

"Edward…"

"No, he's cool. Let him go," he said more insistent now.

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes and sitting down.

How dare he. I was pissed.

He paid our bill while I waited by the door for him. He came up behind me and kissed my head. I held my car keys above my head and walked forward through the door. He sighed as he took them and followed me out. I walked to the car and he opened the door for me. He stood outside talking to Emmett and Alice then he got in.

"Alice wants us to follow them," he said.

"I know Edward."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't like being told what to do."

He sighed.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. And I should be the one pissed."

"Should you, why is that!" I said, turning to face him.

"Because you were getting ready to leave _me_ on _our _date to run after your '_friend_'. You don't think that hurt my feelings?" he said, emphasizing me, our and friend.

"Edward, why are you so jealous? It's just Jazz and you know I love you," I said, turning to him as he drove.

"I don't like sharing. I'm very fucking selfish," he said.

"Stop it; you're one of the most generous people I know."

"Not when it comes to you. You know how I am about you," he said shaking his head. "And I see how he looks at you, it's in his eyes. He wants you, and he can't have you…you're mine."

"Is that what this is all about, some dick measuring contest?" I asked.

He huffed and murmured. "He'd lose."

"You're so juvenile. He can only have me if I let him, so please stop this, okay."

"Umm hmm…" he murmured, looking around at the new surroundings.

"A hotel, why did she bring us here?" He questioned.

I grabbed his hand and he turned to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Edward," I said.

"Yazmine…"

"Ready to apologize now..." I smirked.

He smiled.

"Hell yeah, I'm so sorry baby..."

"Ass… you almost ruined our night." I pouted.

"I am sorry. I'll work on the bossy, possessive thing." He smiled.

"You do that," I said.

"Edward..."

"Yes love."

"Kiss me," I said and he leaned over the consul and kissed me softly.

0************0

We kissed the entire time we were in the elevator. Emmett had lifted Alice and had her legs wrapped around his waist. Edward had me pinned to the wall. His hands were on my ass squeezing roughly. He had my shirt half off by the time we got off the elevator.

I grabbed his hand and he grabbed my bag off the floor. We made our way down the hallway; our rooms were right next to each other. I hoped that the walls weren't thin. I slipped the card in the slot and the door popped open. Edward and Emmett looked at each other and smiled.

"Happy fucking Valentine's Day little brother." Emmett smiled.

Edward grinned, looking at my ass.

"Indeed," he said, as I pulled him into the room.

The room was dimly lit and the bed turned down. The door shut behind us and he grabbed me around the waist kissing me tenderly. He went to turn the lights on and I grabbed his hand.

"No lights," I said.

"I want to take a shower; so why don't you go get us some drinks and snacks. I'll be ready when you come back." I smiled.

"Ready for what?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"You'll see when you get back," I said.

He grabbed the door card and ran out. I undressed quickly and ran to the shower. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I washed quickly and oiled my skin. I brushed my teeth and the tangles out my hair before putting on the little nightie Ali helped me pick out. I lit a few candles, some incense and sat on the bed wringing my hands.

0**************0

{Edward}

I heard another door close behind me as I headed to the vending area. I turned and saw Emmett coming up quickly behind me. He was smiling from ear to ear. I was nervous because I knew tonight would be the night Yazmine gave me her innocence.

"Can you believe this Ed? We are two of the luckiest sons of bitches…" he boasted then paused. "What are you doing out here? Don't you have a cherry to pop?" He chuckled.

"Fuck you Emmett," I said.

He looked up at me and slapped my shoulder.

"You look a little green there Ed. What's wrong, Yaz ain't giving it up tonight either?" he teased.

"No… I've... I've never been with a virgin before."

He laughed.

"That's impossible! You've been with a lot of chicks. None of them were virgins?"

"I didn't sleep with all those girls Em. And the ones I did sleep with had already been with someone."

"Shit and we're still in high school. Where have all the good girls gone?" He laughed.

I shrugged and looked down.

"Shit, you're serious!" He stopped laughing. "Okay, what is it? You scared it's going to be too good and make you cum to quick or something? I know a trick for that…"

"God Emmett, I don't have that problem. I just… I don't want to hurt her. I want everything to be right, perfect. It's her first time..."

"Wow, you're so gone Ed…"

"You know what, forget it..."

"Okay wait... sorry." He touched my shoulder and started to think. Then he said, "Honestly, it's going to hurt. There's really no way around that. It took short stuff a couple of weeks before she didn't get sore anymore. And if you care for her, tend to her needs before your own everything will be right. I promise. If you love her and she loves you, what's more perfect than that?"

I couldn't think of anything.

"God Em, you sound like dad," I said.

"That's me, 'the perfect gentleman'." He laughed quoting dad. "No seriously Ed, take your time with her, go slow."

I took a deep breath and grabbed our snacks. Emmett put his arm around my shoulders and laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be nervous over a woman. Not mister GQ smooth." He teased, brushing his shoulders off.

"She's different Em... I love her." I waited for him to clown me over that one.

"Whoa... really!" he said sarcastically. "You are so obvious little brother. Why do you think Jake hasn't fucked you up yet?" he asked.

"I was wondering why he hadn't said anything to me."

"Because he knows you love her. Who doesn't. You've been her guard dog since the seventh grade." He smiled.

"I don't know if it was all like that," I said, slipping the card in the slot.

"Yeah, it was. Does she know that by the way?"

I shook my head.

"Huh..." was all he said.

"Hey Em..."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Yeah," he said shutting the door to his room.

0*********************0

*_Ya_zmine*

I heard the door open and I stood up. Edward came into view and he stopped when he saw me. My heart sped up and I felt warm all of a sudden. His eyes took in the room then focused on me. He sat the bags of chips and doughnuts on the desk and put the soda's and juices in the fridge.

He walked over to me slowly; taking my hand, he held it up and spun me around.

"You look beautiful, Yazmine." He smiled.

"Thank you Edward," I said, as he pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Yazmine, are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked, licking my earlobe.

"I've never been more sure of anything. I want this with you," I said.

"What do you want, tell me?" he said, kissing my neck.

"I want you to make love to me," I said breathless.

He moaned.

"Say it again."

I smiled.

"Make love to me," I said, and he attacked my mouth with slow kisses.

He kissed my chin and the sides of my neck, biting every now and again. Slowly he walked me back to the bed. He eased me onto it softly. I fell back and watched as he removed his shirt. He climbed on the bed and settled himself on top of me, being careful not to use too much weight.

He kissed my neck and pulled the strap of my nightie down. He kissed my shoulder and sank his teeth into the muscle there. I groaned and arched my back a little. He pulled the other strap down carefully, slowly, like he was opening a gift and didn't want to tear the wrapping.

I watch his muscles flex in his shoulders as he moved down my body to my breasts. He spent a lot of time there, sucking and biting tenderly.

"God Yaz, I love your tits..." he murmured, with his face in them.

I laughed and he licked the valley between them, pushing them together so he could put matching hickie's on each one. He ran his hand down my stomach and under my panties, quickly slipping two fingers into me. I felt my pussy clench around them, his moans told me he did and well.

He kissed his way down my stomach stopping at my tattoos so he could lick them. I grabbed his head and he looked up at me, his green eyes glowing, as he removed my panties. He watched my face as he took a long lick at my wet folds. I closed my hands in his hair, pulling it slightly.

He put his hot mouth over my clit and sucked it hard as he teased the swollen bud with his tongue. His fingers began to move and soon I heard wet sloshing noises coming from inside me.

"God... you're so wet..." he praised.

He moved his fingers in and out and in small circles. I was getting close when he pulled his fingers out. I moaned in protest. His mouth never let up, and I felt him lift his body up and kick his pants off.

He kissed my thigh and moved back up my body. I felt his warm, hard, cock and cool balls, on my leg. He centered himself over me and kissed my mouth, slipping his wet tongue between my teeth. He moved to my neck and kissed and sucked there.

"Open up for me, Yazmine..." he whispered, and I panicked a little.

This was it.

My legs started to shake a little as I spread them for him. He placed his arms under my shoulders and put his hands in my hair. He kissed me again, longer this time. Then he looked in my eyes.

"I know you're scared..." he said, and I felt him at my entrance, "...and this may hurt a little, but know that it's not my intention to hurt you, ever. I love you Yazmine, and I promise to always put your needs before my own. And I will do my very best to make this as easy and as pleasurable as I can for you."

My breathing increased and he stroked my face.

"Look at me," he said.

I did, and as soon as our eyes locked he pushed into me. I gasped and my mouth fell open. It hurt, but was manageable. I watched as Edward's eyes glazed over.

"My god..." he moaned, closing his eyes.

When they opened again, he stroked my face and waited for me to relax.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes Edward," I said, and he kissed my neck.

He pulled back slightly and pushed in a little more. I felt resistance as he pushed this time and my hands flew to his back. My god, he wasn't even all the way in.

"I'm sorry..." he said, pulling back and thrusting into me quickly.

"Owwww!" I growled through clenched teeth as I felt my innocence rip away. It hurt like hell and I could feel my pulse in my pussy. I dug my nails in his back, he growled, his chest rumbling. I could tell he was trying very hard to restrain himself. A tear ran down the side of my face involuntarily.

"Shit, I'm sorry baby," he whispered, as he sank deeper, stretching me.

He finally stopped and started placing small light kisses on my face. He kissed my tears away and held me to him.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but it's the only way…" he looked worried.

"I know Edward, it's not so bad," I said, holding his face in my hands.

We lay there for a few minutes, kissing, our bodies connected. Then Edward put his entire body on mine so that we were skin to skin. His face went into my neck and he pulled back slowly. He pushed into me softly and I tensed again.

"Relax Yazmine... let me love you. Let me show you how good I can make you feel," he said softly, and all my muscles gave way.

He caught a slow, steady pace and my pain quickly became my pleasure. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling gasping.

"Shit Yaz, you're so wet… so tight..." he said, into my neck and my body responded to his words, his voice.

My eyes looked down over Edward's pale body moving on top of mine. I ran my hands down his wet muscular back and over his firm ass, which was pumping and grinding between my thighs.

My breathing speed up and I moaned.

"That's it baby, just feel me," he said in a heavy voice, as he deepened his strokes.

"Edward…umm…" I moaned kissing his shoulder.

He lifted my legs and put them around his waist, the heels of my feet resting on his ass cheeks. His hands gripped my ass and his face fell into the pillow. He pumped into me faster while he held my ass in place. The only thing moving was his ass and thighs as he pushed deeper.

"Yazmine…pussy's… so... good..." he moaned lost in the moment.

"And it's all yours Edward," I moaned. I wanted him to be my first and my last. I had saved myself for him. I always wanted it to be him.

"Fuckkk!" he growled.

My body responded to all his stimuli, his voice, skin, scent, words, and magnificent cock that was taking me to new heights.

"Oh god, Edward! I think I'm going to cum!" I yelled as I felt my body tighten.

"Yes, come for me..." he urged.

I bit into his shoulder as I came crashing down. His head flew up and he grabbed my hands pinning them to the bed. He pushed deeply and quickly into me, pushing me into the mattress repeatedly. A moment later he was cringing on top of me, cursing and calling _my name_ as he spilled his seed into me.

He collapsed on top of me and I stroked his sweaty back. He moaned into the pillow.

"Your hands feel good on my skin," he said. "It tingles."

I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his face up. It was sweaty and a little flush. I kissed his chin and he smiled. His breathing slowed down and he pulled out of me gently, sitting back on his knees to look at me. He looked at his softening penis; there was a little blood on it and the sheets.

"Yazmine, you okay?" He grimaced.

"I'm fine Edward, that's supposed to happen," I said.

"I know but…"

"Edward, you were great. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

He smiled, climbed off the bed, and headed to the bathroom. He came back with a towel and a warm wash cloth. He put the towel underneath me and gently wiped me clean. He scrubbed the sheets the best he could. I sat up slowly and pulled him back on top of me.

"That was wonderful," I said honestly.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said, as we snuggled.

I lay in his arms and closed my eyes.

"Oh!" I sat up. "I got you some thing else for Valentine's Day."

"Trust me, this is enough."

"No, I want you to have this," I said getting up from the bed.

I went into my bag and pulled out the black velvety bag. I dumped the gold band in my hand and sat on the bed. I showed it to him.

"I had this made for you by the goldsmith on the rez. It's an eternal lovers ring. It's engraved with both our given and spirit names in Quileute, you are the lion and me the wolf. Funny, I always knew my mate would be a big cat," I said showing him the symbols behind our names.

"Why'd you think that?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"Stories my Gram told me when I was a child," I said, shaking my head.

"Anyway, the inscription printed inside means eternal youth or forever young. The term is used by my dad's tribe to describe young lovers, children who've grown up loving each other in the simplest forms of innocence, and friendship. As they age that love changes to something more, they fall in love and become lovers." I smiled.

"Our people believe that the souls of these youthful lovers seek each other out in every lifetime, that they are what you would call soul mates," I said, taking his hand.

"A lot of people never find theirs you know. They go through life searching because they always feel like a part of them is missing. What we have Edward is rare. I know it's just Native American whoopla, half that stuff I don't even believe, but I do believe we are destined to love one another. And no matter what happens, know that I'll always love you," I said, looking him.

"I don't think its hoopla. I mean how does a four year old explain why he's loves the girl next to him in the sandbox? You can't, but I knew, I've always known that you would be mine. I never could figure out the power you had over me. Maybe this explains it." He laughed, taking the ring from my hand.

He quickly slid it on his left hand ring finger.

"I'll never take it off," he said.

"Me either," I said, looking at my ring.

He took my hand and kissed it, pulling me on top of him. He lay down and I straddled him. I felt his erection on my thigh and smiled. He was like the freakin' energizer bunny. I ran my hands over his chest and traced the outline of his tattoo.

"I love your tattoo," I said, leaning in to lick it.

"I love yours too," he said, his erection growing still.

"Edward, make love to me again."

He smiled, pulling me to him and taking my breast in his mouth. He slid his hand down my back and lifted his cock to my entrance. I push down on it carefully and we both hissed. He grabbed my hips and directed my movement, showing me how, and what, he liked. I rocked my hips over his as I sucked at his neck. And for the second time that night we made sweet love.

0**********************0

**AN: By the way, I posted a link for my version of Sue Black (Yaz's mom) on my profile page. Check it out & Review.**


	8. Green eyed monster

**I don't own Twilight. Enjoy and review. Love LRC.**

**8. Green eyed monster**

{Edward}

I woke up at about one a.m. and was thrilled to find the woman that I had been having a dream about still wrapped around my body. I kissed her forehead and she stirred a little bit falling limply across her pillow. Her hair had fallen across her face and breasts when she moved so I reached over and pushed it back.

I noticed a thin gold chain in the folds of her neck. I reached over and pulled it gently. A small red pendant slid forward. I leaned in close to examine it. It was a howling wolf. I smiled, it was her spirit guide. She reached up absentmindedly and pulled it from my hands tucking it back to her neck.

"Yaz, you have to get up, love. We need to get going," I said softly.

She stirred and tried to open her eyes. I kissed her mouth softly and she kissed me back.

"We have to go baby, your mom's going to kill me if I bring you home late." I reminded her.

"Okay..." she whispered still sleep.

"I like your necklace. Is it new? I don't think I've ever noticed it before."

"It was a Valentine's gift from Jazzy," she murmured.

I sat up.

"What the fuck is he doing giving you Valentine's Day gifts!" I shouted.

She opened her eyes startled.

"What are you saying, and why are you yelling?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"The necklace!" I said.

Her hand went to the charm and she rubbed it.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked, in a sleepy voice.

"Jasper gave it to you?"

"Yeah for Valentine's Day," she said.

"Why is buying you Valentine's Day gifts?"

"Because we're friends Edward. He said it reminded him of my tattoo. I gave him a gift too. God Edward, what's the big damn deal?"

My head started to hurt I was so mad.

_Wait a minute…_

"Your tattoo… this tattoo!" I asked, pulling the sheets down to her thighs, pointing at the wolf tattoo that was almost in her damn crotch. "What the fuck is he doing down here!"

"He liked the one on my back, so I showed him the others…"

"Give it to me!" I interrupted.

"Give what to you?" she asked.

"The necklace!" I yelled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm taking it back to him, and I'm going to tell him to back the fuck off!"

"No Edward, you're being ridiculous!" she shouted.

"Take it off!" I yelled.

"No!" she yelled back.

I don't know what it was that made me do it, anger, jealousy, ignorance, or just plain stupid, but I lunged at her quickly and ripped it from her neck.

"Oww, Edward, stop it!" she screamed, placing her hand at her neck.

There was a loud banging on the door.

"Edward, open this door!" Em yelled.

"Yaz, are you alright?" I heard Alice's worried voice calling behind his.

I looked at the necklace in my hand. There was more banging and it was louder this time.

"Edward, open it now or I swear I'm going to kick your ass!" Em yelled.

I stood up, threw on my boxers, and went to open the door. Em pushed me in the chest and I stumbled back. Alice flew to the bed and looked over Yaz who was now crying on the bed, naked. He looked at me and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Oh shit, Yaz, your neck is bleeding!" Alice gasped.

I looked over at Yaz who was looking at her hands. The next thing I knew Emmett had punched me in the mouth and then in my stomach. I fell to my knees.

"What the fuck did you do, Edward!" He yelled, getting ready to hit me again.

I braced myself for the blow.

"Emmett stop! Please don't hurt him!" Yaz yelled, running toward him.

Emmett backed up a little and caught her in his arms.

"What did he do Yaz? Did he hurt you?" he asked her, not even acknowledging the fact that she was naked. This was rare for Emmett, he must've been really pissed.

"Not how you think," she said sadly as Alice covered her with a sheet.

"But Ali said you were bleeding..." he said.

"Just a few scratches from his nails," she said, rubbing her neck.

I tried to stand up and Em pushed me back down.

"Don't you fucking move, Ed!" Em growled.

"Let him up Em," she said still sobbing.

He stepped back and I stood up. I took a step toward her and she stepped back. I stopped and held the necklace out to her. Alice looked at her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to," I said.

"Don't be sorry now," she said, looking at the broken necklace, and then into my eyes. "You got what you wanted didn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means you got what you wanted. The necklace, my virginity... take it how you want to, Edward."

"Don't say that. You know that's not what this was about for me..." I stepped closer to her.

She turned and walked out the door into the hallway.

"Yazmine..." I called, trying to go to her. Em stepped in front of me and I rolled my eyes.

Alice picked up Yazmine's things and came over to me.

"Give me her keys. You can ride with Emmett. I'm taking her home."

I pointed at my jeans.

"Good job asshole, way to fuck up what should've been one of the best nights of her life." Alice frowned as she walked toward the door.

"Ali, I didn't mean to do it… tell her I love her... tell her I'm sorry," I begged.

"You fucking tell her!" she spat.

"Em, I'm sorry. She needs me right now," she said to him.

"I know short stuff, go on. Ed and I are going have a little chat," he said.

_Fuck..._ I thought.

I cracked my neck getting ready for the sparring match I knew was coming.

0*************0

Emmett turned to me once the door shut. I put my hands up and shook my shoulders out. He got lucky with those first two blows. Emmett was big, but I was fast, and this time I was ready for him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I know this is how we usually settle things, but I'm too tired tonight. Ali wore my ass out. I'll just have to owe you an ass whooping," he said, sitting on the sofa.

I relaxed and fell onto the bed. I was worn out too.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I said, looking at the ceiling.

"What the hell happened? I know the beginning of the night went well. I could hear you two moaning and her screaming through these thin ass walls. Good job by the way. She's not a quiet one is she?" He chuckled. "Then I hear you and her yelling at each other. What the fuck?" he asked, throwing his hands up.

I sat up and explained what happened. He listened then shook his head.

"Maybe dad can get your ass some anger management. That was so uncalled for Edward. You'll be lucky if she takes you back."

"Em, I'm just so crazy about her. It would kill me if she was with someone else."

"Edward, she said that she and Jazz are just friends. Has she given you any reason to think otherwise, are you that insecure?" he asked.

_Fuck yes I am._

"No she hasn't, but you haven't seen how they are together," I said.

"Sure I have, and I can see that while he seems to like her as more than a friend, he hasn't tried once to step on your toes. Besides that, Yaz is in love with you. She wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I know… I'm so fucking stupid," I said, slapping my forehead.

"You said it, I didn't," he laughed. "Jealousy and anger, are a very dangerous combination little brother. You better get them in check before you do something really stupid and lose her for good."

I put my head in my hands and leaned over my knees.

"Do you love her, Edward?"

"Yes, you know I do." I answered into my hands.

"Then you need to trust her. You can't have one without the other," he said, slapping my back.

I sat up and looked at him. I saw him in a new light just then. My brother was becoming a man, and it was a man that I long to be, a man like my father. Twice today he'd given me great advice. I never thought I'd see the day. I was always the more serious, sensible one, while he was the funny, fun loving one. I knew my big brother had a heart of gold, but who knew that under all that brawn, there were brains.

I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny ass?"

"You Em, you're like… dad... in training," I said, and he slapped the back of my head.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Edward. I'd be worried about making this shit up to Yazmine." He smiled.

I looked down at the charm in my hand. I had no idea how to make this up to her.

0*************0

*Yazmine*

I woke the next morning, well afternoon, in a haze. The sun was shining brightly through my window and was causing my eyes to burn. I turned to my left to find Ali lying next to me in my queen sized bed. I instantly raised my left hand. It was still there, last night hadn't been a dream.

I rolled to my side and sat up. The ache between my legs, and soreness in my thighs was evident when I went to stand. I sat back down with a thud shaking the bed. I grimaced and rubbed my legs. Last night had been a night to remember in more ways than one.

I was no longer a virgin. Edward and I had made love twice last night and it was incredible, after the initial pain anyway. I loved how it felt being and sharing my love with him. I relished in the memory of his scent, it was still all over me. And my body remembered the feel of his warm skin on mine, the weight of his body on me, and the feel of his hardness inside me. They all lingered in my thoughts. I closed my eyes, my hands moving to my neck.

Then I remembered how my perfect night came crashing down around me. The fight Edward and I had. Him ripping Jazz's necklace from my neck, and Emmett kicking his ass. How could he do that to us, ruin our special night? If he loved me like he said then why didn't he trust me?

I put my hands on my face and felt warm arms wrap around me. They squeezed me tightly and I started to cry.

"Don't cry, it'll be okay," Alice said softly.

"He ruined it Alice..." I sobbed.

"He didn't mean to. He loves you."

"He's so jealous and he doesn't even have a reason to be." I cried.

She looked down.

"What, you think he does?" I asked, sniffling.

"No, I don't, but I've seen you with Jazz. You two are pretty close. I mean now he's giving you presents and you gave him an infinity cuff!"

"Alice, I give you gifts all the time. Friends give each other gifts. What's the big fucking deal!" I said, shaking my head. "And so what I if I gave him an infinity cuff. It's just for friendship. I can make it stand for whatever I want it to stand for Ali."

"It's for your betrothed, Yazmine!"

"The tribe doesn't do that anymore, and for us it means friends forever!" I shouted.

She looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I didn't mean to yell at you." I apologized.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I'm on your side. Edward was wrong, but try to see things from his perspective," she said.

"I admit that I may be a little attracted to Jazz. He's sexy, and one of the nicest people I've ever known. He also happens to be one of my oldest friends, but I'm in love Edward, and I haven't given him any reason to doubt that or not to trust me." I sighed.

"Jasper is fabulous, and no you haven't given Edward a reason. But Edward is going to be Edward. He has the worst temper and quite the jealousy streak. And he isn't always rational when it comes to you I've noticed." She frowned.

I fell back on the bed and said nothing.

"Yaz, would you tell me if you had?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"If I had what?"

"You know… hooked up with Jasper." She smiled.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. You're so team Edward." I laughed.

"No, I'm team Yaz. And look whose talking. He had your ass climbing the walls last night. I'm surprised you didn't get up and do a fucking cheer for Team Edward." She teased.

"Oh god Alice... his reputation is well deserved." I swooned, wincing as I stood.

She laughed and climbed off the bed.

"Come on, you need a hot bath. It'll soothe your aching puss." She laughed.

We went in my bathroom and she turned on the tub. Once it was full I climbed in. The warm water stung when it touched my folds. I made a shushing sound and closed my eyes as I sat down. Alice sat on the end of the tub.

"So when you gonna let Edward off the hook?" she asked.

"I don't know right now. I don't even want to talk to him. It's bad enough that I have to see him at school tomorrow."

0************0

After my bath I went downstairs to the family room because Alice had gone home to take a nap. When I walked into the room I found Jazzy sitting there with my dad. They were talking shop, sports, and cars. I stood in the doorway and watched them banter back and forth over which baseball team they thought was going to go far this summer. Jazz loved baseball more than he loved basketball.

"Umm hum…" I cleared my throat.

"Hey Bug, come to watch the game with us?" Dad asked.

"Is my team winning?" I asked, moving to the couch to sit next to Jazz.

"Hell no, I told you Ohio State wasn't going to win this shootout," Jazz said.

"We'll see, don't count them out yet." I smiled.

At half time I made popcorn, got sodas for Jazz and I, and a beer for Dad. We were halfway through the third quarter when my cell rang. I picked it up and looked at the screen. I put it back down. It was Edward and I didn't want to talk to him yet.

My cell rang two more times and once again went unanswered. I didn't even look to see who it was. Jazz looked at me with questioning eyes. I just shrugged at him. My dad stood up and went to the bathroom. Then the house phone rang. Jazz looked at me then reached over to hand me the phone.

"I'm not answering it, and you better not either," I said.

He looked at the caller ID.

"It's Edward," he said.

"I know. I'm not answering it," I said again.

"Okay fine..." he said, putting the phone back down.

"I don't want to talk about it either," I said quickly.

He held his hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't going to ask. If you want to talk I'm here."

"Okay," I said.

"Okay," he said, turning toward the TV.

"Thanks Jazz," I said softly.

"You're welcome, sweetness."

Ohio State took the game. I rubbed it in Jazz's and my dad's face. I walked Jazzy to his truck. A brand new, black, Ford F150 Platinum that was chromed out. I knew his parents had money, so did mine, most of the families in our neighborhood did well, but my dad would never buy me a forty something thousand dollar truck. I barely got him to spring for the 'stang', and his friend gave him a good deal on it for doing some body work on one of his other classics.

We stood out at his truck making small talk. We talked about the test in Physics and the talent show last night. He teasingly told me that he _really_ enjoyed my lap dance and I blushed. He said he enjoyed dinner, that I had chosen a good restaurant.

"Jazzy, what happened at the restaurant with Inez last night? You looked upset when you left."

"I knew you were going to ask me that." He sighed looking down.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to," I said, retracting the question.

"I'll tell you the reason I was mad if you tell me why you won't talk to Edward," he said, thinking that I would say no.

"Okay, that's fair," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine then... Inez told me Friday that she was pregnant."

I gasped.

"You're going to be a daddy Jazz!"

He shook his head and continued.

"No, I broke up with her," he said.

"Jasper Charles Whitlock-Hale, I thought you were a better man than that!" I yelled at him.

"What… hold on… it's not my kid! If it were I wouldn't leave her. I don't run from my responsibilities, Yazmine."

"What… wait a minute? It's not yours? You mean…"

"She's was fucking around… yeah. Maybe I'm too fucking nice. Nice guys always get the shaft. Women like bad boys that treats them like shit," he said bitterly.

I looked at him, then at the ground.

"Well how can you be sure it's not yours. You two have been dating like 5 months and you were sleeping together right?"

"We slept together twice, and that just happened in these last few weeks. I used protection too. I always strap up. But none of that really matters because she's 8 weeks pregnant, which means I'm not the father. There's no way I could be unless you can get pregnant from giving head," he said, looking up.

He looked hurt.

"Anyway, she already knew about the dinner and I didn't want to be an ass, so I let her come. That was a big mistake. She was upset the whole night about us breaking up and Rosie insisted I take her home."

"Jazzy, I'm sorry," I said, hugging him.

"Thanks, but I'm not ready to be a dad, and my parents would've strangled me."

He squeezed me tighter.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Promise me you won't get mad first," I said.

He pushed me back and held my shoulders in his big hands.

"What did he do?"

"Promise first," I said.

"No, I won't promise you that. I'll do my best though. What did he do?" he asked, pulling my face up by the chin so he could see it.

I pulled my turtleneck down.

"He broke the necklace you gave me," I said sadly.

He looked at my neck and ran his fingers over it. His eyes filled with anger.

"And these scratches?" he asked.

I let the shirt go quickly. I had forgotten about those. I looked down again and he pulled my face back up.

"The scratches Yazmine, did Edward do that to you?" he asked growling.

"It was an accident. He asked for the necklace and I wouldn't give it to him so…" I said stammering.

"So what, he fucking rips it off your neck!" he yelled.

I put my hand over his mouth.

"Jazz, be quiet, my dad..."

He took my hand in his.

"Don't Yaz; I can't believe he put his hands on you!"

"It wasn't like that Jazz. He was hurting and..."

"Hurt… that motherfucker knows nothing about hurt. He's the one that has you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He calmed a little.

"Nothing," he said, looking at the ground running his hand through his perfect blond waves.

"Jazzy, I'm okay, really."

"Are you?" he asked, seeing the tears brimming.

"Physically yes… emotionally no..." I said, crying into his chest.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I lay on his chest and closed my eyes listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to beat in time with my own. He didn't say anything for a few minutes as I cried, wetting up his shirt.

"I don't understand this thing you have for him, Yaz. Don't lose yourself in him," he whispered.

"I love him."

"Love shouldn't hurt," he said, sounding far away.

"But it does. I don't expect you to understand..." I responded.

"Oh, but I do. Better than you know," he said, stroking my hair.

0*************0

~Jasper~

After Yaz calmed down, I kissed her forehead and sent her back in the house. I jumped in my truck and headed toward the Cullen house. Edward and I were going to have a little talk.

I was there in less than ten minutes, pounding on the door. He threw it open frustrated. His eyes narrowed when he saw me.

"Hale, what the hell are you doing here?" He spat.

"You and I need to have a talk Cullen. Care to step outside?" I asked.

He smirked and stepped on the porch. It took all of me not to knock it off his face.

"I think you know why I'm here," I growled.

"I really don't. What do you want Jasper?" he asked.

"I just left Yazmine's house. I saw her fucking neck asshole!" I yelled, balling up my fists.

He took a step back.

"I didn't mean to do that. I would never hurt her on purpose..." he hissed, and I could see the remorse in his eyes. "It wouldn't have even happened if you hadn't given her the damn necklace!"

"It wouldn't have happened, if you kept your fucking hands to yourself! The necklace was a gift from one friend to another. I can't help it if you're insecure."

"Who do you think you're fooling, Jasper? I see how you look at her. I know you want her, but you can't have her because she's mine!" he scowled.

"We've never done anything inappropriate. If she wants to be with you then so be it. But she doesn't deserve this shit from you. If you can't treat her the way she should be treated then you don't deserve her," I said, and his jaw tightened.

"And you do, is that it!"

I said nothing.

"Look, you left and shit has changed..."

"You said you'd take care of her... you promised..." I said to him.

"Fuck Jazz, we were ten when we made that stupid oath. It was some bullshit we saw on a movie."

"Fuck that, you promised and you didn't keep your word!" I yelled. "And now you want to put your hands on her! What the fuck, Edward!"

"I said it was a accident!" he yelled. "You know I didn't mean to."

"Do I? Your word's worth shit to me."

Anger and something else crossed his face.

"You know what! Just stay out our business, and stay the fuck away from Yazmine!" He demanded.

"Make me asshole," I said, getting in his face. "You know... she may be yours now, but at the rate you're going, it won't be long until she leaves you. So I'll play my position, because you and I both know who she'll run too when you fuck up again, and that's what's eating a hole in your ass, isn't it?"

"Fuck you!" he snarled, lunging at me, sending us flying off the porch into the grass.

We wrestled on the ground, pounding at each other. I rolled on top of him and punched him in the nose. He wrapped his leg around me, knocking me off of him, and hit me in the eye. I heard Mrs. Cullen screaming and rolled him over again straddling him. I felt a pair of hands pulling me off just as I cocked my arm back to hit him.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Dr. C asked, holding my arms behind my head. I looked up to see Emmett doing the same to Edward as we both struggled to get to one another.

"Calm down Jasper! You too Edward!" he shouted at us. "What's this all about? I thought you two were friends!"

"That was a long time ago, Dr. C," I said calmly, so he let me go. Mrs. Cullen brought me a cool towel and an ice pack.

Emmett finally got Edward to calm down enough so he could be let go. Mrs. Cullen handed him a towel and ice pack as well. His nose was bleeding a little and I was upset that I hadn't broken it. It would definitely bruise though, fucking pretty boy.

"Well don't you both speak at once," Dr. Cullen said, looking between us.

"I have nothing else to say. I've said my peace." I told him.

"Edward..." his father said. "What's this about?"

"It's nothing, dad," he replied.

"Nothing… is this 'nothing', the same reason Emmett busted your lip?" he asked.

Edward didn't say anything he just watched me. What could he say? He got two ass whippings today for putting his hands on his girlfriend. If he did he may end up with a third and fourth. I knew his parents wouldn't approve of his behavior either.

"May I please go, Doc?" I asked.

"Sure Jasper, I can see I'm getting no where with you two. Do you want me to look at your eye? Are you okay to drive?"

"Yep, I've had worst. I'm cool," I said.

"Mrs. Cullen, ma'am, I'm sorry bout this. I'll replace your towel," I said, and she nodded stroking my hair back like I was still a kid. I'd forgotten how soothing her touch was.

"Okay honey, but you really don't have to worry yourself," she said.

"Yes I do. I am sorry." I walked toward my truck and when I got close to Edward he growled.

"Stay away from her!"

I stopped and looked at him.

"You heard what I said, Edward. Put your hands on her again and I will fuck you up. I promise you that. And I keep my fucking promises," I said and he ruffled up. "I honestly don't know what she sees in you. That pretty face of yours can only get you so far," I said, shaking my head and walking away.

"I don't think my face is the only thing she loves!" He announced, smirking.

"Edward!" his parents yelled.

Was that his way of telling me he was sleeping with her? I looked at Edward, who was smiling. That's exactly what he was doing. He wanted me to know that they were sleeping together. That he had taken her virginity. And he was fucking announcing it to everyone. I spun on my heels and headed toward him. Dr. C and Emmett were both between us in a flash.

"Jasper, go home son," Dr. C said, turning me toward my truck.

"Edward, get your ass in the house… now!" he yelled.

0***********************************0

**AN: So, was Jazz right to defend Yaz, was it his place. And how about Edward's jealousy, does he have a right to be? Are Jazz and Yaz too close?**


	9. If you can't beat 'em

You guys know the drill. I don't own SM characters.

**9. If you can't beat 'em…**

*Yazmine*

My door flew open and Jake came storming into the room suddenly. The intrusion startled me and I jumped into a sitting position.

"What the hell, Jake? Do you know how to knock!" I spat.

He completely ignored me.

"Let me see your neck!" he growled.

"What? Why?" I asked.

Fuck, he knew. How did he find out already?

"Don't play with me. The only reason I didn't go and kick Edward's ass yet is because I think he's had enough for today after Em and Jazz. Tomorrow I may reconsider..."

He walked over to me and pulled the turtleneck down. He looked me over and shook his head.

"They're not too bad. How are you?" he asked.

"Better now. What does Jazz have to do with any of this?"

"I was at the house with Rosie when he came in with a freshly swollen eye. We thought he got jumped or something. He was pissed and told us about your incident..." he said, with narrow eyes. "He said when he left here, that he went to pay Edward a little visit. Things got heated and Em and Dr. Cullen had to pull them apart," he said, smiling.

"What! He and Edward had a fight!" I shouted.

"Yeah, he busted Ed's nose." He smiled.

"What the hell are you so happy about! Don't you know that Jazz is the reason Edward and I fought in the first place! He's going to be so pissed that I ran to Jazz," I said, looking down.

"So, the fuck, what! Fuck Edward. He scratches your neck up being a dick, and you're worried about him being pissed at you!" He looked at me astonished. "What's wrong with you? This is not the Yaz I know. Why are you so gaga over him?" he asked.

Then his eyes lit up.

"Oh god... you're fucking him."

"Jake..."

"Oh shit... you are... Bug no... I told you to hold on to that. Don't just give it to some random ass dude."

"He's not some random ass dude. I love him, Jacob."

"Yeah, yeah, so you've said," he said, rolling his eyes.

"He loves me too," I said.

"Does he? I'm thinking if he did, he would've kept his hands to himself," he said, sarcastically.

"It was an accident. He would never hit me! He went to grab the necklace and scratched me."

"He should have never come at you in anger. If he were calm, he would've been in better control," Jake said.

I hung my head. I knew he was right.

"Are they both okay?" I asked even though I was mad at them. How could Jazz do that? I had cried to him in confidence and he not only went to fight Edward but he told my brother.

"Yeah, bruised a little bit," he said.

"I can't believe Jazz told you."

"He had to explain why he came home with a busted eye."

"He could've made something up," I said bitterly.

"You know how Jazz is. He doesn't bite is tongue too often. He's a man after my own heart." Jake laughed.

"I can't believe he did this. I don't know if I should mad or flattered." I complained.

"He cares a lot about you... and I can tell you care for him," he said, looking at me pointedly.

I looked away quickly.

"What... you thought I didn't notice?" he asked. "Please, give me some credit Yazmine. I know you better than anyone else and I think I can read you pretty well."

I looked at him.

"You care for him and more than in a 'friendly' way. I don't even think you realized how much. It's unlike you, but perhaps you're in denial." He smirked.

Jake was right and he knew me well. He and I were only twenty months apart, not even a full two years, so we grew up pretty tight. We were always in the same school, had the same friends, but this only made our bond stronger. So if he was saying that he could see my feelings for Jazz were more than regular, hanging out friends, say like TJ, then they probably were.

I sat back on my bed. Had I been in denial, because apparently everyone saw this but me? I had been so vehemently refusing it to everyone that maybe I was believing my own hype and not seeing the picture clearly. I immediately thought back to Edward, even he saw something and asked me to distance myself.

I shook it off and decided that it didn't matter because I was in love with Edward. He was finally mine after all these years of waiting and wanting him. Jake was right too though. Edward should have never come at me in anger. I know he felt like shit about it, but it didn't change the fact that he did it, and it didn't make it right.

My mind and heart started to wage a war. My heart was telling me to give in and call him, just to see if he was okay. My mind was telling me he got what he deserved and to let him sweat it out. But Jazz had gone over to the Cullen's and defended me. So what was the right course of action now. I know Edward, and I knew his blood was boiling considering the reason we were fighting just came over to protect and defend me.

"Ugh!" I grunted in frustration.

"Maybe I do care for Jazz. He's a great guy. But I'm in love Edward. He has my heart," I finally said.

"Look Yaz, I know how you feel about Ed, I do. But his ass was wrong no matter how you slice it. I won't tell you what to do, but I hope you don't let his behavior slide because you feel guilty about how close you are to Jazz."

"How did you…"

"Because I know you, that's how. Now Edward's had his ass beat several times today, so I think he gets the message. But he better keep that temper of his in check around you, and I'm not fucking kidding." Jake warned. "You don't seem to think clearly when it comes to him. So I'm going to tell you this because I love you... If you let him step on your heart now; soon he'll be stomping on it."

I thought about his statement and sighed. So no phone call I guess. We were both going to have to sweat it out.

0*******************0

{Edward}

The next couple of weeks had been strained. My dad had just about strangled the shit out of me when he found out why Jasper and I had got into it, and why Emmett popped me in the mouth. I was put on punishment, but his disappointment in me was far worse.

I tried everything to get Yaz to forgive me. I put a Calla lily or a Rose on her locker daily. I text'd her apologizing, since she still wouldn't speak to me, every night, and still nothing. I only knew she wasn't completely done with me, and that she still loved me, because she still wore my ring everyday. That gave me hope.

I would do anything to have her back. I missed her laugh, her smile, her scent, those eyes and soft lips. I fell back on the bed and chucked the book I was reading across the room. It hit my dresser and knocked some cologne bottles over. I reluctantly rolled off the bed and went to pick up the items. I stooped to the floor and retrieved the book; underneath it was the necklace I had pulled from Yazmine's neck. I grabbed it by the clasps and went to my bathroom to toss it in the trash. I stopped and looked at the broken necklace. It gave me an idea. Why not make the cause of my problem become my peace offering?

I palmed the necklace and picked up my cell to call Alice.

"Damn it, Edward! I told you... I can't make her talk to you!" she answered, agitated.

"I know that, and I may not need you to if this works. I need you to do me a big favor," I said.

"Depends on what it is." She responded.

"The charm bracelet I got Yaz for Christmas... can you get it for me?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I've decided that if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." I conceded.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Yaz and Jasper. If she wants to be his friend... fine. I'll chill out some; if it'll make her happy. I need her back, Ali. I'm going crazy without her." I confessed. "So as a peace offering, and to show that I mean what I'm saying, I'm going add Jasper's charm to our bracelet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I have to get it from her first," I said.

I can't believe I was going to do this after what he said. But the best offense is a good defense. If we were all cool and hung together, she wouldn't be alone with him so much. I could apologize, be the better man. I'd do anything for her. It was a win, win really. I could watch his every move, and if he protested to me being around he'd be the ass, not me, and I'd come out smelling like roses. I had his ass by the balls now.

"You know Edward, this might work. But there's one problem. She wears the bracelet every day. I think she only takes it off to shower," Ali said.

That made me smile.

"Well you're there everyday almost. Can't you swipe it? I'll only need for a couple of days," I said.

"You want me to steal it?" she asked.

"It's not really stealing. I'm going to give it back to her."

She let out a deep breath.

"I'll see what I can do." She huffed.

"Thanks, Ali. I'll owe you one."

"Edward, if I help you make things right with her you better not fuck up again." She warned.

"I'll do my very best. I'm only human and I make mistakes... but Alice…I do love her."

"I know, but you tend to be a little selfish and stupid sometimes."

"Alice, I'm getting ready to tell Yaz that I'll back off her and Jasper, even hangout with them. If that's not trust and selflessness I don't know what is."

"Okay, I'll call you when I have it," she said.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, ending the call.

0******************0

*Yazmine*

I hadn't spoke to Edward in over two weeks and boy was he laying it on thick. I got flowers everyday, and 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you', text messages every night. I kind of felt bad for making him suffer, because I was suffering with him. I missed him and I wanted this all to be over.

He looked sad all the time now, and he stopped trying to talk to me in the hallways. In the couple of classes that we did have together, I noticed him watching me out of the corner of my eye, but I never said anything or looked at him directly. If I did, I probably would have caved a long time ago.

I was talking to Jazz, but just barely. We spoke 'Hi' and 'Bye' but it was harder to avoid him since I went by his house to see Rosie all the time. I tried to stay confined to her room when I was there, but that wasn't always possible. I was still ticked at him for running his mouth, and for running over to Edward's, and starting a fight after I told him what happened. He apologized for telling Jake, but not for fighting with Edward. He felt that was justified.

I was going stir crazy sitting in the house all the time. I wasn't talking to Jazz or Edward, and I didn't want to shop with Ali, Rose, and Tanya, so I had nothing to do. I decided to head to the court the first sunny day we had. It was the beginning of March, so it was still chilly out, but the sun was welcomed. I put my hair up, threw on a hoodie and some sweat pants, and headed out the door.

When I got to the play ground I saw that everyone else had the same idea. I think our entire hoop squad was out here. The guys were already on the court, and the girls were flocking around to watch. I walked on the court and asked TJ if I could get in on the next game. He smiled and said that I could be on his squad. A blonde haired guy with crystal blue eyes, stepped up and protested.

"Wait a minute. I'm not balling against a chick. That doesn't even seem fair because you guys would lose... and badly. Besides, I like a challenge." He taunted looking me up and down.

The guys from my neighbor looked at me with smiling eyes.

"Care to make a wager on the game then Mike?" Alec asked him.

Mike smiled.

"Yeah, I don't mind taking your money. What we playing?" he asked.

"How about a game of three on three? Me, TJ, and Yaz, against you and two guys of your choice," Alec said.

"That's cool. I want Kirk and Tyler." He smiled.

"Cool, how about twenty five a player?" Alec asked.

He turned to his friends and they each handed over twenty five dollars. We did the same and TJ walked over to the edge of the court and handed the money to Jazz. When did he get here? Our eyes met and he smiled at me and winked. I smiled back, blushing.

"Alright, who gets the ball first? Coin toss?" Mike asked.

"No, let's shoot for it." I smiled. "First one to miss, loses the ball." I finished.

He smiled.

"Who's shooting for your squad?"

Alec passed me the ball and I smiled.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope," they both said, stepping back as I took off my hoodie.

I was shooting first. We were on the left hand side of the court just outside of the three point line. I shot the ball and sunk it. Nothing but net. The girls clapped and the boys laughed and ohh'd. I smiled and turned to Mike whose mouth had fallen open. I reached my hand up to his chin and closed his mouth.

"Your shot Mike... I hope it isn't too easy for you..." I said, bouncing away.

He looked at me and smiled.

We had drawn a big crowd. The game was a shootout, but in the end, we won, and my pocket was twenty five dollars heavier. I gave TJ a hug and Alec a high five. I walked over to Mike, Kirk, and Tyler and shook their hands then went to the bleachers to catch my breath. I tilted my head back and started to guzzle my bottle of water.

"So why do I get the feeling that I've just been hustled."

I turned to see who was sitting beside me. Mike sat there with a big smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Hustled...no, you were just being taught a lesson about not being a sexist pig, or judging a book by its cover. Pick your cliché'."

"Lesson learned… I'm Mike Newton," he said.

"Nice to beat… Oops, I mean, nice to meet ya Mike Newton." I smiled. "I'm Yazmine Black."

I extended my hand. He shook it gently then kissed the back of it causing me to blush.

"Beautiful with one hell of a jump shot. I think I'm in love. Where are you from, Yazmine?"

"Here. Seattle has always been my home, but I spend a lot of time in La Push, on the Rez."

"No shit? I gotta friend that lives in Forks, her name is Bella Swan."

"Never heard of her," I said.

"Humm…anyway, I should come to this court more often. I loved getting my ass kicked by you."

I blushed again, this time lowering my eyes. He was handsome and not shy at all.

"You new here? I haven't seen you at Roosevelt," I said.

"No, not new. I grew up downtown, and I'm not in high school. I graduated last year."

"Oh, what college you go to?"

"I'm taking a break from school, much to my parent's dismay. I'm not sure what I want to do yet, and I don't want to waste money."

"That's cool. So why are you here in suburbia shooting hoops?"

"I was driving by here a few weeks ago and saw how nice the court was. I decided I'd come check it out when it got a little warmer." He smiled.

"Oh…it was fun kicking your butt. You should come by more often. I need new butts to whip."

"It was fun getting my butt kicked, and I think I will come back," he said, running his finger under my chin.

I smiled and he chuckled looking toward the court.

"What's with him?" he asked.

"Who?" I said, looking around.

"The blonde guy on the court. He keeps looking over here."

I looked to find Jazz watching us and not playing attention to the game. TJ chucked the ball at his head knocking it to the side to get his attention. Mike and I laughed, and Jazz turned toward the game again.

"That's Jazzy. I mean Jasper," I said.

"Jazzy?" he said, his eyebrows arching. "Oh…that's your man. My bad, I didn't mean to step on his toes."

"No, he's not my man. He's my friend."

He moved closer to me smiling.

"That's good news, Yazmine."

"Is it?" I smirked.

"Yes, very good news."

"And why's that?"

"Because now I can ask for your number. So what's up, you gonna give me your number so I can call you sometime... maybe take you out?"

I looked at him.

"I can't, Mike. Jazz, isn't my boyfriend, but I do have one."

"Humm… he's not too smart then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I laughed.

"You're beautiful. If you were my girl, I'd never let you out of my sight," he said.

"I don't..."

I turned around quickly.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling like the kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar, even though I hadn't done anything.

"I heard you were here. I wanted to see you, talk with you," he said, looking at Mike.

"Umm…okay," I said, feeling out of place because he had just caught Mike trying to talk to me. I wondered how much he had heard.

"Edward, this is Mike Newton. Mike, this is Edward Cullen... my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Mike said.

"Yeah sure… Yaz please," he said, not even looking at Mike. He held his hand out to me.

I took it and mouthed 'sorry' to Mike for Edward's rudeness.

Edward helped me off the bleachers and we walked to his Audi Q5. I leaned against the passenger side door and looked up at him.

"You know that was really rude of you back there."

"What? I spoke," he said.

"You didn't even look at him, Edward."

"I'm not here to see him. I'm here for you," he said.

I sighed.

"Well you wanted to talk... I'm listening."

He stuck his hands in his pockets nervously.

"I wanted to just say… umm… shit! This is harder than I thought," he said, closing his eyes briefly.

"Let me start over. I wanted to tell you that I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway," he said, reaching for my face slowly, not knowing if I would pull back. I didn't. I missed his touch.

"I want to make things right with you. I'm sorry I was a jealous prick. I want you to know that I won't bug you anymore about being friends with Jasper. If you say he's only a friend, that nothing will happen, then I trust you," he said, stroking my cheek.

"No more trying to boss me or make me fell bad when I hang with him?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Maybe I'll even hang with you sometime... maybe," he said.

"I would like that, Edward. Maybe it will be like old times." I smiled.

"I wouldn't go that far..." he said, looking down then back into my eyes.

"I have something for you," he said, reaching into his pocket and bringing out my charm bracelet.

"How did you get that? I thought I'd lost it. Did you find it at school? It must've fallen off?" I said, reaching for it.

"No, I didn't find it. I asked Ali to get it for me."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to add a charm to it for you. May I?" he asked, gesturing to my wrist.

I held it out and he clasped it to my arm. I spun it around searching for the new charm. It was a microphone.

"A mic?"

"To remember how talented you were on that stage." He winked and I smiled.

"There's another," he said.

I spun the bracelet and gasped when I saw it. I couldn't believe he put it on our bracelet.

"My she wolf..."

He nodded.

"Edward, you didn't have to do this," I said, almost crying.

"I know, but it means a lot to you. I think it's in the right place. I wanted to give you some of what I took back," he said, looking at the bracelet.

He kissed my wrist and his eyes met mine.

"Thank you. I know this was hard for you," I said.

"I've missed you Yaz, sooo very badly," he said, leaning into me.

"I've missed you too, Edward. I'm glad you did this today because I'm not sure how much longer I could've gone without speaking to you." I admitted, pulling him to me, causing his body to crush me against the car.

He leaned down into me and I reached up to grab his face. Our lips touched and I moaned.

"Yaz…" he whispered, attacking my lips.

His hands found their way to the back of my neck, where he played with the fine hairs at the nape of my hairline. They eventually traveled over my shoulders, down my back, and of course, to my ass. The kiss was slow, but hungry.

"I need you…" he said, kissing my sweaty neck as his hands caressed my ass.

I giggled.

"You're such a horn dog," I said, and he growled.

"Can you come over? My parents are out of town," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and his tongue licked at my lips.

"Um hum..." Someone cleared their throat.

We both turned to find TJ and Jasper watching us make out against Edward's car. Jasper was looking at Edward like he had four eyes. Then he looked at me like I had six.

"Looks like you two made up," TJ said.

"Uh huh..." I said.

Edward went back to my neck, kissing and licking.

"Thank god... he was driving me fucking crazy with all the whining." TJ teased.

"Sorry TJ, he won't be bothering you anymore. Will you, Edward?" I smiled.

"Nooo," he sang, into my neck.

His soft lips were now on my collarbone, his teeth biting it playfully. I was getting wet. I tangled my hands in his hair and lifted his head.

"Edward..." I laughed.

"God, get a damn room!" TJ said.

"We plan on it. Let's go, love," Edward said, standing up straight and grabbing my hand.

"Edward, I need to shower and change clothes."

"You can do that at my house. We can do it together..." he smiled.

"Oh god…" TJ shook his head.

"Edward, I need to go home first. I'll be over."

"Okay… meet me at my house in thirty?" he said, kissing my lips quickly.

I nodded and he walked me to my car. He opened the door and I got in.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

**AN: so you know what's next right? Make up time!**


	10. Falling

**Don't own Twilight. So I posted more character picks on the profile page. Check them out. Leave me some love. RC**

**10. Falling**

{Edward}

"Damn Ed, I didn't think you were going to come up for air." TJ teased.

"Believe me...I didn't want to." I smiled.

Jasper turned away and walked toward his bike. He was obviously trying to avoid this conversation.

I walked behind him.

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"No Edward," he replied, mounting his bike.

_Asshole_.

"Come on, five minutes?"

He turned and looked at me.

"You have three."

"Fine… I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to try to keep Yazmine away from you anymore."

"How big of you," he said, but I ignored his statement. I wasn't going to fight with him and mess up with Yaz again.

"If she wants to still be your friend so be it. I'll just have to trust her, because I don't want to fight about it anymore. You were right. I was pushing her away, and I don't want that. So I'm asking for a ceasefire," I said, looking at him to gage his reaction.

He just looked at me with his icy blue eyes.

"A ceasefire, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe we could even try to be amicable to one another and hang out sometime."

His eyes narrowed.

Okay maybe that was pushing it for the both of us.

"Look… our fighting just hurts Yaz. I don't think either one of us wants that. I know I don't. I love her and I want her to be happy," I said. "So, if dealing with you is part of that, then I'll deal."

He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. It was almost malicious.

"Okay Edward, who do you think you're talking to? I've known you since we were two. I know when you're being genuine, and you are not doing this for Yazmine. So what's your angle?" he asked.

"What are you talking about. I am doing this for Yaz. She wants to be with _me_... I want that too, and I will do whatever I have to, to make that so."

_Take the hint..._

"I get it. Very nice move Edward, and it works out for the both of you. You keep her happy, under false pretenses, but she stays put." He shook his head. "You were right, a lot has changed since I left... and most of those changes are in you. You are not the person you used to be. I mean you always had your ways, but you would've never hurt your friends."

"Don't read too much into this Jasper. I am doing this for her... as well as myself. And even though you don't see it, it's for you too. This way we're all happy. Don't you want to hang with us anymore?" I smiled, and he squinted. "I hope you don't object '_Jazzy_', because Yaz thought it was a great idea."

"Your time is up," he said, putting on his helmet.

The bike roared to life and he peeled out of the lot.

"What's wrong with him?" TJ asked looking at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't know, I just told him that I didn't mind if he and Yaz hung out. You'd think he'd be happy," I said shrugging, a little smug.

0***************0

The door bell rang and I ran down the stairs to answer it. When I opened it Yazmine smiled and I quickly pulled her inside and up the stairs to my bedroom. I closed, and locked the door. I went to her and started stripping her clothing away.

"Edward, where's Em?" she said between kisses.

"Gone."

(*kiss*)

The shirt came off.

"When is he coming back?" she asked.

"Later."

(*kiss*)

Now the pants.

"Your parents…" she moaned.

"Not coming back 'til tomorrow."

(*kiss*)

The bra falls to the floor.

I bent over and lifted her breast to my mouth.

Her head fell back and she started to purr, which caused my dick to harden even more. It had only been two and a half weeks, but it felt like months. I slipped my hands into the back of her panties and gave her ass a squeeze. I used the back of my hand to roll them off her ass cheeks. I led her to the bed and when the back of my knees hit the edge of it, I sat down.

She stood before me, her belly button was chest level so I leaned down and licked it lightly. I dipped my tongue into it sucking at the skin there.

I pushed her panties past her knees and she shimmy them down the rest of the way. I kicked them to the side.

"Edward?" she moaned.

"Hummm…" I hummed as I bit lightly at the fleshy skin on her belly.

"We shouldn't do this in your parent's house," she said, pulling at my hair.

I eyed her glistening pussy.

_Fuck yes we should do this, right here and right now. _I thought.

"Yaz, they don't care as long as I'm safe and not bringing home random chicks every night. Ali and Em are here all the time screwing."

"Edward, your mom was angry last time..."

"That's because she didn't understand the nature of our relationship. In all honesty, you're the first girl that I've been sexual with, in any way, in this bed. I wouldn't have just anyone in my bed love, I have to sleep here." I smiled. "Mom didn't know what to think when she saw me naked, in bed, with her friend's daughter. She wanted to make sure I wasn't hoeing around. She let me know I wasn't allowed to bring just any and everyone home."

I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer.

"My parents love you, and so do I. They'll love having you as a daughter."

She fisted my hair and pulled my head back roughly.

"You told them! Damn it, Edward!"

"Calm down. My dad knows because he saw the ring. I had to get the money for the ring out of my account and he wanted to know why I needed such a large amount. I have to have a signature until I'm eighteen, and even then I'm limited to an allowance. I don't have access to my money until I'm twenty-one."

"What did he say?" she asked nervously.

"He was a little worried, but I told him it was just a promise ring and that I would wait at least until we were almost done with college to make it official. So he calmed down."

"He doesn't think it's too soon?"

"Honestly yes, he thinks that we may grow apart, or that life changes may happen, but I told him I loved you and that we'd face it together. Was I right to tell him that?" I asked.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Good… I hoped so. Now will you please come here. I need you."

I slid my sweat pants down.

She watched at first. Then helped me with the pants. I took her hand and pulled her on top of me as I lay back on the bed. She straddled my waist and laid her upper body in line with mine. I felt our stomachs touch, and her breasts, warm and soft on my chest.

She kissed my neck and licked at my adam's apple, working her way up my chin to my mouth. I let my hands run through her hair. Her scalp was warm and her hair tickled my fingers as I raked though the thick mass. I needed to be inside her and this slow build up was killing me.

I grabbed her hips and moved her over my cock. She rotated her hips over me making my cock slick with her wetness.

I groaned.

She smiled and reached between her legs, lifting me to her opening. I closed my eyes trying to prepare myself for her tightness.

"Edward… I love you," she said, as she pushed down on my cock.

My eyes opened on their own.

"Fuck..." I said, gripping her hips to hold her still.

She felt so good, too good. She wasn't warm and sticky like most of the women I'd been with. She was hot, and fucking, drenching wet. Her pussy was hands down the best I'd had in my little experience. I don't care what you've heard, pussy isn't just pussy, and it's not true that all pussy is the same.

I needed to get my mind and dick on the same track or I was going to blow my load as soon as she moved. She looked at me and smiled leaning in to lick my nipples. She waited for me to move her before she started to grind. I watched her ride me and what a beautiful sight that was.

She had her eyes closed and her full lips were slightly parted. Her long curls cascaded over her magnificent breasts and her sugary brown nipples peaked through the hair as she inhaled deep, ragged breaths from our lovemaking. Her palms were pressed into my chest for leverage as she moved just her ass up and down my cock. I pushed gently with her, causing our hips to collide together softly. This was only the second time we'd been together and the third time we'd made love. I didn't want to hurt her.

I grabbed her hips and held her above me while I lifted mine, rapidly moving in and out of her. Her fingertips dug into the skin of my chest, and her head fell back with a moan. I deepened my strokes and she flinched, her body tightened under my hands so I pulled back.

"Am I hurting you?" I whispered, worried.

"No… Edward… Please don't stop," she begged.

I could have sworn my dick jumped with joy. I flipped us and pushed her legs open. She cursed and arched her back. I sat up and pushed deeply into her. Her hands griped the sheets tightly. I stopped and studied her face. Was that pleasure or pain?

She opened her eyes and they met mine. I knew then it was all pleasure. I didn't stop again until I pulled her over the edge with me. We practically came together panting, sweating and hot.

I rolled us over so that she was lying on top of me. I lay back and closed my eyes while she stroked my wet hair back.

"Edward… my god," she said, breathless.

"You're wonderful too," I said, pulling her to me.

She lay on my chest and our breathing eventually slowed. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes I realized she was sleeping. I smiled to myself; it must have been really good.

I tried to slide from underneath her but she groaned in complaint. I was stuck. I reached for the remote, flicked the flat screen on, and turned the volume down. I closed my eyes and drifted off, the calming scent of her shampoo and our sex filling my nostrils.

0******************0

I woke up to an empty bed. I leaned over the edge to make sure her clothes still littered the floor. I hoped she wouldn't leave like that. I relaxed when I saw them piled up on the dresser. I fell back on the bed and her scent washed over me when my head hit the pillow. I grabbed it from behind my head and took a long whiff, smiling.

I rolled off the bed and grabbed my sweat pants and a wife beater. Where did she disappear to? I opened the door and the smell of hamburgers filled my nose. She was cooking for me and it smelled good.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Yaz and Alice standing over the grill. Emmett was sitting on the couch in the family room watching TV and drinking a Coke.

"Ladies," I smiled, walking to Yaz who looked super hot in a pair of my boxers, socks and wife beater. She had showered and raided my dresser.

"That for me?" I asked.

"I figured you'd need your strength back," she smiled.

She turned and kissed me softly on the lips.

"And yes it's for you, but you have to share." She winked.

"Short stuff, are you trying to burn my house down." I teased.

"Fuck off, Edward. I'm in training here. Em's a big guy, I have to make sure I can feed him." She laughed, watching Yaz.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind eating out everyday," I said, stealing a few chips.

"Not everyday." Em added. "You stay there, babe. Let Yaz domesticate you." He laughed.

She threw a spoon at his head.

We all laughed and Yaz pulled the burgers from the grill. I grabbed some plates and sat them on the counter top for her. Yaz made everyone a plate and we sat at the table eating, laughing, talking about school, and cracking jokes.

We went over plans for spring break, which was less than a month away. Emmett and I were going to Chicago to visit our dad's parents. Alice was going to L.A to see her dad's family, and Yaz was going to La Push to see her grandparents. I had wanted to ask her to go to Chicago with me, but I didn't think her parents would go for it. Not yet anyway. Not after everything that had happened.

"Yaz, I don't know how you can stand to spend so much time on the Rez," Alice said to her. "It's so boring down there."

"Ali, La Push is beautiful. The natural scenery is breathtaking and there's plenty to do. I've learned a lot there."

"Go to LA with me Yaz, it'll be so much fun."

"No thanks, Ali."

Ali looked at her and started to pout.

"Forget it Ali, it's not going to work," Yaz said, and Ali fixed her face.

"Can't blame me for trying." She smiled.

Em and I shook our heads.

I helped Yaz clean up while Alice and Em groped each other on the couch, eventually disappearing to Em's room. We packed the leftovers and rinsed the dishes before loading them into the dishwasher. Then we sat down and watched some TV.

"Want to get your butt kicked in a game of 8 ball?" Yaz asked.

"You can not beat me in pool, love."

"Maybe not, but I can try." She smiled.

"Alright, bring it on then," I said, lifting her off the couch and throwing her over my shoulder.

I opened the door to the game room and stood her up. I motioned to the pool table with my hand. She walked over and grabbed a cue. I pulled mine from its box.

"You have a special stick." She laughed.

"Of course, and it's a cue, not a stick," I said smirking.

"Excuse me."

"You want to rack them."

I was kicking her butt. She may be a jock, but she sucked ass at pool. We were halfway through our second game when she asked if I was serious about Jasper. I told her I was, and that I trusted her. I told I'd even try to be friendlier to him. She smiled and ran into my arms pinning me to the table while she kissed all over my face.

"Thank you for understanding and trusting me," she said, letting me up.

"Yeah, that's me, mister understanding," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know this is hard for you, Edward. And I really do appreciate it..." she smiled slyly. "Can I show you how much?" she asked, taking off her shirt, my wifebeater.

"I have such bad memories of this room. I think I need to create a new one. Can you help me with that?" she said, slipping the boxers off. I couldn't help but follow her hands with my eyes and nod.

She jumped on the pool table and beckoned me over with her finger. She had no idea that this was one of my fantasies... doing her on my pool table. I had wet dreams about this shit. I walked over to her and she spread her legs wrapping them around me. Her hands reached up behind my neck and pulled my head to hers. She licked my lips and I opened for her.

Her tongue was soft, and sweet from the Cherry Coke. Her lips were slick from the burger. She tasted so good. She released my neck to slide her hands down my back. When she got to my ass she slipped her tiny hands into my sweat pants and forced them down. They slid to my knees.

"Will you make love to me on your pool table Edward, make the bad memories disappear?" she asked, pulling me to her with her legs.

"Yes love..." I said kissing her neck.

She moaned in response.

I stepped forward and pushed into her as I sucked her neck. Her back arched in response and I held her by the waist.

Yaz was laid across the table on her back. I had her legs up, open, and around my arms. I was licking and kissing the inside of her knee when I lifted my eyes to a noise in the doorway.

"Damn!" Emmett said, walking in just as I looked up.

He was staring at Yazmine's naked form spread out before me. His eyes roamed down her legs, which were propped on my forearms, to her tits. I stopped and pulled her to me. Her eyes flew open in surprise, she hadn't even heard him.

"Get the fuck out, Emmett!" I yelled shielding as much of her body as I could.

She turned her head toward the door and immediately pressed into me, using me as a blanket.

"This is neutral territory." He laughed, moving his head sideways trying to get a peek.

"Neutral my ass, get the fuck out!" I said, throwing a ball at him.

"You lucky motherfucker…" he mumbled, leaving the room.

"Did that just happen? Did your brother just walk in on us fucking on the pool table?"

I laughed. Her face was beet red.

"Love, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful." I told her honestly.

"It's not that, he actually saw us doing it! I don't care if he saw me naked."

"I do!" I said.

"Edward, there's nothing wrong with being naked, it's totally natural. Besides, he's seen me naked before," she said.

"What! When!" I shouted.

"The hotel…remember?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that," I said.

How was it that he kept seeing my girl naked and I hadn't even got a peek at Alice? I really needed to learn to lock doors.

I smiled.

"So where were we?" I kissed her neck.

She moaned and I laid her back again.

"Right here I believe..." I teased, pushing into her deeply.

"Yes... right there!" She damn near screamed as I hit her spot.

0*****************0

~Jasper~

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. That smug ass Cullen. I should've punched him. What the hell did he mean he decided to _let _Yaz see me? She was going to see me anyway. And how could she not see through his shit?

I sighed.

I could just slap myself right now. Me and my big fucking mouth. If only I had kept quiet about her running to me every time he fucked up, he would've hung himself.

_Fucking fantastic Jasper, you ass._

**Knock, Knock**

"What!" I shouted.

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

"Too bad!" she said, opening the door and barging in.

"Why the hell do you bother with the charade of knocking, Rosalie?"

"Just to warn you that I'm coming in. I don't want to catch you in an awkward position again." She smiled.

"Fuck Rosie, I was a horny teenage boy. You ever going to let that go?"

"No, besides, you're still a horny teenaged boy."

"Touché." I laughed.

"So why are you in here sulking?" she asked.

"Who says I'm sulking?" I replied.

"I do, I can feel it all the way downstairs," she said.

It was weird how she and I could feel each other's emotions. The older we got the stronger it got. I had read somewhere that this was common among twins.

"It's nothing. I'm cool."

"Jazz, you can't have her. She's with Edward, now let it go," she said sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what, and who, I'm talking about. I've seen you with her, Jasper. You care for her. And I know she's a great person, and has a good heart but..."

"She is and she does." I agreed.

"But... she's with Edward, and she loves him. He loves her too, Jazz. You've seen how he is with and about her. He's very possessive..."

I sighed loudly.

"Fine... but you're playing a dangerous game, and you're going to be the one hurting in the end."

"We're just friends, Rosie."

"So you both keep saying, but things are changing and I know you feel it. Shit I can feel it. I just hope you can handle it."

"I'm a big boy. I got this," I said, kind of cocky.

"See, when you say stupid shit like that, it makes me unsure. Don't fall in love with her. She loves someone else. You'll only get hurt. Promise me," she said.

"I can't," I said.

"Promise me..." she begged.

I looked up at her sitting on the edge of my bed. She was looking in my eyes. I think we both knew it was too late. I was already falling.

"I can't promise that," I said finally, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Damn it Jazz!" she said, shaking her head.


	11. The Rez

**Don't own twilight. So i'm done writing this story and I'm already working on Book II. I will be posting quickly now so don't forget to review the chaps. I love the feedback. Get ready for a crazy ride people. This story is going to take you through some shit!**

**Love LRC.**

**11. The Rez.**

*Yazmine*

March definitely went out like a lamb. It was mid to late April and the weather had been unseasonably warm. So here I was sitting on a piece of drift wood on First beach. I watched the sun setting, marveling in the beautiful purples, oranges, and reds that filled the sky.

My cell rang and vibrated in my jeans pocket bringing me back to reality. I recognized the ring tone right away, 'Umbrella' by Rihanna. It was the perfect song for Jazzy.

"Hi Jazzy." I smiled.

"What's up, sweetness?"

"Nothing… just watching the sunset. What's up with you?"

"The same," he said.

"Really Jazz?"

"Yeah really."

"How weird is that? So far yet so close? Isn't it funny that right at this very moment we're doing the exact same thing?" I asked.

"I suppose it is. Great minds think alike."

"For sure." I laughed.

"How's the Rez?"

"Peaceful. How's Texas?"

"I wouldn't know. I got stuck here in Seattle. My dad wanted me to help him paint my grandma's house."

"Oh, sorry Jazzy. It's only been a couple of days, why don't you catch another flight."

"Naw, it's not worth it. I'd have to turn around and come right back."

"Well... you could always come visit me," I said.

"Down on the Rez?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not as boring as Ali puts on. I mean you like the outdoors right?"

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"So come down in the morning. It's supposed to be really nice out. Maybe you can ride down and take me for a spin on your bike."

"I don't know, Yaz."

"Come on…please Jazzy. I want to show you something."

"Alright then, I'll be there early. Give me the address so I can Map Quest it."

"Yeah! I can't wait until tomorrow." I cheered.

0**************0

There was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock on the microwave, it was seven a.m. Jazz wasn't kidding when he said early. It was cool though, I was dressed already. I had already packed us a lunch and had a couple of blankets and flashlights stuffed in a backpack. I opened the door and jumped into his arms.

"You're here, I'm so glad," I said, hugging him. "Come in." I stepped aside.

He came in and Jake came from out the back.

"Jazz, what's up man?" he said, as they pounded fists.

"Nothing much, Jake."

"Well I'm glad you came down to keep Bug company," Jake said.

"Me too," Jazz said.

Just then my grandma came from the kitchen. She looked Jasper over and he looked nervous. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. He froze not knowing what to do and I laughed. She let him go and ran her hand down his arm. When she got to his wrist she ran her fingers over the cuff and looked at me. I looked down.

She turned his hand over and ran her fingers over the lines. Her eyes squinted and she grabbed my hand and held them side by side. She smiled and let him go. Jazz looked at me nervously. What had she seen in his palm?

"This is not your, Edward?" she asked, me in Quileute.

"No, this is Jasper, my friend." I answered back in Quileute.

"He wears your cuff?"

"Yes, I gave it to him in friendship, grandma."

She smiled.

"That's as it should be, it should start at friendship."

"What should?" I asked.

Jake laughed and she smiled patting my face.

"You will find out soon my child."

"What's that mean!" I said in English.

She turned to Jasper who just watched our exchange in silence and pulled him by the arm to toward the kitchen.

"Come son, let me feed you," she said, in English.

"I'm grandma Emily…" she continued leading him away. He looked back at me and I shrugged.

"I guess we're staying for breakfast. Go eat," I said.

I turned to Jake who was still smiling.

"I don't think Edward's going to like this." He teased.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered.

"She's playing match maker." He laughed.

"Me and Jazz!"

"She read his palm and sensed his spirit." He laughed.

"Jake!" I said worried.

"What, its old school hocus pocus Yaz, you know that. I'm sure Eddiepoo is perfectly safe." He laughed.

"Jake, it's not funny!" I growled, wanting to stomp my feet.

"Chill Bug, your future is what you make it. Although, I hear Gram's never been wrong." He smiled as he walked out the door.

Jazz and I rode out to the old hiking trail Jake, Seth and I used to take when we came out here as kids. I loved riding on the back of Jazz's bike. The feel of the wind around me, and the sun beating down on my arms and back was calming. I leaned into his back and rested my head between his shoulders. I tightened my arms around his slim muscular waist and he touched my hands, and started rubbing them softly. I pointed out the trail and he pulled over.

He kissed my hands before helping me off. Then he hit the kickstand and climbed off. He helped me take off my helmet then he took his off and secured them to the bike. I looked up the trail.

"Can I leave my bike here?"

"Yeah, no one will bother it," I said, holding my hand out for him.

"You sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes Jazz, come on."

We hiked about two miles in and three miles back out, because I took the scenic route. He held my hand most of the hike and hugged me occasionally. We saw three deer grazing and a bunch of different birds, not too boring. We found a streamed and soaked our feet in it while we talked. It was a good time.

The next stop was the beach; I wanted to show Jazz the sunset from there, it was breathtaking. Jazz parked the bike and we walked out onto the sand. I took the blankets out the bag and laid one out on the sand. The other I sat folded on the sand, in case it got cold later.

I took out our lunch, which was now our dinner, out of the bag. It was nothing fancy, just chicken salad, cheese and crackers and some soda's. It would tie us over until we got back to my grandparents house for a real dinner. Jasper inhaled his food and ate the rest of mine. He must've been really hungry.

"You made that?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I love a woman that can cook. I'm a big guy and I like to eat."

"I see." I smiled, looking at the empty containers.

I stood up and held out my hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something," I said.

"What?"

"My secret lair," I smiled.

He took my hand and I made a feeble attempt to pull him up. He laughed and stood up. We packed up our things and headed out on foot. We walked along the beach for about a half mile and came up on a big collection of rocks and boulders on the side of a small cliff.

"Just follow me," I said.

I lead him over a few rocks and puddles to a small natural cave in the side of the cliff. We made the short climb to the entrance and I pulled out my flashlights. I gave one to Jazz and stepped forward. Jazz grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing? You can't go in there," he said.

"It's okay, Jazz. I've been in here hundreds of times. It's perfectly safe. The ground is flat and the ceiling is high. In the summer it doesn't get wet, low tide. But watch your step today, it's probably slick, the tide rises high this time of year."

I held my hand out for him and he took it.

Once inside, Jazz looked around. He was taking it all in. I pulled him to the wall.

"Look at this." I smiled.

He walked to the wall and he put his light on it.

"Jake, Seth and I drew these here when we were kids. This was our secret hiding place. We etched our names over here, see."

I shined the light near the ceiling.

"It's cool, your own little bat cave," he said.

"Yeah, it's a special place to me. I come here to think, and it has a fantastic view of the setting sun. The ground is dry enough... You want to watch it from here with me?"

He looked at me, his expression not quite hiding his internal struggles.

"We don't have to. We can go back to the house and get ready for the ceremony. I just wanted to share this with you," I said, looking down at my feet.

"No, it's okay, we can stay. Get the blankets back out," he said.

He stooped down so I could get them out the backpack. I lay them over the stony ground and we sat at the mouth of the cave watching the sun fall into the ocean. I leaned my head on Jazz's shoulder. He lifted his arm and pulled me into his chest, letting out a deep sigh. I looked up at him but he wasn't paying attention, he was lost in his thoughts. Once the sun disappeared from view and twilight was on the horizon, I moved back from him.

"Jazz, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I'm a good listener." I prodded.

He smiled.

"I know but you're not ready to hear what I have to say."

My eyebrows rose.

"Okay... I guess I'll wait until you're ready then."

"I didn't say I wasn't ready. I said you weren't ready." He stood up and offered his hand to me.

I took it and he pulled me up. I slipped on the blanket and fell into his arms. I looked into his eyes and they pulled me in.

Damn he was beautiful. Even in the dark I could see this clearly.

He leaned into me and I froze. Before I knew it his lips were on mine planting a soft, gentle kiss. My body, ridged at first, melted into his.

His lips were soft and full, and when they touched mine, I felt like my body suddenly went up in flames. He pulled back slowly and I felt light on my feet when he released me. I stumbled and he caught me quickly.

The kiss was over as soon as it began. It was sweet and innocent, but it left his imprint on me, forever marking me. I would never forget the feelings that arose when our lips touched, the heat, the connection.

"You kissed me..." I said, touching my burning lips.

He had kissed me, and it was simple, and sweet, and oh god... it was wonderful.

I was in trouble.

He looked down and let me go slowly.

"Yaz, I'm sorry. I… I just couldn't stop myself."

I turned and started toward the beach. He followed me, calling out my name.

"Yaz, please wait!"

I just kept walking. I wasn't sure why I was so upset. Was it because I let him kiss me, because of Edward or because I like it and the way it made me feel?

"Yazmine, wait!" he said, grabbing my arm.

I spun around.

"Jazz, why did you do that? Why did you kiss me!"

"I didn't know it would upset you so much… I'm sorry," he said, looking down at me. "Don't be mad," he said softly.

"If Edward ever found out…"

"It was a quick, innocent kiss… Besides, whose going to tell him? I don't talk to him, and personally I could careless about Edward. He's a manipulative bastard, and he doesn't deserve you."

His eyes looked down when he realized he had let too much slip out.

"Jazz, he's trying. At least he isn't demanding that I not be your friend anymore. He even gave me your charm back to show me that he was okay with me having it," I said, holding up my arm to show him the bracelet.

"So let me get this straight. He gives you _back_... the charm I gave you, after he ripped it from your neck, I might add, as a gesture of goodwill. I bet he did it like he was doing something grandiose and just for you."

"Don't be an ass! You have no room to talk when you're out here putting the moves on his girl!" I said, walking again.

"Yaz..." he said, grabbing my hand. "I wasn't trying to 'put the moves' on you."

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

He sighed.

"I told you... You're not ready to hear the answer to that question."

I stopped trying to pull away and looked at him. What was he saying to me? Was he saying what I thought he was?

_Of course he is, don't be a dunce. _

"Jazz… I know exactly how you feel. Trust me I do," I said softly. "But I owe it to myself and to Edward to see things through. I need to see where we lead. I love him and I know you don't think that he deserves me, but he does... he loves me," I said, holding my hand out to him.

Jazz grabbed my hand and looked up at me.

"What the fuck is that!"

"A promise ring," I said.

Jazz dropped my hand.

"You're engaged to him!"

"Technically 'no'…"

"My fucking god! You can't marry him!" he said.

"Yes I can, and I will," I said matter-of-factly.

"Un-fucking-believable!" he said, walking to his bike.

"Jazz, can't you be happy for me, for us?"

"No... and I hope you change your mind before you do something stupid," he said under his breath.

"Why, Jazz!" I yelled.

"Because he isn't the man for you, Yazmine!" he said, starting the bike.

"Jazz…"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just get on. I'm taking you home," he said flatly.

I climbed on the bike and we sped off quickly into the dark.

He dropped me off at my grandparents and I asked him to come inside. He refused, saying he just wanted to get home and that he had a long ride. Just then my Gram came out the house and asked him to come inside. I looked at him and he shut the bike off sighing.

She held his arm and led him to the sofa pulling him down next to her. She told him that she wanted him to come to the party tonight and that he should call Charlie, his dad, and ask to spend the night. I looked at her and she smiled. She was up to something, I was sure of it.

He watched the exchange between me and Gram and agreed to call home and ask for permission. My Gram went into the back room while he spoke with his dad. She told me to go get dressed and I went to my room to change.

I put on my outfit, which was a suede fringed skirt with the matching cropped top. It had traditional Indian beading and stitched art work detailing. I plaited my hair in two braids on either side of my head and put my headdress on. I walked down the stairs to find my grandma helping Jazz into one of Jake's ceremonial shirts.

It was sleeveless and had the same fringes, beading and detailing as mine did. He wore his same blue jeans and riding boots. I stood in the doorway admiring his angelic face. My Gram was commenting on his tattoo, a rattlesnake that started at his wrist and coiled up his entire arm. The head of the snake rested on his shoulder, the eyes looking behind him. It was the coolest tattoo.

He must have felt me watching because he raised his head and smirked at me. All the tension in his face now gone. My face heated up and I giggled. He took me in. His eyes raked slowly over my body, lingering on my breasts for a moment. I walked all the way into the room.

"Look at you. You look beautiful." He smiled reaching for my braid.

"Thanks, so do you." I smiled back.

"Gram's doing," he said, popping his collar.

"Since when you call her 'Gram'?" I asked.

"She asked me to this morning," he said shrugging.

I looked at Gram again. I wanted to tell her to butt the hell out, but that would be like trying to tell the sun not to rise and fall. So I let it go shaking my head. Gram went to put on her outfit. It was similar to mine but it covered a lot more.

"Care to escort an old woman and her beautiful granddaughter?" she asked, offering her arm to Jazz.

He took it and smiled.

"It'd be my pleasure ma'am," he said in his southern drawl.

He offered his arm to me. I took it and we headed for the party.

~Jasper~

Today had been a day of fucking days. Sure it started out great. I rode my bike all the way down here to see Yaz, it was becoming damn near impossible for me to say 'no' to her. Then Gram took a likin' to me and that was even better. She was on my team, I could tell. For some strange reason, I felt like she knew how I felt about Yaz and that she approved.

Yaz and I had a great afternoon hiking and soaking our feet in a small stream while we talked. She took me to the beach for a picnic dinner and to her lair. I thought that was cute. She had secret lair, like a superhero or a mythical creature. I have to admit that I was nervous going into a dark cave but I'm glad I did. The cave was definitely a place I'm glad I didn't miss.

The place itself was beautiful. It was oddly shaped, like how I'd imagine an igloo would look like inside. It was small at the entrance but opened in a wide circle inside where I could stand up fully. The walls were covered in Yaz, Seth, and Jake's childhood drawings. They even etch their names near the ceiling.

The most beautiful thing about it though was Yazmine's reaction to it. She beamed with pride and radiated joy when she showed me the drawings and their names. The way she touched the walls and how her eyes lit up when she told me of the memories this 'lair' gave her made me happy.

Then things changed. We were watching the sunset and it was great, a perfect view. I started to think about me and Rosie's little chat. She told me not to fall in love with Yaz, that she loved someone else, and that I would only get hurt. I knew Rosie was right but I couldn't leave her alone, and the more time I spent with her, the deeper I was falling. Sitting here like this with her cuddled next to me and watching the sunset wasn't helping.

She asked me to tell her why I was distant, and I told her truthfully that she was not ready for the thoughts I was having. And she wasn't, she didn't need to know how I felt unless I was sure she felt the same way. I wasn't one to put my heart out there. I was too scared to have it broken.

We were getting ready to leave so I offered my hand to help her up but I pulled with too much force causing her to slip and fall into me. I wrapped her safely in my arms and everything seemed to stand still. It felt right and I wasn't even thinking when I leaned in to kiss her. Her body froze.

The second our lips touched, I felt like I was on fire. How could such a small, innocent kiss turn into that? She melted into me but barely kissed me back. I was shocked she didn't pull away or slap me. After I released her she seemed disorientated and I had to catch her so she didn't fall. I made her dizzy, and in a good way. I smiled again at that.

She had reached up and touched her lips. Her face and neck were red and beads of sweat misted her forehead. She was hot and I mean literally hot. I wondered if she felt the fire too. I said I was sorry and that I couldn't help myself. Which was true, I couldn't let that moment get away from me. Before I could say anything else she took off toward the bike.

I called after her but she didn't stop, so I ran to catch her. When I caught up to her all she could talk about was Edward, fucking Edward. I don't know, I was pissed and I told her exactly what I thought of Edward. I can't believe she fell for that shit he pulled with the charm bracelet. He's trying my ass. He was trying to manipulate her into coming back to him and it worked. Then she accused me of trying to put the moves on her, which was the furthest thing from the truth. I mean yeah I kissed her, but who was putting the moves on whom. She's the one who brought me here to watch the sunset and laying on me, romantic shit. And the way she looked into my eyes… For a second I thought we were on the same page.

My hopes soared then crashed and burned when she told me she knew exactly how I felt about her, which I took to mean she was feeling it too. But then she said that she was committed to seeing things through with Edward, that she loved him. She showed me the rock he gave her and my heart fell in my stomach. How could she agree to marry him? I wanted to tell her right then that I wanted her, but I couldn't bring myself to throw my heart at her feet. So I did the only thing I could think of. I withdrew and shouted.

I just couldn't take anymore. I had had enough for one day. I needed to leave La Push. When we got to her grandparents home I helped her off the bike and secured her helmet. She asked me to stay. I just didn't get her. Did she just not tell me she wanted to marry Edward? Why did she want me to stay, and why the hell did I want to? I still refused until Gram came out and asked me in. I couldn't say 'no' then, so I turned the bike off and followed them in. These 'Black' women were going to be the bane of my existence.

"Jazz… Jazz." She shook me.

I came out of my trance and looked at Yaz.

"What's up?"

"What the heck were you thinking about?"

_How you're ripping my heart out and how I'm letting you do it._

"Nothing," I said as we entered the Hall.

We walked through the hall, pass tables full of food, to an outdoor gathering place. There was a roaring fire and people gathered around it all dressed similar to us. Yaz took my hand and led me toward a man with a big headdress on. He had long, straight, salt and pepper hair and dark sienna colored skin. He was very tall and still nicely built, so I could tell that in his youth he had been a hulking figure. He eyed me curiously and looked at Yaz's hand joined with mine as we approached.

"Jazz, this is my Grandpa, Ephraim Black, chief of the Quileute tribe. Grandpa, this is my Jazzy, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, my friend from school." She introduced.

"Sir," I said, holding my hand out.

"Jasper, nice to meet you son," he said, eying my cuff as he shook my hand.

"You too, sir," I said nervously.

Yaz didn't tell me her Grandfather was the freaking chief.

"Well ladybug, this is the first time you bought someone home," he said to her.

"He didn't have anything to do for spring break so I asked him to come down. I thought he'd like it here," she said dismissively.

"And do you like it here?" he asked me.

"Yes sir, very much. It's beautiful here."

"I agree with you son," he said, eying our hands again before looking to his wife who just nodded.

He threw his arm around me and led me away from the women.

"You're a handsome young fella." He smiled. "Not Native American as I had hoped, but I can live with that," he said.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked.

"You just do right by her and we'll have no problems, Jasper."

It dawned on me that he was talking about me and Yaz.

"Oh sir, I... I'm not her boyfriend. We're just friends," I said.

"Umm hum…so you've both said." He chuckled. "Let me introduce you around. I take it you know Red Wolf."

"Who sir?"

"Jacob," he said.

"Oh yes sir, I know Jacob."

_Red wolf._

"Good, let me introduce you to the rest of the men."

He led me to a grassy lawn were there was a bunch of men gathered. They were talking, smoking, and drinking beer. They were all dressed like me in some way, except some wore headdresses. Chief Black said something to them in Quileute and Jacob spit his soda across the grass while the others nodded. What the hell did he say to them? They shook my hand and hugged me. I just returned the sentiment confused.

After I was introduced to all of them, and no way I would remember their names, Jake led me off to another side of the field.

"Jake, what did your grandfather say to them?" I asked.

He laughed.

"I can't say just yet, but don't worry, its good news for you."

"Is it about Yazmine and me?" I asked.

"Very perceptive." He smiled.

"I mean he kept watching us and looking at my cuff... It was weird."

He laughed again.

"Do you know what that cuff means?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a gesture of friendship."

"Who told you that?" he asked chuckling.

"Yazmine did."

He roared in laughter.

"What?"

"She lied. That cuff is called the infinity bracelet. It is given by the women in our tribe to their beloved, their mates. When a woman gives it to a man she is pledging her heart to him for an eternity, meaning this life and the next. If he accepts it, then he wears it to let other women know that he is taken, and that his heart belongs to another. He is to wear it even in death so that when they both enter the spirit world, she can use it to find him again. It is said that if he has it on that their souls will recognize each other even if they take on new forms. It links them forever to one another, mind, body, and spirit," he said, waiting for my reaction.

What the hell?

I ran my hands absentmindedly over the cuff. It's beautiful intricate beading, now held way more meaning to me. It had obviously had taken a while to make, and was made with love. I could be over thinking it now that I'd heard Jake's story, but I remembered a time when I'd forgotten to wear it and how I felt lost. I kept running my hand over my wrist looking for it, like a piece of me was missing.

"Why wouldn't she tell me that? Why lie to me about it?"

"I don't think she was deliberately lying to you Jazz. I don't think she wanted to tell you the whole truth either. I don't think bug's aware of the forces around you two. Then again, she's a tad bit stubborn and of course there's Edward..." He sighed.

"You don't like him?"

"It's not that. Ed's a good guy in his own right. And I think he loves my sister. But it's a weird, tainted love. It's not pure and I don't think it's what's right for her. He's possessive and controlling, I don't like that. Love like that can be dangerous and destructive, and while he may not hurt her physically, I believe mentally and emotionally, she's in for the ride of her life."

He was shaking his head now.

"Her love for him is just as skewed and she won't listen to _anyone_ when it comes to him. She's losing herself. She can't seem to think clearly when it comes to him. I don't know how you do it. How long will you continue to clean up the broken pieces Jazz, because I have a feeling that soon, they're going to start cutting away at you?"

I looked at his face. Was I that transparent? Or had Rosie been running her mouth?

"Rosalie…"

He interrupted.

"It wasn't Rose. Anyone with eyes can see how you feel. It's all over your face, and in the way you look at her… a complete give away."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter because she doesn't love me, Jake," I said quietly.

He slapped me on my back.

"I don't think she realizes that's what it is. And when she does, it's going to knock her on her ass. So be ready for the fallout. She's got blinders on and it's going to be bad when they get ripped off. You just have to have patience my friend."

"What about Edward?"

"What do you mean? What about him?"

"He's your best friend's brother..."

"And Yaz is my sister. For me this is all about her. It's not about Edward, or Emmett. Em's cool, and I love him, but I'm sure he wants what's best for Edward too."

I didn't say anything more. I just walked quietly beside him as he introduced me to his friends. A half and hour later he walked me back to Gram and I sat with her on one of the wooden benches that surrounded the fire.

"Where's Yaz?" I asked.

She motioned with her head to the fire and I looked up. There she was, dancing around the fire with the other young women. It was hypnotic and fluid the way she moved to the drums. I watched her in total awe, she never cease to amaze me. Then the men joined in and I caught a glimpse of Jake and some of the other young men dancing with them.

"This is a dance to honor springtime. It is a time of renewal, for all species, a time for love and rebirth." Gram smiled.

Love, that word was being thrown around a lot today. It was starting to give me a headache.

"Don't worry white tiger," she said, patting my knee. "She needs time, be patient with her," Gram said.

I smiled at her.

"White tiger?"

"Yes. I was always baffled as to why it wasn't a Native American spirit that surrounded her, but now I see. You're not Native American." She thought out loud. "You are a white tiger if I've ever seen one. It is definitely a part of you, especially with those odd colored eyes. The white tiger is your spirit guide. Don't fight it, and it will guide you to your destiny." She smiled wrapping her arms around me to pull me into a hug.

"What do you mean don't fight it?"

"You think too much, white tiger. Sometimes you just have to feel, and trust those feelings. Let them guide you."

Before I could question her further Yaz came and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks for keeping him company Gram. Come on, I want you to meet Sam. He's the one who did my tattoos," Yaz said, pulling on me.

I looked at Gram and she winked.

She pulled me to my feet and held my hand as we walked across the grass. She asked if I was still upset with her. I told her if I was I would've been gone by now. I had learned a lot in the last couple of hours. I was now positive that I was in love with Yazmine. There would be no more fighting it. I was a goner. Her family knew and approved, even had some freakin' six sense about the whole ordeal. All that being said, I realized the road ahead of me was about to be a bumpy one for many reasons.

I knew Yaz cared for me. How much however I didn't know. Was it love? I could only hope so. And even if she did love me, she was also in love with Edward. She had promised to be his, to marry him, which fucking sucked. She was hell bent on fulfilling her promise to him, which left me stuck between a rock and a hard place.

So what was my new position to play? What was my role now? Before I was the long lost friend, someone to hang with, talk to, and shoot a few hoops with. Then I played the role of protector and the shoulder to cry on, all the while falling. Now I'm the friend/ protector/ shoulder to cry on, and heart maintenance man. How much more could I take on without causing myself anymore pain?

"Jazz, this is Sam, my tattoo god. Sam this is my Jazzy." She teased.

_That's like the umpteenth time she's called me hers. I wondered if she realized that._

"That's some nice work you did on her, very nice." I praised.

"Thanks, Jazzy." He teased.

"Umm yeah… just call me Jasper or Jazz. Sweetness, is the only one that calls me that," I said.

Just then Jake came and whispered something to Sam and he laughed.

"So what's up Jazz... you want to get inked tonight?" he asked me.

"I didn't bring enough cash with me. I got a credit..."

"No worries. If you're game, the first one's on me. I'm sure you'll be back. Any idea of what you want?"

"Yeah I do," I said, following him into the house.


	12. White tiger

**Don't own twilight. So check out Jazzy's tat's on my profile page. I also added some character pics. Oohh TJ's gorgeous. This chaps short but I wanted to give some insight into Gram's predictions. LRC**

**12. White Tiger**

*Yazmine*

Jazzy finally started to stir and I heard him wince. I sat up and looked at him. His hair was wild and all over his head, his face red.

"What the hell happened?" he asked groggy.

"Good morning, Jazzy."

"I'm sorry, good morning," he said.

"Umm… you had a little too much root juice last night and you passed out while Sam was doing your tattoo," I said, stroking his hair back.

"Root juice, what's that?"

"It's a homemade drink, very potent. It's meant to soothe, but if you're not use to it, it can make you feel drunk, or high."

He looked at me in alarm.

"It's all natural, it won't hurt you, but you might get sick today. You drank a lot of it and your body isn't use to it."

"Why the hell did I agree to it in the first place then?" he asked.

"That's my fault. I gave it to you." I grimaced. "I just wanted you to be comfortable while you were being tattooed, but you kept drinking more. I told you to stop, but you kept asking for it and Jake kept giving it to you."

"Why would I need to be that calm for a tattoo?" He winced again touching his chest.

"I tried to stop you but you insisted, and that was before you took the root drink. It's a big tattoo Jazz. I made you a salve for it. It'll help with the pain and heal the skin nicely."

"Shit…how big?" he asked.

"It covers the center of your chest and the top of your stomach." I answered looking down.

"Fuck…my dad's going to kill me," he said, shaking his head.

"Why you already have one?"

"And he flipped when he saw it. My grandpa took me to get it."

"Jazzy, why did you do it then!" I snapped at him. "Now he might not let you come back here ever again!"

He smiled.

"So you want me to come back?" He turned toward me.

"Of course I do. I've had the best time. And my family seems to like…no like isn't a strong enough word. They love you. What kind of mojo are you working on them?" I laughed.

He laughed then winced.

"Shit, no laughing today!" he smiled.

"How come I can't remember anything?" he asked.

"The drink soothes your mind and body. It will wear off soon. Don't worry, your memory will return, and so will the pain," I said.

"So.. did we sleep together? I mean in the same bed..." He finally noticed he was in my room.

"Yeah, I wanted to keep an eye on you. I wasn't sure how your body would react and I didn't want anything to happen to you while you were, under the influence." I teased.

"Shit, why'd I have to be out of it for that?" he smiled.

"Yeah and too bad for you because you won't get another chance at that happening. Your okay now so you'll be sleeping alone next time." I smiled back.

"Next time?"

"I think you're going to have to stay another day," I said. "I mean, can you ride all the way home sore?"

He sat up and shook his head.

"I didn't think so. You better go and take your shower before the juice wears all the way off. The water will sting your skin even worse if you wait. One of Jake's sweat suits is on the chair there and I'll help you with the salve when you're done."

I gave him a wash cloth, a towel, and he headed to the bathroom. I went in the kitchen to help with breakfast. Gram inquired about Jazzy and I told her he was fine, but sore. I told her he needed to stay another day and she was more than happy to have him. We talked about the party last night as we cooked a breakfast that could feed a small army. Jake, Jazzy and Grandpa were all big guys and could really eat. Just as we were finishing up Jazzy stuck his head in the kitchen doorway.

"Yaz, I'm finished, could you come please? Good morning, Gram."

"Morning son, you two hurry before the food gets cold," she said.

0*****************0

I followed Jazzy back to the spare room and took the salve out of my pocket. Gram had helped me make it last night. He sat on the bed and took his shirt off. I stared at his muscular chest and the beautiful white tiger head that adorned it. The silvery blue eyes, like Jazzy's, staring at me, hungry, and seductive.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it. Do you like it?" I replied.

I watched as his now loosely curled hair fell over his eyes as he looked down at his chest examining the tattoo. Damn he was sexy and that tattoo was hot. He looked up again and smiled as he swept his hair back.

"Yeah, it's cool." He smiled, catching me with his eyes.

"Well umm… I have the salve. Do you want me to put it on or do you want…"

"I want you to do it," he said quickly, softly.

I took a deep breath.

_Damn him._

"Okay," I said moving closer to him.

I sat next to him and put the salve on my fingertips. I rubbed it into my other palm to warm it and started to apply it at the top near his collarbone first. His skin was soft and a little swollen from the abuse of the needle. He hissed when I got to his chest. I looked at the man before me and felt like I was seeing him clearly for the first time.

He sat there with his eyes closed, his golden wet curls hanging loosely over his face as I rubbed his chest. He didn't seem to be in any pain now. As a matter of fact he looked like he was in pure bliss. I loved the way his skin felt under mine. It was very warm, almost feverish to the touch. I didn't know if that was his norm, or if it was from the swelling, but it was nice. I continued to rub in the salve thinking about how my last couple of days had been, but especially my time with Jazz.

Yesterday at the cave, the kiss, a sweet peck on the lips, had elicited such a strong response from me. It made my insides turn to mush and set me ablaze. I could only imagine how a real kiss would be. I'd probably pass out, or spontaneously combust. I was getting hot now just touching his chest.

Physical contact was a powerful thing between us it seemed, too powerful. It was breaking down all the barriers I had set up and it was hard enough trying to keep them tied down mentally. I needed to stay away from him, and I didn't think I could do it. I couldn't let him go. He had a strange pull on me and it was like a force of nature. I couldn't fight it, it was happening without my consent, and was beyond my control. I was falling in love with Jasper and it scared the shit out of me.

"Sweetness… I don't think there's a tattoo down there," he said, motioning to his stomach, which I was now stroking pass his navel.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" I stammered pulling my hand back.

"Don't be. I think I like it. I considered letting you continue until I opened my eyes and saw you were just in a daze. When you touch me like that I want it to be willingly and I want you fully aware," he said seriously.

I slapped his arm and stood up.

"Cocky much?" I asked.

"No, just confident, and patient." He smiled grabbing my hand. "Thank you, it feels so much better now." He kissed my hand.

I swallowed hard and he smiled at me. Why did his small gestures of affection affect me so? He was never blatant with them, and he wasn't now. It was always simple kisses on the hand or forehead. Or small touches on the small of my back, or holding my hands when we walked that got to me. Why did my body respond so differently to his touch, to his words? My thoughts were going a mile a minute. Was it because our feelings for one another were changing?

Then it hit me.

That's what all that 'you're not ready to know' stuff was about yesterday. Maybe I hadn't read him wrong. And all the mumbling last night while he was out of it, telling me he loved me. Maybe it was more than incoherent ramblings. He was falling too and he thought that I wasn't so he didn't want to put his heart on the line if I wasn't willing to do the same. Typical Jazz, but I can't blame him for that. I was just as confused and protective. I wanted to tell him I understood, that I felt the same thing he was feeling, and then I thought of Edward.

I was so messed up. How could I love Edward and be falling for Jazz? How did I let this happen? I should have listened to Edward and stayed away. But somehow, I don't think it would have made a difference. This thing with Jazz was way beyond my control. Once he came back into the picture, the whole dynamic that was my world shifted.

He cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Umm...yeah, and you're welcome. We should go eat," I said grimly.

"Sweetness?"

"I'm cool Jazz, let's go eat before there's nothing left."

Breakfast was good and cold, thank god for microwaves. I couldn't believe how much food the guys consumed. It was like watching three Hoover's sweeping over the table. Gram just sat there smiling, perfectly content that her boys were happy.

"So how'd I get home last night?" Jazz asked.

Jake laughed.

"Me and Seth carried your heavy ass, that's how."

"Oh, well thanks, it seems only fitting since you were the one who kept giving me the drink. You knew I was an amateur." Jazz teased laughing.

"Hey man you asked for it. You were hilarious though, singing to Yaz, confessing your…"

"Enough Jake..." I interrupted.

"What…what did I say?" Jazz asked.

"You were on cloud nine. You didn't know what you were saying," I said looking at Jake daring him to speak.

"Try me, I'll tell you if it were true. I'm not on cloud nine now." He pushed.

I didn't want to say it because I now knew he meant what he said and I wasn't ready to hear it. I knew he would say he loved me in front of my family and mean every word. But what would I say back? I didn't want to hurt him. Tomorrow we were going back home, and I was going back to Edward, and back to reality.

"So why'd you pick the tiger as your first piece of tribal body art?" I asked trying to change the subject and because I was curious.

"Well… Gram told me that the white tiger was my spirit guide. I felt compelled you know, and it feels right. It fits me don't you think?" he asked, biting into a piece of bacon.

I felt like I was drowning as my family watched and waited to see if I'd put the pieces together. They all knew. I stood up and almost fell. Jazz stood quickly to catch me but I pulled away. He looked hurt and stepped back as I walked toward the door.

"Sweetness, what's wrong? What'd I say!" I heard him ask as I ran out the door.

0**********************0

I sat there for 15 minutes looking out over the water. I heard my grandpa's loud, old, blue Chevy truck (the blue bomber Jake and I called it as kids) stopping below me.

"Now why did you make me climb these bluffs after you? You know I'm an old lady now. Couldn't you pick some place closer to the ground?" Gram said, walking up behind me.

"You're wrong, Gram," I said.

"Honey, I don't understand. Jasper is a good man and he loves you. And god, he's quite the looker, very handsome."

"Gram!" I protested.

"Bug, why are you running from this, from him? It will happen. I'm not saying that I can't be... but I've never been wrong before," she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Gram, I'm in love with someone else. And it isn't some fickle fly by night love either, it consumes me. And he feels it too, Gram. He loves me, and he wants to marry me," I said showing her my ring.

"Bug, I'm sorry this is causing you strife. And I know you love Edward, you may always love him in some way, but he's not the one for you," she said sadly. "Jasper has the spirit of the tiger. It is what I've seen for you. He will be a great protector and provider. He will love you fiercely and make your heart soar like no other. He'll be a great lover, and will give you many children. He is to be yours and you his."

"You can't do this, Gram! I won't do this. I don't have to, this is 2008, and the old ways are dead. I can choose my own way!" I shouted.

"Yazmine, it's not my doing you know that. I only know what I see, what I feel. You can fight it if you want. Others have in the past, but only because their other half hadn't found them. Jasper's found you, so it will only delay the inevitable, making you and him miserable. I know you can feel the pull."

I looked at her. She was right. I was ignoring all the signs.

"I feel it with Edward too," I said and she looked at me confused. "I can't leave him, Gram, I won't. I don't understand, I thought Edward was the one. He filled all the blanks and he wears my ring."

"Yet Jasper wears your cuff," she said and I looked down. "Ahh granddaughter, it seems you have split your heart down the middle. Perhaps they both will play a role in your life, but the tiger, Jasper, is your spiritual mate."

"Edward is..." I said, correcting her.

"What makes you think that honey?" she asked sadly.

I ran down my list.

"Yazmine, does Jasper not fit that description as well?"

"I haven't wanted him my whole life like I have Edward. I just recently discovered my feelings for him when he came back."

"Well how can you know if he wasn't here and you were focused on Edward?" she asked, reaching for my hand.

"But you said once we met that we would know. I've known him since I was two, and I didn't feel it."

"Didn't you though? If I remember correctly you two were inseparable as children. You took it very hard when he moved away. My guess is that as soon as he reappeared you felt an immediate attraction to him and that is quickly evolving into something more."

My eyes widened. She was right again.

"Gram, did you forget that Edward was apart of that as well? You know what... it doesn't matter. I love Edward. I'm already promised to him. This is silly Native American hoopla and folklore and I don't believe in it," I said standing up.

"You did as a child."

"Well I'm not a child anymore. I will have Edward, even if that means I have to give up Jasper," I said storming off.

0***************************0

The ride home was quiet, just as the rest of last night and this morning had been. We were headed back to Seattle in Jake's '07 Silverado with Jazz's bike tied down in the back. I sat in the back, since Jazz was so tall, going back over the conversation I had with Gram. What was I to do when I felt it from both ends? If she was right, where did it leave us? Someone would get hurt. The only thing that would save us all was not to let things with Jazz go any further, ever. The pull and love that I was beginning to feel for him had to stay in check. Then Edward and I would be happy, and Jazz, as my friend, could find happiness as well with someone else. I would fight this so called destiny. I would prove that I chose my own path.


	13. Reality Bites

**Don't own Twilight. How do ya like it so far? Prom is up next. **

13. Reality Bites

{Edward}

I was so pissed when I found out that Jasper and Yaz spent half of spring break together. That asshole was just asking for it. I didn't get angry, not in front of Yazmine anyway. I kept my cool because I was trying to prove to her that I could. But Em and TJ sure got earfuls of my rantings. I don't know what happen on the Rez but whatever it was it was actually working to my advantage. She didn't even see Jazz that much now.

Every blue moon they'd see each other at the park and shoot hoops but that only happened by accident. She never called and asked him to meet her anymore. They saw each other in class everyday but they couldn't really talk there. So for the most part, I had her all to myself. Before school she was with me. At lunch she sat with me. And after school when she didn't have track or swimming practice, she was with me.

Today after school, she was spending a couple of hours with Alice, Tanya and Rose shopping for prom dresses. Tonight she would be coming to my house to have dinner with me and my family. Then she would be with me, in my bed, until she had to go home.

0******************0

"Edward?"

"Humm…" I answered kissing the valley between her breasts. I could feel her heart pounding on my lips. She was still coming down from her orgasm.

"Did you get your tux for prom yet?" she asked me.

"Love, I got it. It's in the closet. You know my mom made me go after you complained," I said, lifting my head.

"Well you were waiting until the last minute. I didn't want all the good ones to be gone."

I laughed.

"Love, it's a freaking tuxedo. They all look the same."

She sat up and placed her hands on my chest. I already missed the warmth of her body. I watched as she pulled her hair to one side and twisted it around her hand exposing her lovely tits.

"They are not all the same," she said, looking down at me.

"Love, the only thing I see different is that bun thing I had to have dyed blue to match your dress."

"It's twilight, not blue." She corrected me.

I laughed again.

"Do you know how much you sound like Alice right now. Blue is blue."

"But it's a cross between blue and purple. Sometimes it's more blue, sometimes purple…" she rattled off.

"Okay...whatever you say."

"Edward don't..."

I pulled her to me taking a nipple into my mouth. She quickly quieted and moaned. I cupped her breasts in my hands, trading kisses between them. She fisted my hair and pulled my head back.

"Edward, I have to get dressed, it's almost midnight. I don't want to get in trouble the day before prom. That would really suck."

"Come on love, one more time. We have a hour," I said, my erection growing.

"Edward…"

"I'll try and make it quick. I promise." I begged, flipping her to the bed.

She smiled and spread her legs for me.

"Fifteen minutes," she said.

I groaned in protest and licked at her earlobe.

"Alright thirty," she smiled.

I didn't know if I could cum again in thirty minutes. I entered her slowly, and sighed. She felt so fucking good. Thirty minutes would be plenty of time, I thought to myself. I just wouldn't hold it off this time. I lifted to my knees, grabbing her thighs so I could push deeper. I lost myself in her depths and brought us to ecstasy once more.

0**************0

She showered and put on some of the pajamas I bought for her. I just gave her a drawer in my dresser for all the things she left at my house. She put her regular clothes on top of the pajamas. I'm sure her mother knew we were sleeping together but we weren't about to flaunt it. I walked her to her car after she said her goodbye's to my parents.

"What time will you be at my house tomorrow?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"Six, I think all the parents' are coming to take pictures and god only knows how long that will take. Our reservations are for seven o' clock, and we have a big party so I figured two hours was plenty of time to eat and get out of there," I said.

"Okay, I'll be ready," she sighed. "I can't believe that prom's here already and that were about to be seniors."

"I know, one more year to go. Then I have you all to myself." I told her.

She laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"College, I think we should go to school together… and you know, get an apartment together too. Whaddya think; you want to move in with me?" I asked smiling.

She smiled and jumped into my arms.

"Yes Edward! We should start applying right after we take the SAT's so we can see which city we need to start looking in," she said excitedly.

"I love you." I told her while kissing her.

"I love you too." She giggled happily.

~Jasper~

So things have pretty much sucked ass since we got back from the Rez. Yaz has been avoiding me, and spending every waking moment with Edward. I don't know what I said at the table that morning or what Gram said to her after she walked out, but whatever it was, I wished I could take it back.

I wasn't going to prom tonight for two reasons. One: I didn't have a date and I wasn't going to ask some random girl and have to worry about getting rid of her the next day. Two: There was no way I could sit through a whole night of Edward and Yaz making out in front of me.

KNOCK, KNOCK…

Rose walked in looking sad.

"Come right on in Rosie," I said, shaking my head.

"Still not going?" she asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Damn it, Jazz. I warned you. I wish I could blame it all on her, but I can't. She told you she was in love with Edward. Hell, I told. Now look at you…you're like a love sick puppy. I want to just slap the shit out of you!" she growled.

"Chill out, Rosie. I'm cool."

"Whatever. I hate seeing you like this."

"I can handle it. In a few more days we'll be back in Texas and that will give me a chance to clear my head out."

"That's your solution huh? Just run away."

"What do you suggest? I can't not love her now. It's too late. I already do. I can't go coax, or snatch her from Edward. She'd hate me."

"Move on then. Find someone to take your mind, and your heart, off of her." She suggested.

"How fair would that be to the poor unsuspecting girl? No, I just need some space. I need to figure things out."

"Fine... I won't push," she said.

_For once she was listening._

"Thanks."

"But... I do need a ride to the Black's house," she said quietly.

_Maybe not._

"I don't want to go over there, Rosie."

"I don't want to take my car because I'm riding with Jake. It doesn't make sense to drive over there and leave my car when you can drop me off. Please Jazz, you don't even have to get out."

I sat up. I really didn't want to see Yaz tonight. I was pissed at how she was treating me. She could've at least told me what I did or said to piss her off. She could've given me the opportunity to explain or apologize. But I didn't even know what I did.

Besides that, I knew she would be happy and giddy about Edward taking her to prom. And I knew she would be drop dead gorgeous and I didn't want to see that either.

"Pleaseee." Rose begged.

I blew out a deep breath.

"Fuck it, let's go."

I pulled into the Black's driveway. Jake and Jared were standing out front. Jake came to open the door for Rose and kissed her roughly while grabbing her ass. She just giggled then pushed him in the chest.

"You're so beautiful, Blondie," his deep voice said.

"So are you, Jacob." She practically sang.

I leaned over the seat, "Shut my door, Rosie."

"Oh, sorry Jazz…distractions..." she giggled, slamming the door.

I gave a fake 'whatever' smile and sat back up.

"Whoa…hold on Jazz. Where are you going?" Jake asked, leaning in the window.

"Home."

"What… You're not going to prom?" he asked.

"Nope," I said as he leaned further in the truck.

"You're kidding me! I can't believe you're going to miss prom."

"Yep, I going to miss it. Now can you scoot back so I can go?" I gestured with my hand.

"No… Does my sister have anything to do with this?"

"Jake, can you just back up please?"

"Don't let her get to you like this man. She's being an ass I know, but she's hiding. I warned you this was coming. It's her way of burying her head in the sand so to speak. She's trying to purge you out of her system." He offered.

"Well it's working. Now back up..." I said again.

Now I was really pissed. I hadn't even done anything to her. She just wanted to forget me after everything that had happened between us.

"At least come in and say 'hello'," he said.

"No…I've got to go."

"Go where…home and pout. Get out the truck!" he said, opening the passenger door.

"Fuck Jake, just move!" I shouted.

"No, come say 'hi'. You're being very rude," he said, smiling, reaching for the key and turning the truck off.

"Give me my keys asshole!"

"Come get 'em!" he yelled, slamming my door and heading to the house.

I punched the steering wheel, and lay my head on it. I took a deep breath and got out slamming my door.

I walked into the house and stood in the foyer. To my left was the dining room and to my right was the living room. Straight ahead was the staircase and a doorway just to the left that lead to the back of the house where the kitchen and family rooms were.

I headed to the kitchen.

Mrs. Black had all kinds of appetizers ready for the prom kids and parents' to enjoy. Mr. Black came up behind me and slapped me on the back. I turned and shook his hand.

"Mr. Black, sir."

"Jazz, where you been? I haven't seen you for awhile."

_Yeah because your daughter black listed me from her life._

"Just busy, sir."

"Jazz, what's with the 'sir' shit? I told you to call me Billy. Did you grab some of this food?" he asked, handing me a plate and taking one for himself.

"And where's your get up?" he asked, looking at my clothes. I had on a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a red and yellow striped Sean John shirt and my red and yellow Nike Air Maxes.

"Not going," I said, shoving quiche' into my mouth.

"Why not?"

"No date, don't feel like it...take your pick." I shrugged.

"Well there's always next year right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well why don't you stay here and watch the baseball game with me?"

I liked Billy, he was as cool as they came when he wanted to be. We always got along.

"Umm…"

"Oh just stay here. We'll eat all the leftovers and just cool out," he said.

"Alright," I said.

We were talking about the game when Mrs. Black walked into the family room where we were talking. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hey Jazz, where have you been?" she asked, releasing me.

"Busy," Billy and I both said.

"Oh, well don't be a stranger. It feels different without you lingering around." She smiled. "Yaz is upstairs. She's dressed if you want to go up."

"Oh, I just came to drop off Rosie, but Jake insisted I come in," I said, looking at Jake who had already slid me back my keys.

"Well will you run this bottle of water up to her for me?" Mrs. Black said, handing it to me not really giving me a choice as she flopped down on the couch. "I'm exhausted. Thanks honey," she said, patting my knee.

"You're welcome," I said, walking out the room slowly.

Shit! I didn't want to see her. I was gonna pretend like my dad needed me to come home to get out of watching the game with Billy. I ascended the stairs and headed to the left toward her bedroom. I knocked on the door, hoping one of the girls would answer and then I could leave. No such luck of course. Yazmine threw the door open giving me a complete view of her.

_My god she was beautiful. I fucking hated Edward. How in the hell did_ _he get so lucky?_

"Mom, you took for…" her words trailed off when she saw me.

"Umm…your mom asked me to bring this," I said, handing her the bottle of water and taking her in.

Jesus fucking Christ, her dress fit like a glove. It accentuated all her curves. I had to look down to keep from staring. Big mistake the slit in the dress was almost to her hip. It exposed the smooth, light brown skin of her thighs. I swallowed hard and turned my head.

"Why aren't you dressed, Jazz?" she asked.

"I'm not going," I said quickly.

"What! What do you mean you're not going!"

"I mean, I won't be attending prom," I said again shaking my head.

She turned and told the other girls to leave. Alice, Rose and Tanya filed out the room glaring between me and Yazmine. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. She shut the door and turned to me.

"Why aren't you going to prom?"

"I don't want to." I told her.

"You're lying," she said pressing, which was pissing me off.

I wasn't about to have this conversation with her. I didn't owe her anything. I didn't leave her hanging.

"I don't have to explain to you, Yaz. You haven't called me in weeks, so don't get all fucking concerned now."

Her eyes widened then saddened.

"Is that why you're not going, because of me?"

"No." I lied.

"God Jazz, you're so transparent."

"Whatever… I've gotta go," I said, walking to the door.

She stepped in front of me.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. But I have to do things my way," she said looking down. "I know how you think you feel about me…"

I stopped her.

"How I '_think' _I feel? You don't know shit, Yazmine!" I growled.

She looked at me hurt.

"I do know what I feel. And I know you feel it too," I said, stepping closer to her.

She looked up at me.

"I know that your skin feels like it's on fire when we touch. I know that my kisses make you dizzy, and that your heart flutters when I'm close to you. I know you feel the pull between us. I know that it scares you," I stroked her cheek.

"How did you know…"

"Because I feel it too. I know what it is, and I think you do as well. That's why you're avoiding me isn't it? You're hoping if you stay away, it will go away," I said, thinking of Jake's earlier statement.

She swallowed hard and looked down.

"Jazz, I don't understand why this is happening to me. I can't lo… I can't have you both."

"No, you can't," I said, walking closer and taking her by the waist.

"What did Gram say to you that day you left the house upset?" I asked.

"Nothing, just reminding me of old Native American wives tales...Native hoopla."

"That upset you?" I asked confused.

She nodded.

"Care to share?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Why, scared it may come to pass?" I asked.

"I miss you, I do. But I have to do this my way. It's the only way no one gets hurt."

She completely avoided the question.

"No one except me," I said.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jazzy. I want you to find someone that makes you happy. I can't do that. I'm promised to someone else."

"Is that what you really want?" I asked.

_Is he who you want?_

"It doesn't matter...that's the way it is. I don't want you to be alone and sad. It's not fair…because I won't be," she said.

"Will we still be friends?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, but not like we were. I…I can't handle it." She admitted. "I thought I could, but I was wrong. It has to be more casual."

I looked over her beautiful face and squeezed her tightly. Her eyes were filling up with tears. I pulled her chin up and focused on her lips so she would know what I wanted. I leaned into her and our lips met. She didn't fight this time and her lips moved in sync with mine.

Her hands went around my neck and she opened her mouth for me. I slipped my tongue between her lips and pass her teeth. Her flavor was sweet and her mouth minty from the toothpaste. Her tongue dueled with mine and I deepened the kiss running my hands over her body lovingly. How I longed to love these curves, to make them mine.

As we kissed I could feel our bodies' burning. The heat between us so intense you would have thought we were being burned alive, and that we when we parted nothing would remain but our ashes. How could she dismiss this so easily? Was it because she felt this with Edward? Were we not as special as I thought and felt we were?

A throat cleared.

"Oh god, Jazz!" I heard Rose call out, and I broke our kiss and looked toward the door quickly to see Jake and Rose standing there.

I looked at Yaz who had her hand over her lips and was in deep thought. Finally she realized we had company when Jake announced that Edward was downstairs. Her head shot up and she looked at me.

"You sure this is what you want?" I asked again.

She didn't look so confident now, and she didn't speak as Rose took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Let's fix your face and get Jazz's taste out of your mouth," she said angrily.

I looked toward Jake who was smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just mad I'm going to college next year. There's going to be so much shit going on here." He laughed.

"No there won't be. She just told me to fuck off and find someone else," I said.

"Is that what she was doing with her tongue down your damn throat?" He chuckled.

"A goodbye kiss," I said.

"Oh, is that what that was? I always want to break up like that," he said sarcastically.

"We were just coming to an understanding… a conclusion..." I said.

"I understand that you two are full of shit. If you don't hurry up and figure out a way to work this out its going to get worse. For you three anyway. I'm enjoying the bedlam from the sidelines."

I shook my head.

"You're such a caring brother," I quipped.

"Yaz is making her own bed. I'll be here when she needs me, but she has to choose her own path."

Just then the girls came out the bathroom and Yaz looked good as new, her eyes not as red. She looked at me and I smiled at her. She smiled back shyly pointing to my lips. I looked in the mirror and cursed as I walked into the bathroom.

"Well let's go then. We still have a ton of pictures to take." I heard Rose say.

I walked out the bathroom.

"Hey, did I get it all off my li...ps?" I stuttered once I lifted my head and saw Edward standing there. I hadn't heard the door opening. I stopped wiping my lips with the tissue.

Edward looked at me then at Yaz, who was watching me. His eyes narrowed.

"Did I miss something?" he asked knowingly, and angry.

"Nope, I was just leaving," I said, sticking the tissue in my pocket and walking toward the door. "Jake, tell Billy I'll have to take a rain check on the game."

"Why are you up here?" Edward asked before I could leave.

"Saying goodbye," I said, and walked out without turning around.

I walked down the stairs and pass the parents' waiting in the foyer. I walked out the front door, got in my truck, and drove home in silence. Gone were those days on the Rez and the fun times we had before that. She wanted to be 'friends' and long distant friends at that. I was no longer in a dream world where things could possibly go my way. I would give her the space she wanted. It was back to reality for me, and reality bites.


	14. Prom Night

**Don't own Twilight. It seems a lot of you are Team Jazz. That's interesting...**

**I put more pics of Edward on my profile. Ian is hot! I didn't even know who he was until I started looking for the Edward I saw in my head for this story. As soon as I saw him I thought... this is my Edward, just not this skinny. LOL. Anyhoo enjoy Prom Night. ~smooches~ LRC**

**14. Prom Night**

*Yazmine*

Edward turned toward me, his face unreadable. I looked guilty I'm sure. Jake and Rose made a not so graceful exit looking just as guilty.

"What was he doing up here? I thought you were done with him."

"Who said that?" I asked.

"No one, but you haven't been seeing him lately so I just assumed..."

"Don't _assume_ anything Edward. Jazz will always be my friend," I said, rethinking the statement as soon as I said it.

Would he still want to be? He probably fucking hated me now.

"Where is he going? Why is he saying goodbye?" he asked looking hopeful, glad even.

"No where, I mean he's going to Texas for the summer, but it was more of a metaphorical goodbye. I've decided to separate myself from him. We'll still be cool, but not so close."

Edward looked intrigued and confused.

"Why would you do that?" he asked curiously.

I guess no one ever told him that curiosity killed the fucking cat. And that was the question of the hour. How do I answer it? I can't tell him that I'm falling in love with Jazz, he'd hit the fucking ceiling. I could picture it now, _'Well Edward, I had separate myself from him because I love him and you. I want my cake and eat it too, and I'm a total ass wipe.'_ I sighed.

"I didn't want our friendship complicating things with you and me," I said. A half truth.

His eyes narrowed.

"I thought you said it wouldn't. Why do you feel it's a threat now?"

Damn it, he's too smart for his own fucking good.

"Edward, let it go, you win. You wanted me all to yourself and now you have me," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Can't you just be happy with that and accept my surrender?" I asked kissing his chin.

He leaned down and kissed my mouth while he held me around the waist.

"For now I guess," he said, into my neck.

"Humm…you smell good, and you look beautiful. It was worth dressing up in this monkey suit." He smiled.

"You look dashing, Edward. Nothing like a monkey," I said licking his earlobe.

"We'll never make to the dance if you keep that shit up. You're giving me serious wood."

"I'll take care of that in the car." I smiled.

His head popped up and he looked at me. He grabbed my face and kissed me slowly.

"You're so fucking hot…my dream girl..." he teased.

"Umm hum…we need to go strike a pose for the folks," I said breaking away from him.

"Great, now I'm going have a woody in all the pictures."

I laughed.

"Calm yourself or pull your jacket down."

"How can I calm down when I'm fantasizing about 'highway head'?"

I laughed dragging him out my room and down the stairs to the awaiting masses.

0*******************0

{Edward}

I was still seeing the white flashes in my line of vision when we got in the Audi. I kept blinking and wiping my eyes.

"Shit, I feel like I need to get paid for all the posing I just did." I said.

"Quit complaining, Edward. It's was for the greater good. Our parents' tend to want to document every moment of our lives on film. Do you know my mom still has that picture of me, you, and Jazz in our under ware playing in my sandbox?" she laughed.

"You're kidding? I'd love to see that...so I can shred it."

She laughed.

"Hell no, I love that picture. You've come a long way baby," she said rubbing my cock.

"Although I have to say that the spider man tightie whities were hot. Do they make those in men's sizes?"

"Why?" I looked at her.

"Because I want you to get some."

"Hell no, I'm not wearing Spidey briefs."

"Please Edward..." she said softly, unzipping my pants.

"Yaz..."

"Please, will you wear them if I find some?" she begged, pulling my cock out through the zipper hole.

"Why?" I moaned.

"Because I think they're hot and that you would look so hot in them." She replied dipping me in her mouth once.

"Fuck, you don't play fair!" I moaned and she smiled stroking me with her hand.

"I know...but it will make me so happy. And if I'm happy Edward, trust me, you will be too," she smirked as she dropped her head into my lap.

"Ugh…damn girl! I'll fucking do it! Whatever you want..." I groaned fisting her hair and tightening my grip on the steering wheel.

"Watch the hair…" she moaned and I laughed.

0****************0

Thank god we were at a stoplight when I blew my load. I thought I was going to rip the damn steering wheel off. I was in my own happy little world until the asshole behind me started beeping his horn. I opened my eyes to see that the light had turned green. I was getting ready to pull off until the fat bastard pulled up beside me and rolled his window down.

"Pay attention, asshole!" he yelled.

Yaz popped her head up from my lap.

"Fuck off!" she yelled giggling.

The fat man's face turned beet red when he saw the reason I wasn't paying attention. I shrugged and smiled at him before peeling off.

0**************0

Dinner was long and boring. Everyone just wanted to get to prom and dance. I noticed Yaz and TJ having a spirited conversation by the restrooms and wondered what it was all about. I watched from the table until TJ looked up and saw me watching them.

"What was that about?" I asked when she finally sat back down at the table.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know why Jazz didn't come," she said a little upset.

"Doesn't he know?"

"Apparently not," she griped.

"Why would he think you knew?"

"I guess because were cool, Edward."

"Well why didn't he come?"

"I don't know. I'm not Jasper's keeper!" she said angrily.

"What did I say? What's wrong with you?"

What the hell was she mad for?

"Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry I bitched at you. He just said he didn't want to come. He didn't really go into it, okay."

She was hiding something but I nodded.

"Do you have anything to do with that? Him not coming I mean."

She sighed.

"I thought so." I said under my breath.

She was upset that he wasn't coming and that it was, at least partly her fault. I'm no idiot either there was more to that fucking 'goodbye' too. She had been crying before I came to her room. Her eyes were still kind of red. She may have cut her ties to him for us but it hurt her deeply to do it. Which could only meant one thing…he means way more to her than she's letting on. She was distancing herself because she was trying to either hide from those feelings or hoping they'd go away.

This was a good and bad thing. Good because it shows how much she loves me, wants to be with me and that she wasn't going to let anything interfere with that. On the other hand, her feelings for him must be so strong now that she no longer trusts herself enough to be around him and that was bad.

I didn't know what to make of the entire scenario, but one thing was certain. I needed to keep her away from Jasper and I needed to be subtle about it. I was glad the summer was coming and that he would be in Texas. I had already talked Yaz into staying home this summer instead of going to the Rez. I'd have her all to myself now.

When we got to the hotel ballroom we quickly found a couple of tables and staked our claim to them. We pushed them together so we didn't have to split the group up, which turned out to be a big group. There was Yaz and I, Jake and Rose, Emmett and Ali, Tanya and Jared, TJ and Monique, and Seth and Lana, an African American girl he met at the mall. Seth was an ass man and Lana had ass for days.

"Come on love, dance with me." I smiled.

She smiled and took my hand.

I lead her to the floor and Pink's 'So What' came on. We danced and laughed through a couple of songs, then Lady Marmalade came on and Alice came and took Yaz so they could dance with Tanya and Rose. I sat back and watched Yaz work. She looked so beautiful up there laughing and dancing with her girls. And that damn dress. Good god the way it hugged every curve of her body.

After their little show the girls came back to the table and I gave Yaz a long kiss.

"What was that for?" she laughed.

"Just because," I said.

"Edward…" she said as I gave her quick kisses across the swell of her breasts.

"Love what would you say if we skipped the after prom and went straight upstairs?"

She smiled and took my hand leading me toward the door. I bit my lower lip and watched her ass sway from side to side as I walked behind her. She stopped abruptly causing me to bump into her backside. I almost knocked her over. I seized her around the waist quickly to keep her from stumbling.

"Shit Alice, will you move!" I said looking up.

"If you'd watch where you're going instead of Yaz's ass, you would've known to stop," she said.

"Where do you two think you're going?" she asked Yazmine.

"We'll be back," Yaz said.

"Oh no, once he gets you in that room he's not letting you back out until breakfast," she said grabbing Yaz's arm.

"Come on its prom night, let's have fun. They haven't even announced the court yet." Alice smiled.

"God, Alice it's not hard to guess who won. You and Edward will be prince and princess, and Emmett and Stephanie will be king and queen." Yaz rolled her eyes.

"You really think I'm going to win?" Alice smiled.

Yazmine just shook her head.

"I'm ready to call it a night. It's almost over anyway," she said taking my hand again.

"What about after prom!" Ali shouted as we headed out the door.

"Not going...see ya bright and early for breakfast across the street!" Yaz yelled back.

I turned to see Alice smiling. I gave her a thumbs up and she gave me one back. I smiled everything was ready.

0******************0

We walked on the elevator and I pushed the button. I kissed her softly, pressing her against the wall. When the door opened, we got off and walked hand in hand down the hall. I stopped in front of the room door.

"This is the first night that we can be together all night. The first time I get to wake up with you in my arms. So I wanted to do something special for you," I said and opened the door.

It was exactly how I wanted it. Dim, lit only by fragrant candles, with rose petals on the floor so heavy they were like a second, softer carpet. On the king size bed was a thick white comforter with a heart on it made of Turtles chocolate candies.

Yaz laughed through her tears.

"Turtles, Edward?"

"They're your favorite right?" I smiled.

"Yes, they are," she sniffed. "This is beautiful, thank you."

"Thank you," I said.

"Me...for what?" She wiped under her eye trying not to smear her mascara.

"For loving me, for being mine, for giving yourself to me, for making me happy…for just being you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her into me by the waist.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

It was truly music to my ears.

"I love you too Yazmine, so very much." I told her honestly.

"I know you're tired of eating but I had the hotel prepare a couple of desserts for us," I said, walking her to the table they had set up in living room of the suite. I pulled the covers off the dishes.

There was a chocolate fondue with strawberries, marshmallows, bananas, and assorted cakes. A tray of cookies of different varieties, tiramisu, cherry cheesecake, tres leches chocolate cake with chocolate mousse icing and a can of whip cream.

"Edward, who were you trying to feed?" She laughed.

"Well, I got all your favorites, I didn't know which one you'd feel like. But don't worry, I told the others to stop by later after the after prom to help us eat the leftovers. That way we can still have fun with them tonight. It was the only way Alice would let me steal you away."

"You know how she is. She doesn't want me to miss anything she considers an important rite of passage for a teenager." She rolled her eyes.

"You and Ali are funny together. Complete opposites, yet somehow you balance each other out."

"Yeah we do. I love her."

"I know you do." I kissed her top lip and she quickly seized my head by the hair strengthening the kiss.

"You sure you don't want to eat something first?" I mumbled through her impatient kisses.

"No, I need you now...please don't make me wait," she said damn near begging.

She stepped back leaving me breathless and started to unzip her gown.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" I murmured watching her hand with my eyes as it went down the side of her body.

"Yes, you did, and thank you." She smiled, letting the dress fall to the floor.

"Damn, when did you get that!" I groaned, looking at the lacy red strapless bra and matching boy shorts panties.

"The other day...you like?" she asked, turning so I could see her backside.

"Shit yes, I like!" I growled, palming her round ass, giving it a rough squeeze.

"Love, you know how much I love you in red." I licked her earlobe from behind and brought my hands to her tits.

I took one in each hand and gave them a squeeze. I watched over her shoulder as they swelled toward me from my ministrations. I spun her around and kissed her neck. She purred from my kisses, moaned from my tongue, and gasped from my bites.

I placed soft bites across the tops of her swollen mounds. I unclasp her bra and it fell between our feet. I looked at her brown nipples and licked the entire area. I loved her nipples. They were smooth, like silk on my lips, not rough, bumpy, and rigid. I took her nipple in my mouth while she slowly took my shirt off.

I kissed her shoulders and slipped her panties down. She licked my nipples and removed my pants. We both stopped to stare at each other and admire.

"Turn around," I said.

She turned her back to me and I took in the smoothness of her skin. Even with the tattoo it was flawless. My eyes followed the tattoo down to the green wolf eyes that rested right over the small of her back. I ran my hand across it then over her ass. God, her ass was perfect. A lot more than a handful but not big to the point where it was gross or sloppy. I dropped to my knees and bit her ass cheek.

She jumped.

"Oww!" she yelped and put her hand over my bite.

"Just marking my shit love, so there's no mistaking." I smiled licking the bite slowly.

"Shit Edward…" she moaned through clenched teeth.

I continued to lick my way up her spine. She was tasty, and I wanted more.

"The wolf has your eyes? It's a great tattoo," I said more as a question.

She nodded as I sucked and nibbled the loose skin of her back.

"Yes...it does…god…I'm so wet," she purred.

I reached my hand around her waist and kissed her shoulder. I slid my hand down her belly and quickly put two fingers inside her hot pussy. It was soaking wet and was running down her inner thigh. I removed my fingers and pushed her to the bed softly. She fell on her stomach and turned to look at me. I got on my knees and spread her legs. I licked her inner thigh, gently blowing my breath over the wet trail. When I got to her ass, I kissed it, slowly squeezing it in my hands.

I pulled her to her knees and got on all fours. I dipped my head down and lapped her slick folds. She moaned and her head fell into the pillow. I loved eating her out from behind. I sucked her clit softly using my tongue to stroke it as I made it swell.

"Edwarddd…" she purred, her legs trembling.

I loved that I could do this to her, make her feel euphoric. I spread her cheeks so I could get closer and stuck my tongue into her pussy. I sucked the sweet fluid from inside it.

"You taste so good," I whispered.

And she did. And she was mine, all mine. No one had ever touched, kissed, licked, sucked or fucked this pussy but me, and it pleased me to no end to know this. She would be mine forever and I would love her just as long.

Her release was eminent. I pulled back to look at the sight before me. Yaz up on her knees with that phat round ass of hers in the air. She groaned when I moved my mouth from her.

"I will give you what you want love, be patient..." I said softly, positioning myself at her entrance.

She felt me moving behind her and stiffened. We had never had sex this way before. This would be a new position for her. I could just imagine how that tight, super wet, pussy of hers would feel doggy style. I could go so deep like this, and I would have total control over my stroke.

"Yaz, love, its okay. I'll go slow." I promised into her ear as I bent over her back.

She turned her head to look at me and I kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, releasing her hair from the barrettes. It fell loosely over her shoulder to the pillow.

"Yes Edward, I trust you. I love you." She relaxed.

"I love you too," I said entering her very slowly.

Her hands gripped the pillow and I let out a string of choice words. I moved slowly and took shallow strokes until she made that deep moaning sound I loved so much. I pushed deep filling her completely and her head popped up.

"Shittt…" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, too much?" I asked, backing off.

"No…god you feel so good. Please...don't stop!"

I smiled and pushed into her deeply. She pushed back surprising me. I wasn't expecting that but I fucking loved it. I grabbed her hips and started to thrust faster.

"Yes, Edward, make me cum!" she growled loudly.

That's it, that's all I could stand. I bent over her and grabbed her hair pulling her up to her hands.

"I was right about you. I knew you were a wild woman." I thrust hard into her and she moaned.

"You like that?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Yes!" she yelped.

"You want this dick?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yesss..." she groaned.

"Then tell me whose pussy this is." I thrust harder.

"God Edward…it's yours!" she screamed.

_Damn right! _I grinned.

"Who owns your heart? Who does it belong to?" I grunted.

_The most important question of all._

She was almost there. I thrust rougher now.

"You Edward, it's all yours! All of it!" she whimpered breathlessly.

_Yes all mine. _

I brushed her hair to the side and leaned into her grabbing her waist.

"Cum for me."

I licked the back of her neck and rubbed her clit between my fingers.

Her body tightened and she screamed my name as she exploded around my cock, squeezing it for dear life. Her muscle spasms almost forced me out of her. I pushed against them and thrust quickly, my own release so close. Her cries were guttural and I felt her tightening. She was getting ready to blow again. I pumped hard and deep sending us both over the edge together this time.

She cried out from pure pleasure and I roared her name into her shoulder, like the animal I was at the moment. I took a big bite at the flesh there then held her to me. I was breathing so hard, and my heart pounding so fast I could feel it in both heads. I tried to lift off of her but couldn't. I was too weak.

"Lay down, Yaz. I can't fucking move right now."

She fell to the bed after sweeping the Turtles to the floor. I fell on top of her.

"I love you," I said, pulling out of her slowly.

She turned to me and kissed my chest.

"I know Edward, me too, and I meant what I said. I am all yours," she said, looking up into my eyes.

I wrapped her in my arms and pulled her close to me. I said nothing, I just held her to my chest. I would never let her go. I had to have her always and waiting until we finished college to get married now seemed too long of a wait.

0*********************0

BANG, BANG, BANG!

I woke to the sound echoing throughout the room. I looked down at Yaz who was sleeping soundly. I looked at the clock, one thirty in the morning. What the hell were the people in the next room doing? I closed my eyes and nuzzled closer to Yaz.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

I opened my eyes, realizing that it was my room door that was banging. I carefully slid from underneath Yaz and grabbed my boxers and pants. I closed the door to the bedroom and walked into the living room area of the suite. I threw the door open and Emmett pushed pass me, everyone following behind him.

"What the hell Ed? We've been out there for ten minutes..." he griped.

"Why didn't you leave then?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Very funny asshole. Where's the prom princess anyway?" he said, holding out a crown.

"She's sleeping…wait...she won!" I smiled.

"Yeah, both of you did," he said, holding my crown and scepter out to me.

I couldn't wait to fuck her with nothing but that crown on her head, I thought smiling. Emmett looked at me already knowing what I was thinking. He started laughing.

"What?" I asked, trying to play it off.

"We're brother's remember? You don't think I had the same idea if short stuff would've bagged it?"

We laughed giving each other a pound. I was going to miss him while he was away at college. He and Jake were both going to the University of Oregon with full scholarships for football. They were going to be on a top ten team. That would definitely give me and dad something to do on Saturdays next season.

"Sorry Alice, I knew you were gunning for it," I said.

"It's all good, this just means that I created a prom princess. Next year we shoot for Queen." She giggled.

I shook my head. Alice and her priorities.

I looked at Jake, he obvious won king. He was still sporting his crown.

"Hey, congrats Jake, you beat out Em this year."

"Yeah, cause I'm the man!" he teased.

"What the fuck ever!" Em said, laughing as he plopped down on the sofa and turned the set on. He already had a plate full of deserts.

"It doesn't even look like you two touched the food," he said, feeding his face.

"We didn't, so save Yaz some of everything." I told them.

"Nope…go wake her up. She supposed to be partying with us," Em said.

"She's tired, Em. I'm going to let her rest."

"Why is she tired, Ed?" Jared asked smiling.

"Mind your business, J." I shot back and he laughed.

"Come on, go get her ass up. She can sleep later. The night is still young," TJ said.

"You're out numbered baby boy. Go wake the princess up." Em smiled.

"I'll ask her if she wants to get up. If not then you all have to leave." I told them, and they groaned in protest.

I walked into the bedroom and sat next to Yazmine. She was knocked out. Her hair was thrown wildly all around her head but she looked peaceful. I stroked her hair back and placed light kisses on her soft lips.

"Yazmine…" I said softly rubbing her face.

She stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"Yazmine, wake up."

She groaned and mumbled.

"Edward…lie down and hush."

"Love, the crew's here and requesting your presence. If you're too tired I can send them to their own rooms."

She opened her eyes and reached for me. I leaned into her and she kissed my chin.

"No, don't send them away, I'll get up." She smiled sitting up. I leaned down and kissed her neck.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I want to take a shower." Her eyes went to my hand where I held the crowns.

"You won?" she asked me.

I nodded and placed the tiara on her head.

"So did you." I smiled.

"Me!" she gasped.

"Yeah you. We're royalty now." I laughed.

"No shit, I really won princess?"

"Yes you did…congrats," I said.

"Thanks, and the same to you my prince."

"Thank you. Should I let Alice back here?"

"No, I'll be out in a few," she said.

0****************0

*Yazmine*

"Princess!" Emmett said as I came out the bedroom freshly showered.

"Em, everybody, what's up? How was the after prom?" I smiled.

"It was cool," Jake said.

"Jakey, you won prom king?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess the good looks run in the family." He laughed.

"Seems so."

"Yaz, you won prom princess. Can you believe it?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I know you wanted to win," I said.

"Yeah, I did, but my best friend won and I'm cool with that."

"Well, I am your creation in a way. Let's share the crown," I said, taking it off my head putting it on hers.

She put the crown on and did her best Miss America wave. We all laughed and made jokes.

"Yaz, you need to let her borrow that tonight," Em said.

"Hell no, we get it first," Edward said to him.

Ali and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

We ate all the deserts as we sat around talking and joking all night. Edward sneaked off to take a shower during all the laughing and slowly the crowd started to disappear. When we finally kicked the last people out, it was nearly four in the morning. As soon as the door shut I took Edward's hand and lead him back to bedroom.

"One more round before we call it a night." I smiled looking back at him.

"I think I can handle that," he said, grabbing my ass, causing me to squeal and break out into a run. He gave chase and tackled me quickly, but softly to the bed.

"Leave the tiara on." He smiled.


	15. The swimsuit

Don't own. Okay so this chapter is filler but is a good one I think. A note on the Lemons. Too much? Sometimes I feel like I write too many and that they're taking over the story. Can you have too many? What do you think?

**15. The Swimsuit**

*Yazmine*

I woke up the next morning smashed into Edwards back. I turned to look at the clock and saw the tiara on the nightstand next to the bed. I smiled to myself as I recalled the night's events. It was 11:30 in the morning, I never slept this late. I needed to get up and do something.

Edward was sleeping soundly so I kissed his back and gently eased away from him. I headed toward the living room and shut the bedroom door on my way out. I picked up the phone and ordered room service while I cleaned up the mess our friends left. I realized that there was a shopping bag sitting by the door and I picked it up. It had a couple of outfits in it for me and new panty and bra sets. There even was a small bag from Bath and Body Works with shampoo, body wash, lotion and deodorant in it.

I pulled out the clothes. There was a cute little summer dress with matching flip flops and jeans with a baby tee and matching Nikes. Alice I thought. Edward must have sent her on a shopping spree with his credit card. I shook my head, he had thought of everything.

When the food arrived, I had them take all the old stuff away and picked at the food while I watched TV.

I went to take a shower and was standing in the warm water and hot steam when I felt a pair of cool hands caress my stomach. I jumped from the suddenness of it.

"It's just me." He chuckled.

I turned to him and opened my eyes.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled crookedly.

"Sure you didn't," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thanks for the clothes, and pretty panties and toiletries." I kissed his chest.

"You're very welcome. Did Alice do well?"

"She did well, but you know Ali. She got what she wanted to see me in."

He laughed.

"I like the way she dresses you. I like the way you dress yourself too, but Ali's way is...subtle sexy. It's so you. Although, you make sweats look hot."

I looked up at him. What the hell was he talking about? How do you make sweats look hot?

"Yaz, you don't even know how beautiful you are, do you? Your face is gorgeous, your eyes are amazing. I told you, I always thought you were sexy. Even when you wore those baggy clothes. I knew you had a body underneath them."

"And how did you know that, Cullen?"

"Well first off, I've seen your mom. She's fucking hot!"

"Edward!" I slapped his chest.

"What? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree love. But besides that, I kind of peeped you out." He smirked.

"Meaning what?" I questioned.

"Well last year you came to the hospital to see your mom and I was there with my dad. It was right before summer break and you must've been out shooting hoops or something, because you had on this sports bra thing and these little bitty ass shorts. You were talking to your mom, and walking down the hallway when I saw you."

I thought back. I smiled when I remembered the day.

"I remember that. I was there to go to lunch with her. I was going to the court afterwards. I didn't see you there."

"Yeah I know. I was in my dad's office talking to him when I saw you through the blinds. I stopped mid sentence when you walked pass and my dad turned to see what I was looking at. He laughed at me and said, 'You might want to close your mouth son, something might fly in there.' I looked at him like he was crazy. I hadn't realized I had stopped speaking or that my mouth was hanging open. So he told me I should just ask you out and get it over with because he was tiring of seeing me fawning over you after all these years." He laughed.

"So that's how I knew you had a body under those clothes. That image is burned into my head now, along with the others we've recently added."

"What other images do you have of me stored in that head of yours, Edward?"

"That's my private portfolio and I'm not sharing that info." He smiled.

"But I can tell you this. You, on your knees in the tiara last night…priceless," he whispered.

"Nasty, you're just nasty." I teased.

"And you love it!" he moaned attacking my neck.

0******************0

We met up with the others for a late lunch and a movie. It was just our gang of friends. They told us about after prom and Jake and Em told us about their tour of the University of Oregon. I was glad that they would be together still and even more glad that dad and I could drive to the games on the Saturday's they played at home.

The day ran on quickly and our last stop was at Pinky's for ice cream. That's when Emmett got a call from Dr. and Mrs. Cullen saying that they were going out of town this weekend for an architectural seminar in Arizona. He was smiling when he hung up.

"Swim party at our house this Saturday!" he smiled.

"Ladies, come dressed to impress. I'm thinking wet T-shirt contest. Yaz you in?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Jake and Edward both slapped him in the head.

"Oww, what the hell was that for? It's not like I haven't seen them before." He shot back.

"What!" Alice and Jake both shouted.

Alice stood up.

"What the fuck, Emmett!"

"Short stuff, I walked in on her and Edward by accident. He doesn't know how to lock doors..." He tried to clean it up quickly.

She sat down and looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"There's nothing to tell. He saw me naked at the hotel too. You didn't care then."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Em saw you naked? Twice..." Jake asked.

"Yeah, but it was nothing. It was accidental…innocent," I said.

"The fact that my man saw you naked and watched you fucking his brother is not nothing," she said.

"Ali, it was an accident. Besides you were there, nothing happened."

"I was there?"

"Yeah, the day we made hamburgers…"

She looked at Emmett who was pinching the bridge of his nose now.

A Cullen trait.

"Is that why you came up stairs all stiff and ready to go! You had been downstairs gawking at Yaz?"

"God Alice, why are you making such a stink about it? You reaped the benefits," he said.

_Very fucking smooth Emmett._ I thought shaking my head.

"You Emmett, are an ass! No wonder you fucked the shit out of me when you came back. You had Yaz on your mind." She stood up and walked away.

"Fuck…is she serious with this shit?" Em said, standing up.

"I'll go get her," I said touching his arm.

I walked behind her and touched her arm.

"Ali, what the hell was that about? You know Emmett loves you."

She burst into tears.

"He's leaving me, Yaz. He's going to college and he's going to be a star football player. All those bitches down there are going to be hounding him, and throwing pussy at him from every direction."

I wiped her tears.

"Honey, Em loves you. He's not going to cheat on you."

"What will he want with a high school girl once he gets there and is around all those twenty year old women that will do anything to get in his pants?"

"Ali, don't do this to yourself. It will be fine, you'll see."

"It won't. Nothing will ever be the same." She cried.

"Of course it will. We'll drive down on the weekends so you can see him. He and Jake are getting an apartment and we can stay the whole weekend with them."

"I don't know…"

"Ali, your being silly, he loves you. He's not going anywhere." I assured her.

She hugged me.

"I'm sorry I flipped out back there at the table."

"It's cool. You know Emmett's got a thing for boobs. It's harmless. And you know Edward would kill him if he thought it was something to it." I smiled.

"Maybe I should get implants or something."

"Eww…Ali no. They're gross and they look weird," I said.

"They do don't they." She laughed.

"Come on, let's go, I'm tired."

"I bet you are be-yotch." She teased. "I think the whole floor heard you two last night. The bed was banging on the damn wall all night."

"So was yours be-yotch!" I said laughing.

"Damn those Cullen men. They really should come with warning labels: Prolonged exposure has been known to cause brain damage: from fucking your brains out and banging your head into the head board. Also known to cause seizures and uncontrollable shaking; from multiple orgasms. Have been known to carry and conceal deadly weapons; huge fucking cocks. Please proceed with caution..." she finished and we laughed hysterically.

"God if that ain't the truth," I replied.

0********************0

I sat on Edwards lap at the table.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Nothing, just girl stuff." I smiled.

"You okay short stuff?" I heard Em ask Alice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I spazzed out on you," she said.

"It's alright babe, but are you going to tell me what's wrong? You freaked out for no reason. I always joke about Yaz's boobs, you never got upset before."

She looked at him.

"I'm just worried about you leaving for school. All those older women there…"

"Babe, are you serious? I love you," he said, pulling her close.

"I know you do."

"Relax then. You have nothing to worry about. My heart is, and always will be yours," he said, kissing her tenderly.

"I told you," I said smiling.

"I'm not exactly worried about your heart, Emmett." She laughed.

"Well he's all yours as well..." he groaned, sucking her earlobe.

She quickly straddled him. Her tiny frame moved over him with agility and grace. He quickly gripped her ass and pulled her close. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his massive neck.

"Emmy, let's go to the Jeep," she said quietly.

He stood up quickly and carried her like a small child around his waist to the parking lot.

"Surely they can't have sex in the Jeep. Em's too big." Edward commented.

"They can if he sits back and enjoys the ride." I smirked, sipping my drink.

"Ugh god, Yazmine, that's my brother. That's one picture I don't need in my portfolio." He teased.

I laughed.

"Take me home Edward, I'm tired."

0***************0

The last week of school flew by believe it or not and I was excited that it was over. Jazz and I had been cordial but I have to admit that it was weird not being able to hug him when I saw him or have him kiss the top of my head when he said goodbye, but I had to stick to my guns and keep a safe distance.

Alice, Rose, Tanya, Monique and I all went swim suit shopping Thursday and Friday. I finally found one I loved, a cute, purple, two piece tankini. I was in the dressing room trying it on when Rose threw a swimsuit over the door.

"This is the one for you," she said.

I looked at the suit. It was two strips of fabric and some strings.

"Are you crazy Rosie! I'm not wearing that! Edward would have a heart attack!"

She laughed.

"And a boner out of this world. Try it on. You have the perfect body for this suit. You have to get it." She was too excited. It was just a swimsuit.

"I don't even know how to put it on." I complained.

"Well open up and let me help you."

She came in the room with me and helped me into the suit. My eyes bulged out when I looked in the mirror.

"This is too sexy for a high school swimming party," I said, trying to untie the strings. "I'll spend the whole day trying not to fall out of it."

She grabbed my hands.

"No, we need a second opinion. Alice, Tanya, Monique come over here!" she shouted.

They all came over and she pushed me out the dressing room.

"Hot or Not?" she asked.

A random guy walking past stopped to stare.

"Very hot!" He answered, and they all turned to look at him.

I however turned beet red and practically ran into the dressing room.

"Yazmine, you have to get it, it's the bomb!" Monique said.

"I agree," Alice said.

"Me too. You should get the suit," Tanya said.

"Told you Yaz, and I win. Now get the suit." Rose insisted.

I took the suit off and put my clothes back on. I looked at the tag, it was over a hundred dollars.

"This damn suit cost over a hundred dollars! Who the hell is Ed Hardy anyway?" I asked.

"Chalk it up to the party gods and get the damn suit!" Rose griped.

"God, I can't wait to see Ed's face when you show up in that suit tomorrow." Alice laughed.

I hated my friends, and payback's a bitch.

0*******************0

I put my swimsuit on and threw on a cover up sun dress. I heard the horn beeping outside and looked out the window. Alice and Tanya were waiting in Alice's car. I put on my white flip flops and ran down the stairs.

"Yazmine!" My mom called.

"Yes mom!" I yelled back.

"Two a.m. missy... Tell Edward to have you home by then, no later."

"Yes mom," I said, rolling my eyes.

I was almost eighteen. Thank god, because the curfew thing was getting old.

I ran out to the car and jumped in the back seat. After saying 'Hi' to them we took off toward the Cullen's house. The ride was short and as soon as we got to the driveway we could hear the music. Alice parked behind Em's Jeep.

We got out the car and walked into the house. We headed to the game room where we knew the boys would be. We walked into the room and I went to Edward who was leaning against the wall holding his cue. He had on a pair of blue swim trunks and no shirt. My eyes rake over his chiseled chest and stomach. He had a slight shadow of very fine, dark red hair covering his chest. The hair trailed lightly down the center of his stomach and disappeared beneath his trunks. He was simply beautiful.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Yaz, where's your swimsuit? This is a swimming party." He smiled walking toward me.

"I have it on under this," I said, motioning to the dress.

He took his finger and pulled at the top of the dress trying to look down it. I backed up.

"What... I can't see?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"In a minute. I need to go put my things in your room. Is the door locked?"

He passed me the keys to his room and I kissed his lips.

"I'll be back." I smiled.

I headed up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind me. I sat my things on his bed and took off the dress. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and put on some lip gloss. I brushed my hair into a ponytail on the top of my head, but the long waves still hung past my shoulders.

"Here goes nothing," I murmured as I left the room.

I headed down the stairs and into the game room. The house was empty because everyone was outside by the pool. I opened the door to the game room and it went completely silent.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

TJ looked me up and down.

"Damn Yaz, I really like that swimsuit..."

"Focus TJ… where's Edward?" I asked, shaking my head.

"He went outside," he said smiling.

"Thank you," I said and turned to walk away.

"Damn!" they all said in unison and I turned around quickly.

"Quit looking at my ass!" I stomped out.

I knew this suit was a bad idea.

"What...? We were looking at the tattoo!" TJ yelled, laughing.

_Bastard._

I made my way through the kitchen and out the back doors. There were people everywhere as usual so I started to wade through the crowd. I spotted Edward and Corey by the bar and headed that way. Corey was the first to notice me because Edward had his back to the crowd. His mouth fell open when he saw me and his eyes went straight to my tits which I felt could fall out at any second.

He slapped Edward on the chest and whispered something to him. Edward looked at him and he motioned with his head in my direction. Edward looked at Corey's face then turned to me. I smiled and his eyes widened as he took me in. He started toward me quickly.

"Love, what the hell do you have on?" he asked.

"A swimsuit," I said.

"Love, that's strips of fabric and string. You're hanging out everywhere," he said, looking behind me at my ass.

"You don't like it? The girls said you'd like it," I said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I fucking love it. The problem is, so does every other warm blooded male in the damn house. That's a me and you, swimming alone swimsuit, not a party swimsuit."

"Edward, all these guys know I'm yours," I said, flashing my ring.

"Doesn't stop them from wishing, or staring," he said, looking around at all the eyes watching me.

"Let them, this body is claimed territory remember?" I said, pullling his face toward me.

"You got that right..." he said, pulling me close.

"Don't worry. You're the only one unwrapping this package baby." I smiled, running my hand over his rippled stomach. I stopped when I got to the elastic on his trunks.

He smiled and grabbed my hand taking his keys.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Upstairs," he said, pulling me softly.

"Edward...the party!" I laughed.

"Will be here when we get back," he said under his breath.

When we got to the stairs he picked me up and sprinted up to his bedroom. He stood me up and opened the door, gently forcing me inside the room. I heard him shut and lock the door behind us. When I turned to face him he was already naked and hard.

"God Edward..." I said looking at his cock.

"I need you so bad right now. That damn swimsuit...that ass of yours in that damn swimsuit…" he growled in my ear as he untied the strings.

I laughed and he pulled the suit down quickly. He spun me around and pushed me over the bed. He stroked my ass, admiring it. He ran his hands between my thighs and moaned. I was wet and getting wetter with each touch from his hands.

He grabbed his dick and placed it at my entrance, teasing. I looked back at him but he was looking at his cock. He grabbed my hips firmly and pushed into me. My upper body rose off the bed quickly and he grabbed my ponytail, pulling me almost to a full stand as he pounded into me from behind. It was hard for me to remain standing, he was fucking me so hard.

He licked the back of my neck and started to suck it roughly. I knew he was marking me, and from behind, the bastard.

"Edward don't, everyone will see…" I moaned.

"I know. I want them to see..." he growled.

"You are mine, and so is this pussy. Now tell me it's mine!" he growled, as he pounded into me, grabbing and squeezing my tits.

Fuck, that shit made me hot.

"It's yours! God damn, it's yours!" I screamed. He was fucking me so good.

He released my neck and gently pushed me back to the bed. I was bent over in front of him and he slid in deeper causing me to wince and himself to curse out loudly.

"Your…pussy…is…so…fucking…good…" he murmured between thrusts.

I pushed back matching him thrust for thrust.

"That's it... Fuck me baby!" he said, slapping my ass.

I yelped and he chuckled.

"You're almost there, I can feel it! Are you going to cum for me, love?" he moaned.

"Yesss Edward!" I yelp as he slapped my ass again.

My pussy tightened.

"Shitt!" I cried and pushed back on him harder, my legs shaking.

"Damn, I love you," he moaned in my ear, biting my neck, and sending me over the threshold.

"EDwarddd!" I cried as I exploded, gripping the sheets and closing my eyes.

He pushed a few more times then fell over the edge growling. I felt his warm liquid filling me. He froze, pumped a few more times gripping my hips then kissed my back before he fell on top of me.

I could feel his heart beating on my back and his cool sweat became warm as it blended with my own. We lay there, half on, half off the bed, panting. He rolled onto the bed beside me. I stood up slightly, his seed running down my thigh.

"Thank you for indulging me." He smiled crookedly.

"Who says I was indulging you. I love it when you take me like that," I whispered. "And I love you too, even though you're an ego manic that feels he needs to mark what's already his." I kissed him softly.

"Don't try that. I know you like it when I mark you." He laughed sleepily.

I went to the bathroom to clean up. When I came back out Edward was asleep on the bed face up. His cock was lying lazily on his lower stomach. I smiled and took the wash rag I brought for him back in the bathroom. I put my swimsuit back on and headed out the door locking it so he could sleep. I clipped the keys to my swimsuit.

"Yaz, where's Ed?" TJ asked, looking me over smiling. "I saw him dragging you off like a caveman."

"He's in his room," I said.

"Oh, I'll go get him," he said turning around.

"No, leave him be, TJ. He's sleeping."

He touched the passion mark Edward had just left on the back of my neck and I winced a little. It was still tender from his bite.

"Umm hum... I'll just bet he is. Lucky son of a bitch."

I laughed.

"He'll wake up soon," I smiled.

"Yeah right." TJ smiled. "Come and dance with me."

Rihanna's, 'Shut up and drive' came on and he took my hand leading me to the makeshift dance floor. We danced through two songs. I was having a great time. I danced with Corey when Plies, 'Bust it baby' started blaring out the speakers. I even danced with my big brother Jake, who looks so funny dancing since he's so big.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder while I was dancing with Emmett. I turned to see who it was.

"What's up baller baby?" Mike smiled, chewing his bottom lip.

"Nothing much." I smiled back.

"Very, very, nice Yazmine," he said, looking at my swimsuit. I felt naked the way he was looking at me.

"Thanks, and you can put your eyes back in your head now," I said smirking.

"Fuck, I'm trying...but damn!" he smiled and I felt my face heat up.

"What's up big man?" he said extending a fist to Em.

Em pounded fists with him, but reluctantly.

"So what's up Yazmine, can I get a dance in?" he asked me extending a hand.

"No," Em said quickly.

"Emmett, stop it!" I said pushing him back.

"Damn Yazmine, how many boyfriend's you got girl?"

"Just one!" I rolled my eyes. "This is Edward's brother, Emmett. He's apparently thinks it's his job to be an ass in Edward's place," I said to Emmett.

"Whatever... I don't know your little friend. Why are you at my party?" Em asked.

"This is your crib? This shit is phat! Ya'll must have big money." Mike chuckled and Em's eyes narrowed. "Look, be easy big man. I came with Kirk and Tyler. Alec invited us the other day while we were shooting hoops. Where were you by the way?" He smiled at me. "Nobody can beat me on this side of town. I'm unstoppable. You and I need a mono y mono game. Then we'll see who the king...or queen, of the court really is."

"That would be me," I said laughing.

"We shall see beautiful. So how about that dance, you game?"

I started to follow behind him when Em grabbed my arm.

"Yaz, what are you doing? You don't know him," he said.

I pulled my arm free.

"I do know him. We play ball together all the time. And we're just going to dance Em, so chill. It's not like I'm leaving with him."

He let go and I followed Mike to the other side of the pool. Shakira's 'Hips don't lie' started to play and I turned into Mike.

"Can you dance?" I asked, winding my hips.

"Of course, I'm not your average white boy. I grew up on the other side of the tracks, you feel me? Now show me what you got," he said, grabbing my hips pushing into me.

I laughed.

I spun around and he ground his groin into my ass. He lifted my arms and wrapped them around his head. Slowly he ran his hands down my sides, over my hips and thighs. Our dance was seductive and I got lost in the music and feeling of it. He was holding me close to his body by my stomach, and I closed my eyes as our hips ground to the music.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his soft hair on my forearms. He smelled good and his chest hair was tickling my back.

"Yazmine!"

I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing right in front of me. His eyes narrow and his face was scowled and red. I stopped moving and Mike lifted his head from my shoulder.

{Edward}

I woke up and looked around my room. Damn, I must've been really tired. I sat up and went to the bathroom to clean up. My dick was stuck to the hair on my stomach. I put my trunks on and went to the window. It was still packed out back but the sun was starting to go down.

There were a few people actually swimming, but most were dancing. I scanned the crowd for Yaz. I saw her walking to the other side of the pool. I hadn't realized she was following the blonde guy until he stopped and they exchanged words. She started to dance and then laughed. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him.

She turned and put her ass in his shit. He lifted her arms and put them around his neck. She ground harder and he ran his hands down the sides of her body and buried his face in her shoulder. I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fist. I hurried out of the room. I was barely breathing as I made my way through the kitchen, out the doors, and around the pool.

When I got to them I realized how much into this 'dance' they both were. Both of them had their eyes closed and were lost in the music. They didn't even realize I was standing right in front of them. His hand was over her belly and he had her in a death grip. He was sniffing her skin and his hand was moving up her belly slowly.

"Yazmine!" I growled and her eyes popped opened. She stopped moving and he finally realized something was off. He was so into her he hadn't even heard me say her name. I was pissed now.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking up.

I grabbed Yaz's arm and snatched her away from him.

"Edward, what the hell!" she said.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled low.

"Nothing…we were just dancing..." she said.

"That was not dancing."

"Look man, I wasn't trying to step on your toes. We were just dancing," he said.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" I asked.

Why was this asshole in my house with his damn paws on my girl?

"It's Mike, Edward, the guy from the basketball court. He's cool," Yaz said.

I thought back. I vaguely remembered him. I looked at her.

"You invited him to my house?" I asked.

"No, Alec invited him, Kirk, and Tyler," she said.

I was going to kick Alec's ass. He had no right to invite this overgrown asshole to my party.

"Alec had no right to invite you. This is my party, my house, and I want you to leave, now!" I said.

"Edward, please be nice," Yaz said.

"I am being nice. You don't see his ass floating in the fucking pool do you?"

"I like to see you fucking try it rich boy!" Mike said irritated.

I stepped to him.

"Don't fuck with me," I said, getting in his face.

One false move and I was dropping his ass. I don't care how old he was. I knew he couldn't beat me.

"You better back up motherfucker!" Mike said, stepping closer.

Yaz jumped between us and tried to push me back as she called for Emmett. I never took my eyes off of Mike.

"Edward, stop it! You're being ridiculous!" Yaz said, trying to move me back. I wouldn't let her.

Emmett came over and talked to Mike. He started to back up slowly. Now his friends, Tyler and Kirk I assumed, were standing with him.

"God, I'm sorry about this..." Yaz said to him.

Mike looked down at Yaz. She turned back to me and tried to calm me down. His eyes lingered on her ass.

"All mine, boss," I said, and he looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"Damn it Edward!" she said, walking behind Emmett as he escorted them out.

"Where you going?" I asked her.

"I'm telling them bye!" she said.

"The hell you are! Let them leave. They shouldn't even be here. They don't even go to Roosevelt!"

"You are so fucking rude. What the hell is wrong with you?" she said.

"I'm rude…me? I'm not the one who crashed someone else's party and fondled his girl on the dance floor!"

She continued to walk away from me. I grabbed her arm and Jake growled coming toward me. She held her hand up to him and he stopped mid stride.

"Yazmine…"

"Edward, let me go or this will be the last time you ever touch me," she said calmly, looking at my hand.

"Damn it!" I said, letting her go.

She followed Emmett to the front of the house and I walked to the bar. I got a bottle of beer and headed to my room.

I sat on the bed and took a sip of the beer. I sat it on my nightstand and I lay across my bed. How in the hell was I wrong for this?

About ten minutes later Yaz came into my room and started grabbing her things. She sat my keys on the dresser.

"Where you going?" I asked her sitting up.

"Home," she said.

"I thought Alice drove you. How are you going to get there?"

"Walk," she said throwing on her cover up.

"Yazmine, I don't want you to leave. And I'm not letting you walk home alone," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "If you must go, let me take you. Although, I don't see why you're leaving..." I said.

"Edward, that was uncalled for. You were really rude to him."

"Are you serious? He was all over you, and you let him..." I said.

"We were just dancing. You are overreacting, as usual."

"No, not this time. You had no business dancing with him like that! You're in my house, at my party! I love you, and that was not easy for me to see. If you had seen me dancing with my dick all smashed into some chicks ass and my hands roaming her body, you'd be pissed too. You were being very disrespectful to me. I was not wrong this time, and I won't apologize for coveting what's mine," I said.

She looked at the carpet and her bag dropped. She turned around and I stepped up to her. I lifted her face, it was wet with tears.

"Yazmine…?"

She fell into my chest.

"It didn't mean anything to me, I swear it. To me it was just dancing, but I see your point. And you're right. I was wrong. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she cried.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know you didn't," I said, leading her to the sofa. "It's okay."

She sat down and I sat next to her. She laid her head on my chest and I rubbed her back. We sat there for awhile in silence.

"Can we just stay up here for a while?" she asked.

"If you want to," I said, picking up my beer taking a swig.

She looked at me.

"I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't. I just grabbed this to calm myself down a little." I took another swig.

"Well you're calm right?"

"Yeah... I'm calm," I said, swallowing.

She took the beer from my hands and headed to the bathroom. I heard the sink come on and the clinging of the glass bottle being tossed in the trash can.

"I don't want you to even start that habit," she said.

"Yes dear," I teased, pulling her back to me.

She lay her head in my lap, and I ran my fingers through her hair.


	16. That's what friends R 4

**Don't own Twilight. So here's 16. It's a good one. RC**

**16. That's what friends R 4.**

*Yazmine*

I had fallen asleep with my head in Edward's lap. When I woke up, he had his hand buried in my hair. I looked up at him and he looked down from the TV.

"Sleep good?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, much, thank you."

He leaned in to kiss me and I accepted his lips and tongue.

"I'm sorry Edward, you were right about Mike. I shouldn't have danced with him like that."

"No you shouldn't have, but I accept your apology," he said.

I smiled and pulled his face toward mine.

"I'll make it up to you." I smiled.

He perked up.

"Really…and just how do you plan on doing that?"

"You tell me... I'll do whatever you want," I said.

He thought about it for a minute and smiled.

"The pool," he said.

"What about it?"

"Let's go for a swim." He smiled.

"In the backyard, with all those people!"

"It's getting dark out and most of them have left already. The party's pretty much over. It's just our little crew here now and they're all talking about going to Pinky's. Em just asked if we wanted to come. Do you want to go with them? We can if you want."

I smiled.

"No, let's go for a swim."

0***************0

We told the others goodbye and headed out back. Edward went and got towels from the pool house and turned off a few lights in the pool. He left only the blue one's on. They made the pool look like a beautiful lagoon. I took off my cover up and sat on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water waiting for him to come back.

He walked to the edge of the pool and dove into the water gracefully. He swam the length of the pool underwater and came up right in front of me, between my legs. He's hair was slicked back and very dark because of the water. His long eyelashes were wet and stuck together. It made his green eyes stand out even more.

"You getting in?" He smiled, taking me by the waist.

"Yeah," I said, holding on to his shoulders as he lifted me into the water.

I slid down his wet body and he wrapped me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to deeper water. The water wasn't too cold but I shivered anyway.

"If you're cold I can turn the heat up?"

"No, the water feels great. I just have to get use to it," I said.

He walked until the water covered his chest and pressed me against the wall. He looked into my eyes and smiled crookedly as he reached under the sides of my swimsuit and grabbed my breasts. He moved the fabric pieces to the side and licked and sucked the water from my nipples. I giggled as his hands went behind my neck to untie the top of my swimsuit. His hands were caressing my neck, shoulders and arms.

My breasts fell loose and floated on top of the water. He laughed and kissed them softly, slowing taking each one into his mouth making sure he gave them equal time. I ran my fingers through his wet hair as he sucked and kissed. He untied the back tie and the suit fell away, it was being held on by the bottoms only.

"I think I love this swimsuit." He smiled, pulling it down and off my ass.

"I thought you would come to appreciate it," I said, unwrapping my legs so he could get it off.

He stepped back and I held onto the wall and lifted my legs. He threw the suit onto a nearby chair. It landed with a loud slap along the side of the chair. He stepped out of his swim trunks and they soon joined the swimsuit.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the wall. He kissed me and closed his eyes.

"Marco!" He smiled.

I laughed and dove under the water. I came up across the pool in the shallow end.

"Polo!" I said laughing.

He headed toward me and I held very still. When he was almost near me I dipped under the water. We played this game until I finally let him catch me near the pool latter. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I got you now," he said, pinning me between his arms.

"I could get away if I wanted to." I smiled.

"I doubt that, love. I'm a man on a mission," he said softly, rubbing his erection on my thigh, and kissing my collarbone.

I grabbed onto the latter behind me and sat on one of the rungs. He moved closer to me and lifted my legs out of the water to put them on his shoulders. I moaned as he kissed down my calves. He let my legs slide down his arms and I wrapped them around his waist. He grabbed onto the latter for leverage and pushed into me. He penetrated me quickly and deeply causing me to take a deep breath.

"Shiiit!" I yelled out.

He just grunted and went to work.

He pumped in and out of me smoothly and quickly. The water between us was splashing up when our bodies made contact. I locked my arms onto the latter when he grabbed my ass and lifted it off the rung so he could push deeper. The sensation of being surrounded by water and his hands exploring my body caused me to come quickly.

Edward was amazing when he was making love. He was in a zone, focused. It made me wetter just watching him work me, love me, or just fuck the shit out of me.

His eyes opened and he smiled grabbing my thighs.

"Let go of the latter," he whispered.

I let go and wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked us to the center of the pool never pulling out of me. The cool water was helping bring me down. He held me up by my thighs and ass as he pushed into me. It was amazing having sex like this in the middle of the pool. I felt weightless. I felt nothing but his hands on my ass and his cock buried inside me.

"I can't believe how slick you are in all this water..." he moaned into my chest as he made love to me slow and easy.

"It's all you. You make me this way. I love you, and how you touch and make me feel," I whispered in his ear.

"Do I make you feel good?" he asked.

"Yes Edward…so good..." I moaned.

He walked me back to the latter and pulled out of me.

I started to speak when he said, "Turn around."

I did and he stepped closer to me and placed soft bites on the nape of my neck while his hands explored my body. He placed his cock at my entrance and pushed into me again.

"Put your feet up on the rung," he said as he grabbed my waist.

He held onto me and I held on to the latter as he fucked me from behind. We made sloughing noises in the water as we fucked and moaned each others names. I came again, and this time I fell back into him. My legs were weak, but he held me steady until he spilled into me a few minutes later. The sounds he made as he came were animalistic…sexy.

My head fell forward on the latter's top rung. Edward lay his head on my back. His body was trembling. I tried to pull away and comfort him but he held me still.

"Don't move yet," he whispered. "I want to enjoy this," he said, wrapping his arms around me lovingly.

I took his hand and kissed it.

"Okay Edward."

I waited for his grip on me to soften and for him to move before I tried to move again.

In the distance we heard thunder booming, then a flash of lightening.

"We better get out of the water," he said.

"I'll get your towel," he said, kissing me before climbing up the latter.

He walked across the patio and grabbed a towel to wrap himself in. Then he picked up the other and brought it to the pool. He draped it over the latter to me. As I climbed up he wrapped it around me. I pulled it taut to my body and tucked the end. He looked me up and down and smiled.

"Even that towel looks hot on you," he said.

I slapped his chest playfully and he grabbed my ass and gave it a squeeze. I giggled as he attacked my neck making me squirm.

The thunder boomed again and it started to sprinkle.

"Let's go inside. I need to turn the lights out. Can you grab my swim trunks and your swimsuit?" he asked, kissing me between his words.

I nodded and he let me go, heading to the pool house. I grabbed our stuff and headed toward the house.

0****************0

It was cold in the air conditioning, and the marble floors in the kitchen were chilly and slippery under my wet feet. I waited for Edward at the bottom of the back staircase so we wouldn't drip all over the wood floors in the main foyer.

He came in and took my hand leading me to his bedroom. I looked over the messy bed with its big blue down comforter and varying shades of blue pillows. The walls were taupe and had a few paintings of musicians playing instruments. Edward loved his music. He was a classically trained pianist, but he could play anything from Debussy and Bach to Elton John and Alicia Keys. He was that good. My favorite painting was the one of Bob Marley in the classic thinking man's pose that hung over the dark blue leather sofa. He was one of Edward's favorites. Who knew reggae could sound so good when played on a baby grand.

I hung our wet swim clothes in the shower to dry and went back into the room. Edward was laid out across the bed, naked. I smiled and walked over to him. I lay my nakedness across his back. He moaned when our skin touched. He was so warm and smelled like chlorine. I kissed his back and sat up slowly to rub it. He tensed, causing all the muscles in his back to flex. I leaned into him and licked at the smooth lines.

"You are one handsome man, Mr. Cullen. You're very sexy…beautiful even."

"Thank you baby," he murmured into the pillow.

I leaned in and nibbled his ear.

"You're very welcome."

He turned over. I was now sitting on his stomach. The thunder outside boomed and the lights flickered.

"Looks like it's going to be one hell of a storm," he said.

"Yeah, looks like."

"Can you stay with me tonight?" he asked.

"I can't, my mom said I've got to be home by two." I frowned. "She knows your parents are gone."

"Well its ten o'clock. We better make due with the time we have." He frowned.

The thunder boomed and the lights went out. The only light was the little bit of moonlight creeping through the blinds. I cringed into Edward and he wrapped his arms around me chuckling.

"Scared of the dark, love?"

"In a strange house..."

"First of all, this house isn't strange to you. You're here almost every day. You practically sleep here. Second, I'm here, and I've got you," he said, easing from beneath me.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"To open the blinds a little more. Do you want candles?"

"No, but I want you back in the bed with me."

He opened the blinds and crawled back into bed. He pulled the sheets up around us. I lay on his chest and closed my eyes.

0***************0

'_When the sun shines we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend, don't you know I'ma stick it out 'til the end….' _

I reached for my phone absentmindedly moving off of Edward. Just as I reached the nightstand to grab my phone, he reached for me and pulled me back to him instantly. I looked down at him. He was still half sleep. He moved his head around a little bit and found my breast. He quickly took it into his mouth and sucked deeply. I twisted his hair in my fingers.

"Hello," I said, sleepily.

"Yaz, this is Jasper."

"I know... what's up Jazz?" I asked, and Edward's arms tightened around me.

"I'm sorry to call you so late but I'm stranded at a gas station just off the highway in this storm. I'm on my Ducati, and it's raining too hard to try and ride it home. Can you pick me up?"

"Jazz, I'm not at home and I don't have my car. I'm at Edward's house."

"Yaz, I wouldn't have called if I thought I could make it. Rose and TJ aren't answering their phones. My dad's out of town. You're my last resort," he said.

"Okay Jazzy...I'm coming," I said, shifting from Edward.

He tightened his grip on me.

"Where you going?" he asked me.

"Jazzy needs a ride. He's stuck in the rain on his bike," I said sitting up.

"Can't he call someone else?" Edward growled.

"He has Edward. No one's answered but me."

"Of course, because as soon as you hear his ringtone you go running."

"Stop Edward. He'd do the same for me."

"I don't want you to go," Edward said.

"Edward..."

"Yazmine, you're lying here naked in my bed. We just made love, and you want to leave to go running to his rescue!" He sounded hurt.

"Edward, I can't leave him out in the rain. He needs me."

"I need you," he said, looking in my eyes.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I looked at Edward and he looked away. He was upset. I had hurt him again for the second time today. My friendships were always interfering with our relationship. I put the phone to my ear.

"Jazzy…"

"Forget it, Yaz… I'll find my own way," he said and hung up.

I looked at the phone. Now he was pissed at me too. I couldn't win for losing.

I touched Edward's face and stroked his cheek.

"I'm here Edward…"

"Yaz, this thing with Jazz…" he started.

"I'm here Edward...with you...where I belong. I'm yours," I said, climbing on top of him.

I raised myself over him and slid down his length.

He hissed.

"Do you feel that baby? Can you feel me?" I whispered, grinding my hips into his.

"Yes love, I feel you…" he stammered closing his eyes.

"I'm here and I love you so much," I said, taking his hands and placing them on my breasts. He palmed them and bucked against me.

"Do you feel what you do to me? My pussy's this wet for you," I said, moving his hands to my hips. He grabbed them and moved me faster on top of him. I tossed my head back.

"I'm all yours. This pussy is yours for as long as you want it to be. Do you want it forever?" I asked, moving his hand to my clit.

"Fuck yes... I want it forever," he moaned, working my clit.

I felt my pussy pulsating and clenching.

"I'm almost there Edward!" I shouted bouncing on him now, trying to push him deeper. He grabbed my ass and spread my cheeks which allowed him to go deeper.

"Ummm…Edward!" I cried out riding him furiously now.

"Fuckkk!" he roared, spilling in me for the third time today, or maybe it was the first time of this new day. It was just after midnight.

"Edward?"

"Umm…"

"You think we'll fuck like this…you know two and three times a day, when we're older."

"God, I hope so. I'll get some Viagra or some shit like that to keep up with you." He laughed.

"Viagra…" I laughed laying on him.

"Yeah, I hear that shit works." He laughed.

"Hey, how about we go to the amusement park tomorrow? I want to spend the entire summer with you. We'll see if Alice and Em want to go too. It'll be fun," he said yawning.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I smiled and kissed his chest before lying down. I set the alarm on my phone to one a.m. so I could shower before I headed home.

~Jasper~

What was I thinking calling her? I should have known she'd be at Edward's. And not only was she at his house, she was in his bed, fucking naked. I cringed when he said they had just made love. I should've hung up right then. I was so mad I couldn't think straight. I knew they were sleeping together when he made that little comment after our fight, but to hear it come out of his mouth like that crushed me. Because I knew pussy whipped when I saw it, and Edward had it bad. But it was more than that, Edward was in love. I could hear it in his voice. I had been wrong about him and it both relieved and killed me.

Where the hell was Rosie anyway? I tried TJ again and got no answer. I already knew where he was. Up under Monique some where. There was no way I was going to stand out here in the rain all night. I was going to have to ride home. I put my helmet, riding jacket, and gloves on. I mounted the bike and started it up. I was only about fifteen miles out. I could make it if I went slowly.

I pulled back onto the highway. It was pretty empty since it was so late. The problem was that the traffic it did have was truckers. I stayed in the clear most of the ride home. I was about five miles out of the city when a semi passed on the other side of the rode hitting a water puddle which came at me like a fucking tidal wave. I swerved to miss it but still caught the tail end of it. I was drenched and my face shield covered, leaving me blind. I let go of the handle bar so I could wipe it off. When I could see again, all I saw was break lights in front of me before everything went black.

*Yazmine*

My phone started to ring again. 'Diva' by Beyonce' was the ringtone.

"Yes Alice," I said groggy.

"Yaz, what the hell? I've been texting and calling you for thirty minutes!" She sounded panicked.

"I'm sleeping Alice...what's wrong?"

"Jazz was in an accident! We're at the hospital in the ER…"

I sat up quickly. I felt like throwing up as my heart fell into my stomach.

"Alice, is he okay!" I could feel the tears welling up.

"We don't know yet…he's still out of it," she said sadly.

"Oh God!" I burst into tears. "Alice, I'm on my way."

I hung up and climbed out of bed quickly, throwing on some clothes.

"Yazmine, what are you doing?" Edward asked, sitting up.

"Jazz, was in an accident. He's unconscious, Edward. I have to go to him. Oh god…this is all my fault." I cried.

"Calm down, calm down, it's not your fault," he said, getting out of bed putting some shorts on.

"He asked me to come get him and I didn't! I should've gone! I'm a terrible friend," I said, slipping into my flip flops.

I looked a mess. I had on some black leggings and a wife beater. I grabbed one of Edward's Abercrombie hoodies and tied it to my waist. My hair was still a little damp and in the now messy ponytail on the top of my head. I looked at Edward who was now dressed and looking for his keys. He found them in the couch cushion.

"Love, you're not a terrible friend. You were here with me as you should've been. You can't go running every time he calls. He's not your responsibility," he said, trying to comfort me.

"He would've come for me, Edward," I said into his chest.

"You think if he was in bed with some hot chick he would come running to your rescue?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I know he would have," I said.

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do..." I said.

I knew he would come because he loved me.

Edward looked down at me confused.

"Can we just go?" I said.

"Yeah, come on," he said, watching my face.

We rushed into the hospital ER and Alice and Em ran to greet us. She hugged me tightly.

"Ali, how is he?" I asked, still crying.

"No word yet. Rose is on the phone now with Charlie. She's already called their mom. She's going to be here tomorrow."

"How's she holding up?"

"Alright so far. A little upset that he tried to ride home in a thunderstorm. What was he thinking?" she said.

I started to cry heavier now and I felt my knees getting weak. I felt so guilty. Edward caught me and walked me to the waiting area.

"Yaz, what's wrong?" she asked, as I broke down.

"It's all my fault!" I cried.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ali, he called and asked me to come get him. I told him I couldn't come." I cried.

"Honey, he called Rose and TJ too. No one answered their phone," she said, rubbing my back.

"That's even worse. I'm the only one who answered. His last hope, and I left him stranded." I sobbed.

She looked at Edward, who looked stoic. He was not happy that I was blaming myself because I chose to stay with him tonight. He didn't understand what my friendship with Jazzy meant to me. I leaned into his chest and he squeezed me, stroking my hair.

"Yaz, you're here!" Rosie said, hugging me.

"Of course I'm here."

"Look, I just talked with the doctor. He said Jazz has a concussion and they're hoping he wakes up soon. It's really touchy with head trauma. The sooner he wakes up though the better. He has a broken leg, and arm, and some cuts and scrapes. He had on all his riding gear, thank god. It saved his life," she said, wiping my tears. "He's going to be alright. I just know it"

I felt silly. I should be the one comforting her.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in room one twelve, just down the hall." She smiled.

I kissed Edward and started down the hallway. When I got to the room I walked in slowly not knowing what I'd find. He had tubes in his nose and his face was a little swollen. His left arm and leg were in casts. I walked to the bed and took his hand in mine. I stared at him for a few minutes crying and apologizing. I lay my head on his chest.

"Jazzy, I'm so sorry. I should've come." I cried into his chest. "I'm the worst friend ever. I'll completely understand if you hate me when you wake up," I said, sitting on the chair next to the bed crying.

I was there a long time before Rosie came in.

"Yaz, Edward is getting a little anxious. You've been in here over a hour." She smiled.

I stood up and she hugged me. She was right, I needed to go back to Edward, but I needed to talk to her first.

"I'm so sorry, Rosie. I should've gone to pick him up…"

"Jazz knows better than to ride in a freakin' storm. He should have waited for it to stop raining or for someone else to pick him up. This is no one's fault. He called me too, but I was with Jake and didn't answer. Don't blame yourself."

"He's going to hate me," I said, looking down.

"Please, we both know that's not going to happen," she murmured.

I looked at her and she shook her head.

"Go home and get some rest. You look a mess, and Edward's going crazy out there."

I walked into the waiting area and Edward was pacing the floor. Em and TJ were both talking with him trying to calm him down. He looked up and saw me walking toward him.

"Damn it, Yaz! What took you so long?" he said, rushing to me.

I fell into his arms.

"He looks so bad. He's got tubes in his nose and he's all swollen. His arm and leg are in casts…" I cried.

"I'm sorry you had to see him like that, love. I'm sure he'll be fine," he said softly.

"Jake, called your parents and told them you were here. You look exhausted. Let me take you home so you can get some sleep. I'll bring you back in the morning. Maybe he'll be awake then."

"No… I'm not leaving," I said, shaking my head.

He held me back from him so he could see me clearly.

"Yaz, you need to rest."

"I'm not leaving, Edward. Not until he wakes up!" I yelled.

He stepped away from me. Jake came over and quickly took me into his arms hugging me. He was trying to calm me down.

"Yaz relax...no ones going to make you leave," he whispered to me, looking at Edward.

"Ed, if you want to go home go ahead and go. I'll make sure she gets home. I'm staying here with Rose anyway."

"No, I just thought that maybe she'd want to rest. I'm staying if she stays," he said.

"Well if you're not helping, you're hindering. You feel me? It's not going to do her any good if you get her all upset," Jake said.

"I know… I got it," he said, walking back to me. "I'm sorry, we'll stay okay." He held his arms out to me.

I went to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell but I can't leave. I need to know he's okay."

"Alright, will you at least sit down and rest?" he asked.

I nodded and he led me to a love seat that was in the waiting room. He sat down and pulled me down to him. I lay my head in his lap and he stroked my hair gently. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

"Yazmine…Yazmine..." I heard Jake calling me.

"What Jake? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"I got you something to eat," he said.

I sat up and looked at Edward. He was sleeping with his arms spread out over the back of the sofa. His hair was wild and his beard shadowed his chin. I couldn't decide if he was more beautiful sleeping or awake. I took in the rest of the waiting room and saw that all of our friends were littered among the chairs and sofas. I took the juice and doughnuts from Jake. He went to shake Edward, to wake him up.

"No...let him sleep Jake," I said, grabbing his arm.

I took out my cell phone. It was 8:30 am. I had slept all night on the uncomfortable love seat. I was going to feel that later.

"How's Jazzy, did he wake up yet?" I asked taking a bite of the doughnut.

Jake looked down.

"Not yet."

I stood up.

"Shouldn't he be up by now? Is something wrong, Jake?" I was really worried now.

"No, he just hasn't woke up yet."

"I want to see him," I said.

Jake grabbed my arm.

"Yaz, you should eat something first."

I stuffed the doughnut in my mouth and drank the juice down quickly.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"That was very attractive Yazmine." He rolled his eyes.

"Make sure he gets something to eat when he wakes up please," I said, leaning over to kiss Edward's lips softly. He stirred a little but didn't wake.

I headed down the hallway and knocked on the door. I walked in and pulled the other chair up and took Jazzy's hand.

"Jazzy, please wake up," I cried again.

"I promise to be a better friend if you'd please just open your eyes. I really need to see them."

Why wasn't he awake? I was so scared I was losing him. I couldn't lose him not after everything I'd said to him and how mean I had been when I banished him from my life without even considering him or his feelings. If he didn't wake up, he would never know that I loved him. I had never said it out loud to him. I leaned into him and kissed his lips softly before I leaned into his ear.

"Jazzy, I'm sorry if I hurt you, and I don't know if you can hear me or not but…I love you. Please don't leave me. Please wake up," I whispered in his ear crying.

I sat in the chair and lay my head on his bed.

I felt a ton of emotions crashing down on me in that moment. I had finally admitted that I was in love with Jasper, to him, but more importantly to myself. So what now? I had not a clue what to do. All I knew is that right now I needed Jazzy to wake up. I would have to deal with the rest later.

I lay there for a few minutes and felt fingers tugging at my hair.

"A few more minutes, Rose. Then I'll go," I said.

"If you insist, but I'd like for you to stay with me." Jazzy's smooth baritone echoed in the small room.

My head shot up and I looked at him. He had a weak smile on his lips. I jumped up and kissed his face.

"You're awake!" I shouted. "Jazzy, I'm so sorry I didn't come for you..."

He put his hand to my mouth.

"Shhh…it's cool, sweetness. I understand. I should've known better than to try and ride home in a damn thunderstorm."

I hugged him.

"God, you smell like Edward and chlorine." He complained, but squeezed me weakly.

"Don't start. I didn't have time to shower. We kind of left in a hurry," I said, standing up and looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"You've been here all night?" he asked.

"Yes, we all have. There's a waiting room full of us out there." I smiled weakly.

"Really…for lil' ole' me?" he said, teasingly with a thick accent.

"Of course for you," I said, my tears rolling down my face.

"Sweetness, don't cry. I'm okay," he said, wiping my tears with his good hand.

"I was so worried Jazzy," I said looking at him.

"I know you were," he said, holding my cheek. "And I love you too."

My eyes widened.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Yep, sure did. It felt good to hear you finally say it."

"Jazzy I…I…" I was stuttering.

"Calm down, sweetness. I know your with Edward. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt, but I guess I was a few days too late coming back, so that's my lost and his gain," he said in deep thought. "But I'll play my position and be patient."

"Jasper!"

"What...? I'm done playing these games, Yazmine. I'll step back and give him his shot, because I'm sure I'll get mine. And I don't want his ass interfering with us when I do."

I was in shock. How much medication were they giving him? This was not the Jasper I knew. He was speaking so freely with his emotions. Just then Rose walked into the room with Charlie. She ran to the bed.

"God Jazz, I could kill you! You scared the shit outta me!" she screamed, her accent heavy too.

It apparently got worse when they were emotional.

He hugged her and kissed her head.

"Sorry Rosie, hon. I didn't mean to," he said.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know I messed up." He admitted.

God I loved his accent…

"I'm just glad you're okay, son. We'll discuss the motorcycle riding later. Your mom should be here soon," Charlie said, hugging Jazz.

"Yaz honey, how you holding up?" Charlie asked.

"I'm okay, just glad he woke up," I said as Charlie hugged me.

"Me too," Charlie said.

"Well, I'll send the doctors in and let everyone in the waiting room know you're okay," I said, squeezing Jazzy's hand.

I went to release it but he didn't let go. Instead he pulled me to him and motioned for me to come closer. I bent over him and he whispered to me.

"I meant what I said, sweetness."

"I know you did," I said, and he finally let me go.

I walked out the room and stopped at the desk to let the nurse know that he woke up. My head was spinning at what had just happened. He loved me, and he practically said he would wait for me. But wait for what? I looked down at my promise ring. Did he think Edward and I wouldn't make it? I mean, how long could he wait, and did I want him to? That wouldn't be fair to him. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain than I already was.

I stopped at the corner before I went into the waiting area to collect myself. I took a few deep breaths and turned the corner. Jake and Edward stood as soon as they saw me. Edward opened his arms for me and I gladly accepted them and melted into his chest.

"He woke up," I said. "He's okay."

"How's Rosie?" Jake asked.

"She's well. She and Charlie are in there now with him and the docs."

"You okay, Bug?" Jake asked, sweeping my hair back from my face.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he's okay," I said into Edward's chest.

Alice came up to us and rubbed my back softly.

"You ready to go home, maybe get a shower and some rest?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I want Edward to take me," I said, looking up at him.

"I got you, whenever you're ready." He kissed my nose.

"I'm ready now. I wanna get back as soon as possible," I said.

He took my hand and led me to the car. Once we got in and got settled he took my hand.

"Everything alright, love?"

"Yes Edward, everything is alright," I said looking at him.

"Okay then," he said and started the car.


	17. Eighteen

**Don't own. So this is a long one, over 7,000 words. Yaz gets two big surprises...it's going to be a fun summer! Enjoy.**

**17. Eighteen**

{Edward}

I pulled into the Black's driveway and got out to open Yazmine's door. I slowly pulled her to me and kissed her softly.

"You want me to pick you up and take you back?"

"No, I'll drive myself. You can meet me there if you like," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I really didn't want to be there while she worried over Jasper, feeling guilty, because I asked her to stay with me last night instead of running to his rescue. Now he was all fucked up, in the hospital, and she blamed herself and probably me.

"I think I'm going to catch some Z's. I'll just call you later."

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked, touching my face.

"Nothing Yaz. I'm cool." I lied smoothly.

"Edward?" She looked at me putting her hands on her hips.

_Perhaps not as smooth as I thought_.

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't regret staying with you last night. I'm not upset with you either. I'm just upset with the whole situation. I wish I could've been in two places at once."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," I said.

"Edward…"

_Fuck, I said that out loud._

Okay fuck it. Just say it.

"Yaz, I'm so happy you're mine...but I feel like I'm constantly fighting to keep you."

"Edward, I love you and I am yours. You don't have to fight to keep what's already yours."

"Don't I though? Your attention is constantly…diverted, divided," I said. "Only lately has it been truly mine, and I don't feel bad for not wanting to give that up."

_I admit it, I'm a greedy bastard_.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But I am trying my very best to be everything you need me to be. I love you, and I don't take our promise to each other lightly. I meant everything I said to you. I will be yours, as long as you are mine. Please don't ever doubt my love for you," she said, looking into my eyes.

I could see in her eyes that she meant every word. No matter how much she cared for Jasper, or how much their friendship meant to her, her devotion was to me first, to us. And as long as I didn't fuck up royally, she would always be mine.

"I know you love me Yazmine," I said, rubbing her cheek. "But sometime I wonder if that's enough."

"Edward...we will get married...and I will be your wife, and have your babies..." She smiled. "Just like you want."

I smiled at the thought of her pregnant with my baby. I pictured a bunch of dark, copper haired, green eyed, children running around my mom begging her for cookies.

"I want lots of babies Yazmine." I warned.

"Me too, Edward." She smiled, and I pulled her close to me.

"I can't wait to knock you up," I said, kissing her neck.

"How romantic..." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"What, I can't?" I said seriously.

"We've got a long way for that. School's first remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know school's first," I said.

I wanted to get to the baby making.

I walked her to the door and we went inside.

"So...we cool? You're not going to trip if I help Jazz until he gets on his feet?"

I closed my eyes.

"Help him do what, love?"

"I don't know...get around. Maybe cook for him. Make sure he's fed."

I shook my head.

"I just want to make sure he's okay and taken care of. You can come if you want."

_Be cool… trust her…she loves you…_

"I'll pass, I trust you," I said.

"Thank you for trusting me and understanding why I want to do this. I'll make sure you know just how grateful I am. You're going to have a wonderful summer," she whispered to me as she snaked her hand up my shirt.

I smiled and grabbed her ass.

_That's it baby. That's what I need to hear. Keep talking that shit to me. _

"Are your parent's home?" I growled attacking her neck.

"Yes we are," her mom said, and I released her quickly, running my hand through my hair.

Yaz laughed at the expression on my face.

"Edward... how are you?" her mom asked, watching me carefully.

"I…I'm well Mrs. Black, and yourself?" I said, looking at her.

Yaz's mom was hot. She had on a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She didn't have on any shoes and her hair was in a messy bun like Yaz always wore. I could see where Yaz got her looks and her beautiful body. They say if you want to know what your girl will look like when she gets older to check out her mom... I hit the fucking jackpot.

"I'm well, Edward. How are Esme and Carlisle?"

"Well, they'll be home tomorrow."

"I hope you boys didn't tear the house down."

"No, of course not." I smiled.

I liked living.

"Well how about some breakfast? I made French Toast and bacon," she said.

I looked at Yaz who just shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I'm a little hungry. You wanna stay for breakfast?" she asked.

I nodded and took her hand in mine. We headed to the kitchen. Mr. Black was already sitting at the table eating. He looked at our hands when we entered the room.

"Morning daddy," Yaz said.

"Morning Bug… Edward."

"Good morning Mr. Black," I said, sitting down and extending my hand.

He shook it and smiled. Yaz went to her mother's side and made me a plate. She sat it in front of me and I thanked her.

"So, how's Jazz doing?" he asked.

"He's going to be okay. He woke up this morning."

"Well good, he's a good kid. I don't know what the hell possessed him to ride that bike in the rain."

I looked at Yaz and she looked at the plate of food.

"Anyway, I guess he'll be home soon. Jake says Renee's coming to town for a bit since Jazz won't be going home this summer."

I looked at Mr. Black.

"He's staying here?" I asked.

"Makes sense, he was only going home to work the ranch with his grandfather. He can't do that with a broken arm and leg," Yaz said.

That meant he was going to be home all summer. This was not good. Yaz would be at his house, trying to take care of him every chance she got.

This was perfect…fucking perfect.

I was looking forward to a Jazz free summer. I finished my food in silence while they made small talk. Yaz took my plate. I thanked Mrs. Black and said goodbye to Mr. Black. Yazmine took my hand and led me to the door.

"Breakfast was good. Call me later?"

"Okay." She smiled.

0*****************0

~Jasper~

The doctors moved me to a new room and the visitors poured in and out for the next few hours. I was no longer in any danger they said, but because of the concussion they wanted to keep an eye on me overnight. I had a migraine from hell, but I didn't want to be rude and send people away after they all waited overnight for me to come to. Finally everything started to die down and I could finally close my eyes.

Dad and Rosie went home to rest up and shower. Rosie told me that Edward took Yaz home to do the same, and to quit pouting because she'd be back. I hadn't realized I was pouting. But maybe I was, she didn't even say goodbye to me. Who knows, maybe I scared her off by telling her that I loved her. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I could've died yesterday and I would've never had the chance to say it.

I lay the bed back and ran my hand through my hair. I felt the cuff shift on my wrist and smiled. I had damn near cursed the nurse out when they couldn't find it. She said that they had probably cut it off while they were working on me and I told her to go and find the scraps then. I was ready to turn this hospital upside down, but she came back an hour later with it in hand saying that it had been left in the ER when they put my cast on. She helped me put it on the other wrist and I apologized to her for losing my cool.

0*************0

I woke to find Yaz sitting in the chair across the room. She was sleeping quietly. She had on a pair purple and blue plaid shorts and a blue tank top. Her hair was loose and lay over her shoulders in thick ringlets. I looked at the clock. I had been sleep for a couple of hours. I wondered what time she got here. I cleared my throat and she jumped.

"Good afternoon sweetness, tired?" I smiled.

"A little bit," she said, standing up to stretch.

"I should've let you sleep but I wanted to talk to you about earlier. You know...about what I said to you."

"It's okay. I know you were doped up…" She giggled nervously.

"No, I wasn't. And I meant every word I said to you," I said, beckoning her to come closer.

_Well maybe I was doped up, but I knew what I was saying._

When she got to me, I took her hands in mine.

"I'm in love with you, Yazmine," I said, and she started to back away. I held her.

"Sweetness please…"

"Jazzy, stop it! Edward…" She started.

"I know you love him_._ And I know he had you first. So I'll respect that... I promise you."

"How and you're sitting here telling me this?"

"I had to. You needed to know. I needed you to know. I...I could've died last night. It makes you put things in perspective, you know?"

"I'm sorry about that. I should've come…"

"And what...have Edward bite your head off for leaving him, in his bed, alone, after he made love to you." I mimicked Edward's voice.

"You heard that?" she whispered, looking down.

"Yeah, I heard that. I wish I hadn't because I'd always thought…" I shook my head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter what I thought. You're his, and it's your body. You can do what you want with it."

I tried my best not to put any emotion in that statement because it was a complete lie. It did matter to me. I was pissed that she had given herself to Edward. And I was jealous that it wasn't me.

"How can this work now? Things will be weird between us. It won't ever be the same," she said.

"Maybe not the same, but it will only be weird if we make that way. I don't want to lose you as a friend, or anything else. I like having you in my life." I admitted. "Those weeks after we came back from the Rez were hell for me."

"But Jazzy, I don't want to hurt you, or Edward. It hurts him knowing how close we are, and it hurts you when I try to pull away. I don't know what to do." She was on the verge of tears.

We were literally tearing her in two pieces. Each of us taking our half of her heart. I didn't know what to think at that moment, or what to say.

"I should've never let it go this far. How can I be in love with two men!" She was almost screaming.

I tightened my grip on her hand and felt the ring Edward had put there. I lifted her hand and looked at it. I took a deep breath, reality setting in. She wasn't mine and had already promised to be Edward's. I knew what type of woman she was. She would not relent on her promise, especially one this big. She would be his, she would marry him, and I would be alone.

She looked up at me.

"That's what I'm talking about Jazz...that pain on your face right now. I can't stand to see that. I know it hurts you to see me with him. I know that's why you won't hang with the crew anymore. You're losing everything because of me, even your friends. Please don't love me." She begged.

Was she serious? That was like asking the wind not to blow or the earth not to rotate. I couldn't stop myself from loving her, but I could deal with my feelings. I had to, I had become a recluse at eighteen.

"Like I said before. I'll deal with it. I'll respect your relationship with Edward and your promise. I won't interfere."

"Can you do that? Not interfere."

"I can. I've been doing it haven't I?"

"Well yes, but that was before..."

"I loved you before. You just didn't know that I loved you...or maybe you did and chose to ignore it...but either way..."

Something wet hit my hand and I looked up. Yazmine was crying.

"I'm so sorry Jazz..."

"For what?"

"I don't know...for everything. For ignoring you, for not coming to get you..."

"It's okay," I said, pulling her into a hug. "It's gonna be hard for the both of us, but we'll make it work."

She nodded and cried into my chest as we came to an understanding in our silence. We loved each other but this was not our time. So we would be there for each other and be the best of friends.

"Oh my god, Jasper! You gonna give me a heart attack boy!" I heard my mom's thick drawl. "You and that god damn bike! I'm gonna kill daddy for buying you that thing!" She went on.

She stopped in the doorway and looked at Yazmine draped across my chest. Her eyes narrowed.

"So what's this all about?" she asked, her eyebrows peaked in interest.

Yaz stood up and I wiped her tears away, whispering to her. My mom watched the interaction between us intensely.

"Umm…mom, do you remember Yazmine Black?" I asked.

My mom looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, of course I remember Yazmine," she said, rushing over to hug her. "How could I forget. You had the biggest crush on her, remember that honey?"

I about died. My face had to be red.

"Mom, shit, do you have a brain to mouth filter?" I groaned.

Yaz looked at me with disbelief.

"Jazz, you had a crush on me? I didn't know that," she said, smiling.

I shrugged, playing it off.

"Oh honey yes. You were right up Jasper's alley. Smart, cute, quiet and a tomboy to boot." She laughed. "And look at you now. You're stunningly beautiful," Mom said, looking at me.

"Thank you Mrs. Hale," Yaz said, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, Yazmine honey. I'm no longer a Hale. I went back to my family name, Whitlock. You can just call me Renee," she said, sweeping Yaz's hair back like she did when we were kids.

She leaned over me and hugged me carefully like I was going to break.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know," she whispered in my ear and I looked at her confused when she stood up.

"So how's my baby boy? You feeling okay?" she asked.

Just then I looked toward the door and saw her standing there. She ran to the bed and kissed me long and deep. When she finally released my lips she spoke.

"Oh Jasper, I've missed you so much!" she squealed.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" I said, looking at my mom.

How could she bring her here?

"Renee bought me up to take care of you. She thought you'd need a friend from back home since you can't come home now."

I rolled my eyes. A friend and she thought of her, of all people.

"Mom really…"

"I know, we'll talk later." She frowned.

Yazmine stepped back and started walking toward the door.

"Sweetness, where you going?" I asked.

"Umm… I think I'm going to leave you guys alone. Your mom hasn't seen you and..." she said, looking at Leah.

"No, don't go. I want you to stay."

"I don't know Jazz..."

"Please... stay with me," I said.

Leah turned and looked at Yazmine. Her smiled quickly fading. She hadn't even noticed Yazmine when she rushed me.

Yaz came back to the bed and I took her hand.

"Yaz, this is Leah…my ex. And Leah this is Yaz…my friend," I said.

Leah smiled.

"Your friend huh? Well it's nice to meet you then, Yaz."

"You too Leah," Yaz said uncomfortably.

"So mom, how long you staying?" I asked.

"A couple of weeks," she said.

_Good, _I thought. That shouldn't be too bad. And just as if she were reading my thoughts she said.

"I think Leah's staying a bit longer." She grimaced.

I looked at her.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"A couple of months…"

My eyes widened.

"Can you two excuse us please?" I asked.

Yaz and Leah left the room quickly.

"Mom, what the hell!" I said.

"Watch your mouth young man!"

"Sorry mom…but what were you thinking bringing her here?"

"Honey, I was trying to help. I was at her house when Rosie called me. She was worried about you and I thought you could use a friendly face..."

"Mom there are other friends I would've rather seen then her. We aren't together anymore and I'm not very fond of her."

"Why Jasper she's a good girl and comes from a nice family?"

Meaning they were wealthy, because there was nothing nice about Leah's family.

"No mom, it's not going to happening so forget it. I tried being with her remember. It didn't work."

"You didn't give it a chance, Jasper."

"Mom… I'm not going there with you. Just take her back home with you!"

"Jasper!"

"Take. Her. Home!" I demanded.

"Fine…I'll try, but she's here now and I don't know if I'll be able to get her to leave with me."

"Try very hard, mom." I growled.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Does Yazmine have anything to do with this?"

"No, she doesn't."

"You two looked awfully cozy when I walked in here."

"We're friends mom, that's all. Don't make a big deal of it."

"Looks like you feel more than that, both of you actually. She didn't look too happy when Leah kissed you." She smirked.

Really… I'd missed that.

"Well she's got a boyfriend."

"And who might that be? I can't imagine a better catch than you," she replied.

"Yeah well, I'm your son and you're biased," I said. "She's dating Edward. Edward Cullen, you remember him?"

Her eyes lit up.

"I surely do. Esme and Carlisle's youngest boy. He's a cutie pie. Even as a child he was handsome. Just like his daddy. Are they still together?"

"What… who mom?" I asked.

It wasn't hard to distract my mom. She changed channels so fast.

"Carlisle and Esme?"

"Back off mom. He's still married," I said.

"Oh honey, he is handsome but Carlisle's not my type. I was just wondering if he and Susie ever hooked up."

My eyes flitted to her.

"Yazmine's mom?"

"Honey yes, Carlisle had it bad for her. She and Billy were having some problems and Carlisle and Esme had separated for a spell. There were rumors that the two of them were sneaking around. I was sure he was going to run away with her. Maybe they were just rumors, but I'm inclined to believe them. But mums the word, honey. Esme and Billy never knew, as far as I know anyway. Looks like young Edward has his fathers taste in women though. Yaz is the spitting image of Susie. I only see a little Billy in her," Mom said.

I looked at her, Carlisle and Sue. Whoa! Edward and Yazmine could've been step siblings. That would've been weird.

Rosie came into the room with dad, Yaz and Leah behind her. Yaz looked out of place, Rosie was fuming, and Leah was pissed. My poor dad looked like a deer caught in the headlights. What the hell happened in the hallway?

*Yazmine*

Jazz asked us to step out so he could talk to his mom. So I followed behind Leah. God she was gorgeous, well groomed and obviously wealthy. She had poise about her. She had straight light blonde hair that came to the middle of her back and hazel eyes. She was tall and slender, but a little top heavy. Her chest was almost too big for her frame. She was everything I thought Jazz should have, but she wasn't his type.

I sat on the chair out in the waiting room and watched her pace the floor. I wondered why she and Jazz broke up. I was surprised when she kissed him like that. I was even more surprised that I wanted to yank her off by the hair. This was going to be a long two months.

She stopped pacing and looked at me, sizing me up.

"So Yazmine, how long have you and Jasper been friend's?"

"Since we were like two or three," I said.

"How's that possible? Did you move here from Texas too?"

"No, Jazz was born in Texas, but he grew up here. He didn't move back until he was like ten or eleven."

"That's right, he did mention that. Funny, he never mentioned you." She sneered.

"Why would he?" I asked.

"He talked about that TJ fella a lot. He even came down for visits," she said.

"Well Charlie and TJ's dad, Shawn, are like best friends or something. And we kind of lost touch after he left the last time," I said, realizing that once again, I had been a terrible friend to Jazz because I had let the things going on with Edward affect our friendship.

"So you two just got reacquainted this year?"

"Yeah, you can say that. But it was like he never left once he came back."

"I see. He seems very fond of you." She glared at me.

"He is…and what the fuck are you doing here?" Rosie said, walking up to her.

"Hello to you to Rosalie darlin'."

"Don't darlin' me. What the fuck are you doing here, Leah?" She snarled.

"Renee brought me…to keep Jasper company." She smiled.

"I don't think so. You're taking your ass back to Texas."

"No I'm not. I'll be here for two whole months nursing Jasper back to health."

"He won't take you back. I'll kick his ass if he does," Rosie said.

"Of course he will. He always does." She smiled.

"That's because my mother won't mind her own damn business."

"Rosalie, why can't we get along? We used to be great friends."

"You fuck with my brother bitch, you fuck with me. Jazz is my other half and I'll protect him just like he'd protect me."

I'd never seen Rosie so…raw. She left all that beauty queen, debutante shit at the door when it came to Jazz.

"I'm not here to hurt him, Rosalie. I love him and I want him back," she said.

It felt like a thousand needles pierced my heart. She wanted my Jazzy. I had to collect myself quickly and remember my place.

"Too bad. He's in love with someone else." Rosie said and I looked up quickly. She avoided my gaze.

Rosie knew. How much did she know? Had Jazz told her everything?

"Someone else?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, someone else. So you can go home now," Rosie said.

"Who is she?" Leah asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just go home. You don't have a chance in hell," Rose said.

Charlie came around the corner and put his arm around Rose. He kissed her head.

"Rosie, how's your brother?" he asked.

"I haven't gone in yet, daddy. I was talking to Leah."

"Leah, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Ms. Whitlock brought me up to help Jasper."

"Is that what she's calling herself now. Does Jazz know about this? About you being here?" he asked, taking a deep breath.

"He does now." Leah smiled.

"Damn woman, she's needs to stop meddling. Let's get this over with..." he said, walking toward the room.

We all followed behind him. Eventually Rose took the lead. Once in the room, I looked at Jazz, who looked completely worn out. I looked at his mother, she was still as pretty as ever. Long legs, perfect body, long light blonde hair, pretty face, and stormy blue gray eyes. Then I looked at Charlie, rugged good looks, dark blonde hair, almost a light brown, dark skin, dark blue eyes, well groomed and very handsome. Both seemed tense.

"Renee, how have..." he asked.

Before he could finish she lit into him.

"What the hell Charlie? Can't you keep your eyes on him! You let him do what ever he pleases. He could've died!"

"Damn it Renee, he's not a baby! He knows better and accidents happen. What do you want me to do, hold his hand for him! Besides, it was your father that bought him the fucking bike!"

"I know that, and believe me, he got an earful as well!"

"Mom, dad, please you're in a hospital," Jazz said.

"Shut up Jasper!" they both yelled at him.

He shook his head and looked at me. I took his hand and he kissed mine.

"Well at least the thing is totaled now. You won't have to worry about it from now on," his dad said.

"I know, because the kids are coming with me back to Texas!" she yelled.

"The hell they are!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie you work all the time, no ones there to watch them."

"Watch them! They're not two years old, Renee. They're good kids. You wouldn't be there anyway. You'd just have Irina babysit eighteen year olds."

"I'm taking them home Charlie..."

"I 'd like to see you try it. I'll have your ass in court so fast," Charlie said.

"Dad, there's no need for that! Rosie and I aren't leaving," Jazz said.

Renee turned toward Jazz.

"You don't want to stay with me?" she asked him.

"No mom, we've made our decision. We want to stay with dad. We'll see you in the summer." Rosie answered for him.

"That's only three months!"

"Mom, you're not even there for most of those three months. We spend most of the time with Gramps on the ranch," Jazz said.

Renee looked at Rosie and Jazz. The hurt clear on her face.

"Fine, stay with your father then!" she said, and left the room.

Rose took a deep breath and went after her. Charlie gave Jasper a hug and said he'd come by in the morning to pick him up and take him home. He had had enough, and him and Renee in the same room was not a good idea. I bent down to Jazzy's ear.

"You okay, you look a little tired."

He laughed.

"How could I not be? Between the drugs and all the fighting. I feel worn out and comatose."

I rubbed his face and grimaced.

"Then I'll go and let you get some sleep okay?"

"No, I want you to stay," he said.

"I can stay with you, Jasper," Leah said, looking at our hands entwined.

"That's quite alright, Leah. Yaz will stay. Won't you, sweetness?"

"I have to call my parents, Jazz."

"Well go and call them," he said.

I let go of his hand and went to call my parents. They said I could stay and to call first thing in the morning. I went back into the room and found Jazz and Leah in an intense conversation. She was asking him about me and he was telling her to mind her own business. I heard her say something about us being too close to be just friends and Jazz telling her I had a boyfriend already. She was upsetting him so I made my presence known.

"Okay Jazzy, its cool, I can stay."

I looked at Leah.

"Do you need a ride to the hotel? I think visiting hours are just about over," I said.

She rolled her eyes at me and walked out of the room.

"What the hell is her problem?" I asked.

"You," he said simply.

"Me? She doesn't even know me," I said.

"When has that ever mattered? You're competition. You know how you females are." He laughed.

"Ha fucking ha, Jazzy. It's no different than you and Edward's dick measuring contest," I said.

"Pfff, he'd lose..." Jazz murmured.

"You both are juvenile, I swear."

"What…he said I'd lose?" He sat up.

I laughed.

"Did he Yazmine?"

I shook my head and laughed harder.

"That asshole. Edward knows what's up." He laughed.

"Whatever. How about some pizza, I'm starving?"

"Pizza sounds better than that pressed meatloaf shit they tried to give me earlier." He smiled.

Rose came back and I told her I'd stay with Jazz. She left and went over my house to see Jake. Somehow her mom had talked her into going to Paris with her when she left Seattle. She said it got her mom to calm down and be quiet, and that Jazz owed her big time. We ate pizza and drank cherry cokes while we watched the baseball game. Jazz fell asleep during the last inning so I turned off the TV and grabbed a blanket out the cabinet.

I woke up scrambling for my phone in the dark as Ashanti's, 'Baby' came from my phone. The perfect song for my man. I quickly opened it and headed out the room.

"Edward…?" I said groggy.

"Sorry, love. Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Yeah, can I call you back in the morning?" I asked.

Just then a nurse walked by and asked if I needed anything. I shook my head.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the hospital." I grimaced.

"Aren't visiting hours over?"

"Yeah... I'm staying the night with him."

Silence...

"Edward…are you there?"

Nothing...

I looked at the phone in my hand. Did he just hang up on me? Panic was the first thing that hit me, then anger. What the hell did he hang up on me for? I didn't do anything wrong. I went back in the room and lay on the recliner. I closed my eyes and the tears started to flow, from anger, sadness, guilt. I was so fucked up. I was in love with and loved by two men. One was the man I had always wanted and dreamed of. The other, my best friend, a man who knew me inside and out. I was in the worst predicament and I had no clue how to fix it.

0*******************0

Things between Edward and I had been different every since the night he hung up on me. He was pissed because I spent the night with Jazz, and I was pissed he'd hung up on me. I mean really. I wasn't going to fuck Jazz in the hospital bed. And more than that, I was mad that he didn't trust me…still. I had never given him a reason not too. I would never cheat on him and it hurt me that he thought so little of me.

Even still I tried to please Edward and not hang at Jazz's everyday. He only called me if he really needed something, like a home cooked meal. Leah was there everyday tending to his needs. Whatever those were, because he could get around just fine and anyone could pick up a phone and order carryout. I had to give it to her though, she was trying really hard.

I put on the short, red, strapless sundress Edward had bought for me and my ballerina flats. I braided my hair into a single braid that fell to my waist and pulled out a couple of tendrils around my face. I was in the bathroom putting on some lip gloss when I heard my bedroom door open, shut, and lock. I peaked out the doorway and saw Edward walking toward my bathroom with a bouquet of roses. He stepped into my bathroom and I looked at him in the mirror.

"Happy birthday." He smiled.

I turned to kiss him.

"Thank you. Happy birthday to you too," I said, taking the roses.

"Thanks, love."

It was the end of June, and since our birthdays' were a week apart we decided to have our party together. I looked at Edward who had cut his hair short for the summer. It was in a Caesar cut with side burns that led into a goatee that framed his pretty pink lips. Very fucking sexy. He had on a red, short sleeve, button up with a white wife beater underneath, and red, yellow, and orange plaid shorts that he wore hanging off his ass. Of course he had the gym shoes that matched.

"You look handsome." I smiled.

"Thank you, beautiful. You look great too," he said. "Can we talk?"

_Oh shit, here we go._

I nodded and jumped up on the vanity to sit down.

"So… I wanted to talk about how distant we've been lately," he said, rubbing my thighs. "I feel it when we make love...things are different between us. I don't like it and it's driving me insane. I'm sorry I freaked out about you and Jazz...again. I'm sorry I hung up on you. I know I'm an ass, and I know you would never cheat on me. I miss us, Yazmine. I just want _us_ back."

I smiled.

"Me too, Edward. I've missed us," I said, cupping his face.

"I don't want to lose you. Am I losing you?" he asked.

"Edward, no!"

"Do you love me?"

I looked up like I was thinking about it.

"Yazmine…" he snarled.

I giggled.

"Of course I love you, Edward."

He moved closer to me and whispered.

"Say it again...tell me you love me."

"I love you, Edward," I said softly.

"I love you too," he said, reaching under my dress.

"Edward, are you crazy? Our parents are downstairs!"

"You better be quiet then. They'll hear us if you don't," he said, tossing my panties beside me.

He ran his fingers between my folds, then licked my neck and nibbled my ear.

"Ummm... So wet already…" he snarled.

"Edward, please we shouldn't…" I said and heard his zipper come undone.

His shorts and boxers fell to the floor and he stepped forward between my legs.

"Yaz, I need to feel you," he moaned, pushing my dress up to my waist.

"God Edward…please…" I begged.

He grabbed my legs and locked his big hands around my thighs quickly.

"Please what, baby? Tell me…" he prompted.

"Shit…please Edward…" I felt him at my entrance and conceded. "Please…fuck me…" I whispered in defeat. I needed this too.

He thrust into me. I arched my back at the invasion and a yelp escaped my lips.

"Quiet." He smiled and thrust harder.

"Fuck!" I shouted, and he covered my mouth with his hand smiling.

He pounded into me, breathing hard, and whispering sweetly in my ear how much he loved me.

"UHHH!" I called out when he let my mouth go to grab my trembling leg again.

He pushed my shoulders gently so I could lay back. He took my legs and held them by my ankles. He looked over me in this position and smiled.

"Fucking beautiful…" he said, kissing my ankles and licking his lips.

He tightened his grip on my ankles and pushed into me deeply.

"Fuck, Edward!" I shouted. He was so deep. I could feel him in my stomach.

He was lost now, immersed in me, in us. He was setting a furious pace that was bringing me closer and closer to my release. I felt my pussy squeezing around his cock and he moaned.

"Ugh Yaz…I love you...damn it!"

I opened my eyes to find him watching me.

He bent his knees to change his angle, hitting my G-spot. My hands flew up to my hair and I fisted it as I felt the heat of my orgasm spread thought out my body from my core. His hand flew to my mouth and I screamed his name into it. He continued pumping, not allowing me to come down, and I came again, biting into his hand. This time, he came with me and I grabbed my panties pushing them in his mouth to muffle his curses.

He pulled out of me and fell back on the vanity chair. He was breathing hard and had his eyes closed.

When his breathing became some what normal he opened his eyes and laughed.

"Do you know what quiet means, woman?"

I sat up.

"Excuse me, you were trying to bust through my cervix. How am I supposed to be quiet?" I asked.

He laughed.

"You felt so good." He praised.

"So did you Edward," I said, standing up on weak legs.

I cleaned Edward off. Then myself and got new panties. Edward decided he was keeping the other pair. We strolled down the stairs and out the back door to the party both grinning ear to ear because all was right in our world again.

0******************0

The party had been going on for a couple of hours and it was getting late, so we decided to open gifts. Edward and I exchanged gifts first. We got each other the new I-pod touch cell phones. Great minds right? The rest of the gifts were gift cards or monetary, always a good choice. Besides, I don't think anyone really knew what to get us. We had everything we needed.

Jazz and what's her face got there right before the cake was getting ready to come out. He kissed my cheek and handed me a small box.

"Open it later, okay."

"Okay, thanks Jazzy."

He limped over to Edward and handed him an envelope. They shook hands and he went to sit down. I fixed him a plate and took it to him.

"Yaz, you didn't have to do that," he said.

"I know, but it's better than having you limp all over the place. Where's your bimbo?" I asked.

"Talking to your man." He smiled, motioning with his head.

I looked in Edward's direction and saw Leah laughing and touching Edward's arm playfully. I walked over to them and stood by Edward. He smiled and put his arm around my waist.

"Love, how come you didn't introduce me to Jazz's friend?"

"You never come with me to his house," I said.

"She's funny... cool people."

That's funny. I never found anything she said to be interesting, let alone funny.

"Is she now?"

"Yeah, and she said Jazz got you a nice gift. Where is it?"

"I haven't opened it yet," I said, looking at her and she smirked.

_What was this bitch up to?_

Just then I heard everyone singing happy birthday. I turned to see two hulking figures, both carrying a cake in front of their face. They walked toward Edward and I. I smiled and looked at Edward who took my hand in his. The cakes lowered to the table in front of us and I started to cry when I saw my two big brothers standing before me.

I ran and jumped into their open arms. They lifted me like I was as light as a feather.

"Quil…Embry…you're home!"

"For the rest of the summer, Bug." Quil smiled.

"We don't go back until mid August," Embry said.

"Happy 18th birthday baby girl. Make a wish," they both said, kissing my cheeks.

I took Edward's hand and held it tight and we blew out the candles on our respective cakes.

I loved my brothers, all of them. Jake joined us and we all posed for pictures. I looked like a little kid compared to them. All three of them massive in size. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him into some of the pictures. Then we took some by ourselves.

Alice came over to swoon over Quil and Embry and I rolled my eyes at her. She always had a thing for them.

"God Yaz, your brothers are hot!" She smiled.

"Their eyes are just dazzling. Almost hypnotic," she sighed.

"God Alice, I hope you brought a change of underware." I teased.

"Shut up Yaz! I mean really, how many people have you seen with two different eye colors?" she asked.

She was referring to the fact that the twins each had one green eye and one honey brown eye.

"Let me see...two maybe."

"Don't be a smart ass!" she growled.

"Hey Quil… Alice wants to dance with you!" I yelled.

"Fuck Yaz! Why'd you do that!" she screamed.

He headed over and held his hand out to her.

"Come on then Ali. Let's cut a rug." He smiled.

"Go on…dance with him," I said.

She took his hand and followed him to the floor. Embry came over and took my hand.

"Come on, bug. Dance with me," he said, leading me to the floor.

Jay Z's ,'Big Pimpin' came on and I laughed as my brother did the bounce. It was funniest thing I ever seen. Edward cut in when the music changed to Kardinal Offishall's 'Dangerous'. We danced and laughed even our parents danced, it was a good time. No, it was a great time. When I was too thirsty to continue I left Edward dancing with his mom.

Alice came and sat with me and handed me a piece of cake.

"Great party, Yaz." She smiled.

"I'm having a ball, that's for sure." I smiled, forking chocolate cake into my mouth. "Check out Mrs. Cullen!" I laughed, trying to keep the cake from falling out.

She was breaking it down on Dr. Cullen.

"Oh snap!" Alice chuckled.

"He better be careful, she might hurt him."

I looked around for Edward and saw him dancing with a dark haired girl. I turned to Alice.

"Who's that Edward's dancing with?" I asked.

She searched him out and her eyes narrowed. The girl turned around and pushed her ass into Edward's groin. He grabbed her hips and held her at arms length but she kept pushing into him. Alice gasped.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she growled.

"Who is that?"

"Don't you recognize her, that's Rachel?" she said.

"Rachel! I thought she moved!" I said.

"Well she's back apparently. Hopefully it's just for the summer," Alice said, standing up going to Edward.

Rachel, Edward's ex was back in Seattle and she already had her eyes and paws on my man. These two had an extensive history. They were each others first everything. She was his first real kiss, the first girl to give him a BJ, and she was the first girl he went down on. They had each others virginity for crying out loud. I had heard all the stories and knew Edward had a soft spot in his heart for this girl. They had one of those on and off relationships. Whenever she decided she wanted him back, he'd go running. He'd dump his latest flavor of the month and take her back. He only stopped messing with her because she moved away. Now she was back, and she obviously wanted to start out where they left off. My perfect night just went down the fucking tubes.


	18. Cutting your losses

**Don't own Twilight. So here's the next chap.**

18. Cutting your losses.

*Yazmine*

Alice went and cut in. She started talking to Edward and he looked my way smiling. Rachel followed his gaze as she walked over to Emmett. They talked for a few minutes but she kept looking my way. I was getting pissed, what the hell was she doing here?

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dance with me, love," Edward said, holding his hand out for mine.

I took it and smiled. We went to the middle of the floor and Edward looked at TJ. Usher's, 'Love in this club' came on and Edward swept me in his arms.

"You're a big Usher fan." I teased.

"Yeah, Usher knows what's up." He smiled grabbing my ass.

We were grinding into each other slowly to the music.

"I guess you saw that Rachel's back," he said.

"Yeah, I saw that. She changed her hair. I didn't even recognize her."

"Well changing your hair doesn't change who you are," he said.

"When did she get back anyway, and is she staying?" I asked.

"I'm not sure when she got back, but I think she's staying. She said she'll be going to school with us this year."

"Great!" I said, rolling my eyes. "She's already got her sights on you I see."

He laughed.

"Now who's jealous?"

"What Edward? You two have a lot of history. She was your first love."

"Bad history, Yazmine. I know you've heard the stories. And she wasn't my first love…you are."

I looked up at him surprised and he cupped my face.

"I told you...you are the only woman I've ever loved." He smiled crookedly.

"Edward, she was your first..."

"And you will be my last."

I smiled and blushed.

_Smooth bastard. _

"Really Yazmine, she means nothing to me. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, kissing him.

He pulled me into a deeper, more passionate kiss. His hands found my hair and mine wrapped around his back. We hadn't notice the music stopping or the cameras flashing. It wasn't until there was no background noise that we stopped kissing and looked around. Everyone was watching us, even our parents. Mrs. Cullen was on the verge of tears, Dr. Cullen was smiling, my mom had her hand over her heart, and my dad was glaring.

I looked up at Edward. I was probably as red as he was. I buried my face in his chest and covered it with my hand smiling. I heard a loud gasp and my mom ran over to me snatching my hand. I lifted my head and looked at her. I forgot to put my ring on my chain.

"Yaz, what is this!" she asked, touching my ring. "Is it what I think it is?"

I swallowed hard and looked at Edward. I didn't know what to say. He pulled me closer to him.

"Mom, don't overreact. It's just a promise ring," I whispered.

"Promise to do what!" she yelled.

"Mrs. Black, that's my ring. Yazmine and I love each other and…" Edward started.

"Oh god…you're way too young!" she interrupted him. "You're not getting married!"

"Mom!" I said, rolling my eyes.

Now my dad and the Cullen's were over to us.

"Maybe we should talk about this inside," Dr. Cullen said, gesturing to the crowd that was now watching us.

0***************0

We all followed behind him. All the Cullen's and all the Black's. We went into my dad's office and shut the door. I held onto Edward's hand. Mrs. Cullen came up to me and hugged me. She took my hand in hers and looked at my ring. She looked at Edward and hugged him tightly.

"I love you honey. Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked him.

"Yes mom, I am," he said, and my dad lunged toward him.

Edward quickly moved me out of the way while Dr. Cullen and Quil grabbed my dad. My mom broke out in tears like it was the end of the world.

"Daddy, stop it!" I yelled.

He looked at me.

"You are way too young to get married, Yazmine!"

"We're going to wait until after school, daddy!" I said, trying to calm him down.

"You're still too young damn it!" he roared.

"After college daddy, not high school. It's just a promise ring for now."

"Yazmine, honey, think about this carefully. You still have a lot of growing to do. Other opportunities may present themselves. Why are you putting all your eggs in one basket?" My mom sniffed.

"Mom, I love him, and he loves me."

"You're young Bug, things change, people change," she said.

"I know and that's why we're waiting. Although I doubt if anything will change. We're not rushing into this. We know schools important and we're going to go together and…live together."

"Absolutely not!" my dad shouted.

"Dad, I'm eighteen. I can leave here right now if I wanted to."

"Yazmine…" he warned.

"I'm just saying. Please calm down and listen to reason. We know what we want, but we're willing to wait," I said, looking at Edward who nodded in agreement.

His parents seemed to be taking this well. Why didn't my parents trust me like Edward's trusted him.

"Son, you know your mom and I adore Yazmine and we'll be happy to welcome her into our family…"

"Damn it, Cullen! Don't encourage this!" my dad yelled at him.

Carlisle put up his hand.

"…and I'm glad you decided to wait, because Susie's right. Things change, and people change, so promise if we give our blessing for you two to move in and go to school together that you'll wait until your junior or senior year in college to get married, or start a family. School has to be the number one priority, no eloping, no babies."

Edward and I looked at each other and agreed.

"Carlisle, what the hell!" my dad said.

"Billy, do you want them to run off and get married because we forbid it? Do you want them to blow off school or behave irresponsibly? They're both eighteen. They don't need our permission to get married. Give them some credit, at least their trying to do things the right way. Don't push your daughter away being foolish," Dr. Cullen said. "She's a good kid. They both are, and very responsible. This could've gone down a whole different way."

My dad looked at me searching for answers, reasons, like love wasn't enough.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"No daddy, I'm on the pill," I said.

"Oh god, so you two are…" he staggered backward and fell down on the sofa. Dr. Cullen and my mom went to him.

"Billy, you need to calm down," Mom said.

"Did you know?" he asked her.

"Know what?" she asked.

"That they were…you know?"

"Yes Billy, I know they're sleeping together."

He looked at Mrs. and Dr. Cullen asking the silent question. They both nodded their heads.

"How come no one told me?"

"This is why," my mom said, taking his pulse.

He looked between Edward and I. Edward gripped my hand tightly and I looked up at him. He was nervous. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him. My dad grabbed my hand and studied my ring.

"A promise ring, huh? That's a big promise," he said, looking at Edward.

"One I intend to keep. I love her," Edward said.

My dad looked him over. Then he turned to me.

"You'll wait until you're at least halfway through college, possibly longer?"

I nodded and my dad looked conflicted. He inhaled deeply.

"Alright, I won't give you a hard time. I don't want you doing anything stupid. Edward…" he held his hand out for him and Edward took it.

"There's one of you and four of us." He motioned toward my brothers. "Don't fuck up, son."

"God, dad!" I yelled.

Edward looked at the four giants.

"Yes, sir."

My dad hugged me tight and kissed my head.

"I hope you know what you're doing kid."

"It's just a promise for now, but you know I keep my promises." I smiled at Edward.

"Alright, you should get back to your guests. We'll talk later." My mom said.

With that she opened the door to the office and my brothers' surrounded Edward. Mrs. and Dr. Carlisle hugged me and went to talk with my parents. Emmett gave me a bear hug and kissed my forehead.

"So you're really going to be my baby sis now, and Jake and I will be bros. How cool is that?"

"Slow down, Emmett. We're taking it one step at a time," I said.

"I know it's just a promise ring, but it's gonna happen," he said, kissing my hand.

I thought back to what my Gram said that day on the Rez. Was I changing anything by 'coming out' to my parents? I sighed and thought about Jazzy sitting outside watching all the drama unfold. What was he thinking about that whole scene? I walked out of the room and headed for the backyard.

0**************0

~Jasper~

That whole scene just about made me hurl. Was it too much to hope that Mr. Black would kick Edward's ass and refuse to let Yazmine ever see him again? Yeah probably, but a man could hope. I watched Dr. Cullen lead the two families into the house. I stood up and called for Leah.

"What's goin' on darlin'? Can you believe they were secretly engaged?" she said, smiling.

"They're not engaged. It's a promise ring." I corrected.

"That's basically the same thing, Jasper. It's so romantic," she swooned.

"Whatever...it's time to go," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But I was having such a good time." She complained.

"I'm tired. Let's go," I said, limping to my truck.

She huffed, but followed me. I gave her the keys and jumped in the passenger's seat. As we drove home she continuously talked about Edward and Yazmine. She swooned over how cute Edward was, and how he and Yaz made the perfect couple. She loved how attentive Edward was to Yaz, and how he touched her.

"Leah, shut the hell up!" I yelled and turned the radio up.

When we got back to the house it was empty. Rosie was in gay Parie with mom, and dad had a case he was working on that kept him tied up at the office most nights. It was late, but I let Leah stay and watch a movie with me.

I wasn't really into the movie. I was just staring at the TV. I couldn't believe that Yaz was serious about promising to marry Edward. Now her and Edward's parents' knew they're so called plan, and that made it seem more solid and tangible. They would work harder to make it happen now that everyone knew. I threw my head back and let out a sigh. Leah looked over at me.

"You alright hon?" she drawled.

"Yep, fuckin' peachy," I said.

"Jasper…what happened to us? We used to be so good together."

I looked at her. Was she fucking kidding me? I really didn't need this shit right now.

"You fucked my boy, that's what happened," I said quickly.

She looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry for that Jasper...it was a mistake."

"Well it's done now and some things you can't take back."

"I want another chance," she said, crawling onto my lap. "Can't I have another chance?"

"What we had is done Leah," I said smoothly.

"Jasper please…" she whined, trying to kiss me.

"The answer is 'No'," I said firmly, moving my head.

She moved back a little and looked at me.

"She belongs to him, Jasper. I saw how he looks at her. He won't let her go...not without a fight."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her.

"Yazmine, is what I'm talking about. You can't have her. She is his." She looked into my eyes. She wasn't as naïve as she seemed apparently.

"But you can have me," she said, running her hand over my cock.

"I don't want you. And you would end up getting hurt, and my mom would be upset that I fucked her friends daughter over," I said, grabbing her hand.

"Why would it hurt me?"

"Because you want more than I can give you. It wouldn't mean anything to me, it would just be a fuck," I said honestly.

"Maybe right now, but you'll…"

"No...I won't Leah." I interrupted.

"What are you saying? You could just fuck me and feel nothing?" she asked.

"That's it exactly. Happy endings for both of us, nothing more," I said to her.

She seemed to be contemplating my statement. She leaned into me to kiss me. I pulled back a little. I couldn't kiss her lips. It was too intimate, but I took the sentiment as a yes and started to pull her shirt over her head. I made quick work of her clothes and she of mine. She kissed her way down my chest and stomach before taking me in her mouth.

I fisted her hair as she moaned around my cock. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch her. I felt like I was doing something wrong and dirty. She was not the woman I wanted and it hurt like hell giving myself to her. I pushed the feelings back and tried to clear Yazmine from my thoughts. I didn't want to think of her right now, because I'm sure she never thought of me while she was with Edward. I suddenly felt like a fool and I was angry.

I pulled Leah up quickly and she straddled my lap. She positioned herself over me and sucked at my neck roughly causing me to half growl and half moan. I reached over to my shorts and grabbed a condom. I slid it on and moved my tip to her entrance. I hesitated and closed my eyes. Doing this with her would change things with Yazmine and me. I could feel it.

"Fuck!" I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Jasper…" she whispered and I looked at her. "She's made her choice...make yours." She finished.

My heart dropped with those words. Yaz had made her choice and I wasn't it. I couldn't wait for her forever. Forever for us may never come. I grabbed Leah and pushed her down on me roughly. She cursed at the invasion and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see. I didn't want it to be real, but I needed to drown out all the feelings. I wanted to feel numb. And fucking them away seemed like a good way to do it.

I took Leah three times that night. It had been awhile and with all the emotions running through me I needed the release. At first I thought it was going to be too much on the poor girl, but her willingness to please me gave her the stamina to endure. Every time I went to take more, she gladly gave it.

0**************************0

I woke up staring at the ceiling. I loved my bat cave. I turned and looked at Leah lying naked next to me. Shit... The morning after. I moved further away from her and put my hands behind my head. I heard movement downstairs and looked at the clock. What was my dad still doing here and what was he cooking?

I moved the sheets back and sat up. My stomach growled at the aroma. I slipped on my boxers and headed down the stairs. I made a beeline to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway to take in the sight before me. Yazmine was cooking French toast, sausage, eggs and fried potatoes. She sure knew the way to a country boy's heart.

"Good afternoon, sweetness."

She turned and smiled.

"Hi Jazzy, I hope you're hungry. Charlie let me in this morning. I thought I'd come check on since you were gone when I came back out last night."

I looked at her and eyeballed her attire. She had on a pair of short, baby blue drawstring cotton shorts, a baby doll T-shirt that showed off her toned stomach and some gym shoes. I looked at her neck. She had my necklace on.

"You like your present I see." I motioned to her neck.

"I love it. Where did you find something like this?" she asked, running the diamond pendant between her fingers.

"I had it made." I told her.

"Jazz, that must have cost you a lot of money."

I shrugged and looked at the pendant glistening around her neck. It was an orange diamond encrusted basketball that was going through a white diamond encrusted net.

"I saw something similar to it and had my own version made. It reminded me of us." I sat at the table and she put a plate full of food in front of me. She made herself one and sat down.

"Well thank you, it's great. A bit much, but appropriate." She smiled.

We ate breakfast, which was the bomb, and made small talk. We talked about sports and my doctor appointments. I was hoping to have the cast off my arm by mid July and off my leg by mid August.

"Jazz, about last night...it was never my intention to hurt you…"

"I'm cool. I mean I knew about the whole promise ring thing," I said.

"I didn't want it thrown in your face though. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah well, I had to deal with it sooner or later right. I might as well prepare myself for what's going to happen when you marry him," I said, looking down.

She reached for my hand and I pulled it back.

"I said I'm cool, please don't. Just let it go alright," I said, not looking up.

"Okay...sorry." She stood up picking up the plates and I felt like an ass.

"Sweetness, I'm…" I said, reaching for her hand.

"Well good morning, Yazmine." Leah called from the doorway.

I turned to find her in my t-shirt and some panties. I turned to look at Yaz who was looking her up and down. She looked at me and turned away quickly trying to hide the pain in her eyes, but I saw it. She put the plates in the dishwasher and started to wash the pots she used to cook with.

"Yazmine, you made breakfast? It smells great. Mind if I have some?" Leah asked.

"No, help yourself," she said quickly, not turning around.

She finished cleaning up while Leah made herself a plate.

"Wow, you really can cook," Leah said.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Jazz, I…umm…think I'm going to go. I didn't know you had company," she said, walking toward the living room and the door.

I hobbled after her and tried to grab her arm. She pulled away from me and picked up her pace. When she got to the porch I called for her to stop. She spun around.

"What do you want?" she said.

"You don't have to go," I said.

"Umm…yes I do," she replied.

"Why, because of Leah?" I asked.

"You're sleeping with her?" she asked.

"Kind of..." I said.

"Kind of… There's no kind of, Jasper. Either you are or you're not!"

"What the hell are you mad about!" I asked.

"Did you make love to her!" she asked.

"No… I fucked her though!"

"God Jasper, it's the same thing!" she said, walking away.

"No it's not," I said. "And you have no right to be angry with me. Not when you've been dragging me along, and running to Edward's bed!"

"I…I don't do that!" she sniffed, tears welling up now.

"Don't you! You spend every moment you're not with him with me. He breaks you down and I build you back up. He fucks up and you run to me. I listen and I fix it. You tell me you love me but you love him too!" I grabbed her arms. "You know what? I can't do this shit anymore Yazmine! It's tearing me up! And it fucking hurts! I love you, I do. But I can't have a life waiting for you to love me back! It's not fair to me! You made your choice and I've accepted that the best way I could. Don't make me feel guilty for making mine!"

She was full blown out crying now.

"I'm…sorry…Jasper. I didn't want anyone to hurt because of me," she cried. "I don't know how to love you both and not hurt the other! I don't know what to do! I told you not to love me!"

"It's too late for that. But I won't do this anymore. I can't be the one who fixes you anymore. I think it's better if we just become acquaintances and not be friends," I said softly.

My heart had had enough, distant was the only way.

"Jazz... I don't care if you sleep with her…" she said, touching my arm.

I laughed at her eagerness to have me in her life anyway she could. She just didn't get it.

"I can't Yaz," I said, moving her hand.

She took off to her car and as much as I wanted to go after her, I couldn't. I turned and went into the house going straight to my room. I shut and locked the door.

**AN: Review people. ~Smooches~**


	19. Who Can I run to?

Don't own Twilight. Let the games begin! LRC.

19. Who can I run to?

*Yazmine*

It had been a long summer and I was glad it was almost over. The only exception being I was getting ready to lose another brother to college once school started.

Rose was at our house daily to see Jake. She was upset that Jake was leaving and that Leah was at her house constantly. I guess Jazz didn't mind Leah staying in Seattle now that they were sleeping together. Rose didn't mention Jazz much or the fact that we hadn't hung out all summer. I assumed Jazz told her of his brilliant plan to expel me from his life. How many times had I tried that and failed? I had to give him his props though. He was much better at it than me.

And if that wasn't enough, Rachel had become a royal pain in my ass. Every time I turned around, she was there. If Edward and I were at the movies, she'd show up. If we were at the park, she'd show up. One day I went by Edward's and she was there talking to Mrs. Cullen. She was a freaking weirdo and I was this close to kicking her ass. Edward was great about the whole thing. He told her to back off and quit being a stalker, but it seemed to only work for a few days and then she was back at it.

He of course was happy that I'd spent my entire summer with him. Alice and I were at the Cullen's everyday, just hanging out at the pool, or watching movies. Alice was still upset about Em going away but was dealing with it a lot better than before.

Edward and Emmett had enlisted our help for their annual back to school bash, which was in two weeks. I was glad to help because it helped get things off Ali's mind. This was going to be the best party yet. It was doubling as Em's going away party. I was really looking forward to it so of course something terrible happened. My Grandpa had a mild heart attack and I had to go the Rez to help Gram take care of him. I was going to miss the party. Edward wasn't thrilled about that, and had offered to come with me, but I made him stay home. He couldn't miss his own party, and besides that I wasn't ready for him to meet Gram. Not after that little talk we had on the bluffs. I didn't want her telling me that Edward wasn't the man for me.

He picked up on my hesitation and called me out on it. He couldn't understand why I let Jazz come down and meet my grandparents but not him. He pouted the entire first week I was gone. And when I would call him he would give me shit about it. By the middle of the second week my calls were going straight to voicemail and he wasn't returning them at all. When I asked Alice what was wrong, she said she hadn't really seen him since the weekend. And that he was either in his room all day, or out of the house and not returning until very late.

It was Friday night around eight in the evening when I pulled into my driveway. I was determined to make the party. I missed Edward and I was eager to talk with him and find out what was wrong. Why hadn't he returned my calls? I ran into the house, showered and dressed quickly.

It was ten when I jumped in the 'stang and headed down the road. I couldn't wait to surprise Edward. No one knew I rushed home to make the party, not even Ali. I pulled into the Cullen driveway and parked behind Ali. I jumped out the car and headed into the house.

0*************0

{Edward}

Last weekend I went to Pinky's with TJ to chill out. We were sitting at a booth eating and talking for hours about heading back to school, the up coming Cullen back to school bash, and some other shit. I told TJ about Yaz and how she couldn't make it because she had to go to the Rez and help her Gram. I voiced my concerns about her not letting me come along too. I didn't think the party was the only reason she asked me to stay home. He didn't say anything, he just listened, like he always did.

After awhile I felt tired and headed to my car. I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and was getting ready to cuss Rachel's ass out if she didn't leave me be. I spun around and found Leah there. Jazz's friend from Texas and latest conquest.

"Leah, why are you following me?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to talk with you about Yazmine and Jasper," she said.

"There's nothing to talk about. As far as I know he isn't speaking to her."

"Umm…well yes, that's true. He isn't speaking to her. He's decided to distance himself from her."

"Good," I said, turning to walk away.

"Edward!" she called out. "Can I be frank with you?"

I stopped and turned around.

"Look, I'm really tired and I want to go to bed," I told her.

"This will only take a few minutes," she said.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I'm in love Jasper, and there's nothing I won't do to have him..." she said.

I looked at her. Is this what she needed to say to me?

"Okay...good for you," I said.

_Was this chick crazy?_

"It would be if those feelings were being returned, but there not."

So he didn't love her. What did that have to do with me or Yazmine?

"I don't understand why I should care about this."

"Well, Jasper won't let himself love me. I know that I hurt him, but that's not the only reason he won't or can't love me."

"Look Leah, is there a point to this because I'm getting ready to walk away?" I said, sick of all the fucking riddles.

"Of course. The truth of the matter is that Jasper can't love me because he's in love with someone else."

I looked at her and she smirked.

"He's in love with your Yazmine. Has been for awhile now. That's why they had a fight, and that's why he's trying to stay away from her."

I felt my fist ball up and my jaw tighten. I always knew he cared for her, but being in love with her was something totally different. Then again, I think deep down, I always knew he was in love with her. That's why I was so protective of her.

"He's in love with her? How do you know?"

"I know because he told me, and I heard them arguing about it. He's tired of her stomping on his heart and choosing you over him."

"He's so stupid. He's just her friend. Why wouldn't she choose me, she loves me?"

She started laughing.

"God Edward, are you blind or what? Why do you think it's so hard for them to stay away from each other...?" she asked.

The next sentence out of her mouth made my heart shatter.

"She's in love with him too."

I took a deep breath as everything came crashing down around me. I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I leaned against the nearest car. When I could finally breathe I spoke.

"What makes you think that?" I choked out, barely holding it together.

"I told you, I heard them arguing about it."

"And she said she loved him?" I asked.

"Yes."

She fucking lied to me! And after I had tried so hard to accept her and Jasper's friendship. Fuck, it wasn't even a friendship. She wanted to hold on to him because she was in love with him. Did she even love me, ever?

"Why are you doing this? Why did you tell me this?" I asked her.

"Why should she be happy and I can't? She has both of you. I only want Jasper and I can't have him because of her. Do you know he's been sleeping with me all summer...wishing I was her? He won't kiss me, or touch me like a lover should. We just fuck. I'm just an outlet for him, because I'm not her!" she yelled, crying now. "And now he wants me to leave. Sending me off like yesterday's trash."

I looked at her. I felt bad for her, but more than that I was pissed, hurt, and astonished at what she had said. Jasper was in love with Yazmine, my Yazmine. And she was in love with him. I turned and walked to my car, leaving her standing there crying. I needed to get the fuck out of there.

0**************0

I was sitting at the bar nursing my drink. It was my third, maybe fourth one tonight. Someone had definitely spiked the punch, but it was good, and it was helping me dull the pain. Em came over and took the drink from my hand.

"Ed, you've had enough bro. What the hell's going on with you?" he asked.

"Mind your own damn business!" I slurred, reaching for my drink.

"Ed, please don't make me fuck you up while you're drunk. I said you've had enough. This is like your fourth drink and you're not a drinker. This shit is going to knock you on your ass," he said, pouring my drink down the sink.

"You're an asshole!" I spat and headed toward the dance floor.

"I love you too little brother!" he yelled from behind me.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Ali ask.

"I don't know. I think he's pissed that Yaz isn't here," Em responded.

"She's helping with her sick Grandfather. He needs to get a grip," Ali said.

_Yeah...well fuck you too Alice._

Yazmine, the woman I've loved all my life, was in love with someone else. I'd had this on my mind an entire week now and it was ripping me apart. I couldn't even stand to be in my own bed because it smelled like her. But I couldn't bring myself to wash the scent away or to buy new pillows either. I was so fucked up. Many times I wanted to go to Jasper's and beat the shit out of him, but instead I drove to a deserted parking lot and sat there all night wanting to cry. But the tears wouldn't come. They had been stopped by the growing anger. It was consuming me.

Yaz called me everyday. Two and three times a day actually, and I never answered or called back. I was so hurt. I was afraid to talk to her. I wouldn't have been able to keep it together and I didn't want to look like a bitch. Eventually I'd go home to sleep it off after my thoughts took a drastic turn, which they always did.

Did she really love me? If she did, how could she love us both? How long had she loved him? Were they sleeping together behind my back? Did she call his name the way she did mine? Would she leave me for him?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Rachel standing behind me smiling.

"What's up, Edward? You wanna dance with me?" She smiled.

I didn't even think about it. I just grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. We danced. Well if you call what we were doing dancing.

I was grinding into her ass roughly while my hands were touching and squeezing everything else on her body. And she moaned from my ministrations so I gave her more. I turned her to face me and grabbed her ass. She giggled and ran her hands down my back. I put my face in her neck and inhaled her scent. It was familiar and strange at the same time. Her hands found my hair and she pulled my face to hers. She kissed me softly then pulled back. I thought I heard a gasp from behind us but I ignored it and went in for the kill.

I pulled her tight to me and fisted her hair. I attacked her lips and quickly invaded her mouth with my tongue. She purred and melted into my arms. I could barely think straight. My head was swimming and before I realized what I was doing I was yanked away.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ed?" Jake growled.

I looked at him and saw Alice, Tanya and Rosie looking at me furiously. I knew then that Yazmine would hear about this.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled, pushing Jake back.

He stalked toward me and Emmett came and held Jake back.

"Jake, don't man," Em said.

"What the fuck do you mean 'don't'! He's fucking engaged to my sister and he's up here tonguing this tramp down!" Jake yelled.

Before I could think about what I saying it slipped out.

"Fuck her!" I shouted.

Yazmine's friends covered their mouths and Jake pushed around Em and came at me.

"Fuck her! You piece of shit!" he yelled, swinging a punch at me, catching me in the jaw.

I staggered back and swung a wild punch that just caught him in the face.

He smirked.

I had just pissed him off more. Emmett and Jared both had to grab Jake to hold him back. I stood there drunk, probably looking stupid.

"Edward, take your stupid, drunk ass, upstairs! What the fuck is your problem?" Em said, looking worried now.

I said nothing. I just turned and walked into the house. I went to my bedroom and sat on the couch. I was burning up so I took off my shirt and let the cool leather soothe my skin. I closed my eyes but couldn't form a coherent thought. I must've pass out because the next thing I remember was hearing my door close.

0*************0

I opened my eyes to find Rachel stripping her clothes off as she walked toward me. She had a decent body and her skin was beautiful. It was the color of chocolate milk and a stunning contrast to mine. Her now darkened hair reminded me of Yazmine's. I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating when she was standing completely naked in front on me. That was until she bent over and ran her hand down my chest before grabbing my hand.

She led me to the bed and turned around to unbutton my pants. I let her and soon my pants were around my ankles. I stepped out of them and pushed her to the bed climbing on top of her. I put my face in her neck and all I could smell was Yazmine. Her scent was all over my comforter. I stood up quickly and backed away from the bed. It was our bed now, not just mine. I couldn't be with anyone but her on it.

"What's wrong, Ed? Don't you want to finish what you started downstairs?" she asked. "Your girlfriend isn't here, and I won't tell if you won't." She smiled, kissing my neck.

She licked my tattoo and handed me a condom.

The combination of the hurt, pain, and alcohol, took over and the old Edward resurfaced. I grabbed the condom from her hand and ripped it open with my teeth.

Consequences be damned, and foolishness ruled. I just wanted to quench my thirst and be sated. I turned her quickly and pushed her over the arm of the couch as I slid on the condom. I closed my eyes, grabbed a handful of her hair, and plunged into her depths earning a loud moan from her.

The instant our bodies connected, I regretted it. But I couldn't stop myself. I needed the pain to go away. I felt ashamed and my heart was aching with every thrust. I just wanted to come and get it over with so I picked up my pace and she screamed my name. It hurt my ears to hear it from another woman's mouth.

_God just come already, _I thought.

I shut my eyes tight and imagined it was Yazmine under me. It was hard. Rachel was not my Yazmine in any shape or form. She didn't feel as good wrapped around me and her touch didn't set me ablaze. I came quickly, but not quick enough. She got off before I did, her orgasm setting off my own. It was weak, but it was a release. And not surprisingly, it didn't make the pain go away as I had hoped. It only made it worse.

I let go of her hair and heard the door open. I turned and my breath caught in my throat as Yazmine's wails, and screams, filled my room.

*Yazmine*

As soon as I got in the house I went into the game room looking for Edward. That was his usual hanging spot at all the parties. Ali, Tanya and Rose were in there talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey guys, what's up? Is the party that boring that you gotta hide out in the game room?" I teased.

Ali stood up.

"Yaz, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came back early to surprise Edward. I think he's mad at me. You know he's been acting really weird lately, so I thought I'd come home early and cheer him up. I told my mom I was sleeping at your house tonight by the way. Can you back me up?" I winked.

"Sure Yaz, I got your back," Ali said, looking grim.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked, looking at their faces.

Tanya looked at Rose and Ali.

"Shit…what is it?" I asked. "Where's Edward, is he okay?"

"Umm…yeah. He's okay. A little drunk...but he's okay," Tanya said.

"Drunk? Since when does Edward drink?" I asked.

They all shrugged.

"Where is he?" I asked confused.

"Em made him go upstairs," Ali said.

"What…why?"

"He and Jake kinda got into it," Rose added.

"My brother Jake! What the hell happened!" I was worried now.

"Honey, you need to ask Edward. We're all a little confused about that," Ali said, taking my hand.

I looked at our hands then at Alice.

"Yaz, did something happen with you and Jazz that I don't know about?" she asked.

I looked at Rose and she held her hands up.

"No…nothing happened. Jazz isn't even speaking to me right now," I said confused.

_Why did she ask me that?_

"Yeah, and you never told me why that was," she urged.

"Long story… Look, I'm going to go talk to Edward. You guys are acting really strange." I frowned.

I headed up the stairs and down the hallway toward Edward's room. I reached for the knob then heard a female's moans. I let go of the knob and my heart raced. I swallowed hard and tried to calm myself down. I knew what I heard, but maybe it wasn't him in there with her. It was a party and people sneak off all the time to go at it. My brain began to rationalize and come up with all types of scenarios. Then I realized that no matter how hard I wanted it not to be true, it had to be. Edward always locked his door during parties just so that wouldn't happen.

Surely he wouldn't.

He loved me.

And he promised me.

Then I heard it.

His grunting and growling. My heart fell into my stomach. The tears started, and I couldn't breath. I closed my eyes and turned the knob.

As soon as my eyes registered what was in front of me. I began to scream and cry loudly. I almost fell to my knees. I thought I was going to black out from the pain.

There he was balls deep in Rachel, who was thrown over the arm of his sofa. He was unraveling her hair from his hand. His eyes widened when he saw me. He backed off of her immediately and scrambled for his boxers. I was crying hysterically, heaving, and I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

Before I knew it, I had jumped on Rachel, and had pushed her back into the hallway. We were fighting like two wild jungle cats, tumbling, and punching each other. I was cursing and screaming at her when I pinned her to the floor. I grabbed her hair in my hands and started banging her head into the wood floor.

I heard feet running up the stairs. It was Alice, Tanya and Rosalie. They had froze, taking in the scene before them. Then I heard cursing. Someone tried to pull me off of Rachel. Their words were like faint whispers now and I was feeling light headed.

"Fuck Yaz, you're going to kill her!" Rose said, finally pulling me off the semi conscious Rachel, who was laid out naked on the floor.

"That bitch fucked, Edward!" I screamed.

Then it hit me and I fell to the floor crying.

"He fucked her, Rosie!" I cried.

Ali sat next to me and stroked my hair. She was telling me to take deep breaths before I passed out, but I couldn't control myself or my anger. Rosie got up and started to help Rachel get dressed, but when she came into my line of vision again I pushed Ali back harder than I meant to and jumped on her. I knocked Rosie into the wall when I tackled her.

"Shit...Tanya, go get Jake! I can't hold her!" Ali yelled, trying to pull me off of Rachel.

Ali and Rose were both holding me when Tanya brought Jake and Emmett. But I no longer had any fight left. I was consumed by the pain now and it was too much to bear. We were sitting in the hallway when I felt strong arms lift me off the floor.

"Take her to Em's room," Ali said sadly.

Jake laid me on Em's bed and sat next to me. I curled into the pillows and cried. Jake stroked my hair and tried to soothe me. When I didn't calm down he got angry.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" He jumped up.

"Jake, you can't kill my brother," Em said calmly, blocking the door.

"Look at what he did to my damn sister!" he roared.

"I'm sorry. I'd let you kick his ass if I thought you could control yourself, but you're too angry right now and he's drunk. I'll deal with Edward. You take care of Yazmine," he said, leaving the room and closing the door.

{Edward}

I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. I was like a statue. I couldn't move. What had I done? I couldn't watch as Jake lifted Yazmine from the floor in front of my bedroom. I had known then that I had killed whatever trust, faith, and possible love she had for me. I heard Alice tell them to take her to Emmett's room.

Alice came over to me and slapped me hard.

"You piece of shit! I can't believe I was on your side! I told her to trust you! I told her that you loved her!" She was crying now too. "What the hell, Edward! Why did you do this!" she asked.

I looked at her.

I couldn't speak as tears filled my eyes and I fought to hold them back. Emmett came storming into the room. He asked Rose to take Rachel to her car. Then he snatched me up quickly by the t-shirt I had put on.

"What the fuck was that, Edward! Did you fuck Rachel!" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Did you!" he yelled, shaking me.

I nodded.

"Fuck…you are the dumbest motherfucker alive! Why the hell did you do that? I thought you loved Yazmine!" he shouted.

"I do love her..." I started.

"Then what the fuck did you think you were doing!" he spat.

"Make them leave," I said.

"Who?"

"Them," I said, motioning to Tanya and Alice.

They heard me and walked out of the room.

"They're gone...now spill." He demanded.

"She's in love with Jasper," I said.

"What? You're drunk and talking stupid," he said.

"No I'm not. Well I'm drunk, but not stupid. She is Em, Leah told me."

"Wait… Yazmine is fucking Jasper!" he said.

Rose came back into the room then.

"She is not fucking my brother, dumb ass!"

"She's in love with him and he's in love with her. Don't even fucking lie!" I screamed at her.

"You know what Edward, I never really liked you. I personally don't see what Yaz sees. I think my brother would be way better for her than you are. You're a fucking pig. But you're right, he is in love with her, and I think she is in love with him too, but her love for you was greater. And she was content to love Jasper as a friend. She always chose you over him. She wouldn't let her love for you come in second. She would've never betrayed you. She was committed to you and the promises you two made to each other. I can't say that I agreed with that. But I don't have to. Personally, I think you're one of the biggest asshole's I've ever seen. My brother was right. You don't fucking deserve her," she said, shaking her head. "You did this to her without even knowing the whole story. You didn't even discuss it with her. She's been calling you all week trying to figure out what was wrong with you. You didn't even bother to answer your phone."

I sat back down and the tears spilled over.

"How can she love us both?" I said, on a shaky breath.

"You can't stop yourself from loving someone, Edward. It just happened. There was no big conspiracy against you. You can however, stay true, and commit yourself to someone you love. She was willing to do that for you. She told Jasper as much. She told him that she loved him, but you had her heart. Do you think you still have that privilege, Edward? Especially after this little stunt of yours," she asked, leaving the room smiling.

_Fucking Bitch._

But she was right. Yaz had chosen our love over and over again. She had asked me to trust her. She told me that she was mine and that she would be that way as long as I wanted her and was true to her. I had already broken my promise. I felt sick. I stood up and headed for the door. Emmett blocked my way.

"Where are you going stupid? I told you that hot head of yours was going to catch up with you," he said.

"I need to talk to her Emmett. I need to explain," I said.

"Explain what?" he asked. "You fucked up, Edward. There's no explaining stupidity," he said, shaking his head at me.

"Em, please let me go talk to her. I love her and this was a mistake, a misunderstanding. I wasn't myself. I wasn't thinking clearly..." I begged.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on the alcohol! That's fucking lame and you know it."

"It wasn't the alcohol. It was ignorance, jealousy, rage, and plain stupidity. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me. I went too far. Please Emmett..."

He looked at me.

"Jake is in there with her. Good luck getting pass him," he said, moving aside.

I damn near ran down the hall to Em's room and threw the door open. Alice, Tanya and Rose were sitting on the bed talking quietly.

"I need to talk to her...please..." I begged.

"Too bad," Tanya said.

"Tanya, damn it! I need to talk to her. I made a mistake. I thought she…"

"We know what you thought, Edward. Rosie told us," Ali said.

"Ali, I was hurting. It was stupid I know…please let me talk to her."

"You can't…she's gone," Tanya said, and they looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Gone? Did Jake take her home?" I asked.

"No, she left on her own after she calmed a little," Tanya said.

"Where did she go?" I asked looking at Rosie, who was smiling.

"We don't know," Rose said, and the other two looked down.

She went to him. Just like he said she would.

"Jasper…she went to Jasper didn't she?" I asked.

No one said anything, they didn't even look up. Rosalie just smirked.

_Fucking Bitch!_

I went to my bedroom and grabbed my keys off the dresser. I ran down the front stairs and found Jared and TJ standing guard. They were keeping the party crowd from coming upstairs. TJ turned and saw me standing there, keys in hand.

"Where are you going in your under ware? he asked.

_Shit... I still had on my boxers_. I thought looking down.

"I gotta go get Yazmine. How long ago did she leave?"

"About ten minutes ago," TJ said.

I tried to push past them. Ten minutes wasn't that much of a head start. TJ and Jared blocked my path.

"Ed, you're toasted man. You can't go on the road," TJ said, snatching my keys from me.

"Let me pass TJ and give me my damn keys!"

"Emmett, come and get these!" he yelled, and Em stood at the top of the staircase. TJ tossed him my keys and Em put them in his pocket.

"Em, I need those. She went to him. I have to talk with her."

"No can do, Ed. You've been drinking. You're not driving anywhere."

"Fuck Em...Please!"

"No, ask TJ to take you, he's sober."

I looked at TJ.

"Hell no! I'm gonna tell you like I told Jazz...keep me out of this shit!"

"You knew?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. He hadn't realized his slip.

"I thought you were my best friend TJ? How could you keep this from me!"

"Ed man, I love you and Jazz both. We all go way back. I couldn't betray his trust. I told him to back off and to keep me out of it. Just like I'm telling you now."

"Fuck that! You owe me! You knew he wanted Yazmine. You should've warned me or something. I let them hang together, get closer! If you would've told me I could've kept her away from him!"

"No you couldn't! You tried that shit remember. Yaz will do what she wants. So don't try and hang this on my neck!" he said.

I was quiet for a moment and so was he.

"TJ, I just need a ride. You can stay in the car. You won't have to choose sides. I promise."

TJ finally relented and we were pulling in front of the Hale home. Yaz's Mustang was in the driveway. I ran to the front door and knocked hard before I rang the bell. Mr. Hale answered the door.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Umm… I need to speak with Yazmine and Jazz," I said.

"They left about fifteen minutes ago, Edward."

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Do you know where they went?" I asked.

"No, I think they just went for a drive," he said.

"Thanks," I said, walking back to TJ's truck.

I was too late. Hopefully nothing would happen. I mean what could happen in a moving vehicle?

My mind went back to prom night and I threw up in the grass. This was going to be the longest night of my fucking life.

0***************************0

*Yazmine*

I finally stopped crying and sat up. I needed to get the hell out of the Cullen house. I needed to get away from Edward. I went to stand up and Tanya and Ali did the same.

"I'm okay. I just need to get out of here," I said, heading for the door.

"Bug, I don't think you should be driving right now," Jake said.

"Jake, I'm okay and I really need to go," I said.

"Where are you going?" Ali asked.

"I don't know...away from here," I said. "Will you still cover for me?" I asked her.

She looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I will."

"Thanks Ali, I'll call you," I said, leaving the room.

I jumped in my car and headed out to god knows where. As soon as I turned off the Cullen's street I lost it. I had to pull over. The tears were ravishing my body and breaking me down. I loved him. I hated him. How could he do this? My world had changed so very drastically with this one event in time and things between Edward and I would never be the same.

I had laid my heart at his feet and he fucking stomped on it, kicked it, and stabbed it with a knife. They say time heals all wounds, but it sounds like a crock of shit to me. I would never forget this pain…not ever.

I needed a friend. I needed someone to talk to. Before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling in Jazzy's driveway. I got out the car and knocked on the door. He opened it and took a quick overview of my appearance. I still had on my tight party dress and high heels. My makeup was ruined and my hair windblown.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked worried.

The water works came on, and out came the babbling as I tried to explain.

"What are you saying, sweetness?" Jazz asked so I gave him the shorter version.

"Edward fucked Rachel at his party!" I cried.

"Yazmine... I'm sorry," he said, grabbing me in his arms and hugging me tight.

I closed my eyes.

"Come inside," he said.

I shook my head.

"I don't want to stay here. I need to go," I said.

"Wait… I'll come with you. We'll talk about it if you want to. I know the perfect place," he said, running back in the house.

**AN: Review. Tell me what you think so far.**


	20. The Tree House

**So...don't own. Team Jazz this is for you.**

**20. The Tree House**

~Jasper~

I ran through the house and grabbed some things I needed. Two blankets, one of my t-shirts, snacks, flashlights, a few bottles of water and my portable I-pod deck. I stuffed them all in my bag pack and grabbed my keys.

"Okay, let's roll," I said, taking her hand.

I helped her into my truck then got in and started it up. We headed toward the highway. I looked over at her. She was a beautiful mess. Her hair was disheveled and halfway falling down. Her face and lips were a little swollen and her make up was streaked. She had torn her dress strap and the heaviness of her breasts was causing the dress to fall. She had to keep tugging it up.

"There's a shirt for you in my bag," I said, not taking my eyes off the road.

She looked over at me.

"I saw that you tore your dress," I explained.

She opened the bag and took the t-shirt out. She moved the one strap down on the dress and pushed it down over her waist. She put the shirt on and slid the dress the rest of the way off. It pooled on the truck floor. She looked down at the shirt and smiled.

"Batman?"

"Oh shoot, it was dark. I didn't know what I was grabbing. You make sure I get that back. That's one of my favorites," I said and she chuckled.

"Very funny, Jazz. Thank you."

I really wasn't joking, but it was nice to hear her laughing a little.

"You're welcome."

She was quiet the rest of the way and starting to drift off. I let her rest. We'd have plenty of time to talk tonight. I pulled off the highway into a rural area just outside of the city. I pulled onto the graveled driveway and shut off the engine. I stroked her cheek and she opened her eyes. She turned to look at me.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around.

"You don't recognize it?" I smiled.

She looked around more carefully.

"Grandma Hale's?" She smiled.

I nodded.

"Is the tree house still out back?" she asked.

I nodded and she smiled bigger. I helped her out of the truck quietly and we went around to the back of the house. The tree house was a bit away from the house in a small field of trees. Yaz took her heels off to walk comfortably across the lawn. When we made it to the tree house she laughed as she climbed the latter.

"Will you fit up here now?" she asked, looking over the edge.

"Yeah, I've been coming here off and on since I came home."

She looked at me.

"Really...why?"

"When I first arrived in Seattle I came up here to see Grandma. I noticed the tree house was falling apart. It made me a little sad to see a piece of my childhood rotting away. So when my dad made me spend my spring break painting Grandma's house I decided to fix it up. I made some improvements and made it stronger. So most of the time I come here to look at the stars and think. The sky is much clearer here than it is in the city. Like on the Rez and the ranch back home," I said.

She sat down and nodded.

I spread one of the blankets out and she crawled on top of it and lay back. She took a deep breath taking in the scent of the new wood.

"Umm… Jazzy, you can't see the stars from inside the tree house."

I laughed.

"I told you I made some improvements," I said, getting up on my knees.

I unlocked the hatches and opened up the roof. I had built it up to accommodate my height. I framed it in and added sliding panels with screens to keep the bugs out.

"Wow Jazzy, you did this!" She sat up looking through the now open roof.

"Yeah, you like?" I smiled.

"I do, it's great! Who knew you were so…handy," she said, laying back down.

"Yaz, I've worked my grandfather's ranch since I was thirteen. We do all the fixin' ourselves," I said, laying my back against the wall.

I took out my I-pod and turned it on. We let it play through random songs. We were silent for a while just watching the sky and listening to the music. She placed her feet on my lap and I took them in my hands. She shifted her gaze to me when I started to rub small circles on her heels and the balls of her feet.

"So you want to talk about what happened?" I asked while I had her attention.

She sighed and was quiet. I could see her tears glistening in the moonlight. Maybe she wasn't ready so I backed off.

"What's there to talk about? He cheated...he fucked his ex. End of story." She answered finally.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw him. I walked in on them," she sniffed.

That fucking bastard! I wanted to kick his ass. He kept her away from me all this time, claiming he loved her, and then he pulls this shit.

"Yazmine, I'm sorry this happened. I hate seeing you hurting like this," I said.

"I feel so ,Jazzy. I thought he loved me. I believed him and all his promises. I gave him everything. All of me. I should've known he wouldn't change. He didn't change for anyone else. What made me think I was so fucking special? How could I have been so wrong about him?" she sniffed.

"You're not stupid and you know that. Love makes you do stupid things sometimes."

There was too much truth in that statement.

"What did he say? Why did he do it?"

"I don't know. I couldn't even look at him. After I beat Rachel's ass I left. I had to get out of there. I just don't understand. Everything was cool when I left for the Rez. I mean he wanted to come with me, and he was a little upset when I went alone, but it still doesn't add up. Why would he do this?" she cried.

I lay down next to her and looked into her eyes.

"I don't know, sweetness. I can't answer for him," I said, caressing her wet cheek.

I wanted to make her pain go away. I wanted to make her feel better. I loved her and it hurt me when she was hurting. She leaned into my hand, closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss on it. I watched her lips then looked into her eyes.

"Yazmine…"

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was trying to do what was right. I promised everything to him and him only. I couldn't break that promise…" she said.

He didn't deserve such promises.

"And now?" I asked, looking at her.

"He broke his promises to me, so there aren't anymore for me to keep. Edward and I are through," she said, looking away as her tears got heavier.

I took her chin in my hand and turned her face to mine. I wiped away her tears and she looked at my mouth. God I wanted to kiss her so bad. I wouldn't though. She had to make the first move. She had to want it, want me. I couldn't put myself out there like that when her break up with Edward was only hours old.

Her fingers traced my lips and I held my breath. Slowly she moved her hands to the back of my head and pulled me to her.

"Will you kiss me?" she asked quietly.

I leaned into her and our lips touched. There was electricity in the air and between us. She deepened the kiss and offered me her tongue, which I gladly accepted. I opened my lips to let her in. Her tongue played delicately with mine and I felt the heat between us increase ten fold.

She broke our kiss and climbed on top of me. My brain was still trying to catch up from the kiss. When I realized she was straddling me, she had already removed my shirt from her body. My god, she was a vision in her red, lacy, strapless bra, and panty set. As if my dick wasn't hard enough from the kiss. I gulped and she smiled as she pulled at the hem of my shirt. I lifted up my arms so she could remove it.

She eyed my tattoo and ran her warm hand across it. I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of her hands on my skin. It sent waves of heat through me. She leaned down and licked my nipple, gently biting it. My hand flew to her hair and I fisted it gently, pulling her back a little. She looked at me and I sat up causing her to fall in my lap.

I kissed the tops of her breasts and buried my nose in her cleavage. I closed my eyes and inhaled her essence. She smelled so good. I unsnapped her bra and it quickly fell from her body releasing her breasts. I grabbed her ass and lifted her to her knees so that her breasts were level with my mouth. I licked between them planted small kisses along the wet trail my tongue left. I took them both in my hands and licked, sucked, and nibbled at her nipples. Her hands played in my hair and she purred as I feasted on her. I mean really purred. Her body was trembling from my touch.

I needed more of her. I wanted to taste her. I wanted all of her.

I lay her on her back and climbed on top of her. I kissed her mouth again. I could never tire of her kisses. Her mouth was hot and sweet. I ran my tongue down her chin and I placed a quick kiss there. I licked over her left breast and took time to nibble the tender flesh on the underside of it. I crossed her stomach, taking time to kiss and bite at her navel and her panty line.

I stopped and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was irregular. I wanted to see if she truly deserved the nickname I had given her. I could smell her arousal as I ran my nose along the inside of her thigh.

"Sweetness…" I said softly.

Her eyes opened and she looked down at me.

"Can I taste you?" I asked.

"Yes Jasper…please..." she moaned.

I grabbed her panties and pulled them down quickly. I tossed them to the side and sat up to take her beautiful naked body in. Her skin was the most beautiful shade of brown. Her tan made her skin seem like it was glowing. Her hair was fanned out in ripples around her head like a dark silken scarf. It framed her beautiful face perfectly.

I moved my eyes and now my hands to her breasts. How long had I wanted to bury my face in those lovelies? I leaned in and gently sucked at her dark, golden brown, nipples. They were so soft on my lips and the skin on her stomach was flawless and smooth. I dipped my tongue in her belly button and she giggled.

I wanted to see her smiling. And I wanted to be the one to put it there. I would do everything in my power to make it so.

I ran my fingers through the short black wavy mound of hair that covered her sex. It was trimmed and neatly groomed. She was spectacular. And truly beautiful everywhere. I traced the outline of her lower lips and her breathing quickened. I slipped two fingers into her wetness and she arched in response.

"Damn, your pussy is so wet," I groaned.

I wanted to be buried in that wetness. I wanted it now. I spread her legs wide. I wanted her open and in complete view. My eyes raked over her pussy. So wet... I thought shaking my head and imagining how good her pussy must feel. First things first I thought. Let's see if she's earned that nickname.

I lie on my stomach and spread my fingers opening her folds. Her pretty, pink, inner lips begged to be kissed. I took a long lingering lick at her hole dipping my tongue inside. I felt her juices coat my tongue. She tasted better than I imagined. She was like iced sweet tea on a hot sticky day.

"My nickname for you is well deserved. I don't think I'll ever get my fill."

I sucked and licked at her swollen nub and she grabbed my hair pulling my face into her pussy as I sent her over the edge. I didn't let up until she was begging for me to stop.

"Jazzy please…it's too much. I need a minute," she begged, breathlessly after her second orgasm. I laughed unwrapping her legs from around my head.

"Okay sweetness. I'll let you rest," I said, kissing her inner thighs.

I crawled up next to her and she kissed me tenderly.

"God Jasper, I think you're the pussy eating king." She teased.

"I aim to please." I smiled.

"And that you do," she said, kissing me again.

I kissed her neck, eventually ending up right where I wanted to be...nuzzled in her breasts. I grabbed her ass and held her close to me while I sucked on her tits like a newborn babe. I was a titty and ass man, both of which Yaz had plenty of.

Once her heart slowed down she spoke.

"Why do you still have on so many clothes?" she asked.

I let her breast fall from my mouth and I propped myself up on my elbow.

"I wasn't sure how far you wanted this to go." I admitted. "I didn't want to rush you, or push."

She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. She sat up and started to unbutton my pants. I grabbed her hands.

"Yazmine, you know that I'm in love with you and I know you love me. But understand that I've wanted this with you for a long time and I don't want you to do this if your heart isn't in it. I don't want to be something to help you forget him. Do you understand what I'm saying? This isn't a game for me. I love you, I want you, and I play for keeps," I said.

"I understand, and I won't lie to you. I'm not ready for another relationship right now. My heart is beyond broken and I need time to heal. Otherwise I won't be able to love you how you deserve anyway. I'll be damaged goods," she said, looking down. "I do love you. You know that. And I want this with you. I need this, Jasper. Please…make love to me," she said.

I closed my eyes and let her hands go. I lifted my hips and she pulled my shorts and boxer briefs off. She studied my body and grabbed my cock. She ran her tiny hands over every inch of me, lovingly stroking me. Lust was in her eyes.

"Impressive," she said, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Thanks, I'm so glad you approve." I smirked.

"Come here..." I pulled her on top of me and she steadied herself with her hands on my chest.

That's when I felt it. Edward's ring on her finger. I pulled her into a kiss which she returned graciously. I took her hand in mine.

"Sweetness, I love you," I said, raising her hand. "And I don't care if you keep Edward's ring. Hell, you can even wear it. On the other hand of course. But it has no place in our bed, or when we're together like this," I said, slipping it off her hand and laying it on the window sill. "Is that too much to ask of you? I don't want him with us in any way while were…intimate."

She cupped my face and smiled.

"No, it's not too much to ask Jazzy, and thank you for asking and not telling." She smiled, leaning into my neck.

She licked at the soft spot under my ear and sucked it tenderly. I grasped her hips and rubbed the small of her back. I kissed her shoulder as she sucked at my neck. Her lips were like a hot iron burning my skin. I hissed and fisted her hair in both hands, she stopped. I could feel her lips curling into a smile on my neck. She lifted her hips and positioned herself over me.

This is it I thought. I had wanted her for so long and I was about to make her mine. It felt good and right. Patience, Gram had said to me. My patience was getting ready to be rewarded.

I felt the head of my cock pushing at her wet folds...so wet...so good. She pushed down on me taking me in halfway and stopped. She closed her eyes and I felt the strangest feelings passing between us. I was consumed by love, passion, and pleasure. The longing and heaviness I always seemed to carry disappeared the instant our bodies came together. It was like finding something that had been lost forever. We both moaned and gasped at the sensation. She had felt it too. She opened her eyes and I watched as a few tears left them.

I kissed them away.

"Do you feel that?" she asked me.

"Yes," I smiled, kissing her bottom lip. "Do you think it's possible to find the love of your life in high school? I mean the things I feel when I'm with you... I can't explain it. I've never felt this way before...about anyone?" I said a little confused.

She stroked my cheek.

"Yes, I do."

The tears kept falling from her eyes, but I could tell they weren't tears of sadness. She was happy.

I needed her. I needed to feel her, all of her, all around me. I cupped her ass and lifted her up a little. I grabbed her hips and pushed into her, filling her completely. She gasped and her head flew up.

Fuck me, she was tight, so fucking tight.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay," she said, lifting her ass and sliding back down very slowly.

She was trying to get use to me. I guess ole Ed would've lost that dick measuring contest after all. She lifted and slid down again this time forcing me deeper. I moaned and grabbed her ass. She chose a slow steady pace and I worked with her. She met my upward thrusts with grinds and rotating hips.

I watched as she rode me. I couldn't remember seeing anything as sexy or as captivating. All she needed was my cowboy hat and some boots. Shit, the thought of Yaz naked in nothing but my hat and cowgirl boots made my cock jump. She felt it and her eyes widened. I put my hands behind my head and she laughed.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked, breathless.

"Fuck yeah..." I moaned. "And this sweet little pussy of yours...is simply heaven."

No wonder Edward tried to keep her on a short leash. I wouldn't want to share this pussy with anyone either.

She picked up her pace and I closed my eyes. She leaned into my chest and I attacked her neck, sucking it roughly. I grabbed her hair and bit down, marking her as mine. She moaned and pumped harder. Her pussy getting wetter and tighter with each moan leaving her lips.

I released her neck. She felt so good.

"Good lord..." I moaned into her neck, no longer able to hold my tongue or myself back.

I flipped us over and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her bare heels digging into the back of my thighs. I sat up and lifted her waist changing the angle. I dove deeply into her and her legs fell away as she screamed in pleasure.

"Oh my goddd!" she growled.

I pumped continuously, and relentlessly, making sure I hit her spot with each stroke. She was getting close and was scratching the shit out of my back, but I didn't care. It was a causality of war, battle scars if you will. I wanted her screaming my name.

"OH. GOD. JASPER!" she screamed as she came…hard.

I wasn't done yet. I was close but I could hold out. I dropped her hips back to the blanket and threw her legs over my shoulders. It was time to stake my claim on this pussy. She looked at me, a look of want and fear in her eyes. I got in the push up position and pushed into her balls deep over and over.

"Ughhhh..." I growled "…damn girl!"

I couldn't form a thought, let alone words.

Her legs started to tremble and she tried to pull away. I let her legs slide down my arms and I pulled her into me by her ass.

"Where you going darlin'? I'm not done with you." I whispered. "I want you to cum for me again. Harder this time... louder," I said leaning into her, pinning her legs up with my arms.

"Oh god Jazzy...so...good..." she called out, barely audible.

"That'll never do, sweetness," I said, thrusting deeper.

Her back arched and I thrust quickly.

"UMMM…JAZZ!" she screamed, digging her nails in my back.

Her second orgasm did me in. I let go, coming harder than I ever had with anyone.

"MY FUCKING GOD!" I roared, as I spilled into her.

0********************0

She stroked my hair, pushing it out of my face and pulled me down quickly into a kiss.

"I love you," she said, after releasing my lips.

"I love you too," I said, collapsing on top of her.

I kissed her neck and pulled out of her. She groaned. I rolled us to our sides and laughed as she stroked my wet, sated cock, like it was made of gold.

"God Jasper..."

"I'm afraid you've left your imprint on him as well. He'll never be satisfied with anyone but you now, and neither will I," I said honestly.

She smiled and kissed me before snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. She was all I'd ever want. She was meant to be mine, and from the second our lips touched I knew this. I had never felt this with anyone. We fit together perfectly and the pull I always felt toward her turned into unbridled passion and everlasting love the second our bodies connected. It was like our souls became one and everything was right in the universe. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Yazmine.

0**********************0

*Yazmine*

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. That was the most restful sleep I had had in a long time. I snuggled into the warmness next to me not opening my eyes. It was different. The body was firmer, thicker, and a lot less hair. I opened my eyes and saw the tiger tattoo staring me in the face…Jasper. I pulled back a little and he instantly wrapped me in his arms. I looked up at his face. He was like a sleeping, golden god.

I closed my eyes and everything came back in one flooding memory. The incident with Edward and Rachel, then me and Jasper. Oh god… I'd slept with Jasper. And it was mind blowing. It was like we were made for each other. Our bodies meshed together so well. Together we created the perfect harmony or sonnet. A tune and a poem I wanted to hear over and over again.

I thought back to what my Gram said to me right before I left the Rez. She had said that once we were together intimately, that our bond would only increase and that no one would fulfill me the way he could. I was starting to think that maybe she was right, because last night was off the charts. It was almost spiritual. I shook my head. This man had me thinking I had some sort of out of body experience. I was so whipped already.

I slipped out of Jazzy's arms and crawled across the floor of the tree house. Our clothes were scattered everywhere. I looked over the mess and smiled. I headed toward the front of the tree house. I wanted to see if it was still there. If he remembered to replace it.

I searched the newly stained wood and found what I was looking for. It stuck out like a sore thumb. I ran my fingers over the carving smiling to myself. It wasn't as deep as it had seemed when we were kids.

I felt a pair of warm lips on my ass. I turned my head to look back at Jazz.

"Mornin' sweetness," he said, in his southern drawl.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Did you find it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's here." I pointed to the heart.

_**Jasper –Yazmine –Edward.**_

_**Friends 4ever.**_

"You remember when we put that there. We were like nine years old and my grandma was babysitting us for the weekend." He smiled.

I laughed.

"I remember you getting your ass whipped for taking your grandpa's knife to carve it." I teased and he blushed. "You were my hero. You took that ass whipping like a champ. And you did it all for me."

"Yeah, it was all your idea. Even then I was under your spell. So was Edward now that I think about it... You two were always getting my ass in trouble," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I guess we were. Sorry about that," I said, sitting up on my shins, laughing.

"It's okay. You more than atoned for it last night. We're even stevens." He bit my shoulder, smiling, causing me to moan.

He pulled me into him and pushed my hair over my shoulder. He kissed the back of my neck and shoulder blades. I felt his erection on my ass.

"Umm…sweetness," he whispered in my ear as he reached around me to stroke my clit.

I lifted up on my knees and he pushed into me without warning.

I gasped. My god he was thick.

"You fit around me like a glove. I swear you were made just for me," he said, pumping into me.

I moaned. I was starting to think that too.

I wasn't going to last long. He felt too good and my body responded to him like no other. He continued to work my clit with his left hand and he took my breast in his right.

"God Jazzy, I'm so close!" I growled.

"Lean forward," he whispered.

I leaned forward and landed on my hands and knees. He leaned over me and pushed my legs together with his knees. He pushed into me and I arched my back. He grabbed my hair and pulled it gently as he thrust. He leaned into me whispering over my shoulder.

"I love you. I always have, and I always will. Don't ever forget that..."

"Never..." I moaned.

I came quickly, and I came hard, screaming his name and gripping the covers beneath me. He came shortly after me, growling and cursing me and my good pussy under his breath. We lay there in a sweaty heap laughing and talking, eventually falling back to sleep. Making love with him took so much out of me.

I woke alone this time. Jazzy boxers and shorts were gone. I looked out the window of the tree house. Where did he run off too? I got dressed, cleaned up our mess and retrieved my ring from the window sill. I studied it for a long time, then put it on my chain. Today I had to go back home which meant I'd have to deal with Edward. What would I say to him?

"Sweetness!" Jazzy yelled.

I looked out the window toward the house. Jazz was standing on the porch waving me down. I grabbed my shoes and tossed them and the bag pack to the ground before climbing down. When I reached the house Jazz wrapped his arm around me after he took the bag. He was freshly showered and had on clean clothes.

"You can take a shower. I put a pair of Rosie's capri's and a T-shirt in the bathroom for you. Then you can come and have some lunch before we head back home," Jazz said.

"Thanks Jazzy," I said, turning to kiss him.

Even his kisses burned me up.

"You're welcome," he said smiling.

I walked toward the bathroom then stopped.

"Jazz, do we have to go back today?" I asked.

I wasn't ready to face reality yet.

"I s'ppose not. But you better call your folks and let 'em know where you are." He was so country. I loved it.

"I can't, they think I'm at Ali's. Her mom and dad will be back home tonight, I can't use her as an excuse."

He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Why don't you want to go back? What are you scared of?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to face him." I admitted. "And this...isn't going to go over well," I said, gesturing between the two of us.

"He'll have to deal with the fact that we're together," he said.

I looked at him. I wasn't ready to have a relationship with terms and definitions. I couldn't go through that again. Not yet. It was too soon.

"Jazz…"

He looked at me.

"Jazz, I told you, I'm not ready for anything serious. I need…" I started.

"Hold on, what are you saying? What was last night really about?" he said confused.

I looked at the ground.

"Last night was wonderful. You are wonderful. But right now I can't give you what I'm not able to. And right now all I can honestly give you is friendship. It's the safest option for..." I murmured.

"Fuck buddies! We're fuck buddies!" he said angrily.

"No! Jazz...it's more than that and you know it. I love you…but I'm not ready to have a relationship. I can't go through that again."

"I'm not Edward, Yazmine."

"I know...Jazzy…please. I'm not ready. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to be hurt either."

"What's that mean!" he asked.

"It means I'm not ready to just move on. My heart feels like it's been carved from my chest. I'm in no condition to love anyone. Especially you. You deserve better than what I could give you right now, Jasper.I don't want to hurt you."

"How could finally having you to myself possibly hurt me?"

"I wouldn't be giving you all of me, because part of me, is lost. I have unsettled business with Edward whether I like it or not. And he's not going to just accept this...us."

He looked at me.

"Let me help you find your way then..."

"It's not that easy, Jazz. God, I wish it were! But it's not. I have to do it on my own."

"It is that easy. You're making it harder that it has to be," he said taking my hand. "Look, I know you love him, and I know that the love you feel just doesn't go away when you break up or get hurt. But the truth of the matter is, he was fucking someone else. And whether he loves you or not, he broke every promise your relationship was built on. You owe him nothing. Don't let him do this to you. Don't let him scare you from ever loving again."

"I'm trying not to. But I still have to deal with it in my own way. I still have to deal with him, and with the feelings I have for him. I just need some time. I'm not saying I don't love you or that I want someone else, because I don't. I'm just saying I'm not ready to be in a relationship. I'm scared, Jazzy. I don't ever want to feel this kind of pain again."

He grabbed my face gently and kissed me.

"I understand you're scared, so I won't push. But please know that I would protect your heart as if it were my own. I would never hurt you. I don't know why, but I don't think I can be happy if your not. So I'll try and be patient if you promise me that you'll give us a fair shot," he said.

I promised that I would and wrapped my arms around his tight waist.

"You smell like me." He kissed the top of my head.

"I guess I should go shower then." I laughed, heading to the bathroom.

"Umm…I don't know. I kind of like it." He smirked, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him.

**AN: So can you see where this is headed? Next chap they're going back to Seattle. What will happen when Yaz sees Edward?**


	21. Love & Pain

**Don't own Twilight. All I have to say is no double standards people. Let's not forget what Edward did. If Yaz is a whore so is Edward. Not that she was right, but she's young and confused. Cut her some slack... Now on to chapter 21.**

21. Love & Pain

*Yazmine*

So lunch was good and Jazz's grandma was as sweet as ever. She was still getting around okay but moving a lot slower. She offered us some of her famous homemade vanilla ice cream and we took it to go. As soon as the cold cream hit my lips the memories of my summer visits here with Jazz came back. I missed those days. Life was much simpler then, carefree even. I wished Edward, TJ, Jazz, Alice, and I, could still be the best of friends. I wished I didn't love them both. I wished they both didn't love me. Then I wouldn't have to worry about hurting either one of them.

We were turning onto Jazz's street and I held my breath when I saw him. Jazz grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I murmured.

"You…would be my guess," Jazz said.

"God, I'm not ready for this. I'm not strong enough to face him yet." I panicked.

Jazz took a deep breath.

"You want me to keep driving?" he asked.

I thought about it then decided against it. I knew Edward, and he'd wait.

"No, he'll just wait for us to come back."

"You want me to tell him to get the fuck off my property?"

"Jazz, that'll just cause a fight."

"That's cool with me. He needs a good ass kicking right now." Jazz smirked.

"Jazz, you're so not helping. And last I remember, you and Edward fucked each other up."

Men and their egos. He knows damn well he and Edward are just about evenly matched.

"I had just pinned his ass down when Dr. C pulled me off him. I got at least twenty pounds on Ed..."

"And he's a black belt..." I rolled my eyes.

"So am I."

I looked at him. I didn't know that.

"Oh, well anyway... I'll just tell him to leave. I don't think you can handle it in a nice way," I said.

He pulled into the driveway and Edward looked up. I could read his face the instant he looked up. He was tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked a little green around the gills, like he'd been sick. Possibly from all the damn booze he drank. He looked like he'd been crying. His eyes were red and looked worried. Honestly, he looked like I felt, like shit.

_Good, _I thought. Let him feel some of the pain I felt.

He stood up when he saw me but he didn't approach the truck. Jazz shut off the engine and looked at me. He was worried about me, about us. I could feel the tension coming off of him and filling the cabin of the truck.

"I can make him leave. I won't start any shit with him," he said, looking at Edward.

I turned and looked at him.

"No Jazzy, let me do it. I don't think this is going to go to well and I don't want you two fighting. Promise me you won't fight him."

"You know I won't make promises I can't keep, Yazmine. I'll behave if he does," Jazz said.

"Jazz, this is Edward we're talking about. His temper is legendary. You'll have to be the bigger man. You're really good at keeping your feelings in check," I said.

"Yeah well...we'll see," he said, his eyes never leaving Edward's.

He got out and came to my side of the truck. He opened the door and helped me down. Then he kissed my hand. It was something he always did. He was a true southern gentleman.

"I'll get the stuff out the truck. I'll be inside if you need me," he said grabbing the bag and my shoes out the backseat.

He leaned into me.

"I love you," he whispered.

I smiled reaching up to rub his face. He closed his eyes and quickly kissed my wrist. He flitted into the garage and into the house. I heard the door shut and I looked at Edward. His fists were balled up and his face scowled.

I shook my head and walked toward him. Here goes nothing.

0**************0

"Edward, I want you to leave."

"Not until we talk."

"I'm not ready to talk to you. I need more time...please leave," I said, trying to stay strong.

_Don't cry. Don't cry…_

"I can understand that," he said, looking at the ground.

"Good," I said, walking away.

He grabbed my arm swiftly.

"Will you listen?" he asked.

I looked at him. What the fuck could he possibly say to me?

"I don't think that's a good idea either," I said.

"Please, Yazmine… I love you," he said.

I lost it then. How dare he ever mutter those words to me.

"You, asshole, have a lot of fucking nerve! Don't you ever use those words when referring to me again! How could you do this, Edward! I love you! I gave you everything! I fucking saved myself for you! How fucking stupid was that!" I inhaled sharply. "I thought I could change you. I thought that my love was enough. But it's never enough. History has proven that. How many women have hoped that her love could save a man? I'm so fucking stupid," I said, pulling my arm free to wipe away my tears.

"You're not stupid for loving me, Yazmine. I fucked up. I know this. But I was in a bad place last night. I was drunk, and pissed, and jealous…"

"Jealous! What the fuck do you have to be jealous about, Edward?" I screamed.

He was silent for a minute.

"I know that Jazz is in love with you…and I know you love him," he said quietly.

What the hell?

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I just looked away.

"Not going to deny it are you?" he asked.

This was not happening. I closed my eyes.

"No Edward, I'm not. I do love Jazz, but I was in love with you. I was committed to us. Jazz knew that. I was always honest with him about my choice to be with you," I said defiantly, stupidly.

"Honest with him! What about me, Yazmine! I have to hear it from Jasper's little fuck buddy that the woman I love, is in love with another man! You fucking lied to me! You told me I could trust you around him. You said that I was being ridiculous when I wanted you to distance yourself. I believe that's the word you used! Isn't it, ridiculous!" he said vehemently. "And all this time you two were what… falling in love. I knew this shit would happen! That's why I didn't want you with him! I could see his feelings for you were...more, and I know you saw it too. So what am I to make of that? You were hiding this from me!" Edward was pissed and he was hurting.

Leah, that fucking bitch, if I ever saw her face again…

"You're right," I confessed and his eyes widened. "I don't even know how to respond to that so I admit that I was wrong. I should've been honest with you about my feelings, but I knew how you would respond, Edward. Even when it was a strictly platonic friendship you resisted it and hated Jazz. How could you hate him so much, you used to be best friends for Christ sakes and you haven't held one conversation with him since he came home."

"That was a long fucking time ago and we've changed," he said sharply.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I went about things the wrong way. I should've told you and dealt with the consequences, but I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you and not have you hate me. But Edward, you have to know that nothing would've ever happened with Jazz. I wouldn't have let it. Even if I loved him, I was yours. I always have been. I would've never done what you did." I cried. "You...you should've come to me, talked to me when you found out. I've been calling you all week and you never answered, never returned my calls...why?" I said, looking down.

"I was brooding and wallowing in self doubt and pity. I was scared I was going to lose you..." he said calmer.

"Damn it, Edward! How many times did I have to say it! I was yours! Only yours! You should've talked to me! Why didn't you just talk to me!" I screamed.

"Why didn't you talk to me! Yazmine, you are in no position to lecture me about this when you didn't talk either. Your little secret is what started this whole mess. My stupidity is what finished it," he said, looking away.

We were silent, just looking at each other.

"Yazmine, I'm sorry..."

He stepped toward me and I stepped back.

"Please…" he said, stepping toward me again.

I didn't move. I let him wipe my tears away.

"I did this. I caused this pain and I'm so sorry. Rachel was a big fucking mistake, but I wasn't myself. Between the drinks and the emotions I was feeling…it's no excuse I know that," he said, shaking his head. "I guess what I'm just trying to say is, I love you Yazmine. We'll work through the Jasper thing. We'll figure something out, and we'll do it together. We can work through this can't we? Can't you forgive me for Rachel? I mean you're going to be my wife," he said, looking at me.

This Jasper thing? God it was more than a thing now.

His wife, his ring, was my heart still Edward's? I loved Jasper, but I had been in love with Edward.

"You fucked her. You promised me, Edward," I sobbed. "Seeing you with her…it's broken me. I don't know if I can get over that. It's changed me, and us."

"She means nothing to me. I swear to you. I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you. Just give me the chance."

"Edward, I can't right now. It's hurts too much. I can't be with you."

"If I'm willing to deal with the fact that you love someone else besides me, why can't you forgive me for this? We've both made mistakes, but we're young, and we're learning as we go. I love you, and you love me, isn't that enough?" he said, moving closer.

I didn't speak.

"You do love me, don't you?" he asked.

"I do love you, but I honestly don't know if love is enough anymore. I can't even think straight right now. I just know what I feel, and I feel that I can't make a decision right now. It hurts too much to even think about it…"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him quickly. Then he stopped and looked at my hand. He looked in my eyes.

"Where's my ring?" he asked.

_Oh shit._

I closed my eyes.

"Where is it! You promised you'd never remove it!" he said, looking hurt.

"Yeah well, you didn't exactly keep up your end of those promises." I reminded him.

He looked down defeated.

"Yazmine…damn it…I'm sorry. Tell me how to fix us and I'll do it. I'll do anything."

"I don't know how to fix it, Edward! I just know that right now, I need some time and some space."

"I can't believe you took your ring off," he murmured looking sick.

"Edward, I haven't taken it off. Not completely," I said.

He looked up and I pulled the shirt down to show him the ring hanging from my chain. His eyes focused on it then glazed over. They shot up to my face, anger, hurt, and disgust, brewing behind them.

"What the fuck is that on your neck!" he shouted.

_Oh god, I'm so fucking stupid. _

I'd forgotten about the passion marks Jazz left. I let the shirt go and pulled it over the mark.

"Edward…"

"What the FUCK! You let him put his mouth on you!" he asked, turning red and reaching for the shirt. He pulled it roughly to uncover the marks.

"Edward, let go!" I said, squirming.

"What else did you let him do, Yazmine!" He was beyond irate and shouting.

I looked down and started to cry harder.

"Fucking let her go, Cullen!" I heard Jazz yell from the porch.

Edward dropped his hand and I rubbed the back of my neck where the collar had rubbed my skin.

"Did you fuck him! Did you pay me back!" he shouted, pointing at Jazz.

"Edward…" I could barely speak or look at him though my tears.

"My fucking god! You did, didn't you! You fucked him!" He looked sick.

"Edward…" I said, stepping toward him.

"Don't fucking touch me! Answer the god damn question!" he yelled. "Did. You. Fuck. HIM!"

"Yes…" I said, quietly.

Edward turned his head and threw up in the grass. I went to him but he held his hand up for me to stop. The thought of me being with another man had made him physically sick. I felt like shit.

After he finished puking, he stood up and looked at me. He was crying. Fucking crying! I tried to go to him again and he held his hand up again.

"Please, don't touch me," he said and my heart sank.

"Edward..."

"Don't, you got your revenge and it worked. I understand how you feel now. You're right, it fucking hurts like hell," he said and I looked away, crying. "I guess he's why you need your 'space'," he said, motioning to Jazz on the porch.

"Edward will you..."

"No, I think you're right. Space would be good for the both of us. I don't think I can deal with this right now either," he said. His voice was empty.

He looked at Jazz.

"You were right, and you win. Are you happy now?" he said, and started walking down the street.

0**************************0

School had started and the next few months were surreal to say the least. Jazzy was great of course. He helped me heal a lot after my breakup with Edward. He was my friend, confidant, and lover. I felt bad because I knew he wanted more, but I still wasn't ready for what more would consist of. Being in love, and in a relationship was frightening to me now. I couldn't do it.

I couldn't understand why Jazz couldn't be happy with just the sex like most guys would be. I should've known better though. Jazzy wasn't like most guys. He wanted love, and romance...a commitment. All things I couldn't give him. I didn't want to go into anything half-hearted with him, he deserved better. He was a good man with a great heart.

Then there was Edward. He looked like the same Edward, but he was different, he had changed. He was quiet, and more reserved. He was still Mr. Popularity but he seemed to care less about it. He just sat quietly in the middle while people flocked around him. Emmett had told Alice that his parents were worried about him and had cancelled many of their trips because they were afraid to leave him alone. He hadn't spoken one word to me since that day in Jazz's yard. Sometimes I'd catch him staring at me, but he'd look away when our eyes met. I had heard a bunch of rumors about him being with a few girls from school, but never with Rachel. He had completely kicked her ass to the curb. I still hated her, and it still hurt when I saw her, fucking bitch. She'd learned to keep her distance.

And me...well I was me. I was up to my eyeballs in school work and sports stuff. Being a senior meant it was time to get college apps out, research scholarships, and keep my GPA up. I was trying my damnest to stay focused, but it was hard with all the stuff that happened with Edward and everyone knowing. I was sick of people trying to talk to me about it. Then there was Jazzy, and trying to keep my feelings for him under control. It was exhausting and it was starting to catch up with me.

To make things worse my AP Statistics teacher had it out for me. The fat guy in the car behind Edward and I on prom night was Mr. Yates, my new AP Stat teacher. Not only had I cursed him out, but he saw me giving Edward head in the car. I almost died on the first day of class when I walked into the room. All he did was smirk. He knew he had me by the balls, figuratively of course.

He played it cool at first, but now he was taking off points on my tests for bullshit. I was barely making it through with a passing grade. I wanted to confront him about it but didn't know what to say. How do you tell your parents you're being black balled by a teacher you cursed out at a stop light because he interrupted you giving your boyfriend a blowjob? That would be a nice conversation piece.

0**************************0

I had just left swim practice and was headed to Jazz's for dinner. I spent a lot of time there now because being at home was just too much these days. My parents walked around on eggshells when they were around me. It was my fault though. I took my break up with Edward hard. I was crying at random, and was irritable and bitchy all the time. They didn't know what to expect from me anymore.

Every time my mom tried to talk to me, I'd blow her off. I really didn't need to hear the 'I told you so's' speech. Dad didn't try to talk to me at all, but I can tell you that Edward was now at the very top of his shit list. And my brothers'…let's just say I'm glad they're all living away from home at the moment, and I hoped they decided not to come home on winter break because it could get ugly.

0***********0

I pulled into the Hale's driveway. Jazz had left the garage open for me. I walked in and hit the button to close the door.

Jazz and Rosie were sitting at the table in the kitchen talking when I walked in. I looked in the sink, there were steaks thawing out.

"Hey guys...steaks for dinner?" I smiled.

Rose stood up and hugged me.

"Yeah, and I'm ready for my cooking lesson." She laughed.

"You need it too." Jazz teased and she punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! At least I'm trying."

He laughed.

"Hey sweetness." He kissed me softly making me dizzy.

"Hey Jazzy." I smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Umm…hungry," Rose said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from Jazz.

Dinner was almost ready when Jazz came behind me and bit into my neck. I melted instantly and wetness pooled between my legs. His hands snaked up my stomach and grabbed my boobs.

"Jazz..." I laughed, swatting his hands.

"Can I help you work up an appetite?" he whispered, and Rose turned to us smiling.

"Not yet. I'm cooking."

"Rosie can turn the food off. That's the easy part," he said.

I looked at Rose.

"Go on you horny asses. But do you think you can you keep the noise to a minimum today, Yaz?" Rose asked.

"I'll try." I smirked.

"Don't...I like the noise," Jasper said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"To the bat cave!" he laughed.

I slapped his ass. God his ass was yummy.

0***************0

He tossed me on the bed and pulled off my jeans and panties in one fatal swoop. He got on his knees and pulled me to the edge of the bed quickly by my thighs. He spread them open and dove right in. I flew into a sitting position.

"God Jazzy…" I moaned, grabbing his hair.

He gave me a thorough tongue lashing, and when I came he didn't miss one drop. He buried himself nose deep in my pussy. And when my legs stopped quivering I took off my shirt, his pants, and dropped to my knees in front of him.

He had a perfect body. I nibbled at the 'V' that led to his groin. The fine, dark, gold hairs that covered his lower abdomen tickled my lips and nose. I took him in my hand and stroked him gently. He grabbed my hair and pulled my face up. He bent over and kissed my mouth taking his cock from me. When he stood up he placed it on my lips rubbing it side to side, across my mouth. It was heavy on my lips, but his skin was warm and soft. I kissed the tip and he hissed.

"Open your mouth," he growled.

I did as he said and he placed his cock between my open lips.

"My god woman...your mouth is amazing." He praised, his drawl always present when he was aroused.

He looked into my eyes as he pumped his hips. It was his way of letting me know he appreciated and loved me. He loved what I was doing to him, and how I made him feel. Both of his hands were in my hair now. He held my head still and just worked his hips. The motion of his cock rubbing against my lips caused them to swell and numb. His grip tightened in my hair and he began to moan, deepening his strokes. He pushed into my mouth as far as it would allow, and shot his hot, salty fluid down my throat. I kept sucking as he began to soften and his knees started to give out.

"Fuck, Yaz…please…" I groaned releasing him, and he fell to the bed. His cock falling limply on his stomach.

I joined him on the bed and he stroked my face. His thumb traced my lips lovingly.

"I think you got it all. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready for you again." He smiled, pulling me on top of him.

I kissed his chin.

"I love you. You know this right?" he asked.

"I do know this." I smiled.

I lay my head on his muscular chest and traced his muscles and nipple with my fingertips.

0**************0

We lay there in silence for awhile and I just listened to his heart beat. I put my fingers over the pulse in my neck. Our hearts' beat at the exact same rhythm. I thought it was a fluke at first, but every time I checked it was the same.

"Weird huh?" he asked.

"What?"

"Our hearts', they beat to the same rhythm. It's like they're synchronized," he said.

"You've heard it too?" I lifted my head to look at him.

"How can you miss something like that?" he said.

"It's odd and kind of freaky," I said.

"I don't think so. I think it's a sign. I think it's love. I think you were made for me," he said.

God, had he been talking to Gram. He was just as weird as she was. I felt uneasy suddenly.

"Jazzy…" I started.

"I'm not rushing you. I'll be patient. When you're ready to give me all of your heart...you will," he said.

Okay, that was super creepy. Was he channeling Gram? I looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you been talking to Gram?" I asked.

He laughed.

"No…why?"

"Cause you're starting to sound like her."

"I like Gram. She's a wonderful woman, and we understand each other." He smiled.

I sat up.

"What's that mean? What did she tell you?" My eyes narrowed.

"Why…what did she tell you out on the bluffs?" he asked.

"I told you. I not ready to tell you," I said.

"Then neither am I." He countered.

"Jazz!" he was hiding something.

I was going to call Gram and get it out of her.

"Don't even try calling Gram. She won't spill," he said.

"What? How did you know what I was thinking? And what do you mean she won't spill? Did you call her?"

He smiled.

"I know because I know how your brain works, sweetness. And yes, I did call her to see if she'd tell me why you were so upset that day. You didn't talk to me for weeks after we got back. I wanted to know what I had done, but she wouldn't say. She told me I'd find out when the time was right."

"I'm sorry about that by the way. I had a lot on my mind, and I was trying to prove a point," I said.

"To whom?" he asked.

"Myself, Gram, the fates, the gods, the spirits, take your pick," I said.

His brow furrowed.

"Well, did it work?" he asked.

"No!" I answered.

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough," he said.

"Perhaps, but I don't think that's it."

"How do you know it didn't work?" he asked.

"Cause I'm here, naked, in bed, with you."

He seemed to be in deep thought for a second then he spoke.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked, flipping me over playfully, resting his body between my legs.

"No Jazzy, that's a very, very, good thing," I said, feeling his erection at my entrance. "But that's what scares me. Everything feels so right with you." I admitted.

He kissed my chin and pushed into me. I closed my eyes with a moan.

"Like this?" he asked, grinding into my core.

"Yes Jazzy, just like that," I said, moaning.

"I missed the part where something that feels this good and right, is scary," he said.

I opened my eyes.

"I don't want to be hurt again," I said.

"I'd never hurt you. I love you too much," he said, thrusting deeply, but softly, causing my eyes to roll back.

"Jasper, I don't want to hurt you either," I said, breathlessly.

"Then don't," he moaned into my neck.

"I love you," I said, hoping he felt how much I meant it.

"I know sweetness."

0**************0

We made slow, lingering love, all afternoon and part of the evening. Then we ate dinner in bed and watched a couple of movies. I never felt more wanted or at home.

Jazz and I took a shower together and went to clean up the kitchen before I left since Rose finished dinner. We made Charlie a plate and sat it in the microwave. Then we did all the dishes and put them away. We talked about Thanksgiving dinner and what our plans were for winter break. I had invited the entire Hale family over for Thanksgiving and they were all coming. Rose was even going to come early and help us women cook while the guys watched the game.

Jasper walked me to my car and kissed me softly on the lips. I got in and pulled off. The drive home was a quiet one. I didn't turn on any music. All I heard was the sounds of the wind blowing around the car. My mind wondered in the silence. I couldn't help but think about tonight's conversation with Jasper. 'Then don't' he had said, two simple words with one simple meaning.

I did love Jasper, and everyday I was with him I was falling deeper in love. I was more certain than ever that my Gram's words were coming to pass. No one had ever made me feel the way he did. And not just sexually, but as a woman, and human being. Being in his presence made me want to be a better person, and being in his arms set my body on fire. His words and voice soothe my soul. His kisses calmed my spirit. So why couldn't I let go of Edward? Why was he always in the back of my mind, begging for an audience to anyone that would listen?


	22. Rat Trap

Don't own Twilight. I better get hella reviews for posting twice in one day :)) Smooches LRC.

**22. Rat Trap**

{Edward}

I hadn't talked to Yaz since that day in front of Jasper's house. He had been right all along. She ran right into his arms. And even though she played her part in our demise, I was the one to hand her over. Fucking Rachel had been the ultimate betrayal and I had lost her. She was no longer mine in any shape, form, or fashion. I was no longer the only man to know and love her body. The thought of Jazz touching her, kissing her, and being inside of her still made me physically sick. I still couldn't handle it.

I hated going to school because she was there and he was there. It was like slow torture. At least I didn't have classes with either of them. Lunch was becoming a problem though. I found that I just had to leave the lunchroom now. I couldn't stand to see him kissing her neck, rubbing her back, and smelling her hair. She probably thought I was some kind of stalker the way I would stare at her. She'd catch me often and I'd look away when our eyes met. It just hurt too much. If her pain was anywhere near what I felt then I really felt like an asshole for hurting us both this badly.

My parents were worried about me, I could tell. They hardly went anywhere anymore and my dad even suggested that I talk with someone. Like a fucking shrink. I wasn't about to go there. I was handling things the best way I could. Fuck, who was I kidding. I wasn't handling shit. It was handling me. I couldn't even sleep without my medication. I kept a bottle of JD in my dresser, the best medicine I could think of for insomnia. I had a few shots almost every night now before bed.

Thanksgiving was tomorrow and Emmett and Jake were home for the short break. Emmett was planning on spending half his day here and the other half over at the Black's house. Right now he was probably laid up somewhere with Alice making up for lost time. Mom and dad were at a local fundraiser that my dad's hospital was putting on, and I was here having a great conversation with Jack.

I looked at the clock and closed my eyes. It was past midnight and I was dog tired, but sleep would not come for me. I sat my glass on the nightstand and lay back on the bed. My head was spinning. I was toasted. How many drinks had I had? I picked up the glass, looked at it, then sat it back down. This was becoming an issue.

Emmett came into my room laughing and sat on the bed. I threw my arm over my face and groaned.

"What's up little brother?" he asked, hitting my foot.

"Some of us guys are headed to Pinky's, wanna roll?"

"No," I said quickly.

"Come on Ed, you never go out anymore. Your public misses you. Besides you can't stay cooped up in this room the whole break."

"Fuck off Em…" I said.

"Fine asshole, stay here and mope then."

The bed shifted as his weight lifted off of it.

It got quiet but I didn't hear the door. I moved my arm from my face. He was standing there with my glass in his hand. He brought the glass to his nose and winced. I sat up quickly and took it from him.

"What the hell are you drinking?"

"Bye, Emmett. I thought you were leaving," I said.

"Give it here!" he demanded.

"What…no!"

"Ed, give it here or I bring dad into this. And I want all of it," he said, taking the glass from my hands.

I stood up and went to the dresser drawer. I pulled the bottle out and handed it to him.

"Is this all of it?" he asked, and I nodded.

"What the hell are you doing drinking?" he asked, sitting back down.

"I needed something to help me sleep," I said.

"Our dad is a fucking doctor. He could've written you a script."

"Well…it helps with the pain too." I admitted.

"Damn it Edward, you have to let her go."

"I don't think I can Em. I love her."

"You should've thought about that before you stuck that dick of yours in Rachel."

"That's not fucking helping, Emmett!" I growled. "You don't think I know how badly I fucked up! I don't need you reminding me!"

"You're right...I'm sorry."

I fell on the bed and closed my eyes.

"I can't believe how stupid I was. I ruined everything. What the fuck is wrong with me? I love her so much. Why did I do it?"

"Edward, I honestly don't know why you do the shit that you do. I think most of it comes down to that bull head of yours because I know how much you love her."

"I do. I swear I do," I said, shaking my head.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this…but I hate seeing you like this…" he rubbed his forehead. "Fight for her."

I looked up at him.

"What!"

"You heard me. If you love her, and want her back...you're gonna have to fight for her, because Jazz has that shit on lock down. Alice said she spends all her time with him. She hardly sees Yaz anymore," he said.

"Of course he does, I would. And she's his now," I groaned.

"Nope, they aren't together, together," Em said, waiting for me to catch on.

"They are together. I've seen how he touches her." I grimaced.

He paused like he didn't want to say it.

"They're sleeping together but..."

I dry heaved and he jumped up.

"Fuck Ed! Are you still puking at the thought of her being with someone else? Did you think you would be the only one to ever hit that?" Emmett asked.

"Yes actually I did. I was her first Emmett, and I love her. I should've been the only one to ever 'hit' it."

He laughed shaking his head.

"You would've been if you could've kept your dick to yourself."

I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the thigh.

"Get off my bed, and get out!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said, looking at me. "Seriously, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Yes it was. I mean how would you feel if Alice slept with someone else? You're in the same situation as I was in. You were her first. You're crazy in love with her, and you feel like she's 'the one'. I felt that with Yaz. I never planned on anyone knowing her body but me. She was mine," I said.

"I'm not in the same situation, and she was yours. 'Was' being the keyword here. Ali's pussy is all mine, and always will be, because I'm not going to fuck that up," he said. "You're right, I do cherish the fact I was her first and that I will be her last. But because that's so special to me I protect it. I'm not going to fuck that up Ed. Ali will be my wife and the mother of my children one day. I take pride in knowing, that when we leave this earth, I was the only man to ever have her that way."

I groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Ed, you fucked up…big time. But it's not the end of the world. If you love her, deal with the fact that she's slept with Jazz. It's not like she's out there fucking around. You know she's not like that."

"That makes it worse."

"What? How's that make it worse?" he asked.

"She wouldn't sleep with someone she didn't love, Emmett," I said, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh."

"Yeah...oh."

I really needed another drink.

He was quiet for a minute then he touched my leg.

"Edward...if you want her back, you're going to have to fight for her. It won't be easy, but you may have a shot."

"What makes you think that?" I said, still looking at the ceiling.

_She fucking hates me._

"Alice says she won't commit to Jazz because she doesn't feel like she's ready to move into another relationship..."

"So how does that help me Emmett?"

"Well, it means she's not with him. So she's open game. And the way I see it, if she's still wearing your ring, she must still have feelings for you."

I sat up.

"She still wears my ring? I haven't seen it on her hand."

"Alice says she never takes it off. It's on her necklace," he said.

I absentmindedly fiddled with the band on my finger. Could I do this? Could I win her back?

"I don't know."

"And you won't unless you try. But whatever you decide to do, this shit…" he held up the bottle. "This shit stops today and I mean it Edward."

I held up my hand.

"I'm done. I promise."

"Alright, I won't say anything to mom and dad. But I swear, if I find out you're still drinking…"

"Em, I'm done!" I said.

"Alright…you still skipping out on Pinky's?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. I need to sleep this shit off."

"Cool, and think about what I said."

I nodded.

"Love ya bro." He smiled.

"Me too, and thanks Em."

"Yep," he said, and walked out the door.

0**************0

The Thanksgiving holiday flew by. It went well and dinner was good. Em and Jake went back to school and life went back to its regular routine of school and trying to get ready for college. I applied to all the schools Yaz and I had talked about attending together. Not because of her, but because they were genuinely good schools. She and I both wanted to become physicians. I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and she wanted to help provide access and quality medical care to Native Americans by establishing free clinics on Native American Reservations.

Winter break was coming up in a week and I had made plans with Emmett, Jared and TJ to go snowboarding in Colorado. My parents had a small cabin in the mountains there. It would be just us guys for a week then they'd be joined by their girlfriends the second week. I was going to leave the second week and come back home.

I was doing a lot better with my breakup from Yaz. I gave up the Jack Daniels, which I now know was making it worse. My parents weren't as worried now so they gave me a little more space, especially since Emmett was home more. He was making surprise visits home to make sure I was keeping my promise about the drinking.

I started working out after school. I'd run a couple of miles and hit the weight room with TJ. Em suggested it after my break up with Yaz, but I just got really serious about it in the last couple of months. I didn't need to lose weight, and because I was lean, I always had a six pack and good definition. But he said it would help me clear my thoughts and buff my skinny ass up, so I gave it a try. He was right on both accounts, it did help clear my head and I was getting thicker. The ladies seemed to notice the difference, and were quick to mention it to me.

I had just finished showering and was headed to my car when I heard sniffling. I followed the sounds and found Yazmine sitting on the back staircase. She had her hands over her face, which was flush from her crying. She hadn't heard me coming and I wasn't sure if I should just leave or go and comfort her. Would she even let me?

_Quit being a pussy Cullen. It's just Yazmine, your Yazmine_.

I rounded the corner and sat next to her on the stairs. I put my hand on the small of her back and her head popped up. She looked up at me then fell into my arms crying harder. I may have been being selfish in that moment, but it felt so good having her in my arms.

0****************0

*Yazmine*

I felt a hand on the small of my back. I looked up quickly and saw Edward. I couldn't hold the crocodile tears back any longer. I fell into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around me and let me have it out. When I started to calm down he spoke.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"That fucking prick!" I sniffed.

"What…who?"

"That fat fuck Yates!"

"Yates, what did he do?"

"He's failing me, Edward," I said, looking down.

"You…failing?" he sounded surprised.

"He's doing it on purpose because of what happened prom night...and other reasons."

His face went blank as he thought back.

"He's still pissed about that!"

"It's not really the pissed part," I said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's the other reasons part," I cried.

"What other reasons?" he asked.

I had to explain to him.

"We got our midterms back today. I got a D. I've never had a D before. I went over my test and all of the answers were correct. So I went to him after school today. I had finally worked up the nerve to talk to him about him taking off bogus points to drop my grades."

"Wait, he did this before?" he asked.

"He's been doing it all year," I said then continued.

"So he says, 'I was wondering how long it would take you to say something. I know you pride yourself on your academic achievements. I took those points off because I don't feel you've shown enough work in achieving your answers.' I showed him my test and pointed out all the work. I had only skipped a few needless steps and the answers were correct. We got into a small debate and then he held up his hand to stop me. 'Look Ms. Black, I'm the one grading the test and I decide how much work is sufficient. If you're worried about your grade I'd be more than happy to offer you extra credit work.' he says. I was pissed now, extra credit. I shouldn't have needed extra credit. But I can't fail his course. It's an AP class. So I asked about the extra credit work."

I started to sob again.

"He put his fat fucking hands on my cheek and ran his nasty thumb across my lips and said, 'Well I know you like using this pretty mouth of yours. We can start with that'..."

Edward jumped up and his fists were balled.

"What the fuck!" He headed down the hallway in a rage.

I jumped up and ran after him.

"Edward! Edward wait! Where are you going?" I called out chasing him.

He didn't stop, he just kept walking. I ran in front of him and put my hands on his chest to stop him.

_Whoa, he'd been working out_.

"Edward please stop!" I begged.

"Move Yaz! His fat ass deserves an ass kicking!"

"You can't, Edward. You'll be in so much trouble…please don't."

He stopped and looked down at me.

"He's not fucking getting away with this!"

"What choice do I have?" I said, looking at the ground.

"You are not sucking his fat, little dick!" he yelled.

"Hell no! But I'm going to have to fail the class," I said.

"What…no! Tell your parents," he said.

"I can't. He'll just lie or tell them about our little pre prom fun in the car."

"So what…your parents know we slept together," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they don't want to know all the details."

"Fuck that. You think your mom isn't on her knees for Billy from time to time? There's nothing wrong with oral sex. He's not getting away with this shit. What if you're not the only student he wants to give 'extra credit' work to?"

I thought about what he said. My mom and my dad, gross. But it had never crossed my mind that he might be doing this to other girls. I sighed.

"Okay, but kicking his ass won't work. You'll just get in trouble. We need to be smarter than that. We need a plan," I said, in full revenge mode.

"A plan…what kind of plan?" he asked.

I grabbed his hand and led him back down the hallway.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"I'd do anything for you," he said softly.

I stopped and looked at him.

"I know you would, Edward," I said, smiling. "We have to keep this between us for now. I don't want anyone to know yet. I want to nail his ass."

"Alright," he said.

"We need to go somewhere where we can talk."

"My house is empty," he said.

"No…not there," I said quickly. I wasn't ready to go there.

"Sorry, I didn't think before I spoke," he said.

"It's cool. And I know a place. Follow me in your car," I said as we headed out the doors.

0***************0

I took him to a wooded area along my running trail. We parked the cars and walked for about ten minutes until we reached the shelter. I zipped my coat and threw on my hood.

"I've never been here before," he said doing the same.

"I come here to run the trail in the spring. It helps me condition for track. It's quiet and secluded so no one will over hear us talking."

_Or see us for that matter. _

We walked under the shelter, which help shield us from the wind but offered no real heat. I went over my plan quickly with Edward and he was a little leery.

"I don't want you alone with him," Edward said.

"I have to be so you can get the principal and authorities."

"What if they won't come?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked.

"Yazmine, we're a bunch of high school kids. What if they think we're joking or just bitter about grades?"

"Maybe we do need to enlist the help of a parent," I said wondering who would help and not ask a bunch of questions.

"Dr. Cullen," I said aloud.

"My dad?"

"Yes, he's cool and he'll do anything for you and Em. No questions asked. Do you think you can get him to bring a cop and the principal?"

He took a deep breath.

"I'll try. Let me talk to him first. I'll let you know if it's a go."

I stood up and hugged his head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said standing up after I released him.

"Come on, its freezing out here," he complained.

0*******************0

I was lying on the couch with Jazz watching ESPN when my cell rang, it was Edward's ringtone. Shit, talk about the wrong time. I sat up and Jazzy looked at me but he didn't say anything as I got up, and walked out the room to take the call.

Edward said Carlisle would do it, but he had to tell him why. He would let us set it up then show up at the school that evening with the cops. He apologized for Carlisle but I told him it was okay if that was the only way he could get him to do it. We set up another meeting to go over the plan and I thanked him before hanging up.

I went and lay back on the couch with Jazz.

"So why's Edward calling you?" he asked.

I really needed to change my damn ringtones.

"It's a long story, Jazz," I said.

"We've got plenty of time," he said, turning off the TV.

Okay, so he wasn't going to drop it.

I went through the whole day again. This time holding back the sobs but the tears fell silently. And like Edward, he wanted to go on a rampage.

"Why didn't you tell me, sweetness?"

"I was embarrassed at first, and I didn't know what I could do to fix it."

"Why didn't you ask me to help you?"

"You're in his class with me. I didn't want you to know. I can't have you mean mugging him all day. He'll know something's up or that I told you. You have to keep a straight face Jasper, or he'll be suspicious. He's seen us together."

"I'll try, sweetness."

"No, Jazz, you have to do it. I knew I shouldn't have told you," I said, panicking.

"Yazmine, I'm cool. If I don't think I can't deal with it I'll skip class," he said, grabbing my face in his massive hands.

He kissed my lips softly and smiled.

"You okay? I mean with everything. Dealing with fat ass and Edward in one day," he asked.

"I am, but it wasn't as hard to talk to Edward as I thought it would be. I think the distress of everything else overshadowed the stress of seeing and talking with him. Fat ass, will get what's coming to him and I'm grateful to Edward for helping me," I said, kissing him back.

"What about you? Are you okay with Edward and Carlisle helping me with this?" I asked.

"It's a little uncomfortable, but that fat fucker needs to be taught a lesson and I think you're right... I would probably blow it. As a matter of fact, I think I'm skipping his class the rest of the week. I don't want to see him. I don't think I would make it through the bell without wanted to strangle him," he said, clearly angry.

"Thank you for understanding. I'm so grateful," I said, smiling.

"You are huh?" he smiled back.

"Yes, can I show you just how grateful I am?" I said, removing my shirt.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled, pulling me to him so he could bury his face in my tits.

He reached around my neck and unlatched my necklace. He sat it on the coffee table and attacked my neck.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured into my neck.

"So are you." I smiled as he took my nipple in his mouth.

0***************0

It was the day before the winter break and the last bell of the day rang. I was instantly nervous at what I was about to do. I headed down the hallway toward Mr. Yates classroom. I entered the room to find him leaning over his chair picking up some spilled papers off the floor. His fat ass was squeezing over the sides of the chair.

_Gross. _

"Hmm…" I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"Ms. Black," he said, out of breath as he sat up. "What can I do for you today?"

"Umm… I was thinking about that extra credit assignment we talked about," I said, looking at the ground.

He perked up and smiled.

"I knew you were an apt pupil, Yazmine. I knew you wouldn't let your grade slip too far. It means too much to you." He stood up and waddled toward me.

"I need these points. I can't fail this class," I said, still looking down.

"I know, Yazmine," he said, stroking my cheek, then my neck.

_Don't puke, don't puke._

"Are you ready to work on that extra credit? If you're really good...which I think you might be. I'll give you bonus points." He smirked.

I gulped as he tried to push me to my knees in front of him. I resisted a little.

"Ms. Black, we don't have all night," he said. "And I know, you know, how this goes."

"But anyone could walk in here. The door doesn't even lock," I said.

He looked at the door.

"Yes, I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself. I usually take my girls to the janitors closet, but I can't wait to have those pretty lips of yours wrapped around me," he said.

_Yuck, fucking yuck! _

So there were more girls. God, Edward was right. This fucker had to go down.

"It's so dirty in there. I have a better idea," I said.

"Do tell."

"The choir room. Its way more comfortable and it has carpet. No one can hear us in there either, sound proof walls," I said.

His eyes lit up.

"Umm… A favorite spot of yours..." He smiled. "I like the way you think, Ms. Black. Follow me..." he said.

0**************0

He used his keys to unlock the choir room doors and quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching. He opened the door and pulled me inside. He quickly walked me over to the center of the room not bothering to turn on the overhead lights. He stood by the nearest chair and smiled.

"Come here, Yazmine. Show me how bad you need that extra credit."

"Mr. Yates, can't I make this up some other way. I mean, this isn't really fair. You're failing me on purpose," I said.

"Life isn't fair, Ms. Black. You'll soon find this out." He laughed. "But, it is finally throwing me some luck. You know...they don't make young girls like they use to. I could of never had a girlfriend like you in high school...or college for that matter. You have no idea how happy I was the first day of school when you walk in my classroom. You really are a beauty. Just look at you." His eyes roamed over me. "You have the body of a goddess. And that pretty mouth of yours...so vulgar, yet tempting. How is, Mr. Cullen these days? I don't see you with him anymore, is Mr. Hale, getting all of his attentions now?" he asked, licking my lips quickly.

I jumped back and he grabbed me by my throat.

"Where are you going my pretty, little slut?" he said, pushing me to my knees roughly.

He started unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. I closed my eyes.

"You know, after you blow me... I may have to find out what that sweet, little pussy of yours feels like. I was going to wait and break you in slowly like the others, but you are just too pretty," he said, grabbing my chin and my eyes popped open.

_Oh shit where the hell is, Edward_?

I was starting to panic.

"I love being a teacher. You girls now days are real overachievers. You care a lot about your grades. How much does your grade mean to you? Show me how much you care, Yazmine. Open that pretty mouth of yours," he said, grabbing himself.

He was so fucking gross, and he smelled like cooked bologna. I looked at his short, fat cock, under all his belly rolls and threw up. The next thing I knew the door flew open and the lights came on. Edward, was by my side instantly.

I started crying and cursing at him.

"What the hell took you so long!" I screamed at him.

He hugged me.

"Love, I'm sorry, we had to get it all on the recording. They made me wait until he was done hanging himself. I never would've let it go too far. I swear."

I cried into his chest.

"God, Edward, he's so fucking gross!"

Edward looked at Mr. Yates.

"I know, love. And to think he actually showed that little ass cock of his to people."

That made me smile a little. I turned to Mr. Yates, who was now in handcuffs with his pants around his ankles, and spit on him.

"You're a fucking, fat ass, little dick, pig! I hope they lock your ass up for a long time," I said.

Dr. Cullen came over, wrapped his arms around Edward and me, and then walked us out of the school. When we got outside there were cop cars everywhere. Jasper was standing by my car. He tried to push through the police line but they blocked him until I yelled for them to let him through. He grabbed me up quickly and stroked my hair.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Jazzy. We got him. I hope he goes to jail for a long time."

"He won't, but he he'll never be a teacher again, and he'll never be allowed around kids," Dr. Cullen said.

"What!" we all said, looking at him.

"He didn't hurt you…physically or sexually. If we can get the others to come forward, the ones he did actually assault, it would be better. He'll do some time, have to register as a sex offender, and he'll lose his ability to teach, but his time in jail could be minimal."

"What! I did all that for nothing!" I shouted.

"No Yazmine, you may have stopped this from happening to a bunch of other young women," Dr. Cullen said.

"I want him to go to jail for a long time, Dr. Cullen."

"I'll talk to some people. See what I can find out, honey, okay?"

"And I'll talk to my dad, and Mr. Jones," Jazz said.

"That's a good idea, Jasper. Will you have them call me?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good, thank you. Edward, you okay to drive son? You were pretty upset in there."

"I'm cool dad," he said, hugging him. "And thank you for helping."

"Anytime Edward, you know that. I'll see you at home, son."

We watched as Dr. Cullen walked away. He stopped, spoke with the police, and handed them his card. Then he got in his Benz and drove off. Edward looked at me, and then at Jazz. He looked like he didn't know what to say, so he turned and just started walking toward the parking lot. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He turned around and I hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Edward. I couldn't have pulled this off without you."

"Like I said before, anything for you," he said softly.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Jasper came up behind me and held his hand out to Edward.

"Thank you," he said.

Edward looked at his hand and took a deep breath.

He shook it.

"You're welcome," he said quickly, and walked off.

I turned to Jazz and he scooped me up by my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"You did well today, sweetness. I'm very proud of you," he said, kissing me before standing me on my feet.

"Yazmine!" I heard my mom calling.

I guess it was time to come clean. I turned and saw her and my dad running toward me. She wrapped me up in her arms and kissed my forehead over and over. You would've thought I had almost died.

"Mom, I'm okay."

My dad shook Jazz's hand then came to kiss me. I still felt like a little girl in his big arms. They were all encompassing and felt safe.

"Bug, what the hell is going on!" he asked. "I get a call from the cops saying to come down to the school…"

"Daddy, can we go home? I promise I'll tell you everything over a sausage and mushroom pizza," I said.

He smiled.

"What, no onions?" he asked.

"Jazzy, doesn't like onions on his pizza, daddy," I said, looking at Jazz.

My dad looked up at Jazz and smiled.

"Alright, ladybug, let's go home."


	23. Runaway

**Don't own Twilight. Whoa you guys are so funny. I told you this was going to be a shit storm of emotions. I'm glad that they're coming across in my writing. That was the plan. I wanted you to feel it. Laugh and cry with me people. Some of you are so torn and upside down. I love it. Remember we still have another book to get through. Hang on for the ride if you dare. ~smooches~ LRC.**

23. Runaway

{Edward}

The ride home was a long one. Colorado had been fun but the girls were up there now and I kind of felt out of place with no one there for me. The week wouldn't be a total bust though. I'd have the house all to myself for a week before we'd have to go back to school.

I pulled into the garage and grabbed my bags out the car. I took my dirty clothes to the laundry room and tossed them in the washer. Carla, our maid, was off for the holiday. I had watched my mom do this before, how hard could it be to wash clothes. I added the detergent and turned on the machine.

I ran up the stairs and jumped in the shower. As I dressed my stomach started to growl. I grabbed some sweat pants and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. There wasn't anything quick to eat and I was not about to cook. I grabbed some Cool Ranch Doritos and headed to the laundry room. I opened the washer and cursed loudly. All my clothes were pink or pink tinted. I pulled the articles out one by one examining the damage. What the hell did I do wrong?

I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's cell phone. She laughed and told me I should've sorted out the clothes by color and used cold water on the dark colors. She told me to just dry them and set them aside, she would take them to a shelter when she got home. She said I could use my credit card to buy some new things, so I put on a hoodie and grabbed my keys.

0**************0

I was at the mall mulling over new sweaters and jeans. I was holding up the sweaters trying to decide which one to buy when I heard giggling behind me. I turned around to find Yazmine walking toward me.

"Edward, what you doing here?" she smirked.

"Just picking up a few things. I tried to do my own laundry. Enough said."

She laughed.

"Edward Cullen, doing laundry. Where was, Carla?"

"She's off, and my mom's out of town." I shrugged.

"What happened?"

"I turned everything pink," I said.

She laughed harder and looked over the items in my hand.

"Get the red one. You look good in red, it brings out the copper in your hair," she said, motioning toward the sweaters.

I smiled.

"Red…huh?"

"Yeah, red. What's wrong, you don't like red?"

"Naw...red's cool," I said, putting the other sweater back.

"You want to help me out here. You know, since you're playing stylist and all." I smiled crookedly.

"Do I have total control?" she asked.

I thought about it. I just wanted her to stay.

"Sure, why not," I said.

She smiled and grabbed my hand whisking me off. She went through the racks of clothing where we were then we moved on to another store. She piled the clothes in my arms then shoved me into the dressing rooms. She picked things that were a little more preppy with a little B-boy style to it. V-neck sweaters with collared button ups underneath, paired with loose fitting designer jeans. I chose Sean John sweat shirts and baggy jeans. We compromise and decided on things we both agreed on.

I shuffled in and out of the dressing rooms. Changing constantly, and modeling the outfits for her.

"This is fun. Now I know why Alice enjoys it so much." She laughed.

"Fun for whom?" I groaned.

Secretly I was enjoying the hell out it. We hadn't spent this much time together since she broke up with me.

"Oh Edward, suck it up, we're almost done. I know it's not fun being on the receiving end. I've gone through many, many years of being Ali's experiment." She smiled.

I went back into the dressing room and changed into the next 'outfit'. I put the jeans on and looked around for the shirt. I called for her but got no answer. I opened the changing room door and stuck my head out. She was no where to be found so I headed out into the store. I saw the shirt draped over the chair. I grabbed it and spun around quickly walking right into Yaz. I bumped her pretty hard and her hands flew up to my chest as she stumbled backward. I wrapped my arm around her waist quickly catching her.

"Shit, sorry, Yaz. I didn't see you," I said.

She looked up and laughed.

"Umm…its okay, you caught me," she said, looking at my chest. Her hands ghosting over my pectorals.

I held back a smile.

"Something wrong?" I asked as she took me in.

"No…but you've been working out." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, a little. It was Em's idea." I rolled my eyes.

"Nice," she said softly.

I smiled that time.

"Thank you," I said, looking down at her.

"Um hum." Was all she said as I finally let her go.

I went back into the dressing room and put on the last shirt. I walked out to find Yaz in some what of a daze. I chuckled and she looked up. She took me in and gave me a thumb's up. I bought the items and we headed to the parking garage. I took her to her car and put her bags in the trunk. I thanked her and started to walk away.

I wasn't ready to let her go yet.

_Fight for her._

"Hey, Yaz!"

She turned around.

"How about dinner? You know, to say thanks for helping me today."

"I don't know, Edward," she said.

"Come on, it's just dinner. I'll be the perfect gentleman." I smiled.

"Ummm…"

"Please," I said, pouting a little, sticking my lip out for effect.

"Just dinner," she said.

"Just dinner," I replied back.

She took a deep breath.

"Alright Edward, where to?" she smiled.

"How about Dave & Busters? No pressure there right?"

"Ooh, will you play me in basketball?" she asked.

"Will you go easy on me?" I teased.

"No way Cullen, competition only makes you better." She laughed getting in her car.

0*************0

*Yazmine*

Edward and I were having a great time. We were in the middle of a NASCAR racing game when my cell rang. Edward looked at me when I got up to take the call. I went into the hallway by the bathrooms so I could hear a little better.

"Hello," I answered.

"Sweetness, what's up?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing, Jazzy. How's Texas?"

"It was nice."

"Was...? You're home already?"

"Yeah, I got in a couple of hours ago. I caught an earlier flight. You coming by tonight? I've really missed you," he said.

"Yeah, I'll come by. I've missed you too," I said.

A loud bell sounded and I saw lights flashing. Someone had just won a shit load of tickets.

"What's that noise? Where are you?" he asked.

"Dave & Buster's, someone just hit the jackpot and won a bunch of tickets," I said.

"What are you doing there?" he asked.

"Having dinner and playing video games...the usual," I said.

"Oh, tell Jake I said what's up," he said assumingly.

"Uhh… I'm not here with Jake," I said, not wanting to lie to him.

I knew I should've taken my ass home.

"Oh, Rose said he wasn't answering his phone. I just assumed he was with you. You went to Dave and Busters by yourself?" he asked.

"No."

"Well Alice and Tanya are in Colorado and Rose is here looking for Jake…" he said.

"Tell her to call the house phone. He's probably just sleeping," I said.

"Who are you there with?" he asked.

"Umm… Edward," I said.

Silence.

"Edward…what are you doing with Edward?" he sounded hurt.

"I ran into him at the mall. He tried to wash his own clothes and ruined them. So he had to get new ones. He asked me to help him pick some stuff out so he's buying me dinner to say thanks," I said, all in one breath.

"When did you start talking to him again?" he asked.

"Today's the first time, well other than the Mr. Yates thing," I said.

"Ugh…what time will you be here?" he groaned.

"Give me an hour," I said.

"Yeah, okay," he said, hanging up.

I looked at the phone. Great, he was pissed off. Jazz was not like Edward. His temper was well controlled, too controlled actually. It was like if he let it loose it would be really hard to rein back in. I went back to the table and sat down. I was deep in thought when Edward came to the table with his hands behind his back.

"I got you something." He smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

He moved his hands from behind his back. He had the cutest stuffed lion I'd every seen. It was medium sized and had a dark, coppery colored, shaggy mane, and yellow-green button eyes. I grabbed it and hugged it tight.

"Awww...it's so cute, Edward!" I squealed.

God did I just squeal? Who knew I had it in me. I was getting too girly for my own taste.

"You like it then?"

"I love him!" I smiled.

"Great, I wasn't sure what to get, but I kinda got a thing for lions. You can trade it…"

"No way, he's perfect!" I beamed. "I'm going to name him, Eddie."

"Eddie?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you don't think he favors you. He's got the wild copper colored hair, and golden green eyes," I said.

He turned the lion to look at it.

"Nope, don't see it," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I do," I said. "And I'm sorry, but I've got to go." I confessed.

"Yeah, I figured that when you got the phone call. Thanks for coming. I had a great time," he said.

"Me too, and thanks for, Eddie," I said smiling.

"You're welcome. Let me walk you to your car."

He paid the bill and walked me to my car. The sun was setting and it was getting dark even though it was still early. I hated the winter, the days were too short. He opened the car door for me and I got in. I sat Eddie on the passenger seat.

"See ya later," he said.

"Okay…later."

He shut the door and I drove off.

0**************0

I rang the door bell and waited. The door opened and Rosalie stood in front of the entrance barely stepping aside to let me in.

"Hi Rosie, how was Texas?" I asked.

"Fine," she said curtly.

Okay, she was pissed too. I really wish Jazz didn't tell her everything.

"Is something wrong, Rose?" I asked her.

"What the hell, Yaz? What were you doing with, Edward? Do you have any idea how bad you hurt my brother?"

"That's enough, Rosie." I heard Jazz call from the stairs.

"No, it's not. I'm tired of her bullshit games, and I'm really tired of you letting her play them," she said.

I looked at her stunned for a second. I wasn't playing any fucking games.

"I said that's enough, Rosalie!" he yelled at her, his voice booming throughout the room.

"Yazmine, come upstairs please."

I followed him to his room.

He shut the door and locked it. I turned around to face him but as soon as I did I was met by his mouth on mine. He grabbed me around the rim of my shirt and quickly lifted it away. He made quick work of my clothing, then his own. He unlatched my necklace and added it to the pile.

We moved to the bed quickly and foreplay was short. He crawled on top of me and spread my legs with his knees. He rested the weight of his lower body on mine as he kissed me. He entered me without warning and my head flew back in ecstasy as I moaned his name. He sat up and looked into my eyes as we made love. He spoke no words the only sounds he made were grunts and moans as he thrust into me softly.

He took his time. Savoring every movement, every touch and every sensation. He sniffed my hair and rubbed the skin of my neck and shoulders with the tip of his nose. I ran my hands down his strong back and over the muscles that ripped the backs of his arms. I eventually found his hands and he twined our fingers together.

He brought our hands over my head as he pumped in and out, in and out, using long deep strokes to bring me over the edge. My hands squeezed his as I came biting into his shoulder. He swore under his breath and pinned my hands to the mattress beside my head. He quickened his efforts and sucked at the skin right where my neck and collarbone met, his favorite spot.

I came again when he bit into my flesh roughly. It was harder than before and my back arched involuntarily. He growled as he fell deeper in my wetness. He came hard, stifling his roars in my neck as he released into me. I stroked his slick back and ran my fingers through his wet curls.

He finally lifted his head after a few minutes and kissed my lips tenderly. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed his chin.

"Welcome home, Jazzy." I giggled.

"Thank you, sweetness," he said, rolling off of me.

I instantly felt lonely. I needed to be near him so I rolled into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my hair. I kissed his chest and he slapped my ass playfully. I giggled again.

"You mad at me?" I asked.

He sighed and looked down on me.

"Not mad, no." He answered.

"It truly was innocent. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Jazz," I said truthfully.

"I know you didn't, Yazmine."

I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. A few minutes later he sighed.

"Yazmine..."

"Humm.." I hummed.

"I want to talk to you," he said.

_This can't be good._

I looked up at him and I felt him playing with the ends of my hair. He was nervous.

"I'm listening."

"I know I said I wouldn't rush you...but I think we need to discuss the boundaries of our relationship," he said.

"Boundaries?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean what are we? What do I mean to you? Are we dating or girlfriend and boyfriend? What are our boundaries?" he asked.

"Umm…"

Shit, I wasn't ready for this conversation.

"Why does it matter, Jazzy? I'm here with you aren't I?"

"And you were with Edward no less than an hour and a half ago. I don't even know if I have the right to be angry, because we have no guidelines, other than we sleep together," he said.

"I don't know, Jazz. If you have to put a name to us then I guess we're friends...with benefits," I said, kissing his nipple.

He sat up.

"I need more than that, Yazmine."

"Why, Jazz? I'm not sleeping with anyone else and I won't."

"I want and need more security than that Yazmine, because I'm not comfortable being your tool. I love you, and I want to be with you in every way possible. I want your heart and I want your love."

"I love you, Jasper. You know that."

"Then why won't you make any commitments to me? I deserve more than what your giving me, Yazmine. You're just holding me in limbo and it's not fair!" he said.

"Jazz, I'm not ready. I'm afraid to let myself..."

"I'm not Edward, Yazmine!" he growled. "How many times do I have to say it? I will protect your heart. Can't we just try? I don't want to be your friend with benefits. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine."

"Jazz, why can't you just be content with the fact that I love you? I'm sharing my body and heart with you and only you. I don't want anyone else. Most men would love to be in your shoes. Sex with no strings attached," I said.

"Fuck Yazmine, are you serious with this shit! I guess it's okay if I go and fuck the bitch next door since we don't have any attachments?"

I looked at him.

"That's what I thought... Don't you see that you mean more to me than a lay? I can fuck anybody. I don't want that, not with you. I want a relationship, commitment, love, and everything else that comes with it."

"Don't we already have that? Why do we need to define and classify it?" I said, sitting up. I was getting uncomfortable.

"If we already have it then what's the problem?" he asked.

"I don't know... I'm all fucked up! Commitments scare me...please Jazz..."

"Its Edward isn't it? You still love him. You still want to be with him."

"No, Jazz…I mean yes. Yes and no," I said, slapping my forehead. "I do still love him, but I don't want a relationship with him either. I'm not ready for that, not with you, and not with him. I just need some time," I said.

"So why are you testing the waters?" he asked.

"What?"

"You went out with him tonight. You wanted to see if he's changed. You were hoping he had," he said.

I looked down. Was he a damn mind reader? I had wondered if Edward had learned anything from our break up. If losing me had affected him in anyway. But I wasn't sizing him up to see if I wanted him back.

Jazz jumped out the bed and put on his boxer briefs.

"God damn it, Yazmine! What the fuck does he have to do, literally rip the heart from your fucking chest and stomp on it! What the fuck is wrong with me! You're never gonna let me in. I've love you unconditionally and you've twisted my heart in my chest so many times... And I, like a dumb ass, just keep coming back for more." He laughed darkly. "How fucking ironic is this? You're my Edward! You fuck me over, and string me along, just like he does to you. And here I am fucking begging you to be mine, and to let me love you the way a woman is supposed to be loved. Not that half ass shit Edward gives you!" he yelled.

"Jasper…"

"Fuck that, Yazmine! He loves you on his terms and you know it."

"Jasper, I don't want Edward..."

"Fine, then I'm going to ask you this one more time. Do you love me?" he asked, looking pained.

"Yes, Jasper. I love you." I answered quickly.

"Will you be mine then?"

I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to say. Was I about to lose Jazz? I started to cry and he waited. I thought about Edward and then about Jazz. Edward had torn me down, how could I still love him? Jazz had been my salvation and I loved him too, but I was scared to give him all of me. I didn't know if I could give myself to anyone like that ever again. This was exactly why I couldn't be in a relationship right now. I was lost, torn, and broken. I didn't even know who I was anymore. _I_ was the one in limbo. _I_ was fucked up one. Why couldn't Jazzy see that? Why didn't he understand that I loved him but I needed to love me for once?

"Jazzy, I just can't..." I said softly.

He grabbed his clothes and headed for the door.

"Jazz, don't go!" I yelled out.

He slammed the door leaving me naked and crying in his bed.

0***************0

~Jasper~

I put my clothes on as I scrambled down the stairs. I had to get the hell out of there. I was so angry, so hurt. I stopped in the kitchen and grabbed my keys off the peg. Rosie turned around to look at me. She was instantly by my side.

"Shit, what happened to you, Jazz?" she asked, sweeping my hair back off my face.

"Not now, Rosie. I need to go," I said, pulling away from her.

"What the fuck did she do now?" she growled.

"Leave her alone. I mean it, Rosie. Let me know when she leaves," I said, and walked out the door.

I jumped in my truck and sped off down the road. I ended up in some deserted parking lot in downtown Seattle. I shut the engine off and broke down. There were no sounds coming from me, just tears and I let them come. They were long overdue and I couldn't hold them back any longer. I lay my head against the headrest and closed my eyes.

I went over the nights events again and again. Was I wrong to push her? I couldn't keep going on with things the way they were. Especially after I found out she was with Edward. I knew he wouldn't give up that easy. I knew how much he loved her and that it was only a matter of time before he would try to win her back.

Unlike him I trusted her. If she had chosen me I wouldn't have cared if she was friends with him. But she hadn't chosen me. She was just sleeping with me, sharing her body, and nothing else. She could, at anytime, give her heart back to Edward, and I would once again be left pining and picking up the pieces.

My phone chirped and I picked it up.

_She's gone, come home so we can talk. RWH_

I put the phone in the cup holder and started the engine. The cab was getting cold so I put my hands in front of the vents. They were shaking and not from the cold. I pulled out of the lot and headed back home, driving a lot slower this time. She hadn't chosen me. Her love for me, and mine for her, were not enough, and it would never be. I had had enough. Enough of the pain, the rejections, and disappointments, enough of her.

I pulled onto our street and her car was still in front of the house. I call Rose. She said she left it there, that she had taken her home. I continued down the street, pulled into the garage, and walked into the house. Rosie was waiting for me in my room.

"Jazz, what happened? Yaz, was a mess. I was scared to let her drive home," she said.

"Thanks for taking her home," I said.

"So...you two broke up?" she asked.

I laughed at her.

"We were never together. So, no, I guess we didn't."

"Maybe you two hadn't said the words, but you were together," she said.

Shit, she sounded like Yazmine. Fucking women.

"No, we weren't, and she didn't want it that way either. I asked her to be mine tonight...to make us official, and she said no."

"Jazz, you know she's still messed up by what Edward did to her. She has trust issues."

"That's bullshit, Rosie. If she trusts me enough to sleep with me, and give me her body, then she can give me her heart. She just won't. It's a cop out, and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of fucking her pain away. She used me, my love, and my dick, to get over him, and I let her do it. I took her anyway I could have her," I said, grabbing my own hair frustrated and mad at myself.

"But I'm done. I'm so fucking done," I said, grabbing my bags out the closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back home." I told her.

"To Texas!" she jumped up.

"Yep, I'm calling Gramps tonight and asking him to send the jet for me."

"It's the middle of the school year and dad…"

"I can finish the year out at home and dad will be fine, you're here."

She started to cry and I hugged her trying to comfort her. We had never been separated before. This wasn't going to be easy for either of us.

"Why do you let her hurt you like this? Why are you letting her run you away?" she asked.

"I love her Rosie, and she either doesn't, or can't love me back, and it hurts. I can't be around her anymore and not have her. Not after making love with her. It was easier before that. But I'm not strong enough now. I have to leave. I'll go crazy if I don't."

"Jazz, trust me. Yazmine, loves you. You didn't see her after you left."

I took a deep breath.

"Rosie, I can't stay here. It's the only way." I told her.

"I just don't understand her power over you. You've never been like this. It's so out of character for you."

"Tell me about it," I said, picking up my cell. "I can't explain it. But that first night we made love, the weirdest thing happened when we connected. It was like this unseen force between us. Everything I felt for her, and with her, flowed between us. I know she felt it too. I saw it in her eyes. She was almost afraid of it. And god Rosie, I never come so hard in my fucking life, and it's like that every time we make love." I confessed.

"Great…so you're whipped. You're not the first man to ever have that happen. You'll get over it." She rolled her eyes and wiped her tears.

"No, it's more than that."

"Yeah, she used some of her Native voodoo on your ass." She sniffed.

I thought back to Gram.

"Maybe," I said, looking down. "But what's done is done."

I picked up the phone and called Gramps. He was sending the jet for me. I couldn't wait for a commercial flight. If I saw her in the morning, I'd never leave. I threw my bags in Rosie's Beamer and waited for Cameron, our pilot, to call me.

0*************0

My cell phone rang at about five in the morning and I woke Rosie. My dad heard us and came to say goodbye. He wasn't happy that I was leaving but understood. Rosie and I drove to the airport in silence. She headed to the private runway and I saw Cam standing at the bottom of the plane's stairs. I kissed Rosie goodbye and promised to call. She did the same and I grabbed my bags.

Cam grabbed one of my bags and we shook hands. I boarded the jet and Cam entered behind me. He waved to Rosie then shut and locked the door.

"Sir." He addressed me.

"Cam, how many times have I asked you not to call me sir? You're only like five years older than me," I said.

He laughed.

"Seven years actually. So you're tired of Washington already?" he asked.

"You could say that," I sighed.

"That bad huh? Want to talk about it?" he asked while I sank into the butter soft leather seats of the jet.

"No...how long until we take off?" I asked him as Tammy came and stood beside me.

"Thirty minutes, Mr. Whitlock-Hale." He smiled.

"Call me Jazz," I said, shaking my head.

"Jasper, would you like something to eat or drink?" Tammy asked in her heavy accent.

"Some chocolate frosted doughnuts and chocolate milk would be great darlin'." I told her.

She smiled at me as she went toward the back of the plane.

Cam disappeared into the cockpit and I settled into the chair. I closed my eyes and tried to forget that I ever came back to Washington. I wanted to wipe it from my memory. I had a feeling that that was easier said than done.

**AN: Don't forget to leave me some love. Hate it, Love it? **


	24. Prom King & Queen

**Don't own Twilight. I honestly don't have anything to say on this one. But I'm sure I'll be receiving strong opinions on it. There's one more chap in Book I.**

**24. Prom King & Queen**

*Yazmine*

When I woke up the next morning my entire body hurt from crying all night. I couldn't believe Jazz just left me like that. I thought back to last night.

_Rose came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked over me wearily. I was crying and on the verge of hysteria._

_"I think I should take you home. You shouldn't be driving," she said._

_"I'm waiting for Jazz." I told her._

_She looked at the ground._

_"He's not going to come back until you leave," she said._

_I looked up at her. Was she serious? He left me naked, crying, in his bed and he wasn't going to come home until I left. I became hysterical then._

_"How could he do this! This isn't love. He's so full of shit! All I asked is that he give me more time. I never said I wouldn't be with him. Why can't he understand that? Fucking men! 'I'm not Edward, Yazmine', he says. 'I won't hurt you Yazmine'. Bullshit! Does he think this shit doesn't hurt! Getting walked out on right after being made love to! He's fucking right! He's not Edward, because Edward may be an ass sometimes, but Jazz is a fucking coward!" I ranted._

_"Yaz, he loves you...he's just hurting..." she protected._

_"I know that Rosie, but he's running. He didn't even give me a chance to explain. He isn't coming back until I leave, what kind of shit is that!" I asked._

_She didn't say anything. I stood up and quickly grabbed my clothes. I put them on and grabbed my shoes._

_"Fuck it! Just take me home, Rosie." I cried._

0**************0

I caught a ride with Jake over to the Hale home to retrieve my car. On the ride over Jake just kept looking at me.

"What the hell Jake? What is it?" I asked.

"You look like shit," he said simply.

"Yeah well thanks. It's not everyday you're left in bed naked and crying," I said.

"Please, spare me the details," he said grimly.

"You wait until I see him…" I seethed.

I was going to let his ass have it this morning.

"Umm…Yazmine you won't be seeing Jazz." He informed me.

"Why, is he still avoiding me? He should after that shit he pulled last night!" I shouted.

"No, he's gone. He left," Jake said softly.

I looked at him.

_Don't panic._

"Left...where did he go?" I asked.

"Umm…Texas," he said.

"TEXAS! Well when is he coming back? Winter break is almost over." I asked.

"He's not coming back. He went back home... to stay," he said reaching for my hand.

I shook my head out. Surely I was hearing things.

"No, you're wrong. He wouldn't leave me," I said quietly.

"He's gone. Rose called me last night crying."

"What… how could he do this! He said he loved me!" I screamed crying.

"Fuck Yaz, you didn't give him much of a choice. I don't know how he's lasted this long," Jake said.

"So it's my fault that _he_ ran away! Is that it? Because that's what you're saying right!" I screamed at Jake.

He grabbed my hand and quickly pulled over to the side of the road.

"I'm not saying that. You're right, he made the decision to leave. I'm just saying...how much did you expect the man to take? He was in love with you…"

"The fuck if he was! If he loved me he wouldn't have left me, Jake!" I yelled interrupting.

"Bug, you know I love you, but I'm not sugar coating shit for you. He tried in every way to love you. But Yaz, you used him to get over Edward…"

"I didn't…" I sobbed.

"Yes you did. I sat here and watched you pull your strength from him. And he let you do it because he loves you. He knew you weren't totally over Edward but he loved you enough to let you hurt him so you wouldn't hurt. All he wanted in return was you and you wouldn't give him that."

"I wasn't ready! I would've been with him if he'd just given me time." I cried.

"Come off it. You two were practically together now. What would have been the difference? If the man needed to hear the words couldn't you have said them after everything he's done for you?" Jake asked.

I fell on the dash board and cried uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with me, Jake? He was so good to me. I don't know why I couldn't say it. All I know was that I couldn't. I wasn't ready to give that much of myself away again. God why does it have to be so hard? Why do I love them both? It's killing me. It's killing them and it's pulling us all apart."

"Because you're stubborn and you won't let nature take its course. You're fighting against it instead of surrendering to it, embracing it. Okay you love Edward but let's face it, that love is...tainted...and I know you see that. Yet you won't give him up. You're bound and determine to make it work with him. You're not a kid anymore. You should be beyond this high school crush thing. Look deeper for once," he said stroking my hair.

We sat there in silence for a what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

"Can you drive or should I just take you back home?" Jake asked.

"No, I want my car." I said sobbing.

He pulled back onto the road and a few minutes later we pulled in front of the Hale house. I got out and jumped in my car. I didn't think or look back as I sped away. Maybe I did use him but it wasn't intentional. If he truly loved me he should have talked with me, heard me out instead of leaving? If he loved me, he wouldn't have left me the way he did, without a goodbye or a fuck you. That was cold hearted and malicious. It hurt so bad. I felt hallow inside. He had hurt me just as much as Edward had. When I got home, I went straight to bed. I was tired and I didn't want to think about anything so I cried myself into exhaustion and passed out.

0*************0

The months dragged on and I got no letters or calls from Jazz. I only knew he was still alive because of Rosie. Although she didn't really discuss her brother with me. She was still kind of pissy at me. Even though he left me and tore my heart out, I had hurt her brother and Rose did not play when it came to Jazz.

I stayed home this spring break because I didn't feel like being bothered. Edward and I had become close friends but I still couldn't bring myself to let it be more than that. I could tell that he wanted it to be the way it use to but I was still working on me. We had decided to go to prom together but just as friends so I was cool with that since we were going in a big group again.

Graduation was the week after prom and I went shopping with the girls to try and find the perfect dresses, one for prom and one for graduation. I finally found one for prom the week before which left Edward and Mrs. Cullen scrambling to find accessories to match. He had to buy a whole new tux because he had gained so much body mass. He was no longer the thin, lanky Edward we all knew. He was thicker with broad shoulders and lean cuts of muscle. He still was not as big as Emmett or Jake but closer to TJ and Jasper's size. Just when I thought he couldn't get any better looking.

I was accepted into a bunch of schools but didn't want to venture too far from home. Alice,TJ, Tanya and I were going to attend Washington State University in Pullman, Washington. It was only about five or six hours from Seattle so we would be away from home but still close. I was going into medical sciences and eventually into med school. Alice's major was fashion design and Tanya and TJ were both business majors. Rosie was going home and attending Houston University, she wanted to go into law, corporate law to be exact. And Edward was moving to Chicago with his grandparents and going to school there. We all had our future goals set and were marching toward them.

0**************0

I scrambled down the stairs trying not to fall in my heels. Edward was waiting in the foyer with my mom smiling as I rushed down the stairs. When I reached the bottom he took my hand and kissed it.

"Sorry I'm running late," I said to him.

"No worries, love. The party won't start until we get there anyway. You look beautiful," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Edward," I said, giving him a quick kiss which he returned.

My mom took a freaking boat load of pictures. I thought she was going to fill up the damn memory card. Edward led me to his dad's black Benz and opened the door for me. I sat in the soft leather seats and waited for him to join me in the car.

We made small talk the entire ride. It was comfortable and familiar. It was like old times I thought. Well, not quite like last time. I recall my head being in his lap most of the ride over. I laughed and he looked at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just remembering the last time we were on our way to prom." I smiled.

"Yeah, me too," he said, adjusting himself.

I laughed and so did he. He took my hand in his and squeezed it.

"I wish things could be the way they were then. I miss us. I miss you," he said.

"Me too Edward, but things are different now. They feel different." I admitted, Jasper's face popping up in my head.

"Only because we let it, Yaz. It doesn't have to be that way," he said.

I looked down not saying a word.

The car shut off and he got out. He opened my door and helped me out of the car. He led me into prom and we quickly found our group. Alice and Em, he had come home to escort her. Jared and Tanya, Jake and Rose, Jake and Jared had come back for Rosie and Tanya as well. TJ and Monique, and Edward and I, the crew was back together again.

We danced and nibbled on the dinner they had provided. Something the prom committee decided to try this year. The tickets were more expensive but no more than going to dinner before hand. The girls and I went to the bathroom together and fixed our makeup and hair. When we came back the guys were laughing and whispering to one another. Edward slapped TJ in the head…hard. What was that about? I didn't have to wonder long.

The lights dimmed and Usher's, 'Lovers and Friends' came on. I looked at Edward and he stood up. He held his hand out for me and I took it. He led me to the dance floor then pulled me tight to him.

"Was this TJ's idea?" I asked.

"Of course...but I don't think we should let our song go to waste."

I smiled and he put his face in my neck and inhaled deeply. Shivers ran down my body. I hated the way my body responded to him. He chuckled. He must have felt it too.

"You like it when I touch you, don't you, Yazmine?" He teased.

"You know I do, Edward." I admitted.

"I love touching you too, and feeling your hands on me," he said.

I smiled.

"I'm sure you have plenty of hands to feel on you, Edward." I rolled my eyes.

He looked down at me.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed.

"All of your worshipers and girlfriends." I teased.

"I don't have a girlfriend, and I hate groupies."

"Not from what I hear," I said.

"Yaz, how many times do I have to tell you not to believe the hype. I'm not with anyone. Nor have I been. Not seriously anyway."

"Whatever, Edward."

"Yaz, I haven't been with anyone since that night at the party." He grimaced.

I pulled back from him and stopped moving.

"You haven't had sex in almost a year?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nine months." He corrected. "But who's counting?"

"Why not? It's not like you don't have…options," I said, gesturing to all the bitches mean mugging me right now.

He pulled me close to him again and looked into my eyes.

"Because there's only one woman I want to be with. One woman I want to make love to," he said.

I swallowed hard.

"Edward I…"

"I know I fucked up, and I don't remember how many times I've apologized already, but I am sorry. I just wish we could start over," he said, lifting my chin. "I'm never gonna give up on us, so you can keep pushing me away if you want to, but I'm not going anywhere," he said.

He held my face in his hands.

"I love you, Yazmine. I always have, and I always will. I want you back in my life. I need you back in my life. Can we please start over...try again? Will you take me back?" he asked.

Tears started to run down my face. I loved him too. But could I trust him with my heart again? I had lost Jazz because I couldn't commit. Would I lose Edward as well? Edward's betrayal and Jazzy's untimely departure, had torn me apart and left me scarred. But I was putting myself back together, and I was a stronger woman now. But I couldn't bear both of them leaving me. The thought alone made my body feel weak and I didn't understand why. Maybe I wasn't as strong as I thought and hoped I was. So I could do this, I had too. I just had to start off slow.

I nodded and his eyes widened.

"You mean it, Yaz! We can start over!" he asked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Edward, I love you, and I'm willing to try…"

He grabbed me unexpectedly and kissed me passionately. I gasped and tried to breathe. Eventually I just gave in and kissed him back. I heard claps and cheers from _some_ of our group and I broke the kiss. I looked toward them and felt the heat take over my face. I buried my face in Edward's chest and he kissed my forehead laughing.

"I love you, Yaz. Things will be better this time. I will be better," he said.

"I hope so, Edward. We'll be better together. I'm not perfect either."

He smiled.

"No, you're not, but I won't hold that against you, if you don't hold it against me." He smiled.

"Deal," I said, kissing his soft lips.

The Dream's, 'Rockin' That Thang' came on and Edward grabbed my waist and spun me around. He pulled me into him and I ground my ass into his crotch.

He sang in my ear:

"_Girl I'm in love with you baby and I want you to know, that I'm hooked on your body and I'm trying to be yours…_"

We danced seductively and everything seemed to be right with the world. I loved the way Edward danced. He was as good as TJ on the floor.

I sang back to him:

"_She said take it, if you want it, then we made love to the first of the morning…"_

"_Do it 'til my body don't mooove baby…oooooh, baby..."_

He kissed my neck and ran his hands over my hips, I moaned and sang:

"_Take meee, I'm yours shawty..." _

He sang back:

"…_Bring me ya body I'm rock it all night."_

When the song finally ended we were both horny, hot, and ready. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bathroom. I laughed and followed him.

"Where are you two going? They're getting ready to announce King and Queen!" Alice yelled.

"Not now, Alice!" Edward griped.

We were in the dark hallway that led to the bathrooms. God, was he going to try and take me in the stall? Edward pulled me pass the restrooms and headed toward the exit doors. I guess we were leaving. He opened the door and we headed into the parking lot. Once we reached the car he opened the back door.

He helped me in and crawled in beside me shutting the door quickly. He pounced on me, and I laughed as he pulled my breasts out of the strapless dress. As his mouth attacked my tits, his hands pulled my dress up to my waist. I helped him with my panties by wiggling out of them. He sat back and I helped him strip off his jacket and pants. He got on his knees in the floor and propped my legs up on the back of the front seat headrests.

"Edward, your dad is going to kill you if we get cum all over his seats," I panted, as he leaned over me.

"He'll understand," he mumbled into my mouth.

"Edward…" I smiled into his mouth.

"I'll have it detailed tomorrow…" he moaned.

"Okay." I agreed quickly, grabbing his ass pulling him into me swiftly.

"Fuckkk…" he said, as he slid deep into my pussy.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me forcefully onto him causing my legs to spread further.

"OOOh Shittt!" I screamed.

"I missed this pussy soooo much…" he cooed.

He pounded into me recklessly. Was it just me or did his dick gain weight too? Fuck…he was killing my pussy. It had been too long for the both of us. I hadn't had sex in five months. He hadn't had sex in nine months, and he was taking it all out on me. I was going to be sore.

He grabbed my tits and squeezed them roughly, tweaking my nipples. I moaned and bucked my hips into his. He smirked and lowered his mouth to my nipple, biting it. He held it in his teeth as his tongue flicked over it. It hurt so good. I closed my eyes and yelled his name out. My body was reaching its peak.

"You like that shit don't you?" He thrust into me.

_This was my Edward, the cocky, shit talking, dick slinging, Edward. And I had missed him._

"Yes, Edward!" I wailed.

"Did you miss me, love?" he whispered, spreading my legs wider. My feet hit the windows.

"Yes…EDWARD!" I shouted as his hands wrapped around my thighs and put pressure on them.

He held me wide open to his assault, grinding his hips in small circles slightly pumping in and out never missing my g-spot. My back lifted off the back of the seat and my head fell back. My thighs started to shake.

"Show me how much you missed me, love, cum for me." He beckoned as he rammed into me.

"MY...God!" I screamed as I came.

My pussy quivered and contracted as I came.

"Damn it Yaz!" he roared.

His head flew back and his hands squeezed my thighs painfully. He pounded into me faster bringing himself closer to the edge. I sat up and bucked my hips against his, matching his movements, riding his cock. He slammed into me cursing so loud the windows shook. His body stiffened and I felt his hot seed spill into me, lubricating and filling me up. I smiled and he fell on top of me.

"Something funny?" he asked playfully

"So much for taking it slow," I murmured to myself. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

"Sorry love, it's been awhile and you singing that shit in my ear and pressing this ass of yours on my dick didn't help," he said, slapping the side of my ass.

I moaned and he sat up.

"You like getting this ass slapped?" he smiled wickedly, grabbing my ass. "Love, I never knew you were so naughty," he said, kissing my neck.

"Me either." I lied, smirking. Jazz loved to slap my ass while I rode him, and I loved when he did it, but Edward didn't need to hear that. "But I'm always willing to try new things. I'm open to anything," I said.

"Anything…" he growled, damn near drooling.

"Yes, Edward…anything." I smiled.

He pinned me to the seat.

"Fuck… I got a lot of shit I wanna try, love. You sure you game?" he asked.

"You know I never back down from a challenge," I said, putting my face closer to his. I licked his lips then bit into his bottom lip playfully.

He pushed me back down and lined his already hard cock at my entrance. I looked down at his massive erection in his hand. Yes, it was definitely thicker. My eyes narrowed as I sized him up. Lord, his cock was already nice, but now it was…wow. When was it supposed to stop growing?

"Edward, were you lifting weights with your dick?" I teased.

He laughed.

"No love, I'm a young man, and apparently still growing. Besides, I gained a little weight…so did he." He smiled gesturing to his cock.

"Umm… it looks good on you," I said, looking at his cock, and running my hands through his baby fine chest hair.

"Thank you, but I'm more concerned with how it feels." He teased, pulling me up and turning me around. He rubbed my ass in his hands and kissed it softly.

There was knocking on the window. I was so glad Dr. Cullen had the blackest tint known to man on the side windows. Edward cursed and grumbled.

"What!" he yelled.

"Make up time is over. They're getting ready to announce prom court," Alice said.

"Alice, if you don't get the fuck away from this car! I don't care about the fucking prom court!" he yelled.

I turned around and slapped his chest.

"Stop yelling at her!" I said.

"Fuck you, Edward. Get off my friend, and bring your ass back inside before they call the winners or I'm telling Dr. Cullen you were fucking in his baby and messing up his pretty seats," she said, and I started laughing.

Edward sat back on the seat and rubbed his forehead.

"Come on, let's just go. We'll pick this up later. We have all night," I said.

"What am I going to do about this?" he pointed at his hard dick.

"It'll go down, won't it?"

"I don't know, it's been a while since I had any. I'm backed up and this might give me blue balls." He complained.

"Edward, you just had a release. You'll be fine. And I'll take care of you after the announcement," I said kissing him.

"With this?" he asked, stroking my lips with his thumb.

"Yes, if that's what you want?" I smiled, kissing the digit.

"I want it all, but let's start here. We got a lot of making up to do." He winked.

I shook my head and reached for my panties. He snatched them quickly and stuck them between the front seat and the console.

"Edward, can I have my panties?" I asked.

"No, I'm keeping these as a little reminder," he said.

"You can't take a picture?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah, are you offering?" he smiled, reaching for his phone.

"I meant a mental picture." I laughed.

"Come on Yaz, let me snap one pic. It'll be for personal use." He smiled.

I laughed.

"Just one Edward, and you better not ever jack off to anyone but me from now on." I teased posing.

He took his phone out and the camera flashed. He smiled then showed me the picture.

"You're beautiful. I'll never need another playboy." He teased.

I had to admit the picture was beautiful. I looked sexy, and sated. Edward kissed the picture, then me.

"Okay, now give me my panties," I said.

"Umm… no, the panties are mine too." He smirked.

"Edward, you said…"

"I never said I would give them back. I just said I wanted the picture too." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes smirking.

I pulled my dress down feeling a little exposed without my panties. Edward pulled his bottoms back up and grabbed his jacket. I opened the car door and stepped out, followed by Edward. I took his jacket so he could fix his shirt. We walked in the back door and Alice grabbed our hands.

"You won! Hurry up, they just called you…" she said, shoving.

I stepped back and let Edward walk ahead of me. She shoved me, rushing me forward.

"Ali, he's going!" I said.

"You are too. You won Queen!" she said, smiling.

"Me!"

She nodded and Edward grabbed my hand pulling me toward the stage smiling. We walked up the stairs and the crowd cheered. Jake and Em of course the loudest. Edward and I were crowned and we gave our thanks to the student body who voted for us. Edward grabbed me around the waist and led me in a slow dance.

I looked up at him and he had this silly smile on his face.

"What's that grin for panty thief?" I asked.

"I'm just happy." He laughed.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I have you back in my life…and tonight…I get to fuck the prom queen," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I threw my head back in laughter and he kissed my neck.

{Edward}

It had been a week since that night in the parking lot and Yaz and I never left each others side. She had pretty much moved into the house with me and my family, even brought Eddie with her. She ate all of her meals here, slept here, with me, every night, in my bed, and I cannot tell you how elated I felt waking up with her in my arms every morning. Her parents were pissed to say the least, but she was eighteen, and there really wasn't much they could say. Her mom had talked with my mom and was dealing with it, but her dad…well let's just say I avoided him whenever possible. My parents loved Yaz and they knew how much I loved her so they were happy that we had worked things out and found each other again.

I sat up in the bed and watched Yazmine as she slept. I allowed my eyes to follow the contours of her body through the sheets. Her hair was loose and hung over her back, and my pillow, like a thick curtain. The skin of her back was covered in soft blonde hairs, and was smooth, and soft, to the touch. I had made it my personal mission to memorize every aspect of her body. I wanted to remember every mole and freckle.

I smiled.

It had been too long since she slept in that spot, her spot. Now she was back where she belonged and I intended to keep it that way. It turns out that I didn't have to fight for her, even though I was preparing myself to do just that. I had never been so grateful to Jasper and his bruised ego. He fucking left her because she couldn't validate their relationship the way he wanted her too. He couldn't wait for her to say the words when she was showing him everything with her actions. Which is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I could've waited, I would've waited, and dropped everything and anyone to have her. He gave up, threw his hand in when he was holding a fucking Royal Flush. So just as he gained from my loss and stupidity, I gained from his.

I knew she loved me, but I had fucked up badly. I had hurt her, and when she left me and went to him I knew I had lost her. He was too blind to see it, but I saw it. She loved him just as much as she loved me. He would always be my competition for her heart. He always had been now that I thought about it. I should've trusted my instincts, and I should've trusted her. I knew Yazmine, and she would never cheat. It wasn't in her nature. If she was with me, then that's where she would've remained. I was a fool but I wouldn't be again. He had left her. But we both had hurt her and I was going to do my very best to make up for both our mistakes.

I knew Yazmine wasn't ready to deal with me the way I wanted her to these last five months so I was the friend she needed and nothing more. I didn't call. I didn't bother her but I was there when she needed me to be, which was mostly just to talk and have a shoulder to cry on. Soon she was coming by the house, almost daily, and we'd play video games or watch movies together. And believe it or not, I learned a lot more about her just being together like that then I had the whole time we were dating. It just made me more sure that she was the one for me.

She was different now too. She was stronger and she didn't take my shit as much as she use to. She called me out on it, and put me in my place, and I loved it. But now I needed to get us back on track. Graduation was tomorrow and we would be free. Free to do as we pleased.

Yaz and I had decided once again that living together while we attended college was a good idea. There was no way I was leaving her to go to Chicago now. It was a good idea to live together. I could help her with money, even though she insisted on splitting every thing down the middle. She was getting an academic scholarship, and one for track, so her schooling would be covered. All she had to worry about was her other expenses. She also got some kind of grant from the government for being a Native American, which gave her extra school money that she planned on using for books and lab fees, etc. She planned on getting a job to cover her end of the house bills even though I told her she didn't have to. Hopefully after tomorrow she would let me take care of her as I should be doing. Our lives as adults were officially beginning and I wanted to start that out right.

**AN: Okay so let me have it because I know it's coming. **Remember Book II is being written as I type. The story does go on. LOL


	25. Graduation

**Don't own Twilight. So this is the last chap to Book I. Yes, I've already started Book II. I've got like 12 Chaps done already and oh boy are you guys in for it. Lots of things going on. Prepare yourselves. LOL. A couple of surprises in this chap. Enjoy! LRC**

**25. Graduation.**

*Yazmine*

I was rinsing my hair out when Edward joined me in the shower. I felt his kisses on the back of my shoulder. I turned to face him and he smiled. I kissed his lips as I wrung my hair out.

"Good morning," I said.

"It is now..." he replied, looking over my body.

"Is it now?" I smiled, as he peppered kisses along my jaw line.

"Yazmine…" he moaned, pulling me to him.

I knew what that moan meant, and we were running late already.

"Edward, we don't have time. We're having brunch with our parents and grandparents remember? You're the one who decided to sleep in late." I reminded him.

"It's morning, love. I'll be quick," he said, grabbing my ass and pushing me against the cold shower wall.

"Please, Edward… I'm not falling for that again," I said, rolling my eyes.

Edward had a thing about having morning 'quickies'. He said it helped him start his day out right. Every morning that I woke up in his bed this week, I was attacked. Not that I minded, but today was different. We were already running behind and had lots of things to do. His mouth sucking on my nipple brought me out of my thoughts. I grabbed his hair and pulled him away.

"Edward…" I complained.

"Please, baby, I need you..." he begged.

I knew he was nervous about meeting my grandparents. I was nervous as well. I was nervous about him meeting Gram especially. What would she see in his palm? I sighed. Maybe this would help me relax as well.

I let go of his hair and his mouth went back to my nipple. I lifted my leg and he scooped me up swiftly, effortlessly, and pinned me to the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed into me slowly, moaning out my name.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Once I was secure and wedged between him and the wall he pounded into me, pushing my ass into the wall over and over again. He grunted with each thrust sounding more like an animal, than a man. I loved it.

I opened my eyes and they instantly met with his. He was studying my face, my expressions. I stayed focused on his light green eyes as he bought me closer to my release and oblivion. I always had a hard time getting it together after having a mind blowing orgasm and today would be no different.

"I love you Yazmine," he said, between grunts. "You are everything to me."

I purred at his words. I was close and so was he.

"Edward…so close!" I said loudly.

He pinned me to the wall and just moved his hips. He removed his hand from my ass and grabbed my tit.

"Ooooh!" I grabbed the back of his head and used it as leverage to lift myself up and down his shaft. I needed to cum.

"That's it, love, this is your dick. Make me cum," he growled in my ear.

Edward had the dirtiest, sexiest mouth, and with that velvety smooth voice…my pussy was creaming.

"Still willing to try new things?" he asked, sucking his finger.

I watched as the digit slid between his full pink lips and nodded. He moved his hand back to my ass and spread my cheeks. He slid me up his cock. When he brought me back down his finger plunged into my ass. My head flew up.

"UHHH, God!" I yelled.

"Relax love, please trust me…" he said, moving the finger in time with his thrusts. It felt so good. It only took a few minutes of that before we both came.

Edward covered my mouth with his to muffle our screaming curses. My orgasm was explosive. I could've sworn I blacked out for a second. Edward almost dropped me so his must've been pretty good too. When he caught his breath he pulled out of me and stood me on my feet. He kept his head on my shoulder.

"I don't think you've ever come that hard before." He noted.

I couldn't form words just yet so I just shook my head.

He kissed me passionately.

"You are going to be the death of me. I just know it," he said, looking into my eyes.

A feeling of dread washed over me.

"Edward, don't say things like that," I said to him caressing his cheek.

"I'm just saying. I don't think I could live without you. I love you so much. It would kill me," he said, rubbing his face into my hand.

"Yes you could, Edward. I don't ever want to hear you talking like that again, it scares me," I said, kissing him.

"Do you love me, Yazmine?" he asked, his forehead touching mine.

I ran my hands through his wet hair.

"Yes, Edward. I love you," I said, my lips moving against his softly. He kissed me again and closed his eyes.

"I need to hear that often." He confessed.

"Then you will." I smiled. "Now let's wash up and get out of here. I'm starting to prune," I said.

0*************0

We rode with Edward's parents to the restaurant. We were sitting in the back dozing off when Edward's mom screeched.

"Carlisle, what the fuck are these?" she asked.

I opened my eyes.

"I don't know, Es. They aren't mine," he said.

"I know that! Who do they belong to!" she asked, holding my black lacy boy shorts in her hand.

I slapped Edward in the chest and he opened his eyes. How could he forget my panties in his dad's car?

"I don't know," Dr. Cullen said.

"What do you mean, you don't know? They're in your car!"

"Mom…mom...those are mine!" Edward said, taking them out of her hand and quickly putting them in his pocket.

She turned and looked at him.

"Well, not mine...they're Yazmine's. I guess I forgot them…sorry." He smiled.

His dad slowed the car down and turned around.

"Edward, were you two fucking in my car?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I looked at Edward. How embarrassing.

"Dad, I had it detailed the next day," he said quickly."They apparently did a terrible job though."

"EDWARD!" his parents yelled.

"I'm sorry dad, but it was an emergency."

"Emergency?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. But this car helped bring Yaz and I back together," he said seriously.

He's crazy. His dad was going to kill him.

"I'm so fucking happy for you!" his father said facetiously.

"Sorry dad...really. I'll have it professionally cleaned," Edward said.

"No, its okay, it's clean enough. But you own me big time for this." He told Edward.

Edward groaned.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about that. I'll let you know," his dad said.

"Great, I'm doing to be on bed pan duty for a damn week," Edward murmured.

"Watch your mouth, Edward!" Mrs. Cullen said.

0*************0

When we got to the restaurant we were escorted to a private room that Edward's parents had reserved since we were going to have such a big party. Edward's paternal grandparents from Chicago were next arriving. They were both beautiful even in old age. Their skin was smooth, and their hair a brilliant white. His grandfather had the same green eyes that Edward, Emmett, and Dr. Cullen shared. They were refined and exuded wealth. I shook their hands as Dr. Cullen introduced me.

Edward's grandfather asked me what my plans were after high school and I told him how I wanted to become a medical doctor and open medical clinics on Native American Reservations. He seemed impressed with the thought, and the idea.

"Edward, where are they from?" I whispered once we were seated. I couldn't place the accent.

"England, my dad was born there. They moved to Chicago when he was a boy."

"I never knew that," I said.

"Well now you do." He smiled. "Soon you'll know all there is to know about me," he said kissing my lips.

I looked up and saw my dad watching us, my grandfather, and brothers' in tow. I didn't know my brothers' were coming home for my graduation. I thought it was finals week. They were now juniors in college and were both thinking about entering the NFL draft this year, but my parents wanted them to finish school first.

I stood up and hugged them. They kissed my cheeks and hugged me back, but they barely acknowledged my presence. They were too busy staring Edward down. They hadn't seen him since the Rachel incident and I'm sure that Jake kept them informed on my life's happenings.

_Great the whole gangs here. Let the fun begin._

I hugged my Grandfather and Gram. They told me how proud they were, and kissed my face. I grabbed their hands and took them to the table where the Cullen's sat. I introduced them to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Edward's parents, and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Edward's grandparents. They all decided first names would be better.

I went to Edward and grabbed his hand. It was clammy. He was nervous...poor thing.

"Edward, relax, they're just people," I said kissing him. He didn't kiss me back.

I laughed and dragged him to my family. I made quick work of the introductions and we talked for a minute. My Gram commented on how handsome he was and looked at me smiling. She took Edward's hand in hers and looked at his palm. She ran her fingers over the lines. She reached for my hand and I handed it to her. Edward looked at me confused.

"Don't worry, it's just her thing. She does it to everyone," I said.

"How can this be?" she said in Quileute.

I turned to her and looked at our hands.

"What is it, Gram?" I asked in Quileute.

She shook her head in confusion.

"Gram!" I said again.

She looked at me and grimaced.

"What!" I begged.

"He too is a tiger… Not the white tiger I saw with you, but a tiger none the less," she said.

"What! What does that mean, Gram?" I asked in Quileute.

My family was now looking at us.

"I'm not sure..." She rubbed his palm. Looking for more. "He is a wild one though, yes?" she asked, her eyebrow peaked.

I nodded. She had Edward pegged.

"I still think the white tiger is your soul mate. But I think this man will play a significant role in your life. You love each other, and are drawn together as well?"

I nodded.

"I believe he could make you happy. Keep you content. But he is led by his emotions and his actions tend to be erratic because of that. He will test you every step of the way. If you can be patient, love him unconditionally, he can, and will bring you great joy." She shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, Yazmine. I know this complicates things for you. It seems your decisions will be much more difficult." She finished.

"You think!" I said in English.

"Mom, cut that out!" my dad said in Quileute. "You and that hocus pocus." He spat.

"Just because you didn't listen…" she said in Quileute.

"Mom, don't start. Sue, is the woman for me…for the last time," he said to her.

Wait…mom wasn't dad's soul mate. They seemed so happy together.

"How can that be?" I asked Gram in Quileute.

"I never said it wouldn't work. Not being with your true mate. I just said if you happened to find them that you wouldn't be able to resist him. That you would be pulled together by nature and to fight against that would cause many problems and lots of heartache. I think I was right about that. Wasn't I granddaughter?" She looked at me.

_Heartache didn't even begin to describe it_.

"Your father is stubborn, much like yourself, and he was determine to be with your mother. But he hasn't found his soul mate, so he is free to give his heart to another. However, if he did happen to cross her path, chaos would ensue, he would be torn," she said matter-of-factually.

"Enough Mother!" daddy said, under his breath in Quileute.

I looked at my mom. She looked sad. It was definitely time to change the subject. Em and Alice provided the perfect segue when they entered the room. Alice ran to Gram and gave her a big hug. Emmett followed her lead. He knew my grandparents well. He had been to the Rez with Jake a lot of times.

"Chief," he said, hugging my Grandfather.

"Emmett, I swear you and Jake are getting bigger by the day."

"Yeah, those college coaches make us lift more than the high school ones," he said.

"It's for your own good. They don't want you boys getting hurt," Grandpa said as they went into football talk and getting prepared for next season.

Brunch went smoothly, but my father only said 'hello' to Edward and nothing more. I was just glad he wasn't screaming. My Gram seemed lost in her thoughts the entire time, which kept her quiet after she let Alice have it for not coming to the Rez anymore. Emmett kept my dad, grandfather, Jake and my brothers' preoccupied with football talk. My mom, both Mrs. Cullen's and Ali's mom talked amongst themselves while Edward's dad and Grandfather talked medical jargon, discussing new research and procedures. I was talking to Alice but holding Edward's hand under the table.

Suddenly Edward stood up and turned my chair. Everyone turned to look at him. He took a deep breath.

"I was going to wait until tonight to do this but everyone that needs to be here is." He then got on one knee.

My eyes got big.

_What the hell is he doing? Oh god! Edward stand up! _I thought.

"Yazmine, I love you more than life itself, and I know that I've messed up in the past and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I swear that it will never happen again, and I hope to spend the rest of my life making up for it by making you the happiest woman alive. Please say you'll make me the happiest man by becoming my wife?" he said sincerely.

"What…what are you saying, Edward?" I asked sobbing.

"I love you, Yazmine, you are everything to me and I want to spend my life with you. Say you'll be mine forever. Say you'll be my wife and marry me," he said, pulling out a ring.

An entirely different ring.

I was speechless. I glanced around the room. Everyone seemed to be in shock. Everyone except my mom and Mrs. Cullen, who were hugging each other crying.

"Edward…I thought we were going to wait."

"We still can if you want to, but I wanted to make things more…definite. No more promises of impending matrimony. I want you to be my wife," he said, taking my hand.

I looked down into his eyes. I could get lost in them forever. I could wake up to them every morning, but more than anything, I could see the love in them and it filled my heart.

"Okay..." I whispered.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yes, Edward," I said to him louder, smiling. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He slid the ring on my finger and scooped me up quickly, kissing me softly. When he stopped spinning me around Alice yanked me away squeezing me tightly. Em grabbed both of us in his big arms and was crying while he congratulated us. My mom and Mrs. Cullen were the next to congratulate us.

"Mom, you knew didn't you?" I asked.

"I knew he was going to ask. I didn't know when though. He came by to ask for permission and our blessings." She smiled.

I looked at her.

"You gave your blessing?" I asked surprised.

"We both did," she said smiling.

I looked at my dad and he closed his eyes. I ran to him and he caught me in his arms.

"Daddy, thank you," I said.

"I figured if he was man enough to come face me and ask, he was an alright guy. I know you love him. And I want you to be happy. Just please finish school."

"I will, daddy." I smiled.

Edward came behind me and extended a hand to my dad.

"Thank you for your blessing. I'll take good care of her," he said.

"I'll be holding you to that, Ed," my dad said.

The rest of the family congratulated us. My brothers' offered theirs, but like my dad, I could tell they weren't too excited about it.

"So when's the big day going to be?" Alice asked.

"Umm, I think we'll still wait. Maybe the summer between our junior and senior year," I said looking at Edward, who was beaming.

"Whatever you want, love," he said.

"When we're ready, we'll let you all know." I finished.

The waitress brought our bill over and congratulated Edward and I. Dr. Anthony Aaron Cullen, Edward's Grandfather, insisted on paying the bill. We all rushed back to the cars and headed in our respective directions. We were all in a rush now to get home and get ready for graduation.

Edward and I showered and dressed quickly. All the students had to arrive early so we could go over the walk one more time and get into our caps and gowns. The drive over was the first time Edward and I could talk since he proposed. I looked at the new ring. It was bigger than the first one. It was a huge Emerald cut diamond surround by baguette cut emeralds and round diamonds. It was a dated piece, possibly a family heirloom. Edward caught me staring at it.

"You like it? It was my Grandmother's. It's been in my dad's family forever," he said.

"I love it Edward, but I already have a ring," I said.

"That one is sullen now. I broke my promises after I gave you that. I wanted to start out fresh," he said. "Did you read the inscription?"

"I didn't know there was one," I said taking off the ring.

_Forever starts now. I love you. EAC_

"Today we start anew," he said.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"It's beautiful, and appropriate, but what am I going to do with the other ring?"

"I don't know, Yaz. Keep it, or sell it. It's yours, so do what you want with it." He shrugged.

"I think it's a beautiful ring, and it still means a lot to me. You gave it to me with love," I said.

"I did." He admitted.

"Maybe I'll save it for our daughter." I smiled.

"Our daughter?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I thought you wanted kids?"

"I do, a shit load of them." He smiled.

"Well they won't all be boys, Edward." I teased.

"Who says they won't?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"And I love you, soon to be, Mrs. Cullen."

"I like the sound of that," I purred.

"Me too," he said smiling.

0*****************0

When we got backstage we put on our caps and gowns. I wore my Valedictorian and honors medals. My friend and lab partner Angela was the salutatorian. But that was only because Jazz had left. He had the second highest GPA next to mine. I was kind of surprised and disappointed to learn that Edward was in the top five and was graduating with honors. I'd never seen the man even pick up a book. I was so angry with him for that. If he had even tried a little bit he probably could've taken my spot easily but he didn't seem interested in it at all.

We were almost through dress rehearsal when Ali and Rose made it. They quickly dressed in their cap and gowns and joined the class. When I saw Rose I instantly thought of Jazz. Was he coming today for Rosie's graduation? Did she tell him that Edward and I were engaged for real now? I know she knew because she had a really pissed off look on her face. After the rehearsal, I followed her backstage.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"What is it?" she spun around.

"Well I was wondering if…"

"He's not coming…" she said turning away. "Thanks to you…" she murmured.

"Rose, what's stuck up your ass!" I yelled.

"I'm pissed. I'm pissed because my only brother, my twin and other half isn't coming to my graduation, and it's your fucking fault!" she screamed.

"My fault! I didn't want him to go, Rosie. He left me remember!" I shouted back.

"Yes, I remember. And I was on your side. I tried to convince him on your behalf because I believed you. But not anymore. Afraid to commit my ass…you're not afraid to commit! You just wouldn't commit to him," she said grabbing my hand looking at the ring.

"How could you do this? You know he loves you, Yazmine."

"I never held anything back from Jazz. He knew how I felt and what I was feeling. He said he would be patient with me, that he understood what I was going through." I looked at her. "But he still left me. He gave up on us. Not the other way around," I said to her.

"I know he did. But you were sucking him dry. You just took and took... He had nothing left to give. And now I have to tell him that you're engaged to be married not more than five months after he left. It's going to kill him!" she said shaking her head.

"Kill him! You think that him leaving me the way he did didn't kill me? I was committed to him as much as I was capable of being at the time. He knew that. So when you call him, remind him of that. Tell him that this time, Edward was the one to pick up the broken pieces he left," I said on the verge of tears.

"And what the fuck does it matter how long he's been gone? He's fucking gone! He left me! I loved Jazz. I still love him. But he didn't love me enough to stay, so you can save that shit for someone else. Yes he gave me a lot but I gave him just as much. Maybe I was wrong, but so is he. He ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs. He didn't even try. Was our love not worth a little more effort on his part?" I asked and she looked away. "You know what, fuck you! I'm not letting you put this shit all on my back! He played his part too." I fumed, turning and went to take my seat.

Edward stopped me on my way to the stage.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said.

"A few more hours then I'll take you home and make it all go away," he said kissing my neck.

"You promise?" I pouted.

"Yes, love," he said kissing me.

"Okay," I said lying my head on his chest.

"Come on, get focused you got a speech to give," he said.

I tapped my pocket for my cue cards and took his hand as he led me to my seat.

The ceremony was long and tedious. We were all antsy and ready to go. Our little gang had plans on club hopping all night and none of us could wait. It was finally time for me to give the closing speech. I walked to the podium and cleared my throat.

_Short and Sweet. _I thought.

I gave my speech without fumbling, stuttering and no 'umm's'. So it was a success.

"…so now we take that journey into adulthood, where we take the things we learned as children and teens from our parents, teachers and mentors and apply them to life. I wish my fellow peers a wonderfully long journey. It is now our turn to conquer the world! Congratulations to Roosevelt high's class of 2008!" I shouted ending my speech.

Cheers and applause erupted in the auditorium and everyone tossed their caps into the air.

AN:** I think this ended well so I'm not really leaving you hanging. LOL. As always review and let me know where you stand. ~smooches~ RC.**


End file.
